De la poésie pour poissons
by Saturne
Summary: Dean a tendance à l'oublier, mais Castiel est une entité ancienne et puissante, une arme de Dieu. Il n'est pas à sa première apocalypse et a assisté à d'innombrables tragédies humaines. Façonné par une éternité d'obéissance aveugle, le libre arbitre est sans doute pour lui le plus cruel des poisons. [Centré sur Castiel - Pré-série, puis jusqu'à la saison 6 - Destiel à venir]
1. Prologue

**Titre :** De la poésie pour poissons

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin.

**Résumé :** Dean a tendance à l'oublier, mais Castiel est une entité ancienne et puissante, une arme de Dieu. Il n'est pas à sa première apocalypse et a assisté à d'innombrables tragédies humaines. Façonné par une éternité d'obéissance aveugle, le libre-arbitre est sans doute pour lui le plus cruel des poisons. Dean sera-t-il capable de le sauver de sa propre nature ?

**Remarques :** Il s'agit d'une fanfiction entièrement du point de vue de Castiel, depuis l'aube de l'humanité jusqu'aux événements de la série à laquelle je serai scrupuleusement fidèle jusqu'à la fin de la saison 6 environ. Attendez-vous donc à une histoire très longue, et à ne pas voir Dean arriver avant une bonne vingtaine de chapitres.

Je tâcherai de mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, voire un par semaine si vous êtes très généreux en reviews.

Je tiens à remercier Jackallh qui relit tout phrase par phrase et me donne des idées géniales !

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Prologue**

Je me nomme Castiel, Ange du Seigneur. Je vis les premiers instants de mon existence.

Mes yeux embrassent le bleu-gris tourmenté de ce monde. L'œuvre de mon Père.

L'étendue d'eau houleuse qui me fait face reflète le ciel recouvert d'imposants nuages sombres qui dérivent en vomissant éclairs de lumière.

Le sable sous mes pieds est gluant et humide, et les vagues viennent s'y écraser à intervalles réguliers.

Le ciel orageux qui me surplombe se déchire d'un blanc pur, encore et encore, mais sans pour autant troubler le profond silence : Père est en train de créer mes frères, un à un, sans répit.

Je me tourne vers la Terre. Les nuages se dissipent progressivement. Une étendue verdoyante s'offre à ma vue, si belle et si calme, éclairée par un astre flamboyant. Il émet une lumière semblable à celle que produit mon corps.

Les arbres les plus élevés atteignent à peine les griffes de mes pieds.

J'étends mes ailes lentement pour les étirer, puis les replie et attends les ordres.

**oOo**

Le soleil s'éclipse, remplacé par la lune qui effleure la Terre d'une douce lueur bleutée. L'océan s'est reculé, puis a repris du terrain, revenant me caresser les pieds.

Un halo de lumière s'est formé autour de moi.

Lorsque deux mains se posent sur mon épaule, je m'autorise à bouger et lève la tête vers le premier être à croiser mon chemin.

Je reconnais instinctivement l'Archange Raphaël, mon grand frère, bien que je le voie pour la première fois. Bien plus lumineux et imposant que moi, ses ailes s'étendent derrière lui avec grâce et puissance.

« Castiel.

Sa voix est empreinte de gravité et de bienveillance. Je le regarde et attends les ordres en silence.

- Tu as été choisi pour faire partie de la Garnison. Notre Père t'ordonne d'observer la nouvelle forme de vie et de te tenir prêt à obéir à Ses ordres.

- Quelle nouvelle forme de vie ?

Je baisse les yeux vers la végétation miniature à perte de vue. Je sens quelques formes de vie dans les alentours. Je m'apprête à faire un pas, lorsque la prise sur mon épaule se raffermit.

- Ne marche pas sur ce poisson, Castiel. Père a de grands projets pour lui. C'est lui que tu dois observer. »

Sa main quitte mon épaule et indique un point minuscule sur le sable. En observant mieux, j'aperçois un poisson grisâtre à l'aspect visqueux qui se traîne hors de l'eau à l'aide de ses nageoires qui semblent avoir muté, presque comme des pattes.

Ainsi, ma mission est d'observer cet animal qui se glisse hors de l'eau en essayant de respirer l'air. Il ne semble pourtant pas tellement différent des autres animaux qui s'agitent dans l'eau et sur terre.

Je lève la tête. Raphaël a disparu, mais j'aperçois plus d'une dizaine d'Anges voler en ma direction, éclairant le ciel nocturne comme autant de soleils. Ils s'approchent en un concert de bruits de froissement d'ailes et se posent à mes côtés. Je prends bien garde à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'écrase le poisson qui rampe entre mes pieds.

L'un d'entre eux arbore un sourire imperceptible, et jette un regard au poisson avant de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Je vois sa Grâce impétueuse tourner et virevolter dans son corps.

« Castiel, je suppose ? Je suis Uriel, je fais partie, comme toi, de la Garnison. Michael nous a tout expliqué.

Un autre Ange prend la parole à son tour :

- Je me nomme Anna et je suis chargé de diriger la Garnison. Vous vous adresserez à moi ou aux Archanges pour toute précision sur les ordres à suivre. »

J'acquiesce et salue mon supérieur hiérarchique d'un signe de tête.

Les autres Anges se présentent un à un et j'observe attentivement ceux qui sont dorénavant mes camarades de la Garnison.

Ils se nomment Rachel, Ephra, Riemu, Yasen, Zedekiel, Camael, Siosp, Miz, Ecaop, Hcoma, Htmorda et Levanael.

Ainsi, la Garnison est composée de quinze Anges, moi y compris. Et pas un ne pourrait être confondu avec l'autre. Autant nos corps et nos ailes sont-ils tous composés à peu près de la même manière, à la seule différence de la couleur de nos yeux, autant chaque Grâce qui illumine nos corps est unique et inimitable.

Une fois les présentations terminées, notre général, Anna, nous donne quelques instructions. Nous devons nous contenter d'observer les poissons, et n'influer en aucun cas dans leur évolution, sauf ordre direct.

Puis, Anna baisse les yeux vers le poisson qui a rampé sur un mètre depuis l'arrivée de mes frères.

« Bien. Obéissons aux ordres et surveillons. Répartissez-vous sur la Terre et tenez-moi au courant de vos observations. Castiel, reste ici, occupe-toi de celui-là et de tous ses semblables présents dans ce secteur. J'attendrai des rapports réguliers et complets. »

Tous s'envolent aussitôt, et je reste seul à regarder fixement le petit être ramper sur le sol.

Je me nomme Castiel, Ange du Seigneur.

Et j'ai une mission à accomplir.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Poésie contre armes et violence. Quelque chose me dit que tes chouchous vont se planter, Castiel. »_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin.

**Résumé :** Dean a tendance à l'oublier, mais Castiel est une entité ancienne et puissante, une arme de Dieu. Il n'est pas à sa première apocalypse et a assisté à d'innombrables tragédies humaines. Façonné par une éternité d'obéissance aveugle, le libre-arbitre est sans doute pour lui le plus cruel des poisons. Dean sera-t-il capable de le sauver de sa propre nature ?

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, voire dans une semaine si je reçois beaucoup de reviews (du chantage, moi ? Jamais !)

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1**

D'autres poissons ont quitté l'océan, environ une centaine, si j'en crois les rapports quotidiens de mes frères que je peux entendre résonner dans mon crâne. Nous échangeons nos remarques et observations avec rigueur.

Ils rampent sur la Terre et apprennent à respirer et évoluer dans un espace qui n'est pas fait pour eux. Est-ce cette détermination farouche et cet entêtement qui plaît tant à Père ?

Dans l'étendue du territoire qui m'est attribué, j'ai sous ma surveillance une dizaine de poissons qui vivent en groupe et se sont déjà bien éloignés de leur milieu originel. Leur espérance de vie est faible, leur progéniture se fait souvent dévorer par des prédateurs.

Ils se reproduisent inlassablement, et s'adaptent un peu mieux à leur nouveau milieu à chaque nouvelle génération. Progressivement, ils n'éprouvent plus de difficultés à respirer et leurs branchies se sont définitivement bouchées. Leurs pattes sont à présent plus solides, leur queue moins imposante, et les écailles sont toutes tombées. J'observe leur corps se modifier et leur cerveau grossir. Leurs prédateurs se font moins nombreux, et se risquent moins à attaquer le groupe de poissons qui s'est organisé.

Ils ont instauré un roulement de guetteurs qui donnent aussitôt l'alerte en cas de danger, et selon les cas, ils s'enfuient tous, ou attaquent à plusieurs l'ennemi. Ingénieux, pour des animaux.

D'innombrables printemps se sont écoulés depuis l'attribution de ma mission au sein de la Garnison, et mon groupe de poissons est à présent composé d'une trentaine d'êtres mutants. Une autre chose s'anime en eux, faible, presque imperceptible. Une étrange lumière pâle et fragile, tout au fond, bien cachée.

« Une âme. Ou du moins, ce qui en sera un jour une. Ce n'est pour l'instant qu'une ébauche, glisse la voix de Anna derrière moi.

Il a dû sentir ma confusion. Tout en observant attentivement deux poissons accomplir l'acte de reproduction et préparer la génération suivante, je réponds à mon tour.

- Une âme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Michael dit que c'est une invention de Père, qui rend cette espèce spéciale et différente des autres. »

Je ne comprends pas, mais je n'ajoute pas un mot. Ma mission est d'observer, et non de poser des questions sur les objectifs de Dieu.

Les deux poissons achèvent leur acte répétitif et frénétique avec un étrange couinement.

**oOo**

Il faudrait trouver un nouveau terme pour désigner cette espèce. On ne peut plus vraiment parler de poissons. Les écailles ont laissé place à une peau fine et velue, les branchies se sont bouchées, remplacées par des oreilles qui dépassent de leur crâne, et leurs nageoires se sont définitivement transformées en longs membres munis de doigts agiles. Presque comme les nôtres, à la seule différence qu'ils n'en ont que deux au lieu de quatre. Des paupières se sont formées pour fermer leurs yeux, et une ébauche de nez se développe peu à peu.

Je suis sur le point d'émettre cette suggestion à Anna, lorsque des voix impérieuses emplissent soudain mes oreilles. Les Archanges nous appellent. Tous les soldats de la Garnison, sans exception.

Je déplie vivement mes ailes et m'envole immédiatement.

J'atterris sur un véritable champ de bataille chaotique, au beau milieu d'une chaîne de montagnes couvertes d'une végétation luxuriante. Des cris assourdissants s'élèvent vers le ciel.

J'aperçois au sol de larges étendues de terre brûlée, adoptant distinctement une forme angélique dont les ailes sont largement déployées. Certains de mes frères ont donc déjà péri, et leur Grâce, en s'enflammant, a marqué le sol comme au fer rouge.

Un poids s'abat brusquement sur mon dos, juste entre mes ailes, et je manque de m'écraser au sol. Je sens une arme se glisser entre les paumes de mes deux mains droites, instinctivement, alors que je bats des ailes pour m'élever et retrouver mon équilibre. Le souffle fétide d'une créature frôle ma nuque alors que je tente de la dégager à coups de lame aveugles.

« Castiel ! » crie la voix de Riemu derrière moi.

Il parvient à me libérer et je me retourne vivement. L'Ange a traversé le corps de la créature de sa lame, mais sans succès. Le monstre au corps suintant se dégage sans aucune souffrance apparente. Je m'apprête à lui prêter main-forte, mais Riemu disparaît soudain de mon champ de vision alors que deux créatures le plaquent violemment au sol, et que cinq autres se jettent sur moi, entravant mes membres.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Uriel aux prises avec deux créatures infernales. Bien qu'elles ne nous arrivent qu'à la taille, elles sont féroces et redoutables. Leurs ailes noires et luisantes claquent sous le soleil alors que leur immense mâchoire essaye de dévorer les Anges et que leurs griffes tentent de les déchirer. Anna, lui, vole haut dans le ciel, se débattant avec une créature accrochée à lui.

Je pousse un cri guerrier et lacère sans répit les monstres qui s'accrochent à moi, gueule grande ouverte, essayant de m'avaler et me digérer vivant. Ma jambe gauche entière est engloutie dans l'œsophage de l'un deux, et ma vue s'obscurcit soudain alors qu'un autre gobe ma tête et tente de la séparer du reste de mon corps. Aveuglé, ralenti et ressentant une violente douleur dans mon dos, je décide de piquer droit vers le sol, en espérant ne heurter aucun de mes frères.

Le choc sur la roche est brusque, douloureux, mais a fait lâcher prise à mes assaillants. Je me relève en un clin d'œil et me place dos à une montagne un peu plus grande que moi, afin de les empêcher de m'attaquer à nouveau par derrière. Je retire d'une pichenette un pan de terre garni d'une dizaine d'arbres qui est resté accroché à mon épaule.

Ma lame fermement en main, je les tiens à distance respectueuse alors qu'il s'amassent devant moi. Combien sont-ils ? Plusieurs centaines... peut-être un millier. Et, outre la Garnison, je ne vois qu'une centaine à peine de mes frères se battre. Pourquoi sommes-nous si peu nombreux ? Il nous faudrait pouvoir en tuer chacun des centaines pour pouvoir en venir à bout !

Nos lames semblent inefficaces. Mais nous nous battrons jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Les ordres sont les ordres.

J'entends Anna crier un avertissement à Riemu, et le vois s'effondrer à terre, submergé par l'ennemi en surnombre. Je m'envole brusquement pour tenter de le secourir. Mais trop tard. Une lumière éblouissante jaillit de la masse grouillante et noire des créatures. La Grâce de Riemu s'est embrasée, puis éteinte, et il n'en reste rien, qu'une étendue de terre brûlée.

Rachel, un Ange de ma Garnison, est aussi en difficulté. Cinq créatures sont sur lui, et une aile a été arrachée de son dos d'où s'écoule lentement sa Grâce. Riemu est mort, mais je peux encore sauver Rachel avant qu'il ne subisse le même sort. Je vole en sa direction et plonge brusquement ma lame dans la carapace d'un des monstres, la fissurant largement. Il ne semble même pas sentir la douleur et se tourne vers moi, sa mâchoire grande ouverte laissant paraître le fond visqueux de son estomac.

« Tranchez leur la tête ! » tonne la voix puissante de l'Archange Gabriel.

J'obéis et d'un mouvement fluide, je sépare la tête du corps et délivre Rachel qui tente de se relever, déséquilibré par son aile en moins.

Tous les soldats de la Garnison obéissent, et je vois Ephra au loin, sur une montagne, en décapiter trois à la fois d'un geste fluide et précis.

Ce n'est qu'alors que j'aperçois un sceau fait de sang, tracé contre la façade d'une montagne, et un trou noir qui s'étire lentement dans l'espace. Une porte, de toute évidence.

Uriel et Anna, près de moi, découpent des têtes à tour de bras, et le sol est jonché de corps décapités. Tout en me battant, je remarque du coin de l'œil que les quatre Archanges se trouvent près du sceau, les mains jointes, et murmurent les paroles d'un sort.

Où donc ont-ils trouvé pareille quantité de sang pour dessiner ce sceau ? Est-ce du sang d'animaux ?

Ma lame est visqueuse du sang noir et gluant des créatures, dont je suis moi-même recouvert de la tête aux pieds. Me défendre tout en protégeant Rachel qui ne peut plus voler est difficile, et l'ennemi semble avoir remarqué notre situation et nous attaque à présent par groupe de plusieurs centaines de gueules ouvertes et affamées.

Une lumière aveuglante surgit soudain du sceau, et une vague de puissance à l'état pur me projette à terre avec Rachel. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, les créatures ont disparu et le sceau s'est refermé. L'Archange Lucifer échange un regard avec Michael avant de prendre la parole.

« Notre Père nous a ordonné d'enfermer ses dernières créations, les Léviathans, qui représentaient un danger pour toute son œuvre, nous y compris. C'est chose faite. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos missions. »

Rachel tente vaillamment de rester debout alors que les autres Anges s'envolent sans poser de question. Il s'appuie sur moi, m'empêchant par là même de retourner moi aussi à ma mission.

« Bon travail, Castiel. » me lance Anna avec un hochement de tête approbateur avant de s'envoler à son tour.

Raphaël marche lentement sur le champ de bataille dévasté, et soigne un à un les Anges blessés encore vivants. Il s'approche de nous et pose doucement ses deux mains gauches sur le crâne de mon camarade. De son dos mutilé surgit soudain une nouvelle aile lumineuse, et Rachel se détache de moi.

Raphaël nous adresse un bref sourire satisfait avant que nous nous envolions.

**oOo**

Ces nouvelles instructions sont troublantes, mais j'obéis et me rends invisible aux yeux mortels.

Anna apparaît soudain à côté de moi, et baisse lui aussi les yeux vers les créatures qui ressemblent à présent à de drôles de singes patauds qui perdent leurs poils. Ils ont appris à marcher sur leurs pattes arrières comme pour nous imiter, et leur cerveau a considérablement grossi, parallèlement à l'intensité de la lueur de leur âme. De notre hauteur, ils semblent si petits et dérisoires, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de les observer dans les moindres détails.

« Je vois que tu as une préférence pour ceux-ci, constate Anna.

Nous avions tous été surpris lorsque les créatures que nous devions observer se sont séparées en deux espèces distinctes. Mais les ordres étaient clairs : ne pas intervenir, et surtout ne pas prendre parti.

- Je pense qu'ils ont plus de chance de survivre que les autres, je réponds simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont plus forts physiquement, plus grands, plus intelligents, et leur âme est plus brillante.

Anna les regarde attentivement avant de parler à nouveau.

- Je miserais plutôt sur les autres. Ils sont moins disgracieux, ont l'esprit de groupe et savent se battre.

- Ce n'est pas très objectif. Les miens ont des yeux et des cheveux de couleurs bien plus variées. Ils possèdent un certain talent pour la poésie et enterrent leurs morts.

Anna me regarde avec une expression étrange, et reste silencieux un moment.

- En tout cas, les deux espèces sont à présent suffisamment évoluées pour qu'on doive se cacher à leurs yeux.

- Oui. Raphaël dit qu'à cause de leur âme, nous voir ou nous entendre pourrait un jour les blesser ou les tuer. » je confirme d'un ton grave.

Ça risque de compliquer les choses s'il nous faut un jour intervenir. Mais je suis certain que notre Père trouvera un moyen.

Un froissement d'ailes. Uriel se trouve soudain entre nous deux, l'air impassible. Il a sans doute écouté toute notre conversation. Nous regardons tous les trois les singes qui ont perdu presque tous leurs poils. Étrangement, ils en conservent énormément sur le haut de leur crâne.

Uriel déclare dans le silence :

« Poésie contre armes et violence. Quelque chose me dit que tes chouchous vont se planter, Castiel.

A nos pieds, deux des êtres aux cheveux roux peignent avec délicatesse des arabesques colorées sur une cruche en terre cuite. Anna répond à ma place :

- Nous pouvons au moins être assurés qu'une des deux espèces survivra. Selon Gabriel, c'est pour leur sécurité que les Léviathans ont été enfermés, et les dinosaures éliminés.

- En effet. Zachariah n'a pas très bien pris la chose, d'ailleurs, ironise Uriel.

- On ne doit pas parler de ces choses là. » j'interviens, et le silence retombe.

Il est peu recommandé de parler de notre supérieur qui a été envoyé en redressement pour avoir contesté, même brièvement, l'ordre de détruire les espèces dont il avait la charge.

**oOo**

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? je demande, en tournant les yeux vers Raphaël.

Plus loin, Anna, Rachel, Uriel, Ephra et le reste de la Garnison observent en silence les deux espèces se massacrer. Nous volons haut dans le ciel, et d'ici, nous pouvons voir les Faucheurs venir récolter les âmes aux faibles lueurs, une à une.

- Oui. Il ne peut rester qu'une seule espèce, qu'on devra appeler _Humains_. Ce sont les ordres.

- Les ordres sont les ordres. » j'approuve gravement.

Les massacres ne durent que depuis quelques lunes, mais nous pouvons déjà entrevoir l'issue du massacre. L'autre espèce, plus chétive, maîtrise les armes et a trouvé le moyen d'apprivoiser des loups et de les dresser à l'attaque. Uriel me jette un regard amusé et sarcastique.

Il avait raison. Mon espèce favorite a beau être plus robuste et intelligente, leur pacifisme est leur point faible. Ils ne savent pas ou ne _veulent_ pas se battre.

Je regretterai leur poésie et leurs peintures. Peut-être que Dieu veut créer une espèce combattante, plutôt qu'une qui aspire à la beauté ?

Et enfin, sous nos yeux impassibles, le dernier de son espèce expire. Je détourne le regard, sentant une poignante tristesse faire frémir ma Grâce. Le règne des Humains commence, et à nouveau, la Garnison n'a plus qu'une seule espèce à observer.

**oOo**

Uriel se tient droit et immobile à ma gauche, et Anna, à ma droite, est rigide et tendue. Les deux Humaines hurlent à nos pieds, le visage strié de larmes et de sang. La Garnison au grand complet se tient derrière nous, silencieuse et imperturbable. Je lève les yeux et observe les quatre Archanges, mes grands frères, tous aussi majestueux et lumineux les uns que les autres. Lucifer semble contrarié, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Nous sommes tous invisibles aux yeux des Humains.

Des plumes duveteuses frôlent mes deux avant-bras, et je tourne les yeux vers Anna qui me souffle tout bas :

« Elles ne vont pas survivre, si ça continue.

Du sang gicle au sol devant les Humains impuissants, et je vois le crâne d'un enfant apparaître. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à une naissance, mais aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent, comme l'atteste la présence de mes grands frères.

- Nous avons pour ordre de ne pas intervenir. » je réponds sèchement.

Anna connaît les ordres et le règlement. Il est bien placé pour le savoir, ayant la Garnison entière sous ses ordres. Et pourtant il semble se mêler un peu trop des affaires des Humains. Une fois la naissance accomplie et les enfants humains récupérés et emmenés, je ferai part à Raphaël de son égarement.

La Garnison a pour mission d'observer et d'obéir, rien de plus.

Anna plisse ses yeux verts.

« Il nous suffirait d'un geste pour que les deux enfants naissent sans souffrance ni mort pour les mères. Et nous restons là à regarder sans rien faire.

Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Si nos grands frères l'entendaient parler ainsi...

- Les mères sont sans importance. Père s'intéresse seulement aux deux enfants.

Anna me lance un regard agressif.

- Tu ne serais pas aussi indifférent si c'était _ton_ espèce préférée qui avait survécu, Castiel. »

J'entends Uriel ricaner tout bas. Toute la Garnison sait que j'avais un faible pour l'espèce vaincue, et je crains qu'on ne me le rappelle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cependant, j'ai observé patiemment les Humains pendant de longs siècles. Le cycle de leurs vies est assez répétitif : ils mangent, dorment, se reproduisent, meurent. Mais peu à peu, ils développent le langage, les vêtements en peaux et lainages, la chasse et la pêche, et sans pour autant atteindre le niveau de poésie de l'espèce éteinte, je note chez eux un sens de la beauté et du sublime qui progresse lentement mais sûrement. Même si à mon sens, cette espèce frêle, stupide et belligérante n'aurait jamais dû gagner, je dois me faire une raison et observer de manière impartiale.

Les Humains ont grandi, leur cerveau a encore grossi et leur âme s'est renforcée. Ils ont perdu la quasi totalité de leurs poils, et maintenant Uriel les appelle systématiquement « les singes imberbes ». Seuls les mâles, étrangement, en conservent beaucoup sur le visage.

L'autre Humaine pousse un cri déchirant et la tête du deuxième enfant apparaît. Je plisse les yeux. C'est la fille. Le garçon, à côté, est sorti du corps sanglant et crie dans les bras d'un Humain qui vient de le récupérer.

Les Chérubins ont travaillé pendant des siècles pour que ces deux naissances aient lieu, le même jour, à la même heure. Les Chérubins sans rang ni grade existent depuis un millénaire environ et sont chargés d'influencer les attirances sexuelles des Humains. Mais c'est bien la première fois que Dieu leur confie une mission aussi précise et prioritaire. Faire naître un mâle et une femelle destinés à s'accoupler une fois adultes.

Adam et Ève.

Dans quel but ? Je l'ignore.

Il semble que notre Père a des projets d'une importance cruciale pour eux deux.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Parce que Lucifer avait raison. »_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin.

**Notes de l'auteur :** A partir de ce chapitre, j'ajouterai systématiquement un bref résumé des chapitres précédents. En tant que lectrice je sais que j'ai parfois du mal à me rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents quand un nouveau chapitre est ajouté d'une fanfiction que je suis. J'espère que ça vous sera utile !

Encore merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Ça me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier personnellement Deumus-Dagon à qui je ne peux pas répondre à travers le site. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! :)

**Précédemment :** Castiel fait partie de la Garnison, sous les ordres de Anna, et observe l'Humanité et son évolution. Les Léviathans ont été enfermés, les Néandertals éliminés, et Adam et Ève viennent de naître.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Le Jardin d'Eden rassemble toute la splendeur et la perfection de la création de Père. Les plantes les plus luxuriantes, les animaux les plus gracieux et vifs, et bien sûr les deux Humains élus que les Archanges ont amenés peu après leur naissance.

Dans l'enceinte du Jardin, souffrances, vieillesse, mort et besoins physiques sont suspendus pour les mortels. Père y a fait pousser, bien au centre, l'Arbre de la Connaissance dont les pommes sont capables d'éclaircir et d'ouvrir l'esprit humain ou animal, et l'Arbre de la Vie Éternelle. Adam et Ève n'ont pas la permission d'y toucher pour le moment. Dieu prévoit de leur en faire cadeau le moment venu, paraît-il, lorsqu'ils auront prouvé leur foi, leur amour et leur obéissance.

Nue comme au jour de sa naissance, la petite Ève trace du bout de son bâton des dessins enfantins sur la terre meuble et riche. Quelques mètres plus loin, Adam, cheveux bruns emmêlés, trottine derrière un papillon aux couleurs vives. Je les observe de loin en silence. Devant eux deux, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous rendre invisibles. Ils nous observent tous sans aucune crainte depuis leur naissance, avec une curiosité naïve. Pourtant il est dit que les Humains ne peuvent nous voir ni nous entendre sans se briser. Ces deux-là font exception.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Uriel vient de se poser derrière moi, et observe lui aussi les deux jeunes Humains, coupés du reste de leur espèce qui vit à l'autre bout du continent. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de répondre. Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui fournir, et comme quelques autres Anges, Uriel a seulement besoin d'exprimer sa confusion.

Je suis moi aussi confus, mais il est mal avisé de poser trop de questions.

« Pourquoi Dieu leur parle-t-il, à _eux _? Qu'est-ce que ces deux singes imberbes ont de plus que nous ? Ils sont minuscules, faibles, laids, stupides, n'ont que deux mains et même pas d'ailes.

- Père les a choisis, et Il ne fait jamais rien sans raison. »

Aucun Ange n'est sans savoir que Dieu est venu en personne s'adresser aux deux Humains, à plusieurs reprises, et sans laisser ni Anges ni même Archanges L'accompagner. Les rumeurs vont bon train, mais Uriel est l'un des rares Anges à oser s'exprimer à haute voix.

La petite Humaine éclate d'un rire cristallin, abandonne son bâton, puis se lève vivement pour courir après Adam, ses cheveux d'or flottant dans son dos. Uriel se renfrogne en la suivant des yeux, puis me regarde d'un air neutre.

« Je crois qu'on devrait nous aussi chasser les papillons et faire des jolis dessins. Peut-être qu'alors Il s'intéresserait à nous, tu ne crois pas, Castiel ?

Je regarde Uriel longuement. Après notre propre général que Raphaël surveille de près à présent, le voilà qui frôle la désobéissance à son tour. Vais-je devoir rappeler à l'ordre toute la Garnison ?

- Nous n'avons pas pour ordre de dessiner ou de courir derrière des papillons, Uriel. Nos ordres sont de...

- Oui, oui. Je sais. Observer et obéir. Je plaisantais, Castiel.

- Oh. »

**oOo**

Nous sommes tous réunis au centre du Jardin d'Eden. Tous. La Garnison, les autres divisions d'Anges, les Chérubins de premier et second ordre, ainsi que ceux sans aucun grade. Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphaël et Michael entourent les deux jeunes Humains qui ont à présent presque atteint leur taille adulte. Mais à nos côtés, ils semblent aussi minuscules et fragiles que des insectes dérisoires.

Notre présence illumine si bien les lieux qu'aucune ombre ne subsiste aux alentours.

Rachel, Yasen et Hcoma me lancent un regard confus, mais je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux.

La voix de Michael s'élève alors, calme et puissante, et nous l'écoutons tous.

« Dieu a créé les Humains à Son image et insufflé dans leur âme Son essence même et le _libre_ _arbitre_. Il nous ordonne de nous prosterner devant Adam et Ève ici présents. Et dorénavant d'aimer les Humains plus que nous n'aimons notre Père. »

Un murmure parcourt l'assemblée de mes frères alors que Michael, comme pour donner l'exemple, se prosterne devant les deux minuscules Humains qui, en se tenant la main, lèvent la tête et le regardent sans ciller.

Gabriel s'agenouille à son tour, suivi par Raphaël, qui, à en juger par la rigidité tendue de sa Grâce, ne cède pas de gaieté de cœur.

Bien que je ne comprenne pas l'intérêt de me prosterner devant l'évolution de ces poissons que j'observe depuis des millénaires, un ordre est un ordre. Mon rôle n'est pas de réfléchir, mais d'obéir aux ordres sans les discuter. Anna et Rachel se sont déjà prosternés sans hésiter, et je fais comme eux. Uriel hésite une fraction de seconde avant de suivre le mouvement.

« C'est ridicule.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Lucifer qui est resté debout, sa Grâce convulsée de colère et d'orgueil blessé. Il toise les deux Humains de toute sa hauteur et de ses trois yeux d'un bleu orageux.

- Aimer ces primates plus que Père ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne le pourrai_ jamais _!

- Lucifer ! siffle Michael en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Et vous acceptez ça, vous tous ? Suis-je donc le seul à _réellement_ aimer notre Père, ici ? Êtes-vous prêts à aimer ces êtres imparfaits, violents et stupides plus que Lui ? »

Seul un silence lourd lui répond.

Devant moi, je vois un Chérubin de deuxième ordre remuer légèrement les ailes et hésiter à répondre à l'Archange. Mais il reste immobile, tête baissée.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi, Père ! » crie Lucifer vers le ciel.

Raphaël étend une de ses longues ailes et la place devant Adam et Ève comme un immense bouclier pour les protéger.

Michael se dresse, son visage figé en un masque de justice impitoyable.

« Lucifer, prosterne-toi devant les Humains ! Tu connais le sort réservé aux rebelles...

Lucifer émet un bref rire frôlant l'hystérie tout en étendant à la fois ses bras, ses quatre mains et ses ailes éclatantes de lumière.

- Tu veux me supprimer, Michael ? Tu tuerais ton propre _frère_ pour ces vulgaires primates qui n'ont causé que mort et destruction depuis leur création ?

- Ce sont les ordres, Lucifer. »

Une explosion de lumière nous propulse tous violemment en arrière, et je déploie mes ailes pour éviter de tomber sur mes frères de la Garnison. En prenant un peu de hauteur, j'aperçois Michael essayer vainement de se relever tandis que Lucifer marche vers les deux Humains protégés par l'aile de Raphaël.

Tous mes frères observent la scène, immobiles et silencieux, dans l'attente d'un ordre éventuel.

« Pousse-toi, Raphaël.

L'Archange déploie sa deuxième aile qui vient elle aussi entourer Adam et Ève.

- Ne me force pas à te faire du mal, murmure doucement Lucifer, une nuance de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Lucifer ! Cesse cette folie, mon frère, je t'en prie ! Repens-toi maintenant, Père te pardonnera ! crie Gabriel qui était resté à l'écart jusqu'à présent.

Lucifer tend lentement ses deux mains droites vers Raphaël.

- Père ne pense plus clairement depuis qu'Il a créé ces abominations. Si nous les supprimons, tout redeviendra normal. Raphaël, rejoins-moi, ou péris avec eux. »

Soudain aveuglé, je ferme brusquement les yeux et place mes bras devant mon visage. Un cri à glacer le sang retentit.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, un large trou noir dans le sol rétrécit puis disparaît devant Michael. Lucifer a disparu, et Raphaël à genoux gémit de douleur, ses larges ailes en feu. Gabriel se précipite vers lui et entreprend de le soigner.

Adam et Ève, sains et saufs, s'écartent de Raphaël et reculent lentement en se tenant la main, l'air perdu et un peu effrayé. J'atterris doucement au sol au milieu de la Garnison.

« Où est Lucifer... ? souffle Ephra, les yeux écarquillés.

- Enfermé, comme les Léviathans, apparemment. » je réponds d'une voix blanche.

Jusqu'à présent, les Anges exprimant des doutes ou refusant d'obéir à un ordre direct ont toujours été éliminés immédiatement ou envoyés en redressement.

J'ignore si Lucifer est trop puissant pour être supprimé, ou si Michael et Père n'ont pas pu se résoudre à le tuer.

**oOo**

Depuis les derniers événements, je suis retourné observer les autres Humains dont la vie continue et qui ont oublié jusqu'à l'existence d'Adam et Ève, grâce à mes soins. Leurs parents qui les cherchaient partout devenaient gênants, m'a-t-on informé.

L'âme de la mère d'Ève est brillante et pure. Et paisible, maintenant qu'elle a oublié l'existence de sa fille. Même de ma hauteur, je la vois luire doucement. Emmitouflée dans ses vêtements en peau de mouton, elle lave des tissus teints en bleu dans l'eau du ruisseau. Elle chante un refrain nostalgique en boucle, toujours le même, d'une voix claire et fragile.

Elle ne se saura jamais qu'elle a une fille adulte aujourd'hui, élue de Dieu.

Un rayon de soleil caresse ses cheveux dorés. Une brise fait onduler les branches des arbres au niveau de mes pieds.

Je ne parviens plus à observer froidement les Humains comme auparavant, à présent que je sais que Père les a créés à Son image. Ni moi ni mes frères ne ressemblons donc à Dieu. Et ces Humains sont désormais la représentation la plus fidèle de mon Père que je puisse me figurer.

N'a-t-Il donc pas d'ailes ? N'a-t-Il que deux mains, deux yeux et un corps aussi frêle que ça ? Une peau tendre, de la chair, du sang ? Un nez, des sourcils et des longs poils sur le crâne ?

J'élève devant mes yeux mes quatre avant-bras et déplie lentement mes doigts. Je n'ai pas de peau, ni de chair, ni d'organes, ni de sang comme les Humains. Seulement une surface dure et translucide, comme des os, où circule librement ma Grâce sous la forme de lumière liquide chargée de bulles bleues. Si je reçois une blessure, seule ma Grâce s'écoulera de mon corps.

L'idée que mes frères et moi ne ressemblons nullement à Père crée comme un vide en moi.

« Castiel. »

Uriel apparaît à côté de moi.

Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis que Lucifer a été banni. Il a été chargé d'observer le Jardin d'Eden et l'évolution des deux Humains élus. Pour qu'il se déplace, ça doit être important.

Après le châtiment de Lucifer, Anna s'est montré beaucoup trop proche des deux Humains, et Raphaël l'a envoyé en redressement quelques mois plus tôt. Je n'ai pas été surpris. Je me doutais depuis des décennies que cela arriverait un jour.

En son absence, j'assure ses fonctions.

« Adam et Ève se comportent de manière inhabituelle.

Je détourne aussitôt mes yeux de la femme qui chante, et regarde attentivement mon frère. Son regard, pour une fois, est empli de sérieux, sans aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie.

- De manière inhabituelle ?

- Quand je suis apparu à ses yeux, Ève a sursauté et a tenté de dissimuler ses organes génitaux et ses mamelles. Et elle était en train de coudre des _vêtements_ à base de feuilles de figuier pour Adam et elle.

Voilà qui n'annonce rien de bon. Entourés d'animaux, d'Anges et de végétation, comment les deux Humains ont-ils pu développer la notion de pudeur ? Et surtout, comment Ève a-t-elle appris à coudre ?

- Il faut prévenir Raphaël.

Uriel secoue lentement la tête, l'air peu enthousiaste à cette perspective.

- Déranger Raphaël juste pour ça ? Ne pourrait-on régler ce problème nous-mêmes ? Notre grand frère n'est pas vraiment disposé à être importuné sans raison dernièrement...

Uriel n'a pas tort sur ce point.

- Bien. Allons voir ça, et nous ferons appel à Raphaël si nécessaire. »

L'instant d'après, nous sommes dans le Jardin d'Eden, et Adam et Ève, vêtus de leurs vêtements de fortune, lèvent des yeux apeurés vers nous. Ils nous voient sans arrêt depuis leur naissance. Pourquoi ont-ils soudain peur de nous ?

Alors, pour la première fois, je m'adresse directement aux mortels dont j'ai suivi l'évolution depuis le commencement.

« Adam, Ève. Pourquoi cette crainte dans vos yeux ?

Les deux Humains reculent lentement et Adam entoure Ève de ses bras comme pour la protéger.

- Pourquoi cachez-vous le corps que Dieu vous a donné ? renchérit Uriel d'une voix imposante.

Adam déglutit et Ève se mord la lèvre avant de lever la tête et de répondre.

- La brume qui entravait notre esprit s'est dissipée. Tout est si clair et évident, à présent. Nous savons que nous ne sommes que des prisonniers ici ! Notre vie n'est qu'un mensonge.

- D'autres Humains existent ailleurs, et nous ne voulons plus être ignorants comme des animaux, enchaîne Adam, une lueur de défi mêlée de terreur dans ses yeux marrons.

Oh. C'est bien plus qu'une histoire de pudeur, de toute évidence.

- Raphaël, dis-je calmement pour appeler l'Archange.

Lui, saura quoi faire.

En un froissement d'ailes, l'Archange est à nos côtés, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. Visiblement, il a entendu les paroles des Humains.

- Qui vous a dit ça ? articule-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui semble pétrifier les deux mortels sur place.

Une larme coule sur la joue pâle de Ève.

- Un Ange. Il nous a révélé la vérité. Nous avons été enlevés à nos parents à la naissance, et élevés nus comme des animaux pour le bon plaisir de Dieu. Et.. Et que...

- Et que nous ne pouvons ni partir, ni Lui désobéir, ni décider de notre vie, sans qu'Il ne nous extermine, achève Adam d'une voix tremblante mais résolue.

- C'est donc vrai ? Il disait vrai ? demande Ève en sanglotant pour de bon.

Raphaël ne répond pas, les lèvres fermement closes.

- Quel Ange ? demande Uriel.

- Moi. » répond une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons tous d'un bloc pour voir un Chérubin de deuxième classe nous toiser d'un air hautain de ses trois yeux jaunes bien qu'il soit bien plus petit et moins puissant que nous.

Un rictus satisfait déforme son visage.

« Azazel, siffle Raphaël en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Lucifer avait raison. Dieu veut qu'on se prosterne devant ces mortels et se plaît à penser que _eux_ ont _choisi_ de L'aimer. Je voulais Lui montrer ce qu'est réellement le libre arbitre qu'Il aime tant. Une gageure. Confronté à un réel choix, les Humains choisiront toujours le mauvais chemin.

Le sourire du Chérubin s'élargit, malsain, et il susurre d'une voix douce :

- Je leur ai seulement révélé la vérité et leur ai donné un choix. Ce choix que Père n'osait pas leur soumettre. Croire aveuglément en Lui, ou goûter aux fruits de l'Arbre de la Connaissance pour être en mesure de comprendre Ses plans.

Je sens Raphaël se tendre lorsque Azazel se met à ricaner. Mes yeux se tournent vers l'Archange et j'attends ses ordres. Azazel écarte les bras d'un air provocateur.

- Eh bien, Raphaël, qu'attends-tu ? Sois un bon chien dévoué et châtie-moi ! Châtie-moi comme Michael a châtié son propre frère ! Mais sois averti, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi ! Te sens-tu prêt à tuer ou enfermer tous tes frères un à un au nom de ces pathétiques primates ? »

Avant que l'Archange n'ait le temps de châtier le Chérubin rebelle, un éclair de lumière pure et vibrante de colère divine surgit du ciel et s'écrase sur Azazel. Je plisse les yeux, aveuglé, tandis que je l'entends émettre un hurlement déchirant. Ses ailes prennent feu et noircissent, se ternissent tandis que sa peau semble fondre. J'aperçois en un éclair ses yeux jaunes avant qu'il ne se transforme en une fumée noire et épaisse qui s'élève puis plonge dans le sol et y disparaît.

Alors, sans un bruit, la végétation du Jardin d'Eden se flétrit et meurt à vue d'œil, et les animaux tombent à terre avec des râles d'agonie. Le ciel si bleu se teint de gris et des nuages noirs s'amoncellent. Une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur la terre craquelée et stérile. Le tonnerre gronde violemment. Adam et Ève sont enlacés, à genoux, et leurs visages terrifiés ruissellent de pluie et de larmes.

Raphaël se tourne lentement vers eux.

« Vous avez commis le péché originel, Humains. Vous avez douté de Dieu. Et pour cela, vous êtes chassés du Jardin d'Eden. Ève, tu enfanteras dans la douleur et pleureras la mort de tes enfants. Adam, tu devras travailler la terre dans la sueur et le sang, et tu tueras pour survivre. Vous vivrez une vie de souffrance et retournerez au sol à votre mort.

Sur ces mots terribles, l'Archange disparaît.

Uriel esquisse un rictus en coin et ajoute d'un ton sarcastique :

- Vous vouliez être libres ? Vous voilà servis ! »

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Adieu, mon doux ami. »_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est un peu court et calme, mais nécessaire à la suite. Promis, l'action arrive dans les chapitres suivants !

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je trépigne d'impatience d'écrire les événements de la série et le Destiel...

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables !

LGK : Je comprends tout à fait que ça puisse rebuter, et je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire même si Dean n'arrive pas avant un moment. Mais plus on attend, meilleur c'est, n'est-ce pas ? :)

Deumus-Dagon : Je crois que je vais devenir accro à tes reviews, et attendre ton avis avec angoisse pour chaque nouveau chapitre... J'espère que la suite ne sera pas trop difficile à suivre, vu que les chapitres qui viennent grouillent d'éléments nouveaux à assimiler... Merci encore en tout cas ! ^^

**Précédemment :** Lucifer a été enfermé suite à son refus de se prosterner devant Adam et Ève. Tentés par Azazel, les deux Humains ont croqué dans la pomme et ont été chassés du Jardin d'Eden.

Bonne lecture ! (la suite dans une ou deux semaines selon vos reviews, comme d'habitude!)

**oOo**

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit est tombée. Les frêles silhouettes de Adam et Ève se sont évanouies à l'horizon depuis des heures, et je reste seul à contempler le paysage désolé et aride qui fut le Jardin d'Eden. L'Arbre de la Connaissance et l'Arbre de la Vie Éternelle ont disparu.

Je sens une énergie sourde vibrer dans toute la Création qui fait frémir ma Grâce. J'entends mes frères murmurer dans ma tête. Quelque chose d'essentiel est en train de changer, je le sens, et eux aussi.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel orageux. L'énergie s'intensifie, et tout est subitement noyé dans une lumière pure et divine.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus sur la lande jonchée de cadavres d'animaux. Je me trouve dans le Jardin d'Eden, tel qu'il l'était encore quelques heures plus tôt, et les deux Arbres sont intacts. Et pourtant, je sens au fond de moi que je ne suis pas sur Terre. Je suis entouré de mes camarades de la Garnison. Même Anna est là, et le redressement semble avoir été efficace : ses yeux sont froids et neutres. Des yeux de guerrier, de stratège.

Tous les Anges, Archanges et Chérubins sont présents. Le Jardin d'Eden est bondé jusqu'à l'horizon par un bon million d'Anges, au bas mot.

« Bienvenue à tous, mes frères, s'élève une voix chaleureuse. Je suis Joshua, messager de Dieu. Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous tenir au courant de certains petits changements que vous avez sans doute remarqués.

Il sourit, et embrasse du regard l'armée des guerriers de Dieu avant de continuer.

- Nous nous trouvons actuellement au Paradis qui sera notre point de ralliement à tous désormais. C'est ici que vous remettrez vos rapports, que vous recevrez vos ordres, et qu'auront lieu les réunions. A l'exception de la Garnison dont c'est la mission, ainsi que de la division des animaux, vous ne stationnerez plus sur Terre ni ne côtoierez d'Humains sans une autorisation validée par votre hiérarchie directe qui aura précédemment obtenu l'aval de Gabriel, Raphaël, ou de Michael. Dorénavant la Création est divisée en trois parties principales. La Terre et ses mortels, où nous ne devons intervenir sous aucun prétexte, sauf ordre contraire. Le Paradis où vous trouverez vos bureaux, salles de réunion et de formation et où monteront les âmes des Humains vertueux, mais je reviendrai sur ce point plus tard. Puis l'Enfer, qui accueillera de manière _appropriée_ les âmes des Humains pécheurs. Dieu en a confié la garde à notre ex-camarade Azazel. Bien. Nous allons à présent procéder à une petite visite guidée si vous le voulez bien. Vous poserez vos questions à l'issue de la visite.

Joshua claque des doigts, et nous nous retrouvons dans un long couloir qui parvient à tous nous contenir par un étrange effet de distorsion des murs blancs. Des portes immaculées comportant chacune un écriteau indiquant le nom du service ponctuent les murs à perte de vue.

- Vous trouverez ici vos bureaux. A ma gauche, le bureau de la Garnison. Il sera probablement vide la plupart du temps, mais vous en aurez besoin pour vos réunions ou pour écrire vos rapports au calme. A ma droite, le service d'étude des cas particuliers des âmes, présidé par Michael. Ne vous alarmez pas si des Faucheurs parcourent les couloirs, vous les croiserez très souvent. Mais je ne vais pas vous présenter tous les bureaux, vous trouverez facilement le vôtre. Les Chérubins sans grade, le bureau de l'Amour se trouve tout au fond à droite. Continuons la visite !

Il claque à nouveau des doigts, et nous nous retrouvons devant une simple porte sans aucune indication.

- Ici seront corrigés et remis sur le droit chemin ceux d'entre vous qui désobéiront. Certains y ont déjà fait un passage...

Je vois Anna et Zachariah se figer.

- Dieu est grand et miséricordieux, Il nous donne généralement une chance de nous repentir. Mais je vous conseille d'éviter autant que possible d'avoir à visiter cette pièce.

Claquement de doigts.

Nous atterrissons dans une immense bibliothèque plongée dans un profond silence. D'innombrables rangées d'étagères s'allongent à n'en plus finir, et une légère brume dorée flottant dans l'air m'empêche d'en voir le bout. Je lève les yeux, et là aussi, il m'en est impossible de déterminer la hauteur exacte. Je m'approche et passe doucement un doigt sur le dos en cuir d'un épais livre. Le titre du livre est gravé en symboles enochian dorés. A propos de l'énergie des âmes.

- Voici la bibliothèque que vous pourrez consulter librement. Dieu en a confié la charge aux Sœurs du Destin.

Claquement de doigts.

Nous nous retrouvons brusquement dans le vide et le noir complet. Nous déployons tous nos ailes pour ne pas chuter, dans un concert chaotique de froufroutements de plumes. Je vois, plus bas, un chemin nu et modeste s'étirer à perte de vue. Nous nous posons tous dessus, perplexes.

- Et ici, vous êtes dans le Paradis des Humains. Certes, c'est un peu vide pour le moment vu que nous venons d'inaugurer les lieux, mais il sera bientôt multiple et infini. Chaque âme humaine générera ici son propre bonheur éternel, séparée des autres, à l'exception des âmes sœurs ou d'autres liens puissants et réciproques créés durant leur vie. Soyez attentifs, dans les jours qui viennent, certains d'entre vous seront choisis pour assurer la gestion de ces Paradis humains, et vous serez convoqués pour une formation intensive auprès de Michael.

Joshua nous observe avec un sourire calme et rassurant.

- Des questions ? »

**oOo**

Il nous est formellement interdit d'apparaître aux yeux d'Adam et Ève. Aussi poignantes et sincères que soient leurs prières, jamais nous n'y répondons. Néanmoins un membre de la Garnison reste toujours en faction près d'eux, invisible, et doit remettre un rapport détaillé de leurs moindres faits et gestes à Anna. Anna qu'on croise de moins en moins souvent, tant il est pris par les réunions entre les services, les statistiques et rapports qu'il doit rédiger, et autres tâches fastidieuses mais incontournables depuis la création du Paradis.

Ève esquisse un sourire épuisé mais heureux en serrant son deuxième enfant encore tout gluant contre sa poitrine nue. Adam essaye de le nettoyer à l'aide d'un tissu humide, mais elle refuse obstinément de le lâcher. A travers l'épaisseur des murs en pierre de la maison, j'observe l'Humaine sangloter tout bas en embrassant le front de son deuxième garçon. Le nourrisson est écarlate et hurle de tous ses poumons.

Une flaque de sang sombre s'élargit entre les cuisses d'Ève, s'écoulant lentement d'une longue déchirure béante à vif au niveau de son entrejambe. La peau a cédé brusquement lors du passage de l'enfant. La naissance de Caïn avait été moins laborieuse et sanglante.

« Dieu, notre Père à tous, entendez ma prière... Daignez aimer mon fils Abel autant que Caïn. Anges du Seigneur, veillez sur mes enfants, je vous en supplie... Que notre faute ne retombe pas sur eux, ils sont innocents... »

La peau de son ventre pend, flasque, et ses cheveux ont perdu leur éclat doré d'autrefois. Les mortels se désagrègent si vite.

De ma hauteur, je vois le petit garçon de quatre ans, Caïn, le fils aîné, qui observe à la dérobée par la fenêtre, hissé sur la pointe de ses pieds. Ses yeux curieux brillent d'émotion et de curiosité.

« Adam et Ève ont un deuxième fils. Son nom est Abel, je déclare tout haut à l'attention de tous mes frères.

- Tu connais la nouvelle procédure, Castiel. Il ne suffit plus de le dire, tu dois monter pour rédiger ton rapport et aborder ce point lors de la prochaine réunion. » me répond sèchement la voix de mon chef dans ma tête.

Je refoule un grognement agacé. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples avant.

**oOo**

Blotti dans les bras d'Abel, l'agneau, confiant, bêle et plonge son museau sous son aisselle. Le jeune homme, lui-même tout juste sorti de l'enfance, le caresse doucement mais avec tristesse. Une larme dévale le long de sa joue et il l'essuie discrètement.

Caïn, à ses côtés, tient dans ses bras un large panier tressé, débordant de fruits bien mûrs, de blé doré, et de pains encore chauds.

Invisible, je les observe en silence, mes ailes soigneusement repliées dans mon dos.

Si Adam et Ève ont perdu toute chance de toucher Père, ce n'est pas le cas de leurs enfants. Sans pour autant s'adresser Lui-même à eux, Dieu leur envoie régulièrement Ses Archanges pour éprouver et confirmer leur foi et leur amour. Élevés sur Terre sans jamais L'avoir vu, les Humains sont-ils capables de L'aimer sincèrement ? Caïn et Abel peuvent-il réparer le péché de leurs parents ?

Gabriel leur a exigé un sacrifice pour prouver leur foi et leur obéissance aveugle.

L'Archange surplombe la scène de toute sa hauteur, visible aux yeux humains, irradiant de lumière et de puissance imperturbable.

« Adieu, mon doux ami. » murmure Abel en s'agenouillant au sol. Il sort de sa tunique un couteau aiguisé. L'animal sent la détresse de son maître et s'agite, remuant ses pattes pour se dégager en bêlant faiblement. Le sang gicle sur la tunique du jeune Humain qui sanglote tout bas en serrant l'agneau dans ses bras qui s'agite dans un dernier soubresaut avant de succomber.

Caïn s'agenouille à son tour en levant des yeux francs et d'une couleur indéfinissable vers Gabriel. Il dépose craintivement son panier au sol.

Gabriel replie lentement ses ailes dans son dos et pose un genou à terre en se penchant vers Abel. En tant qu'Archange, il est bien plus grand que moi et doit paraître vraiment immense aux yeux des mortels. Les arbres frôlent à peine ses pieds.

« Dieu sent ta douleur et apprécie la valeur de ton sacrifice, Abel. » dit Gabriel en frôlant le jeune humain du bout de ses doigts. Abel hoche de la tête avec un sourire que je ne saurais qualifier de triste ou heureux.

Puis Gabriel se relève et pointe un doigt accusateur vers Caïn.

« En revanche, Caïn, je ne sens aucune souffrance dans ton cœur. Tu n'as rien sacrifié là qui te soit réellement cher. »

Caïn le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés et offensés. Mais Gabriel ne le laisse pas répliquer, et se rend invisible aux yeux humains. L'Archange quitte alors brusquement sa posture majestueuse et imposante, et pousse un long soupir exaspéré en se passant ses deux mains droites sur le visage. Le changement est assez surprenant, et j'ose approcher mon grand frère, intrigué. L'offrande de Caïn était-elle si mauvaise pour qu'il paraisse aussi agacé ?

« Y a-t-il un problème, Gabriel ?

Sans me regarder, l'Archange répond, les yeux fermement clos.

- Tourmenter et effrayer des Humains vertueux. Quel ennui.

Je baisse les yeux vers Caïn qui ramasse son panier d'un air abattu.

- Je trouve pourtant l'offrande plutôt agréable à regarder. Ces couleurs, cette disposition...

Gabriel rouvre les yeux, mais les lève vers le ciel sans me jeter un regard.

- La présentation importe peu. Il fallait seulement que le sacrifice en question soit un réel déchirement pour eux. Ils auraient pu offrir un grain de sable, du moment qu'ils y tenaient suffisamment pour regretter de s'en séparer. Caïn s'est foiré sur ce coup. Mais bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile de leur expliquer les règles du jeu avant, hein ?

Je ne réponds rien, mais mon grand frère continue, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Michael ne veut s'occuper que de ses âmes, Raph est insupportable depuis que Lucy est en cage, alors qui doit faire le sale boulot ici ? C'est Bibi !

Je n'avais vraiment pas imaginé Gabriel ainsi. Il est très différent de Raphaël. Plus ouvert, plus expressif. Plus vivant.

Je l'observe sans ciller, et soudain la question que je refoule tout au fond de mon esprit depuis des années m'échappe malgré moi :

- Gabriel, Dieu ressemble-t-Il vraiment aux Humains ?

Il se fige et baisse enfin les yeux vers moi comme s'il s'apercevait tout juste de ma présence.

- Tu es un soldat de la Garnison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Castiel.

- Bien. Castiel. Évite ce genre de questions à l'avenir, frangin. »

Il sourit d'un air énigmatique et me tapote affectueusement l'épaule avec son aile avant de s'envoler, me laissant perplexe.

Je suppose que je n'aurai jamais la réponse à ma question.

A mes pieds, Abel caresse la tête de l'animal mort, en silence.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Remettrais-tu en question l'autorité, Castiel ? »_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres. Dean arrive dans une quinzaine de chapitres, et la romance encore bien après.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite, avec de l'action !

Deumus-Dagon : Nous sommes donc toutes les deux dépendantes ! J'en suis ravie ! A vrai dire pour Caïn, en relisant en détail la Bible, j'ai trouvé tout cela assez ambigu et j'ai décidé d'en jouer dans mon histoire... Et comme tu dis, tout va être beaucoup moins cool pour les Anges, et ils vivaient une belle petite vie tranquille par rapport à tout ce qui va suivre hahaha XD

**Précédemment :** Lucifer a été enfermé suite à son refus de se prosterner devant Adam et Ève. Tentés par Azazel, les deux Humains ont croqué dans la pomme et ont été chassés du Jardin d'Eden. Ils ont eu deux fils, Caïn et Abel, dont la foi est testée au travers d'un sacrifice. Celui de Caïn n'était pas suffisant.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 4**

J'observe depuis quelques heures un Humain confectionner une arme lorsque la voix pressante de Anna me somme de le rejoindre immédiatement. Je m'envole aussitôt et le retrouve dans un large champ de blé quelques secondes plus tard.

Je le regarde, attendant les ordres, et il me montre le sol d'un geste impatient de la tête.

Caïn traverse le champ d'un pas vif et décidé, suivi de son petit frère. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son attitude. Il me suffit de jeter un œil sur son âme pour comprendre que c'est la colère et la soif de violence qui l'anime. Il tient à la main une large pierre aiguisée d'un côté.

Il semble résolu à commettre un fratricide.

« La Garnison doit attendre l'autorisation d'intervenir, précise Anna d'un ton sans appel.

- Il faut prévenir Gabriel ou Raphaël, dis-je.

Uriel et Siosp apparaissent soudain à mes côtés, et Uriel tient dans ses mains une tablette en pierre recouverte d'inscriptions en enochian.

- Nous avons apposé la signature de nos grâces sur le formulaire, Anna.

Anna acquiesce gravement en récupérant la tablette qu'il me tend.

- Signe. Vite. Nous ne pouvons transmettre notre requête à la hiérarchie sans ce formulaire signé par au moins trois de mes subordonnés.

J'obéis et pose une de mes mains sur la tablette, gravant ma signature avec ma Grâce dans la pierre. Aussitôt, Anna s'envole en un bruissement de plumes. Je me tourne vers mes camarades, perplexe.

- La nouvelle procédure, explique Siosp calmement. Nous ne pouvons plus contacter directement les Archanges. Un conseil doit étudier notre demande et décider si oui ou non elle relève du libre arbitre des Humains ou des projets de Dieu ou des Sœurs de la Destinée, et alors seulement un Archange sera informé.

Alors que nous parlons, au niveau du sol, Caïn s'arrête au milieu du champ de blé dont les épis dorés ondulent tendrement sous la brise.

- Caïn, que voulais-tu me montrer ? demande Abel, curieux.

Il se retourne lentement vers son frère et pose sa main fermement sur son épaule, sans doute pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Tu as toujours été le préféré, Abel... Le préféré de nos parents, des Anges, et de Dieu.

C'est faux.

Je n'ai de préférence pour aucun des deux frères, et je pense que mes camarades de la Garnison n'en ont pas plus que moi.

Abel semble vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais se fige en voyant son frère lever lentement sa main armée que sa tunique dissimulait juste là.

- Et de moi aussi, petit frère... Ainsi, Dieu veut que je sacrifie ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ? C'est toi, Abel.

- Les singes imberbes et leur logique... soupire d'un air agacé Uriel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne réponds rien, mais je me fige légèrement au terme péjoratif qu'utilise Uriel. Si Dieu les a véritablement créés à Son image, ceci est de l'ordre du blasphème.

Je regarde silencieusement Abel poser sa main sur celle de son frère tenant la pierre aiguisée. Contrairement à celui de Caïn, son esprit est calme et sans peur.

- Si Dieu désire ma mort, je ne peux que m'incliner. Et si tu te trompes, je sais qu'Il arrêtera ton bras. Frappe, je suis sans peur, répond Abel en fermant les yeux, confiant.

- … Si notre hiérarchie valide notre proposition d'intervention, oui, objecte Uriel en lissant les plumes d'une de ses ailes d'un air nonchalant.

- Uriel... dis-je en guise d'avertissement.

- Nous avons le pouvoir de désintégrer ce singe présomptueux avant qu'il devienne fratricide, mais nous restons là à nous tourner les pouces pour des raisons administratives. Allez, Castiel, admets que c'est plutôt drôle, non ? » ricane Uriel.

Le visage convulsé, Caïn lève son bras, les doigts crispés sur la pierre, et en frappe avec violence la tête de son frère. J'entends le crâne se fissurer et le sang imbibe les cheveux noirs d'Abel. Le jeune Humain chancelle et recule en élevant ses bras comme pour se protéger. L'instinct, sans doute. Caïn l'agrippe d'une main ferme par sa tunique en peau de mouton, et frappe à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ses coups sont désordonnés, peu efficaces. Il frappe le crâne à des endroits différents, prolongeant ainsi l'agonie de Abel qui hurle de douleur. Le sang gicle sur les bras et le visage grimaçant du frère aîné. Le crâne se fracture enfin et la pierre s'enfonce dans la cervelle sanglante.

Le corps du jeune Humain s'écroule et déverse des flots de sang que la terre boit avidement.

Nous restons silencieux alors que Caïn sanglote et éclate d'un rire hystérique tout à la fois. L'âme de Abel, pure et lumineuse, s'élève de son corps sans vie. Un Faucheur apparaît et l'emporte aussitôt.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si l'autre race humaine qui a été exterminée avait survécu, jamais ce ne serait arrivé.

**oOo**

Voilà donc à quoi cela ressemble. N'ayant pas été convoqué pour la formation intensive, c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de visiter un Paradis humain. Ça ressemble à la Terre. Je suis un peu déçu. Joshua disait pourtant que les Humains génèrent leur propre bonheur. Se peut-il que le bonheur de Abel ne soit qu'un écho de sa propre vie ? Si son esprit est capable de créer un bonheur dont les seules limites sont son imagination de mortel, pourquoi revivre la même chose ?

Abel a les yeux fermés et somnole, paisible, la tête sur les genoux de Ève qui lui caresse ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tout en chantant tout bas. Dans son Paradis, il n'est qu'un enfant encore. Caïn aussi est là, et aide Adam à préparer le feu dans l'âtre, ses cheveux châtains dorés par la lumière des flammes. Sa présence me surprend. Pourquoi Abel souhaiterait-il voir son propre meurtrier dans son Paradis pour l'éternité ?

_**La Garnison est convoquée pour une réunion de crise, salle 3609, immédiatement.**_ résonne une voix neutre dans mon crâne

Je déploie mes ailes et quitte le coin de Paradis d'Abel.

**oOo**

« Je propose que l'un de mes soldats retourne dans le temps et arrête le bras de Caïn avant qu'il ne verse le sang, annonce d'emblée Anna, la réunion à peine commencée.

- La mort de Abel était écrite, je l'ai vérifié moi-même auprès des Sœurs du Destin. Le Destin ne peut être changé, Anna, objecte calmement Raphaël qui préside la réunion.

- Il aurait pu l'être si on nous avait laissé agir. Un simple geste de notre part aurait sauvé Abel. Ces rigueurs administratives et toute cette bureaucratie ridiculisent la Garnison ! A quoi servons-nous, exactement ?

Sur ce point, tous mes camarades de la Garnison sont d'accord et acquiescent vigoureusement.

- Les Humains, eux, n'attendent pas que nous ayons consulté notre hiérarchie pour commettre des erreurs, dis-je pour soutenir notre général.

Raphaël tourne lentement ses yeux vers moi.

- Remettrais-tu en question l'autorité, Castiel ?

- Bien sûr que non ! je réponds, offensé que quiconque puisse me soupçonner d'un pareil blasphème.

- Ce que Cas' veut dire, c'est qu'on serait plus efficaces si on pouvait zapper la paperasse en cas d'urgence, déclare Uriel avec un demi-sourire en coin, ses quatre mains croisées sous sa tête.

Je tourne les yeux vers Uriel sans comprendre.

De qui parle-t-il ? Qui est _Cas'_ ?

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un diminutif de mon nom.

Raphaël nous regarde tour à tour en silence.

- Vous n'ignorez pas que la _paperasse_, comme vous dites, est indispensable pour l'organisation du Paradis. Sans elle, ce serait le chaos. Nous sommes un million de soldats aux ordres de Dieu, et cela demande de la coordination. Vous devez remplir votre mission, suivre la procédure, et rien d'autre ne doit importer pour vous. Votre mission, je vous le rappelle, est seulement d'observer les Humains en attendant les ordres, et non pas de les _sauver_. Je devrais tous vous envoyer en redressement pour vous rappeler votre place, comme je l'ai fait pour Anna !

Camael, l'Ange de la Joie, élève alors la voix :

- Uriel et Castiel ne proposent pas de supprimer l'organisation qui est bien sûr essentielle, mais seulement de pouvoir consulter directement un Archange pour demander conseil dans une situation qui sort de l'ordinaire. Bien entendu, tous les formulaires et rapports seront complétés rétrospectivement avec des suppléments pour justifier le choix effectué par notre chef.

Raphaël semble s'apaiser un peu et contempler la proposition. Camael m'envoie un sourire chaleureux, sa Grâce formant des petits tourbillons espiègles dans son corps.

- Génial. Éviter la paperasse en ajoutant encore plus de paperasse... Rappelle-moi, c'est l'Ange de la Joie ou du Masochisme ? me souffle tout bas Uriel.

- De la Joie, Uriel. » je réponds.

Uriel soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

Raphaël valide la proposition de Camael puis annonce la fin de la réunion.

**oOo**

A genoux sur le sol détrempé, Ève dépose une gerbe de fleurs blanches sur la tombe d'Abel. De ma hauteur, je vois ses cheveux d'un blond terni dissimuler son visage, et ses épaules trembler. Elle pleure en silence sans prêter attention à la pluie qui lui fouette le dos.

Depuis la mort de Abel, Ève se recueille tous les jours sur sa tombe, et n'adresse plus aucune prière, ni à Dieu, ni aux Anges. Adam, lui, ne prononce plus un mot et reste prostré des journées entières. Quant à Caïn...

Les mains couvertes du sang de son frère, Caïn a quitté ces terres aussitôt son crime accompli et se dirige en ce moment vers le Nord, sous la surveillance rapprochée de Camael qui est devenu son gardien attitré.

« Vous m'avez arraché mes fils... » murmure la voix de Ève. Elle s'adresse à nous, comme autrefois. Mais ce n'est pas exactement une prière. Elle lève brusquement ses yeux vers le ciel, droit sur moi. Mais je sais qu'elle ne peut en aucun cas me voir. La pluie ruisselle sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes. Ses cheveux, alourdis par l'eau, serpentent sur son cou et ses épaules comme des filets de miel sombre.

« Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. »

Ses yeux bleus sont perçants et emplis d'une rage froide, mais c'est son âme que je regarde à travers eux. Elle est toujours aussi pure et lumineuse que depuis le jour de sa naissance, mais est tourmentée et agitée. Un puits de souffrance sans fond.

J'y vois du désespoir. De la rage. Et une dernière lueur d'espoir vacillante... un dernier espoir mourant que nous lui rendrons ses enfants. Une supplication muette.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'apaiser en lui apprenant que Abel l'attend au Paradis, qu'une fois morte, sa peine disparaîtra, et qu'elle connaîtra la paix, le bonheur éternel, ainsi que le pardon. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Je reste immobile et la regarde s'éloigner de la tombe pour retourner vers son logis de pierres. Je me poste juste à côté de la maison, mes yeux voyant à travers le toit sans difficulté. Adam est assis face au feu mourant dans l'âtre, tête baissée, immobile.

Je sens soudain que quelque chose ne va pas, sans pouvoir rationaliser cet étrange pressentiment. Ève entre et referme la porte derrière elle avec lassitude.

« Bonjour, Ève. » susurre alors Adam d'une voix qui n'est pas tout à fait la sienne. Lorsqu'il lève la tête pour adresser un large rictus à Ève, j'aperçois un visage monstrueux aux yeux jaunes. L'âme de Adam est bien dans son corps, mais est comme étouffée par un brouillard noir qui l'enveloppe.

_Azazel_.

Il tient un couteau dans sa main, et l'autre est ensanglantée. Ève est comme paralysée alors que Azazel se lève. Je sens sa peur.

Compte-t-il s'en prendre à Ève avec le corps d'Adam ?

J'agis alors en soldat et plonge mes deux mains droites sur la maison, dans le but de neutraliser l'ennemi avant de donner l'alerte. Azazel plaque vivement sa main ensanglantée contre le mur où un sceau est tracé avec du sang.

« Oh non non non, Castiel... Tu n'es pas invité. Sois un bon chien et va jouer dehors ! » ricane-t-il.

Avant que je n'arrive à l'atteindre, je sens ma Grâce s'embraser et raidir mon corps. Les sons s'assourdissent, ma vue se trouble.

Je sens mes ailes se déployer.

Et tout devient noir.

**oOo**

Des cris.

J'entends des cris humains, tout autour de moi.

J'entrouvre les yeux. Ma vision est floue, et la terre semble tourner autour de moi. Je suis allongé, le crâne posé directement sur la terre, et mes ailes sont largement déployées, projetant une immense ombre sur les minuscules humains qui hurlent de tous leurs poumons au sol en essayant de se couvrir les yeux.

Mon corps, lui, illumine le sol recouvert de constructions humaines en pierre et en argile.

Désorienté, je tente de me relever, trébuchant une ou deux fois avant de me remettre sur pieds, les griffes fermement ancrées dans le sol. Je me sens lourd, et ralenti.

« Anna... » je souffle pour donner l'alarme. Il faut arrêter Azazel à tout prix. Ou au moins avertir un Archange.

Les cris des Humains redoublent au son de ma voix, et ce n'est qu'alors que je me souviens que le simple fait de me voir ou de m'entendre peut blesser voire tuer les Humains ordinaires. Je les vois se tordre au sol en se couvrant les oreilles, à présent.

J'essaye de me rendre invisible, mais en vain.

« Anna ! » j'articule, plus fort. Ne m'a-t-il donc pas entendu ?

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Cette zone est recouverte d'Humains. Non seulement je n'arrive plus à me rendre invisible aux yeux mortels, mais je semble de plus être incapable de me situer sur la Terre. Où suis-je ?

Il faut que je retourne auprès d'Ève. Je tente de m'envoler. Mes ailes sont comme paralysées. Impossible de les remuer ni même de les replier. Le sceau de Azazel m'a-t-il privé de mes capacités ? Vais-je rester inutile et impuissant, sans pouvoir remplir ma mission ?

« ANNA ! » je hurle de toute ma force, et je vois quelques âmes quitter brusquement le corps des Humains.

Un vertige me saisit. Je chancelle légèrement et déplace mon pied pour retrouver mon équilibre. Écrasant sans le vouloir quelques dizaines d'Humains.

_Ne marche pas sur ce poisson, Castiel..._

Il faut que je m'isole, loin des yeux humains, le temps de mettre les choses au clair et de réfléchir à la procédure à suivre dans une situation aussi inhabituelle. Je me concentre et tente à nouveau de remuer mes ailes engourdies. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, je parviens enfin à battre des ailes, lentement, mais avec suffisamment de puissance pour plier les arbres des environs et détruire les toits fragiles des maisons des Humains. Je m'élève laborieusement dans le ciel. Une douleur sourde s'étend dans mes ailes et je manque à plusieurs reprises de me laisser chuter au sol.

De ma hauteur, je réalise que je m'étais trouvé au beau milieu d'une assez large cité humaine munie de maisons et de jardins, dont le centre est à présent ravagé et parsemé d'âmes errantes. En quelques battements d'ailes, je m'éloigne de toute activité humaine, puis, la douleur devenant trop intense, je plane en me laissant porter par les vents.

Je finis par retrouver la terre, assez durement, et reste à genoux le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de laisser mes ailes se reposer, étendues à même le sol. Je dois être loin du logis de Adam et Ève. Ici, il ne pleut pas et le sol est sec.

Ma vue commence à s'éclaircir, et même si je me sens toujours désorienté et que tout semble tourner autour de moi, j'ai à présent la certitude que cet état n'est pas définitif. Je regarde mes mains crispées sur le sol. Ma Grâce, d'ordinaire si fluide et lumineuse, est comme figée dans mes os. Elle s'écoule avec lenteur, et semble gélatineuse, presque solide.

« ANNA ! » je hurle à nouveau, certain cette fois que nul Humain ne subira les effets de ma voix.

Aucune réponse.

Je n'entends même plus les voix de mes frères qui ont été un bourdonnement constant dans ma tête depuis ma création et l'attribution de ma mission. Ce silence m'oppresse. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je suis _seul_.

« RAPHAEL ! » je hurle encore, avec le faible espoir que l'Archange, lui, entendra mon appel.

Silence.

Azazel est-il en train de tuer Adam et Ève ? Compte-t-il aussi s'en prendre à Caïn ? Je ne peux prévenir ni Camael, ni Anna, ni aucun de mes frères.

Je ne peux qu'attendre en silence, empli d'une rage impuissante, et observer ma Grâce figée dans mon corps.

Le vent fait chanter les arbres et les ombres se déplacent lentement alors que le soleil glisse dans le ciel. Quelques oiseaux viennent se poser sur mes doigts et me contemplent avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté. J'en fais de même. Les créations de mon Père sont fascinantes.

Le temps s'écoule. Le soleil achève sa course en plongeant dans l'horizon lorsque je sens enfin ma Grâce bouillonner et reprendre vie, s'écoulant librement dans mon corps, aussi brillante et limpide qu'auparavant. Les voix de mes frères résonnent à nouveau dans ma tête, échangeant placidement des informations et des convocations pour des réunions et formations.

Je me lève aussitôt, terrifiant et faisant fuir tous les oiseaux qui avaient élu domicile sur mon corps, et m'envole avec puissance en criant le nom de mes frères pour donner l'alarme.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Peut-être partageait-il avec Lucifer sa haine pour l'espèce humaine qui a survécu. »_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres. Dean arrive dans une quinzaine de chapitres, et la romance encore bien après.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! A la base, ce chapitre et le suivant n'en étaient qu'un seul, que j'ai dû couper en deux car trop long. Par conséquent, vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine. Voire avant si je suis d'humeur magnanime, qui sait...

Deumus-Dagon : Oui, tes reviews me donnent à chaque fois assez de motivation pour pondre au moins une ou deux pages ! En effet, pour les Néandertals, étant donné que Castiel en parle encore avec nostalgie dans les événements de la série, donc des centaines de milliers d'années après, je pense que ça l'a marqué et je tiens à cette idée. Bref, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis pour le reste :p

Guest : Merci pour te review ! Je m'inspire en effet de l'administration française, je crois que ça se sent, vu vos réactions à tous ! XD (mais je maintiens que l'administration est pire que tout ce que je pourrai décrire dans cette histoire). Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Précédemment :** Caïn a tué Abel et est parti vers le Nord, sous la garde de Camael, son Ange gardien attitré. Alors que Castiel surveillait Adam et Ève qui sont en deuil, Azazel apparaît, possédant le corps de Adam, et utilise un sceau de bannissement sur Castiel qui ne peut donner l'alerte que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5**

Être mis à l'écart alors que mes frères sont probablement en train de se battre est la plus terrible frustration que j'aie jamais expérimentée.

Mais pire encore est de savoir qu'on me soupçonne de trahison.

Je venais à peine de donner l'alerte lorsque Raphaël m'a intercepté avant que je n'arrive sur les lieux. Un soupir m'échappe et résonne longuement aux alentours. Je suis innocent. J'ignore ce que Azazel m'a fait, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité physique d'accomplir ma mission de surveillance et d'avertir Anna. Ce n'est pas volontairement que j'ai manqué à mes devoirs. Mais j'ai eu beau clamer mon innocence, Raphaël ne m'a pas écouté.

Je lève la tête avec lassitude, plongeant mon regard dans la lumière d'un blanc pur qui me surplombe. Le silence est écrasant. Le moindre froissement de plumes, en ces lieux, passerait pour un ouragan.

Je me retrouve, une fois de plus, coupé des voix de mes frères, et incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point la présence constante des voix de mes frères dans ma tête est rassurante. Ce parfait silence me désoriente, et je me sens comme vide et abandonné. Mes ailes sont soigneusement repliées dans mon dos, et je n'ai pas remué depuis des jours, tant je crains de toucher le cercle de feu sacré qui m'entoure. Il suffirait qu'une seule de mes plumes frôle les flammes pour que je meure, m'a assuré l'Archange avant de me laisser seul ici.

Je ne connaissais pas cette zone du Paradis. Destinée, semble-t-il, à isoler les Anges déviants avant de leur attribuer un châtiment approprié. Ou va-t-on me laisser seul ici pour l'éternité ?

Le sol est constitué de larges dalles en marbre, et je vois à perte de vue de larges colonnes dorées s'élever et se fondre dans la lumière.

Un bruissement d'ailes retentit dans le silence et je baisse brusquement la tête. Raphaël est revenu, et il n'est pas seul.

« Camael ? » je murmure, perplexe.

L'Ange de ma Garnison me renvoie un regard abattu, la tête basse et les ailes crispées. Il reste immobile alors que l'Archange trace un cercle d'huile sacrée autour de lui et l'enflamme, avant de disparaître sans un mot.

Camael resserre un peu ses ailes dans son dos et observe le feu sacré, une lueur de défaite dans ses yeux dorés.

« Caïn est mort, finit-il par souffler tout bas, répondant à ma question muette.

Je me tends légèrement. Mes craintes que Azazel s'en prenne au dernier fils d'Adam et Ève sont à présent confirmées.

- Il s'est enflammé en hurlant sous mes yeux. Sans raison apparente. Je n'ai rien pu faire. En quelques secondes, il n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres au sol.

Il prend sa tête entre ses quatre mains avec un étrange gémissement, comme s'il souffrait. Mais je ne vois aucune blessure sur son corps. Sa Grâce est intacte, même si elle semble tourmentée comme un ciel orageux.

- On te soupçonne de l'avoir tué, je déclare simplement, comprenant mieux la détresse de mon camarade.

Protéger Caïn est sa mission principale. Il est, tout comme moi, accusé d'avoir commis le pire des péchés qui soit, avec le doute. La désobéissance.

- Oui.

- L'as-tu fait ?

Il abaisse ses mains et me jette un regard brûlant de colère.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

- Je te crois, Camael.

Même si je n'ai croisé l'Ange de la Joie qu'occasionnellement depuis l'attribution de la mission de la Garnison – soit quelques dizaines de millions d'années – je le crois dévoué à notre Père autant que moi, et son regard est franc, sans perfidie aucune. J'ai toujours vu Camael paisible et souriant. La Joie est dans sa nature, et le voir dans cet état est fort inhabituel.

Mon soutien ne semble pas tellement l'apaiser. Il ne répond rien et fixe le sol, l'air toujours aussi tourmenté. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que nos frères rétabliront la vérité, et que tous ces ignobles soupçons seront levés, mais ce serait un mensonge. Car j'ignore quel sort nous est réservé. Peut-être allons-nous être envoyés en redressement, ou exécutés. Ou laissés ici pour l'éternité.

De toute évidence, lire dans nos esprits ne suffit pas à satisfaire Raphaël, sans quoi nous ne serions pas enfermés ici.

- On m'accuse d'avoir trahi la Garnison et pactisé avec Azazel pour attirer mes frères dans un piège, selon Raphaël, je déclare d'une voix morne, poussé par un besoin de me justifier qui brûle sans cesse en moi depuis mon arrestation.

Camael me dévisage de ses trois yeux dorés.

- Toi, un traître ? C'est ridicule, répond-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Je sens une ombre de sourire se glisser sur mon visage malgré moi.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Pourquoi t'accuse-t-on de pareille infamie ? » demande-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, Raphaël surgit brusquement devant nous et éteint le feu sacré en un claquement de doigts. Il tend ensuite les bras vers nous, et nous agrippe les épaules en déployant ses ailes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve au beau milieu d'un immense amphithéâtre en demi-cercle, Camael à mes côtés. Nous sommes face à un bureau massif en bois sombre garni de dorures où sont installés les trois Archanges. Michael au milieu, Raphaël à sa gauche, et Gabriel à sa droite. Je jette un œil derrière nous et aperçois sur les gradins une assemblée de plusieurs centaines de mes frères, dont la Garnison au grand complet.

« Nous sommes réunis pour juger l'implication de nos frères Castiel et Camael dans l'invocation de la Mère des Monstres et la libération de Lucifer.

Je lève brusquement la tête vers Michael, muet de stupeur. Comment ? Lucifer, _libéré _? Et qui donc est cette Mère des Monstres ?

- Ainsi que dans la mort de Adam, Ève et Caïn. Et de nombreux autres Humains. » ajoute Raphaël en me jetant un regard froid et accusateur.

J'entends mes frères échanger entre eux des paroles à voix basse, et je me redresse, stoïque et silencieux. Ainsi, Adam et Ève sont morts, comme je le pressentais.

Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je n'ai pas désobéi, et n'ai donc rien à craindre. Je n'ai jamais trahi la mission que Dieu m'a confiée, et j'ai toujours obéi aux ordres à la lettre. Je suis un soldat loyal. Un bon fils.

« Étant donné les circonstances particulières des événements des derniers jours, lire dans vos esprits ne suffira pas à justifier votre innocence, mes frères. Azazel aurait pu vous apprendre à faire mentir votre propre esprit, ajoute Gabriel.

Michael se lève lentement, éclatant de lumière et de puissance.

- Clotho, Lachésis, Atropos, nous écoutons votre témoignage.

Les trois silhouettes des Sœurs du Destin s'avancent. J'entends régulièrement parler d'elles depuis toujours, et plus particulièrement depuis la création du Paradis, mais je ne les avais encore jamais rencontrées.

Clotho est presque aussi grande qu'un Archange et irradie de puissance, Lachésis m'arrive à l'épaule, tandis que Atropos est frêle et deux fois plus petite que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer du regard. Je comprends à présent pourquoi nous les appelons _Sœurs_ et non frères, ni Anges. Leur apparence est similaire à la nôtre, mais leur Grâce est plus sombre, leur corps recouvert d'inscriptions et sigles obscurs, leurs formes plus fines et ciselées, et leurs ailes sont dépourvues de plumes : elles sont constituées d'une membrane fine et translucide traversée par moments par leur Grâce d'un bleu nuit profond. Elles ont, de plus, sept yeux au lieu de trois. Autant mes frères et moi-mêmes avons été créés pour être les armes de Dieu, façonnés comme des guerriers, autant les Sœurs du Destin semblent frêles mais emplies de sagesse et d'ingéniosité. Elles ont beau nous ressembler, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient réellement des Anges.

Elles lèvent leurs yeux argentés vers les Archanges, et parlent d'une même voix, comme une seule entité.

- Adam et Ève devaient mourir après avoir vécu plus de neuf cent ans et engendré encore un autre fils nommé Seth, et Caïn devait avoir une longue descendante d'une importance cruciale dans le futur. Azazel a détruit notre œuvre et nous devons à présent tout réécrire en prenant en compte ces changements. Sans compter que Castiel a piétiné des centaines d'humains sans raison apparente ! Vous n'imaginez pas le travail colossal que cela représente !

Camael prend alors la parole d'une voix blanche en regardant tour à tour les Sœurs et les Archanges, l'air incrédule et dépassé par les événements :

- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement ramener Adam, Ève et Caïn à la vie ? Ne pourrions-nous pas faire une exception ? Après tout ces Humains sont des élus de Dieu...

Une lueur d'espoir éclaire ses yeux dorés à ces derniers mots, mais Raphaël le coupe avec colère :

- Silence, traître. Crois-tu que nous n'y avions pas déjà pensé ? L'âme d'Adam a été consumée pour ramener Lucifer, celle de Ève a fusionné avec la Mère des Monstres, et les Faucheurs n'ont jamais retrouvé celle de Caïn. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

- Du calme, Raph... souffle Gabriel tout bas. Rien ne prouve encore qu'ils sont les complices de Azazel...

Gabriel étend une aile pour envelopper les épaules de Raphaël qui se calme légèrement, mais garde les poings serrés. Les Sœurs du Destin retournent à leur place dans l'assemblée sans daigner nous accorder un regard. Camael baisse la tête et serre les poings.

- L'âme de Caïn n'est pas montée au Paradis... ? murmure-t-il si bas que je doute presque de l'avoir entendu, bien que je me tienne juste à ses côtés.

- Récapitulons, reprend Michael. Azazel aurait pris possession du corps d'Adam en la présence de Castiel ici présent, qui n'a donné l'alerte que plusieurs heures plus tard, entraînant ses frères de la Garnison dans un piège qui a annihilé leurs pouvoirs. Ils ont dû, impuissants, assister à la fusion de Ève et à la libération de Lucifer. Quant à Caïn, il se trouvait seul sous la protection de Camael au moment de sa mort. Tout porte à croire que vous étiez les complices de Azazel et complotiez pour libérer Lucifer.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, je réponds sans détourner le regard.

Le regard de Michael s'appesantit sur moi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Uriel s'élève dans l'assemblée derrière moi.

- Castiel est l'Ange le plus obéissant et loyal de la Garnison ! C'est à peine s'il a bronché quand son espèce humaine favorite a été massacrée sous ses yeux, et vous pensez vraiment qu'il irait comploter pour libérer _Lucifer _?

- Précisément. Peut-être partageait-il avec Lucifer sa haine pour l'espèce humaine qui a survécu.

Je tourne lentement la tête pour regarder Uriel qui semble chercher une bonne réplique. Mais Anna se lève à son tour et quitte les gradins pour s'avancer jusqu'à mes côtés, ses yeux verts emplis de sérénité.

- Je réponds de Castiel comme de moi-même. Je le sais incapable de mensonge et de rébellion. Je me tiens prêt à partager son châtiment s'il s'avérait que je me trompe.

Il se place entre Camael et moi, et étend ses larges ailes d'un blanc pur pour nous rapprocher de force, manquant de me faire trébucher.

- Castiel est fidèle à notre Père et n'irait jamais contre Sa volonté. Quant à Camael... il est dévoué à sa mission et apprécie sans doute plus les Humains que nous tous réunis.

Un bruissement de plumes retentit soudain dans l'amphithéâtre, et un Ange apparaît juste devant nous et replie vivement ses ailes.

- Samandriel. Que fais-tu là ? Nous sommes en plein procès, demande Raphaël d'un ton impérieux.

Samandriel s'incline légèrement avec humilité.

- Je voulais vous éviter d'accuser à tort un innocent. Je terminais juste ma mission avec les Chérubins sans grade, quand j'ai vu... Caïn en vie et indemne, à l'endroit même où Camael dit l'avoir vu prendre feu. »

Gabriel déploie ses ailes et disparaît aussitôt, sans doute pour vérifier ses dires.

Mes frères dans l'assemblée se mettent à parler tous en même temps en une véritable cacophonie. Je tourne les yeux vers Camael qui est resté figé, les yeux grand ouverts. Sa Grâce, en revanche, s'agite et tourbillonne dans son corps avec... _joie _? Ou avec espoir, peut-être ?

Samandriel nous adresse un sourire humble avant de prendre sa place dans les gradins. Au vu de la tournure des événements, il semble que Camael va être blanchi de toute accusation, et que mes frères me soutiennent plus que je ne l'avais escompté. Le poids de l'aile de Anna sur mes épaules a quelque chose de rassurant. Nous échangeons un regard et il esquisse un sourire empreint de douceur. Un sourire qui ressemble à celui qui éclairait le visage de Ève dans le Paradis de Abel.

Gabriel réapparaît au bout de quelques minutes de brouhaha et élève une main pour imposer le silence.

« Samandriel dit vrai. Caïn est bien en vie et son âme est intacte. L'accusation portée contre Camael est donc caduque.

- Mais je l'ai pourtant bien vu s'enflammer devant mes yeux ! Comment... ?

- Sans doute était-ce une illusion d'Azazel pour semer le doute et la discorde entre nous, tranche Michael.

- Camael, tu es reconnu innocent. Tu peux rejoindre tes frères dans les gradins, et retourner à ta mission une fois le jugement de Castiel prononcé, conclut Raphaël.

- Courage, Castiel. » dit Camael avec un sourire radieux avant de faire volte-face et de rejoindre le reste de la Garnison.

Derrière moi, l'assemblée de mes frères s'agite en un bourdonnement sourd. La présence de Anna à mes côtés m'emplit de confiance en la justice du Paradis et en Dieu, et de savoir que la Garnison me sait innocent et fidèle à Dieu retire un lourd poids de mes épaules.

Mais encore faut-il que les Archanges soient du même avis.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Tout autre Humain aurait explosé s'il avait essayé ne serait-ce que de glisser un doigt dedans. Littéralement. Sans sous-entendu déplacé. »_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres. Dean arrive vers le chapitre 20 environ, et la romance encore bien après.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je vous fais un petit cadeau ce week-end en vous mettant déjà la suite. Ça me gênait un peu de vous faire attendre une semaine pour la seconde partie du procès... L'interlude est fini, on reprend l'action dans le prochain chapitre vendredi !

Deumus-Dagon : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me rassure ! Je pensais vraiment que ça ne plairait pas aux lecteurs, vu que personnellement, de tout ce que j'ai écrit, ce procès est le passage que j'aime le moins ! L'action revient au prochain chapitre en tout cas... ^^ En effet, je me détache de la Bible pendant quelques chapitres, et après tout, je reste dans la sauce Supernatural ! Il faut dire aussi que dans la Bible, c'est un passage creux où il ne se passe rien pendant plusieurs générations, donc je comble le vide. Bonne lecture et à vendredi pour la suite !

CenturyChild : Woah, merci ! Tes messages m'ont vraiment touchée, et là je pète assez le feu pour finir de pondre le chapitre 10 dans la journée ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et de voir que même mes personnages originaux sont appréciés. Encore merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! :)

**Précédemment :** Camael et Castiel sont soupçonnés de trahison et subissent leur jugement. Camael est reconnu innocent lorsque Caïn se révèle être vivant. Castiel, en revanche, doit encore prouver qu'il est innocent et n'a pas pactisé avec Azazel pour libérer Lucifer et invoquer la Mère des Monstres.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 6**

Le silence est lourd et pesant dans l'immense amphithéâtre. Les Archanges se lèvent et fixent leur regard glacial sur moi.

« Castiel. Pourquoi avoir attendu plusieurs heures pour donner l'alerte ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé tes frères droit dans un piège ? Pourquoi avoir ravagé une cité humaine en te révélant aux yeux des mortels ? La mort et la mutilation de ces Humains n'avaient pas été écrites par les Sœurs du Destin. Nous attendons ta version des faits.

- Contente-toi de raconter très précisément ce qu'il s'est passé, Castiel. » me souffle Anna.

Son aile quitte mes épaules en une caresse et il retourne dans l'assemblée, auprès de Rachel, Uriel, et Samandriel. Je me tiens seul sous le regard fixe des trois Archanges et de tous mes frères présents. Je cherche mes mots un instant, les poings serrés.

Ma voix résonne étrangement dans le silence.

- Je suivais Ève. Quand elle est entrée dans sa maison, Azazel était déjà présent dans le corps d'Adam.

- Pourquoi suivais-tu Ève et non Adam ?

- L'âme de Ève est plus intense et belle, et Adam n'avait pas bougé ni prononcé un mot depuis la mort de Abel. Son apathie éliminait tout risque d'action inconsidérée. Si nous avions su qu'ils étaient la cible d'Azazel, toute la Garnison aurait été détachée pour les protéger.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer que Azazel possédait Adam ?

- J'ai reconnu son aura, sa voix, et ses yeux jaunes.

Michael m'observe un moment en silence, avant de faire un léger geste en direction de l'assemblée.

- Balthazar, avance-toi.

Un Ange qui m'est inconnu s'avance vers les Archanges avec aisance, comme s'il assistait à des procès de cette envergure tous les jours.

- Balthazar, reprend Gabriel. Tu es en charge d'une mission de recherche et de formation sur les hôtes humains. Était-il possible pour Azazel de prendre le contrôle d'un Humain alors que la possession n'est encore qu'une ébauche de projet ?

- Techniquement, même s'il ne s'agit encore que d'un projet, oui, tout Ange pourrait en théorie prendre un Humain pour hôte, à condition d'avoir l'accord de l'Humain en question. Mais dans ce cas, Gabriel, c'est un peu particulier. Azazel n'est plus un Ange, mais une abomination. J'ignore si son nouvel état le force ou non à obtenir l'accord de l'hôte.

Un murmure se répand dans l'amphithéâtre, et je fixe Balthazar sans ciller. Il me lance un clin d'œil, imperturbable.

Posséder des Humains est donc un projet du _Paradis _? Est-ce la volonté de Père ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-Il cela ?

- Pourquoi posséder Adam qui était surveillé par la Garnison ? Il aurait été plus simple pour Azazel de posséder le premier Humain venu. Était-ce par vengeance ? demande Raphaël.

Balthazar a l'air surpris un moment, avant de continuer, une nuance amusée dans sa voix.

- Oh. Vous ne saviez pas ? Hum. Bon. Je vois. Eh bien à vrai dire, Adam et Ève ne sont pas seulement des élus de Dieu, mais possèdent un pouvoir à part qui coule dans leurs veines et se transmettra de génération en génération. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils pouvaient nous voir et nous entendre sans hurler de douleur. Leur âme aussi est particulière, et le fait d'avoir croqué la pomme de la Connaissance n'a fait qu'accentuer ça. Leur sang comme leur âme sont inestimables. Je pourrais vous expliquer ce foutoir avec des schémas et toutes les équations, mais pour résumer : Adam et Ève ainsi que leurs descendants peuvent voir les Anges, mais sont aussi les seuls Humains à ce jour à pouvoir accueillir dans leur corps des Anges, des Archanges, et même Dieu Lui-même s'il Lui en prenait la fantaisie. Enfin, puisque Adam et Ève sont morts, il ne reste plus que Caïn au monde sur la liste, bien sûr. Bien pratique qu'il ne soit pas mort, en fin de compte : ça aurait annulé la moitié de ma mission. Tout ça pour vous dire que Azazel ne pouvait choisir que Adam, Ève ou Caïn. Tout autre Humain aurait explosé s'il avait essayé ne serait-ce que de glisser un doigt en eux. Littéralement. Sans sous-entendu déplacé.

J'entends ricaner Uriel dans les gradins. Il est bien le seul.

Balthazar semble réfléchir un moment avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus basse et pensive, comme pour lui-même :

- Mais tout cela n'est valable bien sûr que si Azazel fonctionne encore comme un Ange... Et il est vrai qu'il a toujours été du genre rancunier...

Michael tourne les yeux vers moi.

- Continue ton récit, Castiel.

Un peu déstabilisé par les révélations de Balthazar, je m'efforce de reprendre le cours de mon rapport. Où en étais-je ?

- Azazel... a salué Ève, qui éprouvait de la peur. J'ai voulu neutraliser l'ennemi avant de donner l'alerte, pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'il a apposé sa main sur un sceau tracé avec le sang d'Adam sur le mur. J'ai été aussitôt paralysé et projeté à l'autre bout de la Terre, droit sur une cité humaine, et privé de mes pouvoirs pendant environ quatre heures.

- Pourrais-tu reproduire ce sceau de mémoire ?

- Oui. »

Je lève une main et laisse une infime partie de ma Grâce perler au bout de mes doigts. Je trace le sceau dans l'air devant moi, ayant retenu précisément les éléments composant le sceau, la forme et l'aspect des traces que j'ai vues sur le mur me donnant une indication du sens et de l'ordre à respecter pour créer le sceau. Le cercle et les signes de lumière flottent dans l'air devant moi, ondulant légèrement sous les mouvements de l'air.

Un glapissement outré retentit derrière moi, et je me tourne en même temps que tous mes frères vers les Sœurs du Destin qui viennent de se lever, les yeux écarquillés et les ailes tremblantes.

« Ceci est un sceau de bannissement ! Son usage est formellement interdit et nul ne doit le voir !

- C'est un peu tard pour ça, sœurettes... Il semble que Azazel le connaît, et tous nos frères ici présents également, maintenant. » dit Balthazar en se lissant les plumes.

Je vois Uriel ricaner sous cape et Anna le rappeler à l'ordre d'un coup d'aile sévère sur le crâne.

Les Sœurs s'échangent à présent des paroles à voix basse entre elles, visiblement furieuses. D'un léger geste de ma main, je dissipe le sceau et la partie infime de ma Grâce qui le composait réintègre mon corps.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer, Sœurs du Destin, quel est ce sceau et comment Azazel en a-t-il pris connaissance ? exige Michael d'une voix imposante.

Les Sœurs du Destin se tournent vers lui d'un bloc.

- Castiel n'a pas menti, il s'agit en effet d'un sceau qui prive temporairement tout Ange aux alentours de ses pouvoirs, et l'expédie aussi loin que possible sur la planète. Il fait partie des sceaux qui sont interdits car dangereux et qui nécessitent du sang humain ou de consumer une âme humaine.

- Je confirme, le sang humain et les âmes humaines, et tout particulièrement ceux de Adam, Ève et Caïn, recèlent assez de puissance pour accomplir des œuvres néfastes, renchérit Balthazar en hochant de la tête.

- Néfastes... comme libérer Lucifer de sa cage, par exemple ? Ou invoquer la Mère des Monstres ?

Les trois Sœurs acquiescent en silence, gravement.

- Castiel et Camael n'ont jamais posé un pied à la bibliothèque. Azazel, en revanche, la visitait régulièrement. Il n'était qu'un Chérubin de second grade, et était toujours si poli, spirituel et agréable. Contrairement à tous ces soldats qui manquent de subtilité et de réflexion, il était instruit et s'intéressait à tout. Nous ne nous sommes pas méfiées et au bout de quelques siècles avons cessé de le surveiller lorsqu'il venait...

Raphaël pousse un soupir agressif.

- La bibliothèque sera interdite dorénavant aux Chérubins, sauf dans le cadre d'une mission. Vous surveillerez le moindre signe enochian qui sera lu et nous préviendrez au moindre soupçon.

Les Sœurs s'inclinent, les ailes basses, l'air contrit et tendu. Au vu des regards venimeux qu'elles s'échangent, je pense qu'elles attendent avec impatience d'être seules pour régler leurs comptes.

- Une dernière question : existe-t-il un sceau qui supprime tous les pouvoirs des Anges dans une zone précise, sans pour autant les bannir ?

- Non. Il n'existe rien de tel à notre connaissance.

Les Archanges congédient les Sœurs et Balthazar en silence, et se concertent brièvement entre eux avant de se tourner vers moi pour annoncer leur verdict. Michael prend la parole pour eux.

- Castiel. Nous te reconnaissons innocent de l'extermination des 264 Humains que tu as écrasés et mutilés. Ephra et Yasen seront chargés de les ramener à la vie, d'effacer leur mémoire et de réparer les dégâts matériels.

Il tourne les yeux vers mes deux camarades qui se sont levés précipitamment à l'annonce de leurs noms.

- Ephra. Yasen. Ne ramenez à la vie que les Humains vertueux, et laissez rôtir en Enfer les pécheurs. Leurs misérables âmes ne valent pas la peine d'une excursion là-dessous.

Ephra et Yasen hochent de la tête avec ferveur.

Raphaël poursuit à mon intention :

- Le retard que tu as pris pour donner l'alerte est justifié, Castiel. En revanche, rien ne nous prouve que tu n'as pas tenté d'entraîner tes camarades dans un piège pour aider Azazel. Nous ne jugeons pas un redressement nécessaire, mais ton secteur est retiré de ta responsabilité, tu seras surveillé par tes frères de la Garnison jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne seras jamais laissé seul, et Anna devra rendre des rapports quotidiens te concernant. Au moindre mot ou geste suspect, je t'envoie tout droit en redressement. Compris ? »

J'acquiesce humblement, et les Archanges disparaissent en un bruissement de plumes.

L'amphithéâtre se vide alors progressivement, la majorité des Anges s'envolant aussitôt pour retourner à leur mission. Les Sœurs du Destin ont disparu, ainsi que Balthazar et Samandriel.

En un battement d'ailes, la Garnison entière m'entoure en un cercle parfait. Anna est souriant alors qu'il pose deux mains sur mon épaule, et deux autres sur celle de Camael.

« Castiel, Camael. Vous êtes d'excellents soldats tous les deux, et votre cœur est pur. Je n'ai pas douté de vous un instant.

Je me sens sourire, et je vois du coin de l'œil que Camael aussi sourit.

Uriel émet un grognement condescendant.

- Cam' et Cas', des suppôts de Lucifer ? Franchement, il faudrait être dérangé pour y croire !

- Raphaël semblait y croire, lui, réponds-je sans ciller.

Anna retire ses mains de nos épaules, et reprend son attitude de général de la Garnison.

- Castiel, conformément aux ordres donnés, tu seras toujours accompagné d'un soldat jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous procéderons par roulements. Levanael, Castiel t'assistera dans ta mission aujourd'hui, et Miz s'occupera de lui demain à la tombée du jour. Puis Ecaop prendra le relais. Et ainsi de suite. Je vous surveillerai constamment.

Je regarde Anna fixement avant de demander tout à coup :

- Que s'est-il passé exactement lorsque j'ai donné l'alerte ? Lucifer est-il vraiment libre ?

Je les vois tous se figer légèrement, à l'exception de Camael qui dévisage lui aussi Anna avec curiosité, probablement aussi avide de réponses que moi.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux... Nous sommes tombés au sol avant de pouvoir atterrir. Nous n'avions plus aucun pouvoir, et nous ne pouvions même plus voler, déclare Anna.

- Ève était là, les bras et la bouche maculés du sang d'Adam qui gisait à terre, atrocement mutilé, au milieu d'un sceau. Mais elle n'était plus elle-même... souffle Siosp en baissant les yeux.

- Elle riait, Castiel. Elle riait à gorge déployée, et était en train d'achever une invocation. Avec les os de Abel, son propre sang, et celui de Adam... précise Ecaop.

- Avant le début du procès, les Archanges ont dit que notre soudain silence les a convaincus que tu nous avais menés dans un piège, et c'est pour cette raison que tu as été isolé.

- Et Azazel ? Était-il encore dans le corps de Adam ? je demande, en essayant de me figurer la scène.

- Non, il avait repris sa forme véritable, qui n'a plus rien d'un Chérubin, articule Hcoma avec un dégoût évident. Il était composé de suie noire, de brouillard, d'écailles, et ses ailes... Ses ailes étaient... Il s'est ri de nous, et nous a annoncé que Ève était à présent la Mère des Monstres en personne, qu'elle allait libérer Lucifer, et qu'ensemble, ils apporteraient l'Apocalypse sur la Terre.

- L'Apocalypse ? dis-je en tournant les yeux vers Anna.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit. Puis, Ève a ouvert la porte de la cage de Lucifer. Nous pensions notre dernière heure venue, et étions prêts à périr en guerriers, même sans nos pouvoirs. Nous y étions résignés. Mais Lucifer s'est contenté de nous adresser un étrange sourire assorti d'un clin d'œil. C'est alors qu'ils ont tous disparu, et que nos pouvoirs sont revenus.

Pourquoi Lucifer aurait-il épargné la Garnison qui était à sa merci ? Je renonce à comprendre. Beaucoup de choses échappent à la logique. La fausse mort de Caïn, par exemple.

Anna reprend la parole après un court silence :

- Assez perdu de temps en paroles. Nous avons du travail à accomplir. Ephra, Yasen, vous avez entendu ? Les ordres sont les ordres. Allez immédiatement ressusciter les Humains vertueux, quitte à aller les chercher dans tout le Paradis, et réparez les dégâts commis sur la cité humaine. Camael, retourne vite à ton poste auprès de Caïn, et préviens-moi immédiatement si l'Humain agit de manière étrange. Ne le quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde. Tous les autres, retournez à votre mission d'observation. Levanael, tu es chargé d'être l'ombre de Castiel pour la journée. »

Les ordres sont les ordres, et nous obéissons tous à la seconde même.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Est-ce que c'est une... chèvre... ? »_

**oOo**

_**[NdA : Les Story Alert et Favoris me font très plaisir, mais sachez qu'une simple review suffit à me motiver pour des heures d'écriture ! Et plus je prends de l'avance dans mon écriture, plus je peux mettre en ligne souvent. Faites le calcul, vous y gagnez ! ^^]**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres. Dean arrive vers le chapitre 20 environ, et la romance encore bien après.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin. _**ATTENTION**_ **ce chapitre comprend quelques passages qui pourraient choquer ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je suis obligée de monter le Rating pour ce chapitre, à cause de quelques petits détails un peu glauques. J'ai réduit le plus possible (j'aurais pu faire bien pire) mais je préfère prendre des précautions. En tout cas vous êtes prévenus.

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Continuez, j'ai besoin de motivation pour écrire le chapitre 11 qui est vraiment long et complexe ! ^^

Deumus-Dagon : Au contraire, tu es une super revieweuse ! C'est très intéressant d'avoir ton avis, ton analyse, et de savoir ce qui a retenu ton attention ou non. Par exemple, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies remarqué que je suis un plan détaillé pour mon histoire. En effet je suis organisée de ce côté-là et j'ai déjà préparé le squelette des dix chapitres à venir, et je sais déjà exactement comment termine l'histoire. Même si en écrivant, j'effectue toujours quelques petits changements sur le coup de l'inspiration. Bref, je suis contente que Balthazar te plaise (j'aime beaucoup l'écrire, ses phrases me viennent toutes seules), et pour Lucifer, c'est prévu, mais je pense que ça ne sera pas exactement ce que tu imagines...

Guest : Balthazar et Gabriel sont aussi mes préférés ! ^^ Pour les noms d'Anges, je ne les tire pas de la Bible, mais je ne les ai pas non plus inventés. J'ai trouvé une liste sur internet dont Uriel faisait partie, donc j'ai pioché dedans pour mes OC. C'est vrai qu'on peut s'y perdre un peu, mais je tenais à ce qu'il n'y ait pas que Uriel, Rachel, Anna et Castiel dans la Garnison.

CenturyChild : Haha contente de voir que leur humour subtil est apprécié ! A force d'écrire, j'ai vraiment pris l'habitude d'imaginer Castiel sous cette forme, et ça me fera bizarre quand il prendra le corps de Jimmy dans mon histoire. Et pour finir sur ma réponse : Ahhh enfin une réaction à mes petites phrases de fin de chapitre ! C'est que je les sélectionne dans le but de vous intriguer ! ^^

**Précédemment :** Camael et Castiel ont été déclarés innocents suite au procès, mais des soupçons subsistent sur Castiel. Son secteur lui a été retiré, et il doit être sans arrêt surveillé dorénavant.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Voilà presque un millénaire que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cette zone précise au Sud de ce continent. Le secteur de Levanael. Les Humains qui le peuplent ont remarquablement progressé depuis mon dernier passage.

Immobiles et invisibles, nous observons en silence depuis des heures la cité humaine qui grouille à nos pieds. Sans le moindre nuage pour tempérer ses rayons, le soleil frappe la ville et ses habitants sans répit. Les Humains, dans cette partie de la planète, arborent une peau et des cheveux plus sombres et plus résistants à la chaleur. Certains ne portent qu'un pagne, d'autres se couvrent la tête et le corps de tissus noirs et blancs superposés pour se protéger.

L'architecture est sommaire, mais les bâtiments blanchis à la chaux semblent relativement solides. Bien plus que ceux de la cité que j'ai ravagée malgré moi. Nous nous trouvons dans une zone aride, et ces Humains ont développé un ingénieux système d'irrigation pour leur agriculture et leurs jardins. Des flux humains ininterrompus transportent des marchandises sur des charrettes tirées par des animaux. Je me demande ce que pensent mes frères chargés des animaux en les voyant ainsi réduits en esclavage par les Humains. A moins que Père ne les ait justement créés en ce but, tout comme la Garnison a été spécialement créée pour veiller sur l'Humanité.

Observer ces contrées de plus près et comparer l'évolution de ces Humains avec ceux de mon secteur est plutôt intéressant, et me fait oublier brièvement mon châtiment et la perte de mes responsabilités sur mon secteur. La punition que les Archanges ont choisi de m'infliger est plus offensante que douloureuse, car me sachant loyal et obéissant, je ne doute pas que la vérité finira par jaillir et me remettre dans mon bon droit.

Bien que ces dernières années j'ai été principalement attribué à l'observation d'Adam, Ève et leur progéniture, mon secteur d'origine, lui, se trouve plus vers le Nord. Je suis responsable de ce qui s'y produit, et suis appelé en priorité s'il fallait y agir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été personnellement chargé d'effacer la mémoire des géniteurs de Adam et Ève, ainsi que de la centaine d'Humains ayant assisté à la grossesse ou à la naissance. Je les avais surveillés de près, par la suite, afin de m'assurer qu'aucun souvenir ne réapparaissait. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité prévue dans la nouvelle procédure, étant donné que c'était la première fois que l'ordre d'effacer plusieurs mois de vie de la mémoire d'un groupe humain était donné. Or, il se trouve que je sais effacer la mémoire des Humains et créer de faux souvenirs mieux que personne. J'ai un _talent_ pour cela, semble-t-il.

Mon regard glisse sur le flot humain de l'artère principale de la cité qui débouche sur un marché, et mes pensées dérivent vers Adam et Ève. Après avoir été chassés du Jardin d'Eden, ils ne se sont guère éloignés, et ont vécu dans une douce chaleur et un climat propice pour le bétail et l'agriculture. Jamais ils n'ont rencontré leurs semblables qui vivaient bien plus au Nord sur le continent. C'était pourtant dans ce but qu'ils ont désobéi à Dieu. Était-ce pour L'apaiser qu'ils ont renoncé à les rechercher ?

Encore une question à laquelle je n'aurai jamais de réponse.

La voix de Levanael me tire de ma méditation.

« En moyenne huit enfants par Humaine, dont environ la moitié reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour se reproduire à son tour. Ils sont déjà des millions, et à ce rythme là, ils seront bientôt des milliards. Plus nombreux que nous tous réunis.

Son ton est pensif, lointain.

Je quitte des yeux un enfant qui tire de toutes ses forces un âne chargé de ballots qui semble bien décidé à rester sur place. L'âne a les yeux rivés sur nous avec déférence, comme s'il pouvait nous voir. Sans doute le peut-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je surprends des animaux à m'observer alors que je suis invisible. Mais la Garnison ne surveille que les Humains : mes connaissances sur les animaux sont fort limitées et je ne peux que faire des suppositions.

- Les Humains se multiplient, mais notre nombre reste inchangé, poursuit Levanael. Pourrons-nous les observer efficacement pour toujours ? Nous ne sommes pas omniscients. Riemu mort, nous ne sommes plus que _quatorze_... Quatorze Anges pour surveiller des millions d'Humains.

- Seuls les Léviathans pouvaient nous tuer, et ils ont été enfermés, Levanael. Notre nombre ne changera plus.

- Lucifer projette d'exterminer les Humains et nous ignorons les objectifs et l'étendue des pouvoirs de la Mère des Monstres. Le sort des Humains repose sur la Garnison alors qu'Azazel peut neutraliser nos Grâces, et nous ignorons même comment il s'y prend !

J'observe fixement Levanael pendant un long moment. Son corps a beau être figé comme une montagne, sa Grâce lumineuse esquisse des arabesques dans son corps qui s'entrelacent dans un rythme chaotique. Ce n'est pas la peur qui l'agite. En bon soldat, il ne ressent pas la peur. Non. C'est la crainte de l'échec. De faillir à notre mission.

Moi, j'ai confiance en notre Père. Il ne laisserait pas Lucifer détruire des êtres créés à Son image, à qui Il a légué la Terre. Nous devons garder la foi. Et il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que mes frères la conservent aussi.

Je pose deux mains sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Sa Grâce s'éclaire un peu plus à mon contact.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Levanael. Derrière nous se tiennent tous nos frères, nos grands frères et Dieu. La Garnison ne se fera pas piéger une seconde fois, nous sommes sur nos gardes.

Levanael tourne ses yeux d'un brun chaud mêlé de vert dans ma direction. Je vois sa Grâce s'écouler de manière plus ordonnée dans son corps alors qu'il esquisse un sourire sans joie.

- Les choses étaient tellement plus simples quand ils n'étaient encore qu'une centaine de poissons. Tu te souviens ? Pas de Paradis, ni d'Enfer. Tous les enfants de Dieu vivaient ensemble en harmonie sur la Terre... » murmure-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Je ne réponds rien et baisse à nouveau les yeux sur la cité humaine. L'enfant a fini par convaincre l'âne de bouger et a rejoint l'étal où travaillent ses parents.

Oui, il est vrai que les choses étaient plus simples lorsque le continent unique commençait tout juste à se diviser. Et que nous foulions tous la même Terre. Mais nous avons été créés pour obéir et combattre, et non pas pour savourer la Création.

Mon regard se pose sur un homme qui longe un mur, tête baissée, son avant-bras essayant de dissimuler son visage. Il vacille légèrement, comme soûl, et j'entends sa respiration saccadée. Il semble essayer de s'éloigner de la foule. En observant de plus près, je vois que la peau sombre de son cou est ensanglantée, sous la main qu'il a plaquée dessus. Sa bouche aussi est maculée de sang.

Je le pointe silencieusement du doigt pour indiquer à Levanael cette anomalie, et nous échangeons un regard grave. L'homme se glisse dans une ruelle vide, se recroqueville dans un coin sombre et se met à pleurer comme un enfant.

« J'ai assisté à quelques cas d'anthropophagie, il y a quelques décennies, déclare Levanael, les yeux plissés.

J'observe l'homme qui marmonne des mots incompréhensibles entre ses sanglots, et me penche pour tendre une main vers lui, le frôlant très légèrement du bout d'un doigt. Aussitôt, un flot de couleurs, de sons, d'odeurs m'envahit sous la forme de souvenirs mouvants et plus ou moins précis. Des rires, des bras tièdes qui l'entourent. Ses enfants qui lèvent des yeux confiants vers lui. L'un d'eux meurt d'une morsure de serpent, dans ses bras, et il laisse libre court à ses larmes. Sa courte vie de quelques décennies seulement défile devant mes yeux, mais je chasse ces souvenirs qui ne me sont d'aucune utilité, et glisse vers sa mémoire la plus récente.

_Une douleur subite dans son cou. Il essaye de se débattre, mais son agresseur est trop fort. Un poignet tailladé se presse d'autorité contre ses lèvres. Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il tombe à terre. Tout est flou. L'agresseur s'éloigne, vague silhouette sombre._

_Il a soif. Si soif._

_Ils le regardent tous, sa femme, ses enfants, lui parlent avec inquiétude, et le sang coule bruyamment dans leurs veines, pompé par leur cœur. Leurs cris. Le goût du sang. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter._

_Soif. Si soif._

- Ce n'est pas de l'anthropophagie, dis-je en retirant ma main et en me redressant.

- Qu'est-ce, alors ?

- Quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille chose.

Levanael me regarde fixement.

- Appelons Anna. Lui saura quoi faire. »

Nous sommes sur le point d'appeler notre général lorsqu'une voix neutre résonne dans nos têtes :

_**La Garnison est convoquée pour une réunion de crise, salle 3609.**_

**oOo**

Anna se tient debout devant nous, les mains posées sur la table. Il attend en silence que les retardataires arrivent. Camael apparaît à sa place, puis Miz. Une fois la Garnison au grand complet présente et silencieuse, Anna nous regarde un à un avec sérieux avant de prendre la parole.

« Je vous ai tous convoqués à la demande des Sœurs du Destin, mais aussi et surtout car nombre d'entre vous m'ont signalé des événements inhabituels chez les Humains. Il me faut une vue d'ensemble et des faits précis avant d'alerter les Archanges.

J'échange un regard avec Levanael. Mes frères semblent se retenir de parler : ils sont tendus et leur Grâce tourbillonne dans leur corps avec impatience.

- Bien, reprend Anna en tournant les yeux vers Camael. Il s'agit de Caïn.

L'Ange de la Joie lève vivement la tête vers notre général.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

Anna s'assied lentement, croisant ses mains sous sa tête.

- Les Sœurs du Destin m'ont signalé que Caïn aurait déjà dû se reproduire. C'est écrit. Il doit avoir un fils qui s'appellera Henok.

Silence.

Camael garde ses yeux dorés fixés sur notre général. Anna plisse les yeux et le dévisage calmement.

- N'as-tu rien à nous signaler, Camael ? Qu'est-ce qui a empêché Caïn de s'accoupler ? N'a-t-il donc pas rencontré d'Humaine à son goût sur son chemin ?

L'Ange de la joie répond d'une voix posée et douce, bien que l'or de ses yeux ait adopté une nuance froide.

- Le cœur de Caïn est lourd de remords et il cherche à racheter le meurtre de son frère en faisant le bien autour de lui. Il a effectivement rencontré des Humaines, mais n'a jamais cherché à s'accoupler avec elles. Il ne veut pas aggraver son cas en cédant à la tentation de la chair.

Anna pousse un soupir exaspéré et rétorque d'un ton sans appel :

- Je vois. Explique à l'Humain que s'accoupler ne sera pas considéré comme un péché, puisque nous avons besoin de sa descendance qui aura une grande importance à l'avenir, selon les Sœurs. S'il ne coopère pas, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de lui envoyer les Chérubins sans grade pour le rendre fou d'amour pour la première Humaine convenable qui croisera son chemin.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Caïn se reproduira dans l'année sans faute, répond Camael sans hésitation.

Anna acquiesce gravement, puis tourne les yeux vers le reste de la Garnison.

- Maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, passons aux incidents auxquels vous avez assisté.

- Castiel et moi avons vu un Humain blessé au cou qui semblait avoir bu du sang, annonce Levanael. Castiel, le plus doué d'entre nous pour explorer la mémoire humaine, a lu ses souvenirs.

- Il s'est fait attaquer, on l'a forcé à boire du sang, et depuis il ressent un besoin irrépressible de boire du sang humain. Il a massacré sa propre famille, je précise en repensant aux souvenirs de l'Humain que j'ai vus.

Anna prend consciencieusement des notes en enochian, sans doute pour préparer son rapport à remettre aux Archanges.

Uriel prend la parole à son tour :

- Dans la cité que je surveillais, tous les Humains sont tombés malades en même temps. Et tous atteints de maladies différentes et nouvelles, qui plus est.

- Dans mon secteur, une centaine d'Humains se laissent mourir de faim et de soif ! renchérit Hcoma. Ils ont de quoi se sustenter à portée de main, mais ils ne bougent pas d'un pouce pour se servir !

Et soudain, tous mes frères se mettent à parler en même temps en une véritable cacophonie. Deux tribus amies et pacifistes se sont mises à s'affronter de manière violente et sanglante. A l'autre bout du continent, les Humains commettent des excès de nourriture ou de boisson jusqu'à en périr. Miz a vu de ses propres yeux un Humain quitter sa peau comme un serpent et changer totalement d'apparence. Rachel a vu des Humains maîtriser des pouvoirs obscurs pour torturer leurs ennemis. Et presque tous ont remarqué la disparition de nombreux enfants humains âgés de un jour à deux ans : quelques dizaines de milliers. Peut-être plus. Il est difficile d'être précis, étant donné que nous ne sommes pas omniscients et ne pouvons pas surveiller chaque mètre de cette planète en permanence.

Anna continue de prendre des notes, tandis que j'écoute mes frères parler. Je suis stupéfait. C'est bien la première fois que la Garnison est confrontée à autant d'incidents en si peu de temps.

Seul Camael reste silencieux à nous écouter. Étant le Gardien attitré de Caïn, il n'a par conséquent plus de secteur, et donc plus de cités humaines à observer. Il n'a pas pu observer de lui-même tous ces phénomènes. Surveiller un seul Humain doit être moins intéressant que des groupes de plusieurs milliers. Mais c'est sa mission à présent.

- Toute cette effervescence est due à la libération de Lucifer et à la fusion de la Mère des Monstres, je suppose ? demande Yasen directement à Anna.

Anna cesse d'écrire et lève ses yeux d'un vert foncé vers Yasen, et acquiesce gravement.

- C'est la seule explication logique. J'ignore si c'est Lucifer, Ève ou encore Azazel qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Nos grands frères en sauront probablement plus que moi.

- Que devons-nous faire, Anna ? demande Levanael en remuant légèrement les ailes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à devoir combattre immédiatement.

- Rien. Nous signalons la situation à nos supérieurs hiérarchiques et nous attendons les ordres. Retournez à vos postes et continuez de m'informer. Je vais immédiatement rédiger et transmettre mon rapport. »

**oOo**

Le soleil disparaît à l'horizon, plongeant la ville dans l'obscurité. Les Humains allument quelques torches. Levanael se tient à mes côtés, et compte pour la centième fois le nombre approximatif d'Humains « infectés » dans la cité. Nombre qui ne cesse d'augmenter.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fait entendre, et Miz se pose doucement entre nous deux. Levanael tourne les yeux vers lui.

« Miz. Tu prends le relais pour surveiller Castiel ? »

Miz tourne ses yeux d'un marron clair vers Levanael, et acquiesce lentement sans ciller. Puis, sans un mot, il pose ses mains sur mon épaule et déploie ses ailes.

Je le suis sans hésitation, et quelques secondes plus tard nous atterrissons tous deux plus au Nord et à l'Ouest, où le soleil n'est pas encore couché mais commence à décliner à l'horizon. Voilà donc le secteur de Miz. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

Nous surplombons une petite cité, moins importante et moins belle que celle de Levanael, aux murs sombres, épais et peu chaleureux, que seules quelques lierres grimpants égayent. Le ciel est chargé de nuages gris. Le climat est plus frais ici, or, étrangement, les Humains déambulent nus, et...

Je plisse les yeux en observant plus attentivement, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur des habitations. J'ai bien entendu l'habitude de voir des Humains s'accoupler, mais jamais de manière aussi frénétique, à l'air libre, et surtout, tous à la fois. Tous les habitants de la cité sont en train de s'accoupler. _Tous_. Plusieurs centaines d'Humains, tous nus malgré le froid, à même le sol, parfois même à trois, quatre, ou... quinze ?

Je relève les yeux pour regarder Miz qui observe la cité, impassible, l'air même de s'ennuyer.

« Depuis quand se comportent-il comme cela ? je demande, intrigué.

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de l'œuvre de Lucifer. Lucifer veut voir la race humaine s'éteindre, et non pas se reproduire encore plus que prévu. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que pourraient y trouver Lucifer, Azazel, ni même Ève.

A moins que ce soit une tradition humaine dans cette zone du continent ?

- Depuis environ une heure, répond Miz d'une voix neutre.

Il s'agit donc d'un comportement anormal à signaler. Un de plus.

- As-tu averti Anna ? je demande.

- Je viens de le faire. Ainsi que le reste de la Garnison.

Je le regarde un moment et il me renvoie mon regard sans ciller. Sa grâce s'écoule calmement dans son corps, mais produit quelques bulles au niveau de ses épaules. Un léger rictus effleure son visage, et il croise les bras en reportant son attention sur la cité.

J'en fais de même, observant trois hommes sur une charrette placés de sorte à ce que celui du milieu soit pénétré par le rectum tout en introduisant lui-même son phallus dans celui de l'autre homme. A quelques mètres d'eux, une femme s'accouple avec un cheval.

Voilà qui n'est pas ordinaire. Et qui ne va aboutir à aucune reproduction. Quel est l'intérêt dans tout ça ?

J'entends un bruissement d'ailes à ma gauche, et Uriel se pose au sol, les yeux rivés sur la cité d'où s'élèvent les cris des Humains jusqu'à nous.

- C'est donc vrai ! s'exclame-t-il d'un air ravi.

- Uriel ? Que fais-tu là ? je demande, perplexe. Ce n'est pas ton secteur.

- Tu plaisantes, Cas' ? Des Humains qui forniquent avec des chevaux ? Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !

Un autre bruissement d'ailes se fait entendre, et Htmorda est là lui aussi.

- Une Humaine et un cheval ? Leur amour ne marchera jamais, annonce-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Je suis certain que le cheval va l'achever avec sa fougue, mes frères, clame Rachel qui vient lui aussi d'arriver.

- On parie ? Elle a les hanches larges et solides, rétorque Uriel.

Je vois tous les soldats de la Garnison nous rejoindre un à un. La petite cité humaine est à présent encerclée d'Anges invisibles qui observent attentivement les habitants forniquer. La Garnison au grand complet est là, à l'exception de Anna et Camael.

- Est-ce que c'est une... chèvre... ? murmure Zedekiel en se penchant pour mieux regarder l'agitation dans une des étables.

Mes frères et moi regardons aussitôt dans cette direction. En effet, trois Humains entourent une chèvre terrorisée. Un homme la besogne par derrière, une femme se trémousse à califourchon sur son dos, tandis qu'un autre homme tente de s'accoupler avec.. la bouche de la chèvre.

Je pense que nos camarades de la division des animaux n'apprécieraient guère.

- Le singe imberbe essaye de s'accoupler avec la bouche de la chèvre ! jubile Uriel en ricanant.

J'entends Levanael et Zedekiel ricaner à leur tour, et je ne peux réprimer un demi sourire en tâchant de rester imperturbable, comme se doit de l'être tout Guerrier de Dieu.

Mais soudain, la chèvre se rebiffe et émascule l'homme d'un coup de dents rageur. Cet animal a un esprit combatif admirable et se met à ruer pour chasser les autres Humains hargneusement. Uriel s'esclaffe pour de bon cette fois et lance :

- Voilà le sort réservé aux baiseurs de bouches de chèvres !

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tout haut, suivi par tous mes frères. Ou presque. Miz, lui, n'a pas bronché, même si sa Grâce pétille d'amusement.

L'Humain castré est tombé au sol en criant de douleur, et son camarade laisse s'enfuir la chèvre pour s'empresser de le besogner avec fougue alors qu'il se vide de son sang. Mes frères se mettent à encourager bruyamment l'animal dans sa fuite alors que d'autres Humains tentent de s'emparer d'elle.

Je n'avais jamais vu des Humains agir de manière aussi irrationnelle et ridicule.

Uriel a gagné son pari : l'Humaine est sortie vivante de son étreinte avec le cheval, et s'est jetée au milieu d'une mêlée d'hommes, de femmes dont deux complètement fripées par l'âge, d'enfants, de chiens et de poules.

Nos rires s'évanouissent brusquement lorsque Anna atterrit devant nous en un bruissement furieux de plumes, nous toisant d'un regard glacial et visiblement mécontent. Le silence se fait, à l'exception des cris d'extase et de douleur jaillissant de la cité humaine.

Notre général nous regarde froidement un à un.

- Retournez à vos postes, soldats, avant que je ne vous expédie tous en redressement.

Mes frères ne se le font pas dire deux fois et s'envolent tous dans le ciel en un concert de froissement de plumes. Seuls Miz et moi-même restons immobiles face à Anna.

Notre général jette un œil à la cité humaine. La folie humaine semble empirer et devenir beaucoup moins amusante. J'aperçois un homme pénétrer avec vigueur un cadavre verdâtre dont les intestins grouillant d'asticots débordent, un autre trancher la gorge d'une femme et tenter d'y fourrer son pénis dont la peau à vif est si irritée par les frottements qu'elle se détache en lambeaux sanglants, tandis qu'une autre femme enceinte et éventrée, plus loin, expire sous les assauts d'une vingtaine d'Humains dont certains utilisent des objets plus ou moins tranchants.

- Ceci est l'œuvre d'un démon. Une créature façonnée par Lucifer lui-même.

La voix de Anna résonne légèrement dans ma tête, et je comprends qu'il s'adresse également au reste de la Garnison.

- D'après les Archanges, ils sont sept répartis sur la Terre, chacun représentant un péché humain. Celui-ci... dit Anna en indiquant la cité du doigt. C'est celui de la Luxure.

Miz et moi-même parcourons aussitôt du regard la cité en cherchant le démon en question.

- La Garnison a pour ordre direct de les trouver et de les enfermer en Enfer pour qu'ils ne puissent plus nuire aux Humains. Écoutez tous attentivement le sort que je vais utiliser, vous en aurez besoin.

Une Humaine couverte de semence de la tête aux pieds dévore avidement les excréments d'un vieillard. La chèvre s'est à nouveau fait capturer. Le démon semble aussi pousser les Humains à l'inceste. Mais je ne vois pas le démon.

- Cherchez un Humain au visage monstrueux et exhalant une légère odeur de soufre. Michael dit que ces démons peuvent posséder n'importe quel Humain, sans autorisation nécessaire.

- Je le vois » coupe Miz en pointant du doigt une habitation.

Une femme et deux hommes s'y livrent à une étreinte relativement classique par rapport à ce que l'on peut voir dans le reste de la cité. Et, effectivement, la femme semble posséder deux visages. Celui de l'Humaine, lisse et doux, et un autre superposé, aux traits visqueux et muni d'une épaisse langue noire aussi longue qu'un serpent.

Anna tend aussitôt une main vers le démon et se met à réciter une formule en enochian que je grave consciencieusement dans ma mémoire. Le démon cesse soudain de forniquer et se met à hurler de tous ses poumons. Le visage hideux se trouble, et l'Humaine ouvre largement la bouche, une fumée noire et dense s'échappant de sa gorge avant de plonger au sol, y laissant seulement des cendres fumantes.

La cité humaine devient brusquement silencieuse et immobile. Les Humains cessent de bouger, et semblent pétrifiés en constatant ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

Une jeune Humaine qui tenait son père attaché à un arbre se met à sangloter en demandant pardon.

« Dois-je leur effacer la mémoire ? je demande, en observant la vague de panique horrifiée qui déferle sur la cité.

Anna observe sans ciller les Humains nus et affolés, et je vois sa Grâce se contracter légèrement.

- Non. L'ordre n'était que d'éliminer le démon. Rien de plus.

- Et les ordres sont les ordres. » je conclus.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« C'était évident que Lucy chercherait à nous faucher notre meilleure arme. »_

**oOo**

**[NdA : Si les détails croustillants de ce chapitre vous ont choqués, vous pouvez vous en prendre à Jackhall, mon relecteur, qui m'a assuré que vous liriez ça sans problème. Qu'il assume ! XD]**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel à venir, mais dans de _très_ nombreux chapitres. Dean arrive entre les chapitres 20 et 25, et la romance encore bien après.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite à venir, et de nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je vous ai déjà remerciés personnellement, mais je vous le redis : merci ! Après vous avoir fait attendre deux semaines, voici la suite. Vous la sentez venir, l'Apocalypse, mh ? Ça chauffe ! ^^

Petite précision : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'irai jusqu'à la saison 6. pas de spoil des saisons suivantes vu que je n'en prends pas compte, mais il se peut que j'utilise certains personnages quand même. Mais pas de spoil à part ça, je vous rassure.

Deumus-Dagon : Je suis ravie que les descriptions te plaisent ! J'adore les écrire et je dois souvent me retenir de mettre trop de détails. J'ai tendance à bourrer mes phrases d'une flopée d'adjectifs, et il me faut plusieurs relectures pour virer les inutiles. Bref, merci pour ta gentille review ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur les chapitres mouvementés qui arrivent ! ^^

CenturyChild : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et oui, pauvre chèvre, mais faut avouer qu'elle est _badass_ et ne se laisse pas faire ! Tu penses ressembler à Miz, l'Ange le plus impassible et silencieux de la Garnison ? Haha en tout cas, rien ne me fait plus plaisir de voir mes OC appréciés, donc merci ! XD

**Précédemment :** Les Sœurs du Destin ont signalé que Caïn aurait déjà dû avoir un fils nommé Henok, et Camael a assuré que cela serait fait dans l'année. Les monstres de Ève commencent à apparaître un peu partout sur la planète, tandis que les quatre Cavaliers s'en prennent aux Humains. La Garnison reçoit l'ordre d'enfermer en Enfer les Sept Péchés.

Bonne lecture ! (la suite vendredi prochain)

**oOo**

**Chapitre 8**

Caïn s'est laissé pousser les cheveux et a sommairement taillé sa barbe. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre à l'extérieur de l'habitation, il sculpte un morceau de bois minutieusement, ne montrant aucune réaction aux cris déchirants qui proviennent de l'intérieur des murs de pierre.

Mais il faut dire que l'Humaine subit les affres de l'accouchement depuis que le soleil s'est levé. Et à présent, l'astre est sur le point de se fondre dans l'horizon brumeux. Ce que la reproduction humaine est laborieuse...

C'est Camael qui est chargé de me surveiller, aujourd'hui. C'est la raison de ma présence en ce jour.

Anna, lui, est présent uniquement pour s'assurer que l'engeance de Caïn naîtra sans encombre, viable, masculin comme le prédisent les Sœurs, et résistant. Sans quoi Caïn n'aura plus qu'à recommencer, avec cette Humaine ou avec une autre.

Je me suis habitué à être surveillé. Après des millions d'années de solitude à entendre constamment mes camarades dans ma tête mais ne les croiser qu'occasionnellement, ce changement est étrangement plaisant. Mes frères ont toujours été pour moi de vagues notions sans consistance. Abstraites. Je commence seulement à apercevoir les nuances dans leur caractère et ce qui les distingue les uns des autres.

Je suis conscient qu'il s'agit d'une punition. Et être privé de mes responsabilités sur le secteur qui était à ma charge depuis toujours est blessant et humiliant, mais je me sens à présent lié à mes frères par autre chose que la Mission.

Je tourne les yeux vers Anna qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis son arrivée, les yeux fixés sur la femme de Caïn qui, en proie aux contractions, pleure et crie dans les bras de sa sœur qui tente de l'assister dans cette épreuve. Je me demande si Anna éprouve encore l'envie de faciliter l'accouchement, comme il l'avait envisagé pour les parents de Adam et Ève, ou si le redressement a éliminé toute trace de compassion mal placée en lui.

Camael est invisible, comme nous. Car si Caïn peut nous voir et nous entendre sans la moindre difficulté, ce n'est pas le cas de sa femme, ainsi que des quelques centaines d'Humains qui vivent dans les hauts plateaux aux alentours. L'Ange de la Joie est aussi immobile qu'une pierre, mais je vois sa Grâce s'agiter dans son corps, formant comme des filaments de lumière pure qui s'entrelacent de manière chaotique. Ses yeux dorés sont vitreux alors qu'il observe Caïn fixement. Il ne l'a pas quitté du regard depuis des heures.

Caïn cesse de sculpter son morceau de bois qui a pris une forme vaguement humaine et soupire en levant les yeux vers le ciel, scrutant les montagnes et les nuages effilochés comme s'il cherchait à nous apercevoir. Il ferme alors les yeux, une expression de concentration sereine imprégnant son visage. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les ailes de Camael frémir légèrement et ses yeux s'animer. Sa Grâce s'apaise brusquement et se remet à circuler en ruisseaux fluides et réguliers dans son corps. Je reporte à nouveau mon attention sur Caïn qui esquisse un doux sourire, toujours les yeux fermés.

Est-il en train d'adresser une _prière_ à Camael ?

Je détourne le regard et observe à nouveau l'Humaine au visage luisant de transpiration et convulsé par la souffrance. J'espère seulement que Henok naîtra avant que Rachel ne vienne me chercher pour me superviser à son tour.

Dix lunes se sont écoulées depuis l'apparition du démon de la Luxure, et depuis, les Sept Péchés ont été enfermés en Enfer. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il nous a fallu être extrêmement observateurs et réactifs. Les démons se méfiaient, et faisaient tout leur possible pour passer inaperçus ou pour s'en prendre à des zones que nous ne surveillions pas. Comme Levanael l'avait craint, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour protéger l'ensemble de l'humanité efficacement.

Mais nous avons rempli notre mission. Mes frères ont traqué les démons. Uriel et moi avons expédié en Enfer le dernier ensemble, celui de l'Envie. Non sans quelques dommages collatéraux. L'Envie avait déjà rendu fous les Humains de cette cité en bord de mer quand nous sommes arrivés, et le démon ne cessait de changer de corps humain pour nous échapper. En fin de compte, Uriel a fini par détruire la cité entière avec un ouragan couplé d'un tsunami pour piéger l'ennemi, tandis que je récitais la formule pour l'enfermer en Enfer. Le talent évident de Uriel pour la destruction a été une surprise.

Du bon travail d'équipe, et l'objectif a été atteint. Mais aucun Humain n'a survécu sur toute la longueur de la côte.

Du sang coule sur la couverture, et Anna plisse un peu les yeux en se penchant. Je vois l'enfant apparaître, mais du mauvais côté, semble-t-il. Ce n'est guère étonnant que l'Humaine s'égosille de la sorte si Henok sort en position fœtale et du mauvais côté. D'autant plus que les hanches de l'Humaine sont plutôt étroites. Sa sœur, à ses côtés, panique et tente de tirer à elle les jambes ensanglantées de l'enfant.

« Un garçon. Comme prévu. » soupire Anna, visiblement rassuré.

Diriger la Garnison, avoir la charge de toute l'espèce humaine en s'assurant que le Destin est respecté : c'est une très lourde responsabilité qui repose sur les épaules de Anna. Si la descendance de Caïn joue un si grand rôle à l'avenir, le bon déroulement de cette naissance est essentiel.

L'enfant est à présent tout à fait sorti du corps de sa mère, et son crâne arbore déjà des cheveux aussi noirs que l'étaient ceux d'Abel. Il hurle vigoureusement, tandis qu'elle perd connaissance, baignant dans son sang. Anna déploie ses ailes et s'envole aussitôt, sans doute pour annoncer aux Sœurs que l'erreur a été réparée avec succès.

Caïn se lève enfin pour aller voir son fils, et Camael le suit des yeux. Son regard exprime quelque chose d'étranger que je ne saurais décrire.

**oOo**

_**La Garnison et l'Ange Balthazar sont convoqués par les Archanges dans la salle de la Justice, immédiatement.**_

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel en entendant la voix résonner dans mon crâne et déploie mes ailes, prêt à m'envoler. Mais Siosp, mon frère chargé de me surveiller aujourd'hui, reste immobile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'appel. Il a été dans un état apathique toute la journée. Je tourne les yeux vers lui et lui donne un bref coup d'aile sur le bras pour qu'il s'apprête à s'envoler lui aussi. Il lâche enfin la cité silencieuse du regard en remuant lentement la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Tous les Humains de mon secteur, anéantis.

- Siosp, les Archanges nous attendent...

Mon frère détruit d'un coup de griffe une habitation emplie de cadavres humains avec un grondement rageur.

Il va nous mettre en retard.

- Des millions d'années d'observation réduites à néant en un clin d'œil ! Ma mission...

- Siosp, j'articule plus fort d'un ton cassant.

- Que vais-je faire à présent ? J'avais une mission, _une seule mission_ ! Je suis fini... Tout est fini pour moi !

- SIOSP !

Il se tait enfin et tourne ses yeux d'un bleu si foncé qu'ils pourraient passer pour noirs, et me foudroie du regard, les plumes de ses ailes se gonflant d'indignation alors qu'il les déploie agressivement.

- QUOI ! aboie-t-il en réponse.

- Nous sommes convoqués. Nous allons être en retard si nous ne partons pas immédiatement.

Ses plumes se dégonflent progressivement et il acquiesce lentement avec un air résigné et défaitiste. Nous prenons notre envol en nous hâtant.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers nous lorsque nous apparaissons dans ce même amphithéâtre où Camael et moi avions été jugés. Un silence lourd de jugement accueille notre retard alors que nous allons nous asseoir dans les gradins avec le reste de la Garnison qui fait face aux trois Archanges. Michael nous suit des yeux froidement avant de prendre la parole.

- Bien. A présent que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Anna ?

Anna se lève lentement, ses trois yeux verts fixant les Archanges sans ciller.

- Camael m'a informé que Lucifer visite les rêves de Caïn chaque nuit pour le convaincre de lui servir de réceptacle.

Tous les regards convergent vers Camael qui ne réagit nullement. Son corps se tient droit et immobile comme un soldat digne de ce nom, et ses yeux dorés fixent un point lointain. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalise à quel point Camael a changé depuis quelques années. L'Ange de la Joie, dont la Grâce était si vive et légère, qui avait le sourire si facile autrefois, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son regard est dénué d'expression.

- C'était ce que je craignais, soupire Gabriel. C'était évident que Lucy chercherait à nous faucher notre meilleure arme.

- Une arme ? Quelle arme ? souffle Siosp à côté de moi, l'air incrédule.

Caïn est un éventuel réceptacle, mais non une arme. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Gabriel. On en a déjà parlé, et c'est non, siffle Raphaël en plissant les yeux.

- Oh allez, frangin ! Caïn s'est déjà reproduit, on n'a plus besoin de lui !

- Alors tuons-le. Lucifer ne pourra accéder au Paradis pour s'emparer de lui, intervient Michael avec un calme olympien.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Camael vaciller presque imperceptiblement.

- Ce pauvre Humain n'y est pour rien, Michael, rétorque Gabriel, sa Grâce s'embrasant dans son corps. Et les Sœurs n'apprécieraient pas qu'on le tue alors que ce n'était pas écrit. Elles sont déjà bien remontées avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Azazel...

- Ce serait déjà bien mieux que l'alternative ridicule que tu proposes. On y perdrait bien plus que Lucifer.

Les Archanges se disputent à voix haute à présent, comme s'ils avaient oublié notre présence. L'air est chargé d'électricité. Littéralement.

- Michael a raison, Gabriel. Si Caïn meurt aujourd'hui et va au Paradis, il sera à notre disposition pour l'éternité et nous pourrons le ressusciter à volonté dès que nous en aurons besoin, et hors de portée de Lucifer. Il est le parfait réceptacle et aucun de ses descendants ne sera d'aussi bonne qualité que lui.

- Raph, Caïn a déjà suffisamment souffert et nous a bien servi. Si nous le dissimulons aux yeux des Anges et des démons, le problème sera réglé : plus d'arme ! Et ce pauvre type pourra vivre sa vie tranquille !

Michael déploie ses ailes et un éclair traverse violemment l'amphithéâtre, brûlant une large surface du sol.

- Silence, Gabriel. Si nous utilisons ce sceau sur Caïn, nous ne pourrons plus _jamais_ le retrouver ni l'atteindre le jour où nous aurons besoin de lui. Je préfère stocker une arme plutôt que de la jeter.

- Hum. Si je puis me permettre...

Je tourne la tête vers Balthazar qui se lève, nullement intimidé par les trois Archanges furieux. Il leur adresse un sourire artificiel sans doute censé être courtois, et continue :

- Pourquoi ranger ou jeter une arme quand vous pouvez l'utiliser ? Lucifer veut s'inviter dans le corps de Caïn ? Prenez-le de vitesse...

Les Archanges reprennent une posture digne et majestueuse, et Michael fait un bref geste d'une main pour encourager Balthazar à continuer.

- Lucifer ne pourra s'emparer de Caïn si l'un de vous est déjà en lui. De plus, en cas d'affrontement, posséder un réceptacle aussi spécial que lui vous donnera un avantage certain.

- C'est à dire ? demande Raphaël en croisant ses mains.

- Rapidité, puissance, sens et perception exacerbés, télékinésie sans effort, et possibilité d'utiliser tous les sceaux et sorts liés au sang humain ou à l'âme humaine. De plus, si mes calculs sont exacts, posséder un Humain permet de détruire un démon d'un simple contact, alors que sous notre forme actuelle nous ne pouvons que les blesser ou les renvoyer en Enfer : pour les tuer, il nous faut déployer une quantité épuisante d'énergie dévastatrice. Ou utiliser notre lame, mais vous conviendrez qu'elle réduit de beaucoup les possibilités d'attaque et de stratégie. Un hôte permet de _canaliser_ notre énergie et de mieux l'utiliser et la contrôler. Sans compter l'aspect pratique : déambuler incognito parmi les Humains sans les rendre sourds et aveugles. Voyez-vous, un hôte humain comme Caïn, c'est comme une armure très sophistiquée. Les Humains sont faits pour être nos armures. Idéalement, à l'avenir, nous aurons tous notre propre Humain à posséder.

Michael regarde fixement Balthazar et acquiesce lentement.

- C'est en effet une option envisageable.

- Ne pourrait-on pas plutôt ramener Abel à la vie pour qu'il serve d'hôte ? Henok vient de naître, et Caïn doit l'élever à présent, intervient Camael.

Gabriel remue la tête avec un soupir agacé.

- Bien sûr que non. Non seulement cela offenserait les Sœurs du Destin, mais Abel n'est pas qualifié pour être un hôte efficace. Son âme est trop fragile. Son destin était d'être une victime afin de renforcer Caïn, rien de plus. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il soit né alors que nous n'avions besoin que de Caïn ? Ça a toujours été Caïn. Son sang. Sa descendance.

Raphaël esquisse un geste de la main impatient.

- Nous perdons du temps avec ces questions stupides. La femelle humaine élèvera très bien Henok toute seule. Allons à l'essentiel. Il nous faut obtenir l'accord de Caïn, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, simple formalité, sourit Balthazar d'un geste nonchalant de la main. N'est-ce pas, Camou ?

Camael tourne la tête vers Balthazar. Son regard est illisible.

- Bien sûr. Je vais m'entretenir avec Caïn dès que la réunion sera terminée.

- Parfait. Je prendrai moi-même le contrôle du corps de Caïn dès qu'il aura dit oui, conclut Michael. La réunion est terminée. Anna a été mis au courant des instructions générales, voyez avec lui pour le reste. Balthazar, suis-nous.

Ils déploient largement leurs ailes et s'envolent tous les quatre, ne laissant que la Garnison présente dans l'immense amphithéâtre. Anna se tourne aussitôt vers Camael.

- Camael, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Tu es chargé de convaincre Caïn de dire oui à Michael. Pars immédiatement.

L'Ange de la Joie acquiesce gravement, étire ses larges ailes blanches et s'envole en un bruissement soyeux.

Siosp se plante fermement devant notre général, une lueur un peu hystérique dans ses yeux sombres.

- Anna, mes Humains sont tous morts. Tous ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Quels sont les ordres ? Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir quoi faire !

Anna lève une main autoritaire pour le faire taire, puis soupire et se tourne vers nous tous. Il prend la parole d'un ton grave.

- Suite aux derniers événements, nous avons de nouveaux ordres. Nous avons enfermé une poignée de démons, mais Lucifer en a créé d'autres encore, et a rallié à sa volonté les Cavaliers.

- Les Cavaliers ? demande Ecaop en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- Pestilence, Guerre, Famine et Mort. Ce sont les régulateurs naturels de toute vie, et plus particulièrement des Humains. Tous l'ont rejoint volontairement, sauf la Mort que Lucifer a enchaînée faute de pouvoir la convaincre. Or, seule la Mort peut nous atteindre, nous.

Riemu en est effectivement la preuve. Nous ne sommes pas immortels.

Anna continue en haussant la voix.

- Lucifer se sert d'eux pour anéantir progressivement les Humains, tandis que la Mère des Monstres les transforme en des créatures sanguinaires. Notre rôle d'observation est suspendu, mes frères. Nous sommes en guerre désormais, et devons combattre pour sauver autant d'Humains que possible, et plus particulièrement la descendance de Caïn et de certains autres Humains que je vous indiquerai au fur et à mesure.

- Et nos secteurs.. !? proteste Siosp en levant les bras au ciel avec un certain sens du drame, visiblement toujours perturbé par son échec.

- Il n'y a plus de secteurs ! Oubliez les secteurs ! Déplacez-vous constamment, anéantissez tout Humain anormal que vous croiserez, protégez voire ressuscitez les Humains élus, renvoyez en Enfer les démons, agissez d'abord, prévenez-moi ensuite ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Je me chargerai du côté administratif, et vous, agissez comme des _Guerriers de Dieu_ ! Il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lucifer soit de retour dans sa cage.

-Comment ça _plus de secteurs_ ?! glapit Siosp, horrifié.

Anna l'ignore et tourne vivement des yeux perçants vers moi.

- Le châtiment de Castiel, en revanche, tient toujours. Il sera toujours accompagné de l'un de vous, constamment.

J'acquiesce gravement et me replace juste à côté de Siosp qui continue de marmonner quelque chose à propos des secteurs, et déploie mes ailes, prêt à partir au combat.

- Rompez ! » crie Anna.

Et nous prenons tous notre envol pour parcourir la Terre.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Ils détruiront ce monde, et vous avec. »_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Notes de l'auteur :** C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui s'enfuient dès le prologue, à en juger par les statistiques. Est-ce parce que Dean ne fait son apparition que bien plus tard ?

Je retire **Couple** et **Avertissement**, parce que après tout si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir... Je n'ajouterai des avertissements que pour les chapitres un peu hard.

Deumus-Dagon : Des ellipses, il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux événements de la série, donc tant mieux si c'est clair et que ça ne te désoriente pas ! Ton avis sur les personnages est intéressant, d'autant plus que je les écris en imaginant non pas le visage des acteurs, mais leur attitude, leur voix et leurs expressions corporelles. Encore merci et bonne lecture !

Le Changenom : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

**Précédemment :** Henok, le fils de Caïn, est né. Michael veut prendre possession du corps de Caïn avant que Lucifer ne le fasse. La guerre est déclarée, et la mission d'observation suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 9**

« Moi, Caïn, fils d'Adam et Ève, j'accepte de mon plein gré de servir de réceptacle à l'Archange Michael.

La voix du dernier favori de Dieu sonne haut et clair au beau milieu du désert où nous l'avons amené. Éclairé par la lumière de nos Grâces et par le Soleil, le sable scintille comme de la poudre de diamants. Caïn nous fixe sans ciller, avec la même assurance tranquille que ses parents quelques décennies plus tôt. Le vent caresse les dunes de sable et fait onduler ses cheveux. La Garnison au grand complet, Balthazar et Michael l'encerclent en silence, tous la tête baissée vers lui.

Camael se penche légèrement et lui souffle :

- Tu dois seulement lui dire _oui_, Caïn.

Le fils d'Adam et Ève échange un regard avec l'Ange de la Joie, avant de tourner ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable oscillant entre le bleu, le vert et le marron vers l'Archange.

- C'est _oui_, Michael, articule Caïn en écartant largement les bras.

Michael ne répond rien, mais s'avance d'un pas au milieu du cercle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à quelques mètres seulement de son réceptacle, les griffes de ses pieds fermement enfoncées dans le sable. Alors, il ferme les yeux, et sa Grâce se met à rayonner, les contours de sa silhouette s'estompant et devenant comme flous.

Balthazar se penche vers moi et murmure :

- Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Vois-tu, notre race ne possède pas réellement de corps comme les Humains ou les animaux. Nos ailes, notre apparence, nos mains, nos yeux... tout cela n'est qu'une manifestation solide de notre Grâce pour se contenir elle-même en fusion constante avec notre esprit. La Grâce est un élément à part entière, semblable à l'eau, qui peut se durcir, geler, ou s'évaporer... Notre lame est de la Grâce solide, par exemple, et le sceau de bannissement que tu as expérimenté a pour effet de geler la Grâce temporairement.

Je tourne les yeux vers Balthazar qui semble se réjouir, comme si cet instant n'était qu'un simple divertissement et non une étape indispensable à cette guerre et un événement solennel et déterminant.

Et pourquoi donc me raconte-t-il tout ça, à moi ?

Je l'ignore et reporte mon attention vers Michael en plissant les yeux. Son corps a en effet disparu, et c'est une cascade de lumière pure qui plonge droit sur Caïn, s'engouffrant dans son corps qui l'absorbe sans difficulté apparente.

Balthazar, à mes côtés, continue de parler avec enthousiasme en rythmant son discours de gestes de ses mains.

- Nous sommes, en fin de compte, assez simples à cerner. Une fois que l'on sait comment fonctionne la Grâce, tout est dit. Tandis que les Humains... ah, les Humains ! Réalises-tu la complexité de ces créatures dont tu as suivi l'évolution, Cassy ? Non, bien sûr, on ne t'a rien dit... Ils sont composés de tant d'éléments, leur sang ouvre tant de possibilités, et leur âme est un véritable puits d'énergie. Ils sont comme de la _matière brute de création_, vois-tu, malléables, on peut les façonner pour à peu près n'importe quel usage si on s'en donne la peine. Par exemple, sais-tu que si on récupère une âme errante qui n'a pas suivi les Faucheurs et qu'on la...

- Silence, dis-je pour couper son flot interminable de paroles.

Il se tait. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur le corps de Caïn qui a à présent absorbé toute la lumière. A plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde, le sable a fondu sous la force de l'énergie et s'est transformé en verre lisse qui reflète nos silhouettes étincelantes et le ciel bleu.

Je le regarde baisser les bras et ouvrir lentement les yeux, l'expression de son visage diamétralement opposée à celle qu'arbore habituellement Caïn. D'autant plus que, par-dessus ce visage, un second apparaît comme en transparence. Celui de Michael. C'est étrange qu'un être aussi minuscule puisse contenir l'aîné des Archanges.

Il inspire lentement, et deux ailes un peu floues émergent de son dos.

- Ça, c'est une manifestation partielle de sa Grâce, qui est à demi transposée dans une dimension parallèle éphémère, et qui n'est donc pas perceptible directement par les mortels. Mes théories se confirment ! C'est le sang de l'Humain qui...

Soudain, Michael tombe à genoux avec un gémissement étranglé, et Balthazar interrompt sa phrase, surpris.

- Michael ! crie Anna en posant un genou à terre. Tout va bien ?

Michael ne répond pas, mais je vois son réceptacle trembler légèrement. Il pose une main convulsée sur le sol en verre et relève lentement la tête pour planter un regard glacial droit sur Camael qui a reculé d'un pas sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Des flammèches courent sur sa peau d'emprunt, et la mâchoire du réceptacle est crispée. En observant mieux, je vois que ses veines sont saillantes, rouges et lumineuses. Comme si son sang était de la _lave_ furieuse.

- Est-ce normal ? je demande à Balthazar.

- Euh, pas vraiment, non...

Le corps emprunté de Michael se relève alors lentement, sans quitter du regard l'Ange de la Joie qui semble paralysé par ce regard empli de rage à peine contenue. Ses yeux aussi sont rouges, à présent. Les ailes floues et blanchâtres dans le dos de l'Archange se déploient agressivement, et je remarque qu'elles clignotent légèrement, comme si leur existence était fluctuante.

_**LUCIFER NOUS ATTAQUE ! LES CAVALIERS ET LES DEMONS SONT AVEC LUI ! DEMANDE DE RENFORTS IMMEDIATS !**_

Nous sursautons à la soudaine voix qui résonne dans nos têtes et nous déployons tous aussitôt nos ailes. J'ai reconnu la voix de Raphaël. C'est un ordre direct, il nous faut obéir. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Mais Anna semble attendre la confirmation de Michael.

Michael, dans son minuscule corps humain, lâche enfin Camael des yeux et nous toise avec autorité, quelques flammèches lézardant ses bras et son visage par moments.

- Allons-y. »

Il étend plus encore ses ailes fantomatiques, et nous décollons tous immédiatement, lame déjà en main, prêts au combat.

**oOo**

De toute évidence, Michael vole bien plus vite que nous, sous cette forme : au lieu de s'envoler, il a tout simplement disparu. Parcourir cette distance, même en nous hâtant, nous prend plusieurs dizaines de secondes, mais l'Archange, lui, semble s'y être transporté en une fraction de seconde, car il s'y trouve déjà lorsque nous survolons enfin la zone de combat.

En vol groupé avec la Garnison et Balthazar à mes côtés, nous piquons droit vers le sol, traversant une épaisse couche de nuages chargés d'eau et d'électricité. De cette hauteur, j'aperçois une large tâche mouvante grandir sur le champ de bataille qui occupe tout le continent, et semble même s'étaler au-delà des océans. Un fléau qui s'étend inexorablement. J'aperçois d'innombrables points lumineux et vifs consteller la masse noire et grouillante. Ce sont mes frères qui se battent, leur Grâce flamboyant avec ferveur.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'épicentre de l'Apocalypse. C'est le chaos à l'état pur. Le sol grouille de démons possédant ou non des Humains, de fantomatiques chiens sombres aux yeux rouges et à la mâchoire sur-développée, et d'âmes humaines errantes que les Faucheurs tentent en vain d'arracher des griffes des créatures de Lucifer. Ils avancent sans répit sur la Terre, déchirant et éventrant méthodiquement les Humains comme une vague maléfique que rien ne peut arrêter. C'est une véritable Purge. Lucifer semble bien décidé à éliminer les Humains définitivement, et emploie pour ce faire les grands moyens.

Car Lucifer est là, identique à ce qu'il était dans mes souvenirs, lors de la bataille contre les Léviathans, et lors de sa rébellion. Il est tout aussi resplendissant de beauté majestueuse que jadis. Et contrairement à Azazel, il conserve toute sa pureté lumineuse céleste. Peut-être qu'un Archange ne peut déchoir de la même manière qu'un simple Chérubin ?

Seul son regard a changé. Ses trois orbes d'un bleu orageux, autrefois emplis de douceur et d'amour, brûlent d'une froide colère inflexible.

Je vois l'Archange déchu affronter Gabriel et Raphaël, et Michael, lui, a disparu de mon champ de vision. Son hôte est si minuscule que je l'ai perdu de vue, dans la confusion.

Notre général nous hurle des ordres, et nous disperse par groupes à différents points stratégiques. Notre rôle est de tenter d'endiguer le flot de démons tandis que les Archanges se chargent de leur frère déchu. Flanqué de Uriel, Ecaop et Balthazar, je vole droit vers l'Est en repoussant violemment de ma lame les démons qui tentent d'entraver notre passage. Nous atterrissons sur une zone plus clairsemée où l'invasion commence tout juste. Trois âmes humaines s'élèvent, flottent avec espoir devant mes yeux, et je les dégage de mon champ de vision d'un revers de main impatient. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les âmes, ni pour secourir les Humains qui se font massacrer sous nos yeux. Nous devons seulement arrêter Lucifer et ses créatures infernales. Arrêter l'Apocalypse.

A notre arrivée, les Humains encore en vie se sont aussitôt mis à hurler et se couvrir les yeux. Inutile de nous rendre invisibles, ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Ils sont condamnés de toute façon.

Le ciel chargé de nuages noirs épais se déchire en un éclair furieux tandis que le tonnerre gronde. Une dizaine de démons délaissent les Humains pour voler vers nous sous leur forme véritable. Leurs traits sont hideux et ils dégagent une odeur diffuse de soufre à des lieux à la ronde. Les autres restent au sol, parfois en possession de corps humains, et continuent le massacre. J'en lacère deux avec ma lame, et comprends vite que mon arme n'a que peu d'effet sur eux. Elle semble trancher dans leur corps comme dans du brouillard qui se recompose aussitôt, comme cela avait été aussi le cas avec les Sept Péchés Capitaux. Mes frères parviennent vite à la même conclusion que moi, et nous laissons nos lames se dissoudre et réintégrer notre Grâce. J'ouvre mes quatre mains, plaque vivement au sol plusieurs poignées de démons, et récite la formule pour les renvoyer droit en Enfer, à défaut de pouvoir les tuer. Balthazar m'appuie en immobilisant d'autres démons et en couvrant mes arrières.

Au sol, un enfant blessé au crâne pleure, le visage maculé de sang et de larmes, assis à même le sol auprès du corps mutilé de sa mère.

Nous ne faisons que repousser l'inévitable et gagner un peu de temps. Lucifer a ouvert en grand les portes de l'Enfer, et renvoyer en Enfer les démons sans pouvoir les tuer est aussi futile que de tenter d'empêcher la marée de monter avec un seau.

Mais les ordres sont les ordres, et les quelques minutes ou heures que nous gagnons seront probablement décisives au niveau de la stratégie d'ensemble des Archanges.

« J'ai trouvé Pestilence ! crie Ecaop en se ruant vers un point un peu plus éloigné, se détachant du groupe soudé qu'on formait. Sa silhouette disparaît dans la mêlée de démons qui grouille à perte de vue.

- Ecaop, non ! Ne t'éloigne pas ! lance en vain Uriel. Oh et puis merde ! Poussez-vous, laissez-moi faire !

Balthazar et moi nous envolons aussitôt haut dans le ciel, alors que Uriel, en s'élevant un peu, fait s'abattre sur toute la zone une énergie écrasante d'un blanc pur qui fait trembler et gronder la Terre. La lumière s'estompe au bout de quelques secondes, se muant en ouragan d'une violence sans précédent. Les démons et chiens infernaux sont emportés par le vent et heurtent durement au sol en retombant. Mais étrangement, aucun ne semble réellement affecté. Aucun ennemi n'est mort, seuls les Humains ont péri.

Anna survole la zone à cet instant et lui lance un regard austère mais légèrement empreint d'admiration.

- Ne gâchez pas votre énergie inutilement ! Tant que Lucifer aura la Mort à son service, aucun de ses suiveurs ne mourra ! Contentez-vous de renvoyer la vermine en Enfer pour ralentir l'invasion, et attendez le signal pour tout détruire ! » crie-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant composé de hurlements humains, rires démoniaques, grognements et formules proférées en enochian.

Puis il disparaît au loin, distribuant les ordres aux autres soldats de la Garnison.

Je renvoie encore quelques milliers de démons en Enfer, lorsque retentit soudain un hurlement déchirant au loin, suivi d'une explosion de lumière pure. Je reconnais cette lumière, cette sensation. La même que lorsque Riemu est mort.

C'était la voix d'Ecaop.

Les voix de mes frères résonnent dans mon crâne, superposées aux bruits de la bataille. Toutes sont neutres et contrôlées, bien que quelques unes, plus rares, soient teintées de colère divine ou d'affolement.

_**Ecaop est mort au combat.** _

La voix tendue de Uriel qui se trouve à mes côtés résonne doublement, alors qu'il informe tous nos frères de la nouvelle. Quelques voix lui répondent, et Anna nous ordonne de garder nos positions, à nouveau.

_**Hcoma est mort au combat.**_

C'était la voix posée de Levanael. Hcoma est donc mort lui aussi.

La Garnison est gravement touchée. A ce rythme, nous allons tous périr, jusqu'au dernier. Et les Humains avec nous.

Que fait donc Dieu ? Pourquoi n'intervient-Il pas alors que ses créations sont en danger ? Ces mêmes créations devant lesquelles Il voulait que l'on se prosterne ?

_**Yasen est mort au combat.**_ enchaînent en cœur les voix de Zedekiel et Siosp.

D'autres noms suivent, sans répit, de frères appartenant à d'autres divisions. C'est l'hécatombe. Nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre. Mais nous nous battrons jusqu'au dernier.

Car les ordres sont les ordres.

Je ne crains pas la mort, seulement l'échec de notre mission.

Les éclairs continuent de zébrer le ciel chargé de lourds nuages, et le tonnerre est assourdissant. Une pluie torrentielle s'abat violemment sur le champ de bataille et renforce la forte odeur de sang humain qui s'élève du sol jonché de cadavres. Les voix de mes frères se chevauchent dans ma tête, listant sans fin les noms de nos frères morts au combat, en une litanie neutre mais lancinante.

Notre zone est envahie, et l'ennemi progresse sur le continent malgré tous nos efforts. Les formules en enochian sont longues à prononcer, et les démons sont rapides, agiles, difficiles à saisir et maintenir en place. De frustration, Uriel abat son poing au sol, fissurant la terre, mais les démons touchés ne meurent pas. La Mort est contre nous, et je compte déjà plusieurs dizaines de milliers de noms d'Anges tués au combat, et ce en quelques heures seulement. D'après les rapports énoncés par mes frères, l'Apocalypse s'est désormais étendue à la planète entière.

Et soudain, la voix de Michael couvre toutes les autres.

_**La Mort est libérée. Détruisez l'ennemi à vue, je me charge de Lucifer.**_

Suivie aussitôt de celle de Anna, adressée uniquement à la Garnison :

_**Uriel, maintenant tu peux déchaîner ta colère ! Tous les autres, rasez tout sur Terre s'il le faut, mais exterminez les démons jusqu'au dernier, que les Humains soient ou non sur le passage !**_

Uriel esquisse un large sourire ravi, et abat à nouveau sa colère sur le sol, avec encore plus de fureur qu'avant. Je crois que la mort de nos trois frères d'arme l'a galvanisé. Les forêts s'embrasent comme des brindilles dans le vent, les lacs s'évaporent, la Terre tremble et se fend sous ses coups répétés. Les explosions martèlent le sol et réduisent en cendres les démons. Balthazar et moi lui prêtons main-forte de notre mieux, mais de toute évidence, nous n'avons pas son talent inné dans la destruction. Le continent est embrasé jusqu'à l'horizon, et flamboie dans la nuit. Partout s'élève vers le ciel une épaisse fumée noire, constellée d'âmes humaines errantes.

_**STOP.**_

Je me fige en pleine action alors que je frappais de ma lame quelques démons ayant survécu à une attaque de Uriel.

Je reconnais cette voix à la fois douce et impérieuse.

_Lucifer._

L'ennemi lui aussi a cessé de bouger, et l'immense champ de bataille qu'est devenue la Terre s'immobilise. Seul le rugissement des flammes brise le lourd silence qui s'est installé.

Uriel déploie ses ailes et s'envole vivement vers l'épicentre de l'Apocalypse. Balthazar et moi le suivons aussitôt. J'aperçois les silhouettes rayonnantes des Archanges apparaître à l'horizon et s'agrandir alors que nous volons vers eux. Nous nous arrêtons enfin à une distance respectueuse, prêts à agir dans la seconde si nécessaire. Je sens derrière nous Anna et le reste de la Garnison nous rejoindre. Plusieurs Anges d'autres divisions s'approchent aussi, et nous formons tous un cercle parfait et lumineux autour des Archanges.

Gabriel et Raphaël encerclent Lucifer, et j'aperçois Michael dans son réceptacle humain se tenir au creux d'une des mains de Raphaël. Le corps de Caïn est toujours rongé par des flammes éphémères, et je réalise que Michael semble être constamment en train de guérir son hôte qui tremble comme une feuille. Ses ailes fantomatiques ont perdu leur blancheur, et sont entièrement composées à présent de feu ardent et de braises rougeoyantes. De toute évidence, Balthazar avait tort : le corps du fils d'Adam et Ève n'est pas apte à contenir l'Archange le plus puissant de la fratrie.

Lucifer, lui, les ailes repliées dans son dos, tourne lentement la tête et contemple le paysage dévasté avec tristesse. La pluie a cessé, et le ciel se dégage progressivement de ses lourds nuages, dévoilant un ciel d'un bleu pâle et froid. L'aube caresse faiblement l'horizon ravagé de ses rayons.

L'Archange observe sereinement le lever de soleil, un sourire mélancolique sur son visage et sa Grâce tourbillonnant dans son corps. Il élève lentement une main devant lui, et les Archanges, méfiants, reculent d'un pas.

« N'ayez crainte, mes frères, souffle tout bas Lucifer d'une voix teintée d'amertume qui résonne longuement dans ma tête.

Il abaisse gracieusement la main, et l'incendie qui ravage le continent s'évanouit aussitôt.

- C'est terminé.

Sur ces mots, il esquisse un geste vif et brusque du poignet, et je vois tous les démons et chiens infernaux plonger dans la Terre et y disparaître en exhalant une vague odeur de soufre. Certains semblent hésiter à les suivre, et Lucifer claque des doigts, les faisant exploser dans la seconde sans ciller. Derrière lui, la porte qu'il avait ouverte droit sur l'Enfer se referme lentement.

- Lucifer... A quoi joues-tu ? As-tu décidé de te repentir ? demande Michael d'une voix froide et mesurée, tout en déployant ses ailes flamboyantes d'un air menaçant.

- Je ne joue pas, Michael. Et je n'ai aucune raison de me repentir : ce que je fais est juste.

La lumière pâle de l'aube caresse son visage et fait luire ses ailes immaculées.

Michael grimace de douleur et se plie un moment en deux avant de se redresser, comme s'il avait repris le contrôle. Raide et inflexible, il rétorque :

- Tu peux encore revenir sur le droit chemin, Lucifer. Le Paradis t'accueillera de nouveau. Si tu acceptes ton châtiment, que tu te repens sincèrement d'avoir désobéi, Père te pardonnera. Reviens parmi nous, frère.

Michael fixe son frère avec intensité et espoir dans ses yeux rouges, tandis que Gabriel et Raphaël observent la scène, leur Grâce agitée et tourmentée. Raphaël tend une main hésitante vers Lucifer, comme pour essayer de le convaincre silencieusement. Une supplication muette vibre dans son regard qui reflète une vulnérabilité que je n'avais encore jamais aperçue chez lui.

Anna, à mes côtés, se raidit avec espoir.

Lucifer soupire et baisse la tête en la secouant lentement.

- Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire, Michael ? Ce n'est ni un caprice, ni une rébellion. J'essaye de sauver la dernière œuvre parfaite de notre Père. J'essaye de Le sauver. J'essaye de _vous_ sauver, mes frères, de ce fléau infâme, de cette expérience ratée que sont les Humains. Ils ont déjà égaré notre Père, ils vous corrompront vous aussi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Raphaël baisse les yeux ainsi que sa main, sa Grâce soudain tendue et pensive.

- Oh allez, Lucy, tu donnes bien trop d'importance à ces petites créatures de rien du tout qui savent balbutier quelques mots depuis à peine un millénaire ou deux !

Lucifer fixe un regard perçant sur Gabriel.

- Ne sous-estime pas les Humains, petit frère. Sous leur apparence fragile et inoffensive, ils sont égoïstes, cruels et manipulateurs. Ils détruiront ce monde, et vous avec.

Lucifer poursuit son discours en balayant du regard les Anges attroupés et le paysage de cendres et de braises.

- Si seulement je pouvais vous faire _comprendre_, mes frères. Voyez tout ce que les Humains ont corrompu et gâché depuis leur création ! Pourquoi vous battre contre moi ? Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. J'aime Dieu plus que tout, et je veux Le sauver, Lui et Son œuvre. Mais le prix à payer est trop élevé si pour cela je dois regarder périr mes petits frères jusqu'au dernier et la Terre être réduite en cendres. Rejoignez-moi, et tout redeviendra comme avant, avant _leur _création...

La Garnison a été créée en même temps que les Humains. Lucifer fait allusion à une époque que je n'ai pas connue. Du coin de l'œil je vois Uriel, les yeux écarquillés et levés vers Lucifer, frémir légèrement, comme il l'avait fait juste avant de se prosterner devant Adam et Ève lorsque nous en avions reçu l'ordre.

- Tu es bien présomptueux de prétendre savoir ce qui est bon pour Père. Il est le seul à le savoir, et Le déclarer suffisamment faible pour être manipulé par ces _larves insignifiantes_ est un blasphème de la pire espèce ! articule Raphaël avec indignation.

- Père n'est pas infaillible, Raphaël ! Je l'ai moi-même longtemps cru, mais Il ne l'est _PAS_ ! Ouvrez donc les yeux ! rétorque agressivement Lucifer.

- Lucifer. Nous n'avons pas à réfléchir, seulement à obéir à Père sans jamais remettre en question Ses ordres. Car ils _sont_ justes, même lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les comprendre. Reviens et prouve que tu es un bon fils, un bon soldat.

Les veines du corps d'emprunt de Michael palpitent et rougeoient alors qu'il observe froidement Lucifer en prononçant ces mots, et ajoute :

- Ou bien nous t'enfermerons dans une nouvelle cage, si bien cachée et verrouillée, que cette fois ni la Mère des Monstres, ni aucune des abominations que tu as créées à partir de ces âmes de nourrissons humains ne pourra te tirer de là.

Gabriel est le seul à fixer encore Lucifer avec un espoir entêté, ses yeux ambrés implorants. Michael et Raphaël, eux, n'affichent plus qu'une froide détermination.

Lucifer reste un moment silencieux en dévisageant Michael avec une tristesse sourde mêlée de colère. Sa Grâce irradie de son corps et illumine les environs comme mille Soleils.

- Très bien.

Il déploie gracieusement les ailes et étend les bras en fermant les yeux.

- Enfermez-moi. Mais je vous préviens...

Un sourire condescendant déforme son visage.

- Lorsque vous comprendrez que j'avais raison...

Il rouvre ses yeux d'un bleu orageux avec assurance, toute trace de tristesse envolée.

- … Vous me libérerez de vous-mêmes. Et nous pourrons, ensemble, apporter l'Apocalypse sur les Humains sans abîmer la Terre. »

Le Soleil s'est élevé à l'horizon. La silhouette de l'Archange déchu se détache sur l'astre flamboyant, et sa Grâce est si resplendissante qu'elle en fait pâlir les rayons.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« C'est l'occasion de prouver ta loyauté et de faire annuler ton châtiment. »_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me motive pour écrire la suite !

Celeste31 : Bienvenue à toi chère nouvelle lectrice ! Bonne lecture !

Le Changenom : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! ^^

Deumus-Dagon : La disparition de ma revieweuse fétiche m'a perturbée toute la semaine mouarf (mon relecteur peut témoigner) ! Contente de voir qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave (mon esprit pessimiste a tendance à s'enflammer assez vite)... Pour en revenir à ta review : déjà merci pour ton soutien ! J'ai le vague espoir qu'à force de voir mon histoire en première ou deuxième page, certains feront l'effort de lire au-delà du prologue. En tout cas je m'efforce dans toutes mes histoires de montrer la complexité des personnages. Ils ne sont jamais entièrement blancs ou noirs avec moi, et j'essaye de me mettre dans leur peau en les écrivant pour mieux les comprendre. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Précédemment :** Michael a pris possession du corps de Caïn afin de contrer Lucifer, mais cela semble assez mal se passer... Lucifer déclenche l'Apocalypse et mène une attaque de démons sur la Terre pour exterminer les Humains. Mais il s'arrête avant d'atteindre son but, ne supportant pas de voir la Terre brûler et les Anges mourir par milliers.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 10**

Mission accomplie.

L'Apocalypse a bien eu lieu, mais a été coupée court avant d'atteindre son objectif. Lucifer a été enfermé, et l'Enfer clos. La Terre n'est plus qu'une planète silencieuse, ravagée et couverte de cendres, et moins de cinq cent Humains tout au plus ont survécu, si j'en crois les rapports confus des Anges qui résonnent dans ma tête. J'embrasse du regard l'horizon ensoleillé, et admire les myriades d'âmes humaines scintillantes flotter au-dessus des braises et des cadavres mutilés. Bien que funeste, ce paysage dégage une beauté poignante et empreinte de nostalgie qui me rappelle les poèmes de mon espèce humaine éteinte.

Nul Faucheur en vue. Étrange.

Les Archanges sont immobiles et silencieux, à présent que Lucifer a été enfermé. Aucun de nous n'ose les déranger. Les paroles de Lucifer semblent encore résonner dans l'air, et tous mes frères gardent un silence consterné. Les Anges des autres divisions quittent la zone par groupes entiers, probablement appelés par leurs chefs. Bientôt ne restent plus sur place que la Garnison et Balthazar.

Michael, lui, se trouve à présent au sol, un genou à terre et la tête baissée en respirant avec difficulté dans son corps d'emprunt. Une toux rauque le fait cracher du sang. Sa situation paraît douloureuse. Le sort pour enfermer Lucifer l'a sans doute épuisé.

Je me sens légèrement partagé sur le succès de la mission. Même sans la Mort sous son contrôle, Lucifer avait l'avantage du nombre et de la stratégie et aurait probablement vaincu notre armée et exterminé l'Humanité s'il ne s'était pas retiré de lui-même. Ce n'est pas exactement une victoire. Lucifer nous a _épargnés_.

Et surtout, que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Il n'y a plus de secteurs, presque plus d'Humains, et la Terre est agonisante... Quelle est notre mission à présent ? Quelle est notre raison d'être ?

Je tourne la tête vers Anna en attendant les ordres. Et je vois que mes camarades de la Garnison en font autant. Notre Général semble un peu désorienté, mais reprend une posture digne en se tournant vers nous. Il réfléchit et cherche ses mots, les yeux baissés.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque l'absence criante de Camael. Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu son nom dans l'interminable liste des noms des Anges morts au combat. Où est-il donc ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Gabriel s'envoler brusquement sans un mot, surprenant ses frères.

« Gabriel, où vas-tu ?! crie Raphaël avec une pointe d'agacement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse alors que la silhouette de l'Archange disparaît à l'horizon, Raphaël pousse un soupir résigné et déploie à son tour ses larges ailes pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Et alors, tout s'enchaîne.

A la seconde même où Raphaël s'envole, Michael, au sol, pousse un hurlement déchirant, le corps de son réceptacle s'embrasant comme une torche, fondant la peau, réduisant en cendres les bras, les épaules, la cage thoracique, le crâne...

- Michael ! crie Raphaël en interrompant brusquement son envolée pour piquer droit vers le sol où se tord de douleur son frère aîné.

Une lumière d'un blanc pur s'échappe alors violemment de la bouche carbonisée de Caïn et de ses yeux fondus dans leurs orbites. Ébloui, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Michael est en train de s'extirper de son réceptacle.

Quand je les rouvre, Michael a repris sa forme d'origine, mais est tremblant et tient à peine debout. Raphaël le soutient avec inquiétude, en l'entourant de ses ailes et de ses quatre bras.

A la place du corps de Caïn, il n'y a plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Michael se détache un peu de Raphaël en essayant visiblement de récupérer ses forces. Il tourne lentement les yeux vers tous les Anges présents.

- Castiel.

Je me raidis à l'appel de mon nom et m'avance aussitôt vers Michael, prêt à obéir à ses ordres.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu es doué pour effacer, modifier ou créer les souvenirs humains.

- C'est exact, je réponds en refoulant une bouffée de fierté mal placée.

Michael me dévisage un long moment avant de se redresser en se détachant de Raphaël qui le regarde toujours avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

- Ceci...

Michael tend un bras vers le tas de cendres qui fut Caïn.

- … n'est pas un Humain. C'est une créature de la Mère des Monstres.

Un silence stupéfait suit cette déclaration, et nous regardons tous Michael sans ciller.

- Oh. Ceci explique cela, commente Balthazar qui semble expérimenter une épiphanie.

Raphaël regarde tour à tour Michael, Balthazar et le tas de cendres, la frustration et l'incompréhension s'amplifiant dans sa Grâce tourmentée.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le visage de Michael se durcit.

- Caïn n'était plus Humain environ depuis la mort de ses parents. La Mère des Monstres a fait de lui sa première créature.

- Et les corps souillés par la Mère des Monstres ne sont pas aptes à accueillir notre Grâce. Je suis surpris que Caïn n'ait pas explosé immédiatement, du coup, ajoute Balthazar.

Je repense soudain au jugement que Camael et moi-même avons subi. Camael avait affirmé haut et fort que Caïn avait pris feu sous ses yeux. Était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il a cessé d'être Humain ?

- Lorsque je le possédais, j'utilisais une importante quantité d'énergie pour empêcher son corps d'entrer en combustion. La Mère des Monstres s'est adressée directement à moi, à travers l'âme de Caïn. Il semble qu'elle entretient un lien profond avec toutes ses créations.

- Je vois, souffle Raphaël. Mais le problème est réglé à présent. Caïn est mort, et il nous reste son fils Henok. Il faudra seulement s'assurer que l'enfant n'est pas un monstre lui aussi.

- Caïn n'est pas mort, objecte Michael d'une voix glaciale.

Balthazar lisse son aile gauche d'un air sarcastique et jette un œil au tas de cendres.

- Euh, il m'a l'air bien mort, et même un peu trop cuit, si je puis me permettre.

- D'ailleurs, s'il est mort, où est son âme ? demande Siosp d'un air nerveux en regardant tout autour de lui.

En effet, on ne voit son âme nulle part. Et pourtant, avant que Michael ne prenne possession de son corps, son âme était bien présente, je l'ai vue. Où est-elle maintenant ?

- J'ai étudié le cas de ces Humains qui se transformaient en loups à la pleine lune dans mon secteur, intervient Ephra. En temps normal, leur âme était brillante et ordinaire, mais elle disparaissait de ma vue lorsqu'il se transformaient.

- Oui, la Mère des Monstres semble expérimenter aussi bien avec le sang qu'avec les âmes, et les résultats sont parfois surprenants, confirme Balthazar.

Michael glisse un regard perçant sur nous tous.

- La Mère des Monstres s'est appliquée sur la création de cette abomination qu'elle appelle un _Phœnix_. Elle dit qu'il est immortel. On aura beau le tuer mille fois et de mille manières, il renaîtra toujours de ses cendres.

Michael esquisse un sourire sans joie.

- C'était, semble-t-il, le dernier souhait de Ève, que la Mère des Monstres a exaucé à sa manière. Protéger son dernier fils de _nous_.

- Alors quoi ? Son âme devient invisible à nos yeux quand il _meurt _? récapitule tout bas Uriel, comme pour lui-même.

Anna s'avance d'un pas assuré, ses yeux verts inflexibles.

- Quels sont les ordres, Michael ?

L'Archange fixe son regard sur notre général.

- Puisque Caïn ne peut pas mourir, il nous faut le rendre inoffensif et obéissant, pour le garder à notre disposition jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de le tuer, de le posséder sans qu'il ne brûle, ou qu'on lui trouve un autre usage. Mais avant tout, Anna, la Garnison a pour ordre de trouver Camael et de me l'apporter. Je le soupçonne de nous avoir caché cette information et son absence ne fait que confirmer cette idée. Il me faut l'interroger pour décider d'un châtiment approprié. Un simple redressement ne suffira peut-être pas.

Anna se fige légèrement, et Michael plisse les yeux en s'approchant de lui avec quelque chose de tendre et menaçant à la fois.

- Étais-tu au courant, Anna ? Je sens ton esprit troublé...

Anna relève la tête brusquement et déploie ses ailes avec indignation.

- J'ignorais que Caïn était une créature de la Mère des Monstres, Michael. C'est la vérité. Je savais que Camael nous mentait et cachait un horrible secret, mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était si grave ! J'avais seulement deviné que Camael éprouve des _sentiments_ pour Caïn. C'est anormal et interdit. Nul Ange ne devrait ressentir autant de dévotion pour un autre être que Dieu !

Je me retiens de justesse d'objecter que c'était pourtant l'ordre de Dieu Lui-même : aimer les Humains plus que Lui. Mais en voyant les Archanges ne pas relever, je reste coi. Ils ont vu Dieu, Lui ont parlé, ils savent mieux que moi. Michael élève doucement deux mains qui viennent encadrer le visage de Anna qui réprime un mouvement de recul.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas signalé son comportement déviant, Anna ? Réponds... souffle tout bas Michael avec un sourire sans chaleur.

Anna lui renvoie un regard brave et dénué de peur.

- Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai immédiatement signalé à Gabriel qui m'a _formellement interdit_ d'en parler à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à vous deux. Les ordres sont les ordres, mais que suis-je censé faire lorsqu'ils sont contradictoires ? Mettez-vous donc d'accord !

- Gabriel... siffle avec colère Raphaël en serrant les poings.

Michael lâche la tête de Anna et se recule d'un pas, son sourire envolé et son visage comme sa Grâce inexpressifs.

Loin de perdre contenance, Anna croise les bras et lève la tête avec aplomb.

- Quels sont les ordres, Michael ? répète-t-il sèchement.

- Trouvez Camael et apportez-le moi. Raphaël, tu es en charge des opérations. Partez immédiatement.

Nous déployons tous nos ailes, mais Michael élève une main calmement.

- Sauf Castiel.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et replie mes ailes, perplexe. Nous regardons ensemble la Garnison, Balthazar et Raphaël s'envoler dans un concert de bruissements de plumes.

- Castiel.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je lève les yeux vers l'Archange.

- Tu as pour mission de surveiller les cendres jusqu'à ce que Caïn revienne à la vie. Puis, tu effaceras de sa mémoire tout souvenir de Camael, et tout ce dont il se souvient de négatif à notre égard. Rends-le amnésique ou invente-lui une toute autre vie si nécessaire, mais il faut qu'il nous fasse confiance aveuglément.

J'acquiesce gravement. C'est un travail colossal qui m'attend. La mémoire humaine est extrêmement complexe, et j'ignore si celle d'un Phœnix sera différente.

Michael sourit et lâche mon épaule.

- Tu es l'un des plus doués dans ce domaine, Castiel. Je sais que tu accompliras cette mission.

- Je le ferai, j'affirme aussitôt.

Je suis un soldat. J'obéis aux ordres. J'ai été créé dans ce but. Et je n'ai pas à me demander quelle sera la réaction de Camael quand Caïn aura oublié jusqu'à son existence. Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

- Je sais que tu le feras. C'est l'occasion de prouver ta loyauté et de faire annuler ton châtiment. Pendant ce temps, je me charge de trouver Gabriel. Alerte la Garnison si jamais Camael se montrait et entravait ta mission.

J'acquiesce à nouveau, me postant devant le tas de cendres en le fixant sans ciller, guettant la résurrection de Caïn.

- Ne me déçois pas, Castiel. »

Je sens l'air se déplacer et en un bruissement de plumes, Michael s'est envolé. Je me retrouve seul dans ce paysage de cendres.

Après cette interminable nuit de combats, de destruction et de mort, ce soudain silence est fort déstabilisant. Mais le murmure régulier des voix de mes frères qui m'est familier depuis toujours le rend supportable. J'écoute calmement les rapports des Anges qui signalent à demi-mots des rumeurs non confirmées de trahisons. Certains Anges d'autres divisions auraient profité de la confusion pour rejoindre les rangs de Lucifer. Nombre d'entre eux feraient partie de la division chargée de l'équilibre naturel sur Terre, ou de la division des plantes, voire du plancton. Et j'ignorais qu'il existait une division consacrée aux roches et au lichen. Une des premières divisions créées, semble-t-il. D'autres divisions ont entièrement disparu, dû au nombre élevé de morts au combat.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur le tas de cendres, j'entre dans une méditation nostalgique en me laissant bercer par la mélodie du chant de mes semblables. J'ai passé des millions d'années ainsi en faction, seul, immobile, à observer des êtres s'agiter au sol. Des millions d'années à écouter les voix de mes frères en y joignant parfois la mienne.

Quelques murmures aussi doux que le cours d'une rivière signalent que les effectifs seront réévalués prochainement pour pallier les pertes. Certains Anges seront redéployés dans une autre division, ou feront partie de plusieurs divisions simultanément. J'entends la voix lointaine de Anna demander si les pertes de la Garnison aussi seront compensées.

Le tas de cendres frémit légèrement, et je pose un genou à terre en tendant lentement un doigt au-dessus, attendant que l'âme de Caïn apparaisse pour plonger dans sa mémoire.

Je ressens un malaise diffus, insaisissable, presque distant. Mais qui n'égale nullement cette tristesse lancinante qui m'avait traversé lorsque mon espèce humaine favorite a disparu sous mes yeux.

J'ignore si Camael a doublement trahi la Garnison et le Paradis comme l'affirme Michael. Mais si l'Archange a vu juste, ce que je m'apprête à accomplir est nécessaire. Juste. Bienveillant, même. La Mère des Monstres a sans doute utilisé Caïn, sa première créature, pour atteindre l'un des nôtres. Caïn est corrompu. Ce n'est plus un élu de Dieu, mais une abomination. L'Ange de la Joie sera envoyé en redressement, et nous reviendra purifié et sauvé, comme l'ont été Anna et Zachariah. Sa rédemption sera plus aisée si Caïn ne se souvient pas de lui et ne lui adresse plus aucune prière.

Les cendres se solidifient peu à peu et se meuvent comme de la lave, en adoptant progressivement une forme humaine en position fœtale. La teinte grise des cendres s'éclaircit et change de consistance. Au sein des cendres blanchâtres, je vois un cœur, comme une braise ardente, se mettre à palpiter et créer un réseau de veines parcourant le corps, y distribuant le sang chauffé à vif. La peau se reconstitue, blanche et lisse, ainsi que les organes internes. Les cheveux châtains de Caïn repoussent sur son crâne, ainsi que, plus lentement, les poils de son visage et de son corps.

Revenu à la vie, le fils de Adam et Ève pousse un grognement rauque et tousse, recrachant des particules de cendres prises dans sa bouche et ses poumons. Son corps nu frémit et il se redresse faiblement.

Je ne vois toujours pas son âme. Mon doigt le frôle presque, et je me tiens prêt à agir.

Ses yeux encore rouges s'entrouvrent.

« … Camael ? murmure-t-il tout bas d'un air perdu en regardant mon doigt.

Je reste silencieux. Son âme ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître maintenant.

Caïn lève brusquement la tête vers mon visage et écarquille ses yeux qui virent lentement du rouge à sa couleur indéfinissable d'origine. Le visage du Phœnix se durcit, empreint aussi bien de terreur que de rage.

- … Où est Camael ?! gronde-t-il entre ses dents.

Caïn se lève et recule lentement sans me quitter du regard, une main menaçante tendue vers moi, comme s'il était de taille à m'arrêter dans ma mission. Ses pieds nus laissent de minuscules empreintes sur le sol recouvert de cendres.

Oh. Je vois son âme apparaître à mes yeux. Sa lumière s'intensifie en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je vais pouvoir accomplir ma mission. Je tends à nouveau mon doigt pour atteindre ma cible, lorsqu'une vive sensation de brûlure m'arrête. J'observe ma main rongée par les flammes, et la secoue brièvement pour les éteindre, surpris. Voilà donc ce dont est capable un Phœnix.

Mais moi, je suis un Ange, et nulle créature de la Mère des Monstres n'est de taille contre un soldat de Dieu. Il ne peut m'échapper, et il le sait : je le vois dans ses yeux.

Caïn, le corps crispé, recule encore de quelques pas, haletant. Des flammes ardentes dansent autour de son poignet, comme un avertissement.

- N'approche pas ! » crie-t-il, une pointe de panique perçant dans sa voix.

Je déploie violemment mes ailes pour faire diversion. Et c'est efficace : Caïn sursaute et quitte mes mains du regard pour poser ses yeux sur mes ailes. Alors, j'attaque de mes quatre mains à la fois, l'objectif étant de réussir à frôler l'âme du fils d'Adam et Ève et de l'immobiliser. Je reste stoïque alors que deux de mes mains s'enflamment. Ma troisième plaque ma proie au sol du bout d'un doigt avec précaution, tandis que de la quatrième, je frôle doucement son âme.

J'entends le hurlement déchirant de Caïn comme à travers mille océans. Je me sens projeté brusquement dans les souvenirs du Phœnix, qui, erratiques, se déversent avec la fureur d'un torrent de lave, brûlant et lumineux.

Autant je n'ai aucune difficulté à me glisser dans une mémoire humaine, autant celle de Caïn m'entraîne violemment dans un courant dont il me faut toute ma volonté et l'énergie de ma Grâce pour garder le contrôle et maîtriser tant bien que mal le flux. Je me concentre avec difficulté pour remonter dans le cours de la mémoire de Caïn, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, approximativement à l'époque de la mort de Abel, lorsque l'Ange de la Joie a été choisi pour être son Ange gardien.

_Le blé dore paisiblement au soleil. Ses cheveux trempés collent à son front._

_La pierre ensanglantée tombe de sa main tremblante et poisseuse de sang. Son visage est strié de larmes chaudes. Il est à genoux devant le corps sans vie de Abel._

_Non._

_Oh non._

_Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

_Il se souvient avoir été consumé par la rage et la jalousie. Mais pourquoi ?_

_Il aime Abel, il ne lui a jamais voulu de mal._

_« Abel... Pardonne-moi... »_

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Ta vie est plus courte qu'un clin d'œil, dans l'immensité de la Création. »_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Argh et double argh je n'ai pas écrit un mot de la semaine. Si je n'arrive pas à me motiver pour pondre un chapitre ce week-end, je devrai ralentir un peu la mise en ligne pour garder un rythme régulier...

Deumus-Dagon : Haha, étrangement, personne (dans les reviews en tout cas) n'avait deviné pour le Phœnix, alors que je craignais depuis le procès que mon allusion à sa combustion spontanée soit un indice trop flagrant ! Par contre, vous avez presque tous repéré la romance que je sous-entendais entre Camael et Caïn. ^^ J'aime énormément le personnage de Gabriel dans la série. Le petit frère qui fuit sa famille car il ne supporte pas de la voir se déchirer, ça me parle beaucoup... Bref, merci mille fois pour ton soutien et tes savoureuses reviews qui bientôt seront plus longues que mes chapitres ! XD

**Précédemment :** Lucifer s'est rendu et a été enfermé dans la Cage, avortant l'Apocalypse. Michael qui possédait le corps de Caïn s'en est extirpé alors qu'il prenait feu. Il s'avère que Caïn est un Phœnix – une créature de la Mère des Monstres – et n'est donc plus apte à être un réceptacle. Pendant que Raphaël et la Garnison recherchent Camael qui a disparu, Michael est parti à la recherche de Gabriel qui s'est envolé sans explication. Castiel est laissé seul avec Caïn, avec pour mission d'effacer tout souvenir de Camael de sa mémoire.

**Ce chapitre et le suivant sont un peu... oniriques. J'ai vraiment aimé les écrire, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont aussi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 11**

_Les flammes dansent et lèchent la lame chauffée à blanc. Les ombres mouvantes paraissent immenses sur les murs. Il lève les yeux vers son père, si grand et infaillible, qui lui tend son marteau avec un sourire encourageant. L'outil est tiède et lourd dans sa main, et il l'élève bien haut au-dessus de sa tête._

_Son bras s'abat._

_Le chant du métal s'alourdit, les étincelles s'immobilisent dans l'air. La pénombre chaleureuse et le sourire de son père s'effilochent lentement, laissant place à un ciel d'un bleu cristallin qui surplombe un champ de blé. Il sent le crâne se fracasser sous ses coups alors que sa colère ne fait qu'enfler. Et il frappe, encore et encore._

_Car Abel doit MOURIR._

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'occuper des moutons avec moi, Caïn ?_

_Le champ de blé s'assombrit, le blé se transforme en hautes herbes détrempées._

_Une pluie fine tombe et un Abel encore enfant lève les yeux vers lui avec tristesse. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlent sur ses cils et ses cheveux noirs. Caïn soupire, et pose un genou sur le sol humide pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, une main sur son épaule._

_- Ce ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, Abel, tu sais. Si tu veux vraiment t'occuper du bétail, tu dois bien comprendre que tu ne peux pas t'attacher à eux. Car on va les tuer et les manger. Ils sont là pour ça._

_Caïn, lui, n'a pas la moindre envie de tuer ces bêtes. Il n'aime pas le sang, les cris d'agonie, l'odeur âcre de la peur et de la mort. Il préfère soigner les plantes, les regarder pousser paisiblement. Le blé, lui, ne hurle ni ne se débat lorsqu'on le coupe._

_Abel le fixe quelques secondes avec ses grands yeux marrons innocents, puis son visage s'éclaire d'un large sourire. Il lui manque une dent de lait._

_- T'es bête, Caïn. Je sais tout ça. Ce sont des êtres vivants, et la seule injustice serait d'être indifférents à leur mort. C'est justement parce qu'ils vont mourir pour nous que je veux rendre leur vie la plus agréable possible et pleurer leur mort, surtout si je suis celui qui leur hôte la vie. »_

_Caïn reste muet de stupeur quelques secondes, puis lui ébouriffe ses cheveux noirs tendrement._

C'est avec un effort de concentration intense que je parviens à réguler le flot erratique et désordonné de la mémoire de Caïn. Le visage souriant de Abel s'efface, emporté par le courant. L'espace d'un instant, je reprends suffisamment le contrôle pour ressentir à nouveau mon propre corps agenouillé dans le paysage de cendres, immobilisant le Phœnix à terre. Jamais je n'avais été plongé dans des souvenirs de manière aussi vivace. Au lieu de brèves visions saccadées et troubles aux sons étouffés, je vis ces instants presque comme s'ils étaient miens.

C'est extrêmement dangereux. Je risque de lobotomiser pour de bon le fils d'Adam et Ève si je ne me montre pas prudent. Ou pire, de ne pas trouver les bons souvenirs et d'échouer dans la mission que m'a confiée Michael.

_Il berce son petit frère dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile et précieuse en ce monde. Les minuscules doigts du nourrisson s'agrippent à son auriculaire._

_« Abel t'aime beaucoup, je crois. Il ne crie jamais quand c'est toi qui le tiens. » souffle Ève avec un sourire attendri alors qu'elle prépare des galettes de blé dur._

Je repousse ce souvenir qui ne présente aucun intérêt dans le cadre de ma mission. Je suis remonté trop loin. Le moindre effleurement de ma Grâce semble me propulser dans la mauvaise direction, ou érafler des souvenirs. J'en vois approcher un dont les échos de la conversation évoquent les Anges, et je m'en empare vivement. Peut-être s'agit-il de Camael.

_Ève regarde ses enfants avec une expression extatique et choquée à la fois._

_« Vous avez vu un Ange ? Vous en êtes certains ?_

_- Oui. Plus grand que les montagnes, lumineux, avec des ailes, trois yeux, plein de bras et des griffes aux pieds, comme tu nous avais raconté. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Michael, et que Dieu nous aime, répond Caïn avec assurance._

_Ève tombe à genoux et éclate en sanglots, ses longs cheveux d'un blond cendré voilant son visage._

_- Maman ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'exclame Abel en entourant aussitôt sa mère de ses bras._

_- Parce que je suis heureuse. Oh, Caïn, Abel ! C'est une bénédiction du Ciel ! Mes prières ont été entendues ! »_

_Elle les étreint et embrasse leur front en riant._

_La chevelure claire qui lui caresse la joue et les bras chauds qui l'entourent s'effritent et tombent en poussière, en silence._

_Il marche seul au milieu des montagnes. Ses pieds sont meurtris, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes._

_Abel..._

_Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes couvertes de sang séché._

_Il ne peut plus retourner auprès de ses parents. Pas avec le sang d'Abel sur ses mains. Pas après avoir anéanti toute chance que Dieu pardonne leur péché originel un jour. Il se sent incapable d'affronter leur regard._

_Le visage de son petit frère hurlant de douleur le hante._

_Le vent fait danser ses cheveux poisseux de sueur alors qu'il s'avance au bord du précipice. Tout pourrait finir là. Il a tué son propre sang, et jamais rien ne pourra changer cela. La marque du fratricide est profondément ancrée en lui, le chassant pour toujours de sa famille, de la protection de Dieu, et seul un gouffre de souffrance éternelle l'attendra à sa mort. Les flammes de l'Enfer. Il n'y aura pas de pardon. Pas de rédemption._

_Ses yeux se ferment, faisant dévaler deux larmes chaudes sur ses joues._

_« Bonjour, Caïn._

_Il sursaute et rouvre brusquement les yeux. Là où le vide et une éternité de souffrance lui tendaient les bras quelques secondes plus tôt, lui fait face un Ange. Plus petit que les Archanges, celui-ci ne dépasse pas la montagne : les pieds au fond de la vallée, sa tête se trouve juste au niveau de Caïn. Trois yeux dorés le fixent attentivement alors qu'il recule de quelques pas, le souffle coupé. Il se laisse tomber à genoux avec terreur et résignation._

_- Vous êtes venu me châtier pour mon crime ?_

_Abel était le préféré de Dieu, et avait toujours répondu parfaitement aux attentes des Archanges, contrairement à lui. Sans doute que la mort qu'il s'apprêtait à se donner est trop douce comparée à la gravité de son crime. Il frémit et baisse la tête avec résignation, prêt à accepter son sort, quelques larmes s'écrasant sur la roche tiède._

_L'Ange cligne des yeux d'un air qui pourrait passer pour confus. Mais c'est difficile à dire, avec les Anges. Ce masque figé qui leur sert de visage est toujours terriblement inexpressif._

_- Non, Caïn. Je ne suis pas là pour te châtier, mais pour te protéger. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis ton Gardien, et ce jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »_

Enfin, j'ai trouvé un des souvenirs que je cherchais. Je l'anéantis consciencieusement. J'ai immédiatement reconnu Camael, même si du point de vue de Caïn il semble immense et imposant. Un autre souvenir directement lié à celui que je viens de supprimer apparaît aussitôt.

_Caïn se réveille en sursaut, une sueur glacée recouvrant son corps. Il a rêvé de Abel. Un rêve silencieux et sombre où son petit frère, redevenu enfant, le regardait tristement, son crâne disloqué déversant des flots de sang. Et à chaque fois que Caïn essayait de le toucher ou lui parler, il se retrouvait avec cette pierre dans la main, à le frapper, encore et encore..._

_Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains en essayant de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. La grotte est sombre et humide, mais un filet de lumière jaillit depuis l'entrée. Il se lève lentement et sort, levant les yeux vers l'Ange. Il fait nuit, mais autour de lui, tout est aussi lumineux qu'en une chaude journée d'été._

_L'immense être céleste l'a suivi toute la journée, en ne faisant qu'un pas lorsque Caïn devait en faire au moins trois cent. Il semble, en effet, décidé à le suivre jusqu'à sa mort._

_« Tu es mon gardien, déclare Caïn tout haut dans le silence de la nuit en levant craintivement les yeux vers l'être de lumière._

_- Oui, répond l'Ange d'une voix douce et caressante._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu es important, Caïn. Dieu te veut sain et sauf._

_Caïn ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Dieu voudrait-il le protéger malgré son crime ? En lui attribuant un Ange Gardien, qui plus est ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà en train de brûler dans les flammes éternelles de l'Enfer ?_

_- Et comment dois-je t'appeler ?_

_- Mon nom est Camael. Je suis l'Ange de la Joie._

_A ces mots, Caïn ne peut retenir un rire amer frisant l'hystérie. Quelle injustice. C'est Abel qui méritait un Ange de la Joie et qui aurait dû être protégé. Pas lui._

_- J'ai commis le pire péché qui soit. La joie n'a plus sa place dans mon cœur. _

_Camael l'observe, et l'or liquide de ses yeux s'anime. L'Ange Gardien sourit, et la lumière mouvante dans son corps s'illumine encore plus, éblouissant Caïn qui plisse les yeux._

_- Dieu m'a assigné cette mission. Et Dieu ne se trompe jamais. » souffle Camael avec la même assurance majestueuse qu'avaient eu Gabriel, Michael et Raphaël._

Je sens mon corps se raidir sous l'effort alors que je détruis ce fragment et le remplace par une longue journée de marche solitaire et une nuit sans événement. L'âme de Caïn est brûlante alors que j'imprime ces souvenirs fictifs dans sa mémoire pour combler le vide que j'y ai créé.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais fermé les yeux. J'entrouvre un seul œil pour contrôler l'état du fils d'Adam et Ève. J'aperçois son corps un peu flou à travers mon doigt où se concentre une partie de ma Grâce. Ses fonctions vitales sont intactes et il respire avec difficulté en tentant faiblement de se débattre. Je vois ses lèvres remuer silencieusement en une prière probablement adressée à Camael, ce qui, en un sens, me facilite la tâche. En orientant ses pensées vers mon frère, tout souvenir lié à lui remonte à la surface du flot de sa mémoire. Je fonds aussitôt sur eux, rapide et précis.

Le temps presse.

_Ses mains sont tâchées alors qu'il mâche les baies qu'il a trouvées sur un arbuste accroché à la falaise. La chaîne de montagnes n'en finit pas. Ses parents lui ont raconté plusieurs fois que d'autres Humains vivaient dans le Nord. Mais il a beau marcher sans relâche en s'orientant par rapport aux étoiles, il n'a croisé aucun de ses semblables._

_Il s'assied sur un rocher en continuant de manger, sous le regard doré de son Ange gardien. Il lève les yeux vers Camael. En chemin il a perdu en altitude, et il se trouve à présent au niveau des hanches de l'être céleste. Ou du moins, s'il s'agit bien de hanches. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de scruter le corps des Archanges, ayant la plupart du temps les yeux baissés au sol en signe d'humilité. Mais à présent, il a un Ange sous ses yeux à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et il peut l'observer à loisir._

_Camael n'a pas d'os, ni de peau ou de cheveux. Ni de sexe. Ni vraiment de corps, à vrai dire. Il semble composé de lumière liquide, et son corps n'est qu'un réceptacle translucide. Il se demande si cette surface lisse et transparente est dure ou souple, chaude ou froide. Seules ses larges ailes repliées sont recouvertes de plumes blanches et duveteuses qui, elles, semblent bien réelles et ancrées dans la réalité. Ses quatre bras reposent placidement à ses côtés._

_Camael penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses yeux dorés reflètent une expression intriguée. C'est étrange comme ces trois orbes suffisent à exprimer ce qu'il ressent, alors que son visage est figé en un masque : plus opaque et concret que le reste de son corps, la lumière y est moins visible au travers. Il n'a pas de nez, et sa bouche est presque invisible tant qu'il ne parle pas ni ne sourit. Mais le pourtour supérieur de l'ovale du visage s'orne d'arabesques et formes étranges. Comme des décorations ciselées dans la glace d'une main d'artiste. Ou un esprit de lierre devenu fou. Les Anges ont-ils tous un visage décoré de manière unique ?_

_« Y a-t-il un problème, Caïn ? »_

_A la voix douce et puissante de l'Ange, Caïn secoue la tête sans un mot et tourne les yeux vers la montagne d'en face. Un chamois blanc s'y tient immobile, sa tête cornue tournée vers Camael, inclinée comme avec adoration. Abel aurait tant aimé voir ça._

_Il ferme les yeux et prend sa tête entre ses mains, ses larmes brûlant ses yeux sans pour autant déborder. Une brusque bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit et serre sa gorge, manquant de l'étouffer._

_Que font ses parents, en ce moment ? Ont-il enterré Abel ? Songent-ils à leur premier-né avec haine dans leur cœur ?_

_Il ne fait que fuir, au fond. Fuir la douleur, fuir les responsabilités, se fuir lui-même, comme il l'a toujours fait. Abel était fort. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter la vie sous tous ses aspects, même les plus durs. Caïn, lui, n'est qu'un lâche qui pensait pouvoir profiter de la vie en laissant aux autres les tâches ingrates et la culpabilité. Abel tuait les animaux, et Caïn les mangeait._

_Et maintenant ? Que croit-il faire, en marchant vers le Nord ? Que fera-t-il s'il rencontre d'autres Humains ? Il a tué Abel de ses propres mains. Son cœur est mauvais, son âme damnée. Il ne fait que répandre le mal autour de lui. Il ne mérite pas d'être protégé et épargné, quoiqu'en pense Dieu. Ce ne serait que justice qu'il soit jeté en Enfer._

_Un léger bruissement soyeux trouble le silence l'espace d'une seconde._

_Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, la gorge douloureusement contractée. Et quand il relève la tête, Camael n'est plus là._

_« Camael... ? »_

_Il se lève et regarde autour de lui en essuyant distraitement ses mains sur sa tunique usée. En face, le chamois a repris son ascension paisible en broutant quelques herbes folles. Caïn s'approche lentement du précipice et se penche au-dessus du vide, scrutant le sol lointain en réprimant la sensation de vertige au fond de son estomac. Mais aucun Ange en vue._

_Et soudain, un mur de lumière vive apparaît juste devant lui avec un bruit de froissement d'ailes. L'Ange est revenu. Caïn recule d'une vingtaine de pas pour pouvoir observer le visage de Camael sans se rompre le cou. Son visage lisse est animé d'un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il baisse les yeux vers l'Humain. Une main démesurée s'écrase à côté de lui, et il sursaute au bref éboulement de roches que cela provoque quelques mètres plus loin. Ébahi, il observe un moment la main lumineuse qui à elle seule est plus étendue que le champ de blé qu'il a cultivé toute sa vie, puis lève les yeux, manquant de tomber à la renverse en se retrouvant face à face avec le visage de l'Ange, au niveau de son immense œil frontal, semblable à un lac d'or en fusion. Il pourrait presque le toucher en tendant le bras._

_« Apaise ton cœur, Caïn. Abel te pardonne._

_- Quoi ? souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche, pétrifié sur place._

_- Je me suis rendu dans le Paradis de ton frère. Il est heureux. En paix. Ne laisse pas les remords ronger ton âme. Ta vie est plus courte qu'un clin d'œil, dans l'immensité de la Création. Tant que tu aimes et crains Dieu, tu rejoindras ton frère à ta mort. Tes parents aussi. Au Paradis, tout est pardonné, pour toujours. »_

_Caïn sent ses yeux s'emplir de larmes à nouveau, et cette fois-ci il n'essaye pas de les retenir lorsqu'elles dévalent le long de son visage, jusque dans son cou. Il se laisse tomber à genoux et se prosterne avec gratitude, remerciant Dieu et Camael de tout son cœur._

_Il retrouvera son petit frère et ses parents au Paradis après sa mort. Et d'ici là, il leur donnera des raisons d'être fiers de lui. S'il trouve ses semblables, il répandra le bien autour de lui, et sa Foi ne le quittera plus, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il consacrera sa vie entière à son repentir et à ses prières._

J'efface toutes les parties concernant mon frère d'arme, laissant les images du chamois, du paysage épuré des montagnes. Je remodèle le souvenir afin que Caïn se rappelle seulement avoir expérimenté une épiphanie de lui-même en songeant à Dieu.

Les souvenirs sont ordonnés de manière chronologique et je poursuis méthodiquement ma mission en effaçant Camael de chaque seconde de la vie du Phœnix. Je parviens à maîtriser le flux et parcourir superficiellement les souvenirs moins ancrés dans sa mémoire. J'efface les souvenirs récents de la possession de Michael, ainsi que de ma propre image.

Me voir à travers les yeux de Caïn est assez surprenant. Et déstabilisant. Ai-je donc l'air si immense et terrifiant ?

Mais soudain, je me retrouve absorbé malgré moi dans un autre souvenir vivace.

_« Nous atteindrons un village humain dans une dizaine de jours de marche._

_Camael a planté son regard à l'horizon, tandis que Caïn marche en s'appuyant lourdement sur un bâton qu'il a lui-même taillé. Il a quitté le champ de blé teinté du sang de Abel depuis presque deux semaines, et ses pieds sont ensanglantés, sa barbe hirsute, ses cheveux et ongles sales. Mais il va enfin rencontrer ses semblables. Un frémissement le parcourt. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'a vu d'autres Humains que ses parents et son petit frère. Comment seront-ils ?_

_Il jette un œil vers son Ange Gardien qui est étrangement morose depuis une heure, surpris d'apercevoir une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés qui continuent de fixer au loin les longs rubans de nuages._

_- Qu'y a-t-il, Camael ?_

_L'Ange tourne lentement les yeux vers lui, et s'y glisse à présent une confusion incrédule. La lumière dans son corps tourbillonne jusqu'au bout de ses doigts._

_- Il y a eu une bataille, et l'un de mes frères a été mis en isolation. J'en ignore la raison._

_Camael lève la tête vers le ciel, et ses ailes se déploient légèrement, avant de se replier aussitôt. Il serre les poings d'un air impuissant._

_- J'aurais dû y être. Mes frères étaient en péril et je suis un soldat de la Garnison. Mais... ma mission de Gardien reste prioritaire et, sans ordre direct, je ne pouvais..._

_Il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux._

_- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi isoler Castiel ? Castiel est un bon soldat. Loyal et inflexible._

_De toute évidence, l'Ange réfléchit à haute voix et n'attend pas de réponse. Caïn l'observe un moment avant de prendre la parole avec déférence, comme il se doit de le faire devant un Ange._

_- Peut-être a-t-il commis une faute ?_

_Camael rouvre les yeux et les tourne vers son protégé._

_- Impossible. Castiel ne commet jamais de fautes._

_Caïn ne peut retenir un sourire attendri face à cette foi inébranlable que Camael semble porter envers ses frères et Dieu. Une foi qui frise la naïveté, mais dont la pureté est admirable. Une pureté qu'il aimerait tellement pouvoir retrouver en lui-même. Il reprend sa marche, gravissant un pan de roches pour rejoindre un chemin plus direct. Le jour décline, mais la présence de l'Ange éclaire son chemin._

_- Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais, Caïn._

_Il se hisse péniblement sur le chemin encombré de buissons épineux et de mauvaises herbes. Une fois à l'abri, il tourne la tête vers Camael, se trouvant à présent au niveau de son visage. Une partie de son bras est écorchée, et un filet de sang dévale jusqu'à son poignet._

_- Je pourrais te porter et t'amener à destination en moins d'une seconde. Cela t'éviterait tous ces efforts, précise l'Ange de la Joie sans ciller._

_Caïn échange un regard avec son Ange gardien et glisse sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées par la soif._

_- J'ai mille fois mérité ces souffrances en versant le sang de mon frère. Je ne les fuirai pas. J'accepte la culpabilité et l'horreur de mon crime. A moins que ce ne soit la volonté directe de Dieu, je marcherai._

_Le masque figé qui sert de visage à l'Ange reste inexpressif, mais ses yeux dorés luisent de compassion et de douceur._

_- Mais... enfin... merci quand même, Camael. » ajoute Caïn malgré lui et baisse brusquement les yeux en sentant ses joues s'empourprer alors que son cœur manque un battement. Il se racle la gorge et reprend sa marche à grands pas décidés et les yeux rivés sur ses pieds._

Vivre des fragments de vie d'aussi près est fort déplaisant, et me ferait presque perdre la notion du temps. Dans ces souvenirs, des heures et des jours s'écoulent, alors qu'en réalité je sais pertinemment que je n'explore la mémoire du fils de Adam et Ève que depuis quelques secondes tout au plus. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je me trouve plongé malgré moi dans quelques unes des bribes de souvenirs que j'annihile méthodiquement.

_Le village n'est composé que d'une dizaines de cabanes sommaires construites en cercle, mais Caïn sent son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il approche pas à pas, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la terre boueuse, la pluie fouettant son dos et alourdissant sa tunique._

_Il s'arrête devant la première cahute d'où s'échappent quelques voix étouffées et la lumière dansante d'un feu bien entretenu. Il élève une main tremblante d'émotion, mais la rebaisse dans le silence de la nuit._

_L'idée que Camael est toujours à ses côtés, bien qu'invisible, n'est pas suffisante pour le rassurer. Ses mains se joignent et ses yeux se ferment en une prière à son Ange Gardien. Il murmure tout bas son appréhension, sa peur d'être rejeté par ses semblables, qu'ils sentent la marque infamante du fratricide sur son être et décident de le..._

_Pour toute réponse, il se retrouve projeté sans douceur contre la porte en bois. Les voix à l'intérieur se taisent, et la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une famille nombreuse qui observe avec des yeux ronds cet inconnu trempé jusqu'aux os étalé par terre. Un vieil homme lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever, bouche bée._

_C'est avec un sourire craintif et reconnaissant qu'il la saisit._

Les jours défilent et Caïn apporte une aide précieuse aux Humains. Lui qui avait parlé en enochian comme Adam et Ève toute sa vie, a appris leur langage en quelques jours seulement. Ses connaissances dépassent de loin les leurs. Des connaissances dans tous les domaines qu'il tient de ses parents, qui les tiennent de la pomme qu'ils ont croquée. Des visages souriants le remercient. Une mère baise ses mains de reconnaissance lorsqu'il soigne son enfant. Une jeune Humaine lui sourit en glissant sa main sur son épaule, mais il la repousse doucement.

Je supprime tout un chapelet de souvenirs liés à Camael. Car même sans voir l'Ange, Caïn lui a adressé des prières jour après jour. Et mon frère a, semble-t-il, visité les rêves de Caïn pour converser avec lui. Chaque nuit, sans exception. D'abord au sujet des Humains, de la Terre, de Dieu, puis de choses plus personnelles. Adam et Ève. La Garnison et la Mission. Abel.

_Les plaines verdoyantes s'étendent à perte de vue, et le vent fait onduler et scintiller les hautes herbes qui caressent ses hanches. Il pose au sol son sac lourd des présents de ses semblables, et lève les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu pur. Pas le moindre nuage._

_Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres._

_« Camael ? »_

_Sa voix est hésitante et résonne étrangement à ses propres oreilles. Il rouvre les yeux avec appréhension, et son regard est soudain empli de lumière. Son Ange est présent, plus majestueux et immense que dans ses souvenirs. Dans ses rêves, Camael n'avait présenté de lui-même qu'une projection éthérée différente à chaque fois. Pour être à peu près à sa taille. Mais discuter avec une fillette blonde à quatre bras et trois yeux, un saule pleureur aux feuilles dorées, ou un orque au corps translucide et au chant apaisant, même en rêve, avait été fort étrange._

_Camael ne prononce pas un mot, mais il lui offre un sourire vibrant de joie alors qu'il pose un genou à terre et tend l'une de ses mains démesurées dans sa direction. Mais au lieu de le toucher, il la plonge profondément dans le sol à une dizaine de mètres de lui. La terre tremble et Caïn vacille, manquant de tomber alors que le pan de terre sur lequel il se tient se détache du sol sur une vingtaine de mètres et s'élève haut dans le ciel, cueilli au creux de la main de l'Ange. Le vent fait claquer sa tunique contre son corps, et il agrippe la lanière de son sac de sa main gauche. L'horizon s'est élargi, le monde semble infini et sans limite. Une autre main s'approche du large pan de terre sur lequel il est juché, et se place juste à l'extrémité, paume vers le ciel. Caïn lève des yeux étonnés vers le visage de l'être céleste qui se relève lentement._

_« Viens. » souffle la voix douce de Camael._

_Les hautes herbes caressent ses hanches alors qu'il s'avance jusqu'au bord du pan de terre. Un mètre de vide le sépare de la main lumineuse qui l'attend patiemment. Il baisse les yeux en se penchant, et un frisson glacé lui contracte l'estomac avant de remonter jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Au sol, les arbres qu'il aperçoit pourraient passer pour des brindilles. Prenant son courage à deux mains et serrant fermement son sac contre lui pour ne pas le faire tomber, il recule de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan, et franchit d'un saut l'espace, son cœur pompant frénétiquement l'adrénaline dans ses veines._

_La surface sur laquelle il atterrit est dure sous ses pieds, et s'éclaire un peu plus à son contact. Fasciné, il marche en observant ce phénomène, jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la paume. Il n'y a plus que cette immense surface translucide et lumineuse, et l'immensité du ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Il s'accroupit et pose sa main droite au sol. Non, ce n'est pas du sol, se rappelle-t-il. C'est le corps de Camael. Il n'en revient toujours pas. Il est dans la main d'un Ange._

_La surface est tiède et lisse, et il peut vaguement distinguer, à travers les tourbillons de lumière qui s'agitent en-dessous, le vert du lointain du sol._

_La lumière se dissipe brusquement, et il sursaute avec un cri étranglé, se trouvant soudain dans le vide. Le rire cristallin de Camael retentit, et il comprend alors que si l'Ange a chassé la lumière du centre de sa main, la surface solide est toujours présente, l'empêchant de tomber dans le vide._

_Et que les Anges ont le sens de l'humour._

_La lumière liquide se remet à circuler normalement dans la main qu'il sent prendre encore de l'altitude, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Camael apparaisse dans son champ de vision et voile entièrement le ciel bleu. Il se relève lentement, fasciné, oubliant son sac à ses pieds. Il est entièrement encerclé par Camael à présent. Les trois autres mains dissimulent l'horizon alors que le visage aux yeux dorés s'approche. Il élève un bras tremblant, et du bout des doigts, frôle l'immense espace opaque entre les trois yeux disposés en triangle. La sensation est rêche et dure, exactement comme de la roche._

_Tout s'illumine soudainement autour de lui et de longs filaments de lumière éblouissante jaillissent des mains et de la bouche de l'Ange pour l'enlacer tendrement. Un flot de sensations le submerge. Cette lumière, c'est une brise en été sur sa peau brûlante, c'est le chant de sa mère qui le berce dans ses bras, c'est le parfum de la terre riche et humide, c'est mordre dans une fraise bien mûre, c'est le rire franc de Abel, c'est de la joie à l'état pur qui s'épanouit en son cœur et explose de mille couleurs._

J'efface ce souvenir et plusieurs autres qui suivent sans trop m'y attarder. Ils sont sans intérêt. J'aimerais plutôt savoir si Michael disait vrai : Caïn tentait-il réellement de détourner mon frère du droit chemin ? Et comment est-il devenu une créature de la Mère des Monstres ? Si Camael subit un nouveau jugement ou est envoyé en redressement, ces informations pourraient lui venir en aide.

Un souvenir brûlant et chargé de souffrance émerge à la surface, et je m'en empare aussitôt. C'était ce que je cherchais.

_Il lui semble entendre un doux murmure se glisser sous sa peau, et il fronce les sourcils en continuant de marcher. Il rajuste son sac sur son épaule et jette un œil à Camael, mais celui-ci l'observe fixement et en silence, comme d'habitude._

_C'était sans doute le vent._

_Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il entend distinctement une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'est la voix caressante de sa mère qui murmure son nom à son oreille. Il fait vivement volte-face, les yeux écarquillés, et laisse son sac tomber à terre. Mais il n'y a rien derrière lui, que les montagnes désertes._

_« Tu as entendu ça... ? souffle-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec frénésie._

_La fatigue a-t-elle enfin eu raison de lui ? C'était la voix de sa mère. Il en est certain._

_- Je n'entends que le sifflement du vent et les voix de mes frères qui se disputent toujours au sujet du sort de Castiel._

_Caïn secoue la tête et fait quelques pas nerveux, une panique glacée s'insinuant en lui. Il sursaute en entendant à nouveau la voix, plus distinctement encore. C'est sans aucun doute celle de sa mère, mais comme dénaturée. Une sensation nauséeuse s'empare violemment de lui alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballe et que son sang s'embrase dans ses veines. Il élève une main devant lui. Sa peau est en train de prendre feu comme un fétu de paille et de tomber en cendres doigt par doigt, et un hurlement de terreur jaillit de sa gorge._

_- Camael ! » crie-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'Ange en un appel à l'aide désespéré._

_Il sent ses entrailles bouillir et se liquéfier, et alors que son corps se transforme en brasier ardent, la dernière image qui s'imprime dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne tombent en cendres est la main lumineuse de l'être céleste qui tente de le secourir._

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Je dois obéir aux ordres. Je dois obéir... »_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Woah. J'ai dépassé les 70 reviews. Je suis émue. Merci, ça envoie du poney, sérieux !

Deumus-Dagon : A la base, les souvenirs de Caïn ne devaient prendre qu'un seul chapitre, mais je me suis laissée emporter et ai dû étaler ça sur deux... c'est drôle que tu parles de poésie : j'ai eu une période il y a dix ans où j'écrivais des poèmes à partir de mes rêves, et écrire ces passages m'a donné à peu près la même sensation à l'écriture. En tout cas je suis vraiment soulagée que ça t'ait plu ! J'avoue que je craignais un peu que le point de vue d'un OC soit moins apprécié que celui de Castiel.

Le Changenom : Tout le monde a été pris par surprise par le Phœnix alors ! Tant mieux tant mieux... ^^ Bonne lecture, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Précédemment :** Obéissant à l'ordre de Michael, Castiel plonge dans la mémoire de Caïn pour effacer tout souvenir de Camael. Mais le flot des souvenirs est puissant et le force à les vivre comme s'il y était... Dans ces souvenirs, il voit le lien entre Caïn et son Ange se renforcer, jusqu'à ce que Caïn s'enflamme, se transformant en Phœnix.

**Voilà la seconde et dernière partie consacrée aux souvenirs de Caïn...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 12**

_Caïn ouvre brusquement les yeux avec une profonde inspiration étranglée, nu comme au jour de sa naissance et recroquevillé en position fœtale. Mais ce qui lui arrache un gémissement sourd de terreur, c'est de constater que le sol est tapissé de braises fumantes ponctuées de flammèches qui éclairent l'obscurité environnante. Dans la panique, il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses genoux pour parvenir à se redresser sur ses jambes flageolantes, la respiration saccadée. Ses pieds s'enfoncent à chaque pas dans les braises avec un crépitement lugubre. Mais il ne ressent pas plus de douleur que s'il foulait de l'herbe ou du sable tiède._

_Saisi de vertiges, il sort du cercle parfait de braises aussi vite qu'il le peut, et se laisse lourdement tomber sur un rocher, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre sa respiration et éclaircir son esprit embrumé. Il observe ses mains et ses pieds. Non seulement il n'a subi aucune brûlure, mais sa peau est vierge des coupures et meurtrissures qu'il s'est faites ces derniers jours, et les cloques, ainsi que la cicatrice sur son mollet qu'il avait depuis son enfance ont disparu. Plus la moindre trace de toute la crasse qu'il avait accumulée sur son corps à défaut d'eau pour se laver. Ses ongles sont propres. Sa langue glisse sur ses dents lisses, toutes présentes et bien alignées. Y compris celle que son père lui avait arrachée quelques années plus tôt car elle s'était gâtée._

_Son regard se plonge dans l'immensité du ciel constellé de myriades d'étoiles. Une nuit sans lune, sombre et silencieuse se déploie. Il n'avait plus baigné dans les ténèbres depuis que Camael est devenu son Gardien, l'éclairant jour et nuit sans relâche._

_Or, Camael n'est pas là. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a quitté le dernier village, il ne veille pas sur lui. S'est-il rendu invisible à nouveau pour une raison qui lui échappe ? Ou lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?_

_Il lui semble entendre au loin un bruissement de plumes, et il lève vivement les yeux vers le ciel. Parmi les étoiles, très haut, s'en détachent une dizaine bien plus étincelantes qui filent vers l'horizon. Des Anges, sans aucun doute possible. Peut-être que Camael se trouve parmi eux ?_

_« CAMAEL ! » hurle-t-il d'une voix enrouée dans la nuit, aussi fort que sa gorge irritée le lui permet, vite, avant que ces petites lumières ne disparaissent de son champ de vision._

_Elles s'immobilisent brusquement et changent de trajectoire, piquant droit sur lui en grandissant à une vitesse alarmante. Un Ange de la même taille que Camael atterrit devant lui en repliant ses ailes. Les pieds ancrés au fond de la vallée et le visage à son niveau, il l'observe avec une curiosité perplexe dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude mêlé de filaments argentés. Ce n'est pas Camael._

_« Serais-tu Caïn, fils de Adam et Ève ?_

_Sa voix est riche et chaleureuse, et son regard bienveillant. Il est accompagné d'une dizaine d'Anges deux fois plus petits – mais qui restent immenses pour lui – qui se sont accrochés aux pans de la montagne pour l'observer fixement eux aussi en battant paresseusement des ailes. Leur présence illumine si bien les lieux qu'aucune ombre n'y résiste. Il réalise avec horreur qu'il est nu face à des Anges de Dieu et couvre vivement son pénis de ses deux mains – geste qui déclenche un concert de gloussements amusés de la part des petits Anges._

_-Oui, répond-t-il d'une voix blanche._

_Doit-il se prosterner ? Il reste figé sur place, les yeux levés avec respect et crainte vers cet Ange inconnu. Se prosterner en étant nu lui paraît assez peu approprié. D'autant plus que la plupart des petits Anges se trouvent derrière lui._

_- Je croyais qu'il était mort ! lance l'un d'eux d'une voix enjouée._

_- Samandriel, que doit-on faire ? demande un autre avec entrain en s'adressant à l'Ange aux yeux vert et argent._

_Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaire d'un large sourire heureux._

_- Allez dans la salle de réunion et commencez à rédiger le rapport de mission, je vous rejoindrai à la fin du procès. Je crois que Camael n'a plus aucune raison d'être accusé de trahison. Je m'en vais l'innocenter immédiatement !_

_Sur ces mots, Samandriel et tous ses subordonnés s'envolent en un clin d'œil, et Caïn se retrouve seul à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Les mains toujours plaquées contre son aine, il cherche des yeux autour de lui son sac. A-t-il brûlé lui aussi ? Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, surtout si des Anges viennent l'observer de leur regard perçant... Et Camael peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Camael qui semble avoir des ennuis..._

_Il plisse les yeux et s'avance dans la pénombre à tâtons. Enfin, il le retrouve et se penche pour le ramasser._

_Derrière lui jaillit une lumière vive qui éclaire à nouveau la montagne._

_- Caïn, quelle bonne surprise ! Alors comme ça on fait des frayeurs à son Ange Gardien ?_

_Caïn sursaute à la voix puissante et majestueuse qu'il reconnaît comme étant celle de l'Archange Gabriel qui leur a si souvent rendu visite, à Abel et lui. Mais le ton, lui, est radicalement différent de la froideur distante à laquelle il est habitué. Il se retourne vers l'être céleste aux yeux d'une couleur ambrée, qui lui, contrairement à Camael ou Samandriel, dépasse largement la montagne. Gabriel lui sourit, ce qui est sincèrement perturbant. Nu ou pas, Caïn se laisse tomber à genoux et pose le front au sol avec déférence et humilité._

_- Oh par pitié, trêve de génuflexions, j'en ai ma claque de ces singeries._

_Il relève la tête avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, toujours prosterné au sol. Est-ce bien le même Gabriel ?_

_- Content que tu ne sois pas mort, p'tit gars. Je t'aimais bien. »_

_Il déploie ses ailes et s'envole à son tour. Caïn n'a jamais vu autant d'Anges à la fois de toute sa vie._

_De toute évidence, ils n'y sont pour rien dans ce qui lui est arrivé. Il se relève lentement et sort une tunique de son sac, celle qu'on lui a offerte dans le dernier village qu'il a visité. Une fois vêtu, il s'assied à nouveau sur son rocher et regarde pensivement les braises qui refroidissent peu à peu : toutes les flammes se sont éteintes. La situation le dépasse. De très loin._

_Avec un soupir tendu, il joint pieusement ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, et adresse une prière lourde d'inquiétude à Camael. Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse._

_A la faible lueur rouge des braises, il aperçoit une minuscule fourmi avancer entre ses pieds et s'arrêter face à l'obstacle que représente son pied gauche. Elle semble hésiter à escalader ou contourner. Caïn lui épargne cette peine et écarte son pied pour la laisser passer._

_Est-ce l'effet qu'il donne aux Anges ? Face à eux, il est à peine plus grand que cet insecte. Dérisoire. Ils pourraient l'écraser par inadvertance. La fourmi s'éloigne, et il la suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit glissée sous une roche._

_A nouveau, un bruit de plumes froissées rompt le silence. A nouveau, la lumière éclabousse brutalement les environs. Et cette fois-ci, en levant la tête, il reconnaît immédiatement les yeux dorés de son Ange et les arabesques ciselées au bord de son visage. Le soulagement le submerge et il se lève si vite qu'il manque de trébucher. Les yeux rivés sur Camael, il époussette sa tunique et en lisse les plis. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalise qu'un large sourire stupide est étalé sur son visage._

_« Tu es vivant. »_

_Ce n'est pas une question, mais Caïn hoche tout de même de la tête sans cesser de sourire._

_Il reste immobile en regardant l'une des mains de Camael s'approcher de lui avec hésitation, et frôler du bout d'un doigt toute la surface de son dos avec une délicatesse et une précision remarquables. D'autant plus que l'extrémité de son doigt fait approximativement deux à trois fois sa taille. Caïn ferme les yeux d'aise en sentant la lumière liquide l'englober tout entier, apaisant toutes ses craintes et l'emplissant d'une joie si intense que sa peau se hérisse. Son corps se détend et s'adosse plus fermement contre la surface dure et tiède. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il est persuadé que l'Ange peut le sentir._

_Il se sent comme une fourmi, à la merci d'une puissance supérieure. Mais à la terreur révérencieuse qu'il a toujours ressentie pour les Anges et Dieu s'ajoute, dans le cas de Camael, une confiance sans borne chargée d'affection._

_Il relève les yeux, et le visage de l'Ange se trouve juste en face de lui. Il peut observer de près ce qui sert de bouche à l'Ange. Elle ressemble à une large incision sommaire, comme taillée dans de l'écorce ou la roche, et presque invisible tant qu'il ne parle pas._

_« Je croyais t'avoir perdu. »_

_La voix de Camael exprime une tendresse proche de la dévotion._

Je désagrège pensivement ce souvenir et comble le vide de jours de marche paisibles et solitaires. J'annihile la souffrance et les flammes. Michael n'a pas donné d'instruction à ce sujet, mais je suppose qu'il est préférable que Caïn ne se souvienne pas s'être transformé en monstre. Si Michael m'en donne l'autorisation, peut-être même pourrais-je faire croire à Caïn que _nous_ lui avons offert l'immortalité ? Voilà qui devrait le rendre reconnaissant et docile.

Si j'en crois la mémoire du Phœnix, j'ai passé des mois entiers en attente de mon jugement sans même m'en rendre compte. En isolation, le temps était comme déformé, et j'aurais été incapable de dire si quelques heures ou siècles s'étaient écoulés.

Non. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Il reste encore de nombreux fragments à effacer.

_« … pardon ? souffle Caïn d'une voix brisée._

_- Tes parents sont morts, répète l'Ange d'une voix douce et compatissante. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir. Pour faire ton deuil. »_

Je réduis à néant cette conversation avec irritation. Voir mon frère s'égarer un peu plus à chaque souvenir est fort déplaisant. Et Camael n'avait pas l'autorisation de divulguer des informations sur les Anges, Azazel, Lucifer, le Paradis, l'Enfer et notre organisation.

Dans mon élan, je supprime une dizaine de souvenirs d'un coup, dont celui où Caïn accepte à contrecœur de chercher une femme à épouser au plus vite, sous l'ordre de Camael.

_Caïn regarde la peau du poisson dorer et grésiller au contact des flammes. Il se tient assis tout près du feu, mais la chaleur est tout à fait supportable. Peut-être même trop. Il fronce les sourcils en retournant lentement le poisson embroché au bout de son bâton. Camael est convaincu que sa combustion spontanée n'était qu'une illusion très réaliste. Mais lui, il n'y croit pas. La souffrance qu'il a ressentie, son atroce agonie, c'était réel. Il l'a vécu, et se souvient aussi clairement avoir marché sur des braises sans la moindre difficulté._

_Il approche une main hésitante vers les flammes, et la tient juste à côté de son poisson qui brûle presque à présent._

_Il ne ressent qu'une très légère chaleur._

_Un soupir agacé retentit soudain dans l'air, et il retire vivement sa main en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Que va penser Camael ? Il lève la tête avec appréhension, seulement pour constater que son Ange Gardien ne le regarde même pas : sa tête est levée vers le ciel. Soulagé, il se racle la gorge en retirant son repas du feu._

_« Qu'y a-t-il, Camael ?_

_Il mord à pleines dents dans la chair brûlante du poisson, et là aussi la chaleur ne l'indispose nullement._

_L'Ange baisse la tête et la secoue lentement d'un air exaspéré, mais une lueur amusée éclaire l'or de ses yeux._

_- Un de mes frères, Miz, ameute toute la Garnison pour observer des Humains s'adonner à la zoophilie._

_Caïn avale sa bouchée de travers et se met à tousser, manquant de s'étouffer sous le regard inquiet de son Ange. Il reprend son souffle avec difficulté._

_- Pourquoi des Anges voudraient-ils regarder... ça ?_

_- Les Anges ont un sens de l'humour très différent de celui des Humains._

_- Oui, en effet, répond-t-il d'une voix blanche avant de passer sa main sur son visage avec un léger rire désabusé._

_Camael lui a expliqué bien des choses sur les Anges et leur fonctionnement, et toutes ses croyances, le fondement de sa foi, s'en sont retrouvées ébranlées. Ses parents eux-mêmes ne savaient rien d'eux, au fond. Les Anges ne sont pas ces êtres immuables et parfaits comme il l'a longtemps cru en se prosternant face aux Archanges dans sa jeunesse._

_Le regard de Camael ne cesse de dévier vers le ciel que le coucher de soleil teinte de nuances pourpres. Sans doute a-t-il envie de rejoindre ses frères ? L'idée que Camael puisse trouver la zoophilie amusante est assez déstabilisant. Mais l'Ange mérite de s'amuser s'il en a l'occasion._

_- Tu peux les rejoindre, si tu veux, lance Caïn avec un sourire encourageant._

_Camael se raidit et reporte ses yeux dorés droit sur Caïn._

_- Non. J'ai pour mission de te protéger. Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste pour une futilité. Tu pourrais te retrouver en danger en mon absence._

_Caïn sent une bouffée de tendresse envahir sa poitrine et il baisse la tête en prenant une nouvelle bouchée pour reprendre contenance. Camael parvient souvent en quelques mots ou un simple regard à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il observe quelques minutes la rivière près de lui qui serpente entre les montagnes et reflète à la fois les couleurs chaudes qui enflamment le ciel et la lumière que dégage Camael. La vallée est large et verdoyante, et le gibier abondant et peu farouche. Il a décidé de rester quelques jours ici pour reprendre des forces avant de rebrousser le chemin vers le dernier village qu'il a visité. Un homme lui avait proposé sa fille en mariage en remerciement pour lui avoir appris à pêcher efficacement dans le lac. Il avait refusé. Mais si Camael, le Paradis et Dieu veulent qu'il ait un fils, il obéira. Qui est-il pour s'opposer à la volonté divine ? Il doit obéir, pour racheter son péché, et rejoindre un jour Abel au Paradis._

_Il soupire et baisse les yeux vers le feu qui danse sous la brise nocturne. Un remord lui tord les entrailles. Comment peut-il prétendre obéir à Dieu et se repentir alors qu'il cache à Camael les changements qui se sont effectués en lui ? Mentir est un péché. Il pourrait finir en Enfer._

_- Camael..._

_Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'Ange penche la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur, attendant qu'il approfondisse._

_- Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas en moi, ajoute-t-il en levant des yeux suppliants vers son Ange._

_- Es-tu souffrant ?_

_L'inquiétude est palpable dans sa voix alors que l'être de lumière pose un genou à terre et se penche assez pour que son visage de pierre le surplombe et cache entièrement la voûte empourprée du ciel._

_Pour toute réponse, Caïn serre les dents et plonge sa main au cœur des flammes, y cueillant une braise au creux de sa main. La braise est tiède et agréable au toucher. Et soudain, les yeux fixés sur les orbes dorées stupéfaites, il sent quelque chose se dénouer en lui. Il lâche la braise au sol, et, remuant légèrement les doigts, parvient à générer ses propres flammes. Vives et ardentes, elles s'enroulent autour de son bras comme des serpents._

_- Tu... n'es plus Humain... murmure Camael tout bas, avant de se laisser tomber assis à même le sol et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Je... Il faut que je le signale au Général. Ses ordres étaient clairs. Et les ordres sont les ordres._

_Caïn baisse le bras doucement, et fait disparaître les flammes d'une simple pensée._

_- Plus Humain ? Que suis-je, alors ?_

_Camael ne répond pas et se relève lentement, les yeux levés vers le ciel._

_- Je dois avertir Anna. Je dois obéir aux ordres._

_Ses ailes se déploient comme au ralenti._

_- Je dois obéir..._

_Caïn déglutit avec difficulté en acquiesçant. Bien sûr. Camael n'est pas en position de décider de son sort. Dieu et les Archanges ne seront sans doute pas aussi miséricordieux. Il sent la panique s'infiltrer dans ses veines, mais ne regrette pas d'avoir dit la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas être un parjure en plus d'être un fratricide._

_Il baisse la tête avec résignation. Peut-être va-t-il enfin goûter au châtiment qu'il attend depuis la mort d'Abel. Il prend une profonde inspiration et lève les yeux. Camael est toujours là, les poings serrés, immobile comme une statue. Qu'attend-t-il ?_

_- Camael ? souffle-t-il avec hésitation._

_L'Ange baisse brusquement la tête, ses ailes toujours largement déployées. L'or de ses yeux luit d'une farouche détermination mêlée de possessivité._

_- Non._

_Caïn hausse les sourcils, la tête renversée en arrière pour observer le visage de l'être céleste._

_- Non, reprend l'Ange d'une voix ferme et vibrante. Je n'obéirai pas. Pas tant que j'ignore quelles sont les intentions des Archanges envers les êtres comme toi. »_

De la _désobéissance_.

Je ne peux réprimer une vague de dégoût. La désobéissance. Le pire et le plus méprisable des péchés, avec le doute. Camael s'est vraiment égaré. J'espère que le redressement saura le ramener sur le droit chemin. C'est avec rage que j'anéantis ce détestable souvenir, écorchant l'âme de Caïn au passage et lui arrachant un cri déchirant.

Ma mission est bientôt accomplie. Les fragments originaux se font plus rares et épars au milieu de ceux que j'ai créés ou modifiés. J'en survole plusieurs que j'efface en tâchant de garder mes distances pour ne pas être entraîné dans les tourbillons d'images, de sons et d'odeurs.

Je vois Caïn épouser sa femme et s'accoupler avec elle sans enthousiasme. J'efface d'innombrables prières adressées à Camael durant les neuf mois où il reste auprès de l'Humaine enceinte. Il tient Henok, son fils, dans ses bras, et ne ressent rien, si ce n'est la satisfaction diffuse du devoir accompli. Je fais disparaître les rêves peuplés par les demandes incessantes de Lucifer, qui lui apparaît tantôt sous l'apparence de Abel, de Adam ou Ève.

_« Je le ferai, déclare-t-il avec détermination._

_A la demande de Camael, il s'est éloigné du village de plusieurs jours de marche en laissant sa femme avec Henok, afin que l'Ange puisse lui parler en personne. Si l'Archange Michael a besoin d'emprunter son corps pour vaincre Lucifer et ainsi sauver tous les Humains, il le fera sans la moindre hésitation. Voir Lucifer s'inviter dans ses rêves presque chaque nuit pour réitérer ses propositions est usant pour les nerfs._

_- C'est un immense honneur que te fait Michael, dit Camael, mais ses paroles sonnent creux, comme s'il les récitait sans en croire un mot._

_L'Ange semble distrait, et ses yeux dorés sont pensifs et lointains._

_- Quand prendra-t-il possession de mon corps ?_

_Camael plisse les yeux, et la lumière dans son corps se ternit un peu._

_- Dès que tu auras accepté, officiellement. Mais je préférerais que tu attendes un peu... Je leur dirai que tu hésites._

_Caïn, choqué, lève de grands yeux vers lui._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis prêt !_

_L'Ange Gardien ne le regarde toujours pas._

_- Gabriel a dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ton frère défunt, tout à l'heure, et je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait... Je vais effectuer des recherches. Prie si tu as besoin de moi. »_

_Et sur ces mots, l'Ange s'envole en un bruissement soyeux de plumes. Lui qui répugnait tant à quitter son poste..._

Le souvenir s'effrite miette par miette sous ma Grâce. N'en reste plus qu'un seul intact lié directement à Camael. Le dernier. Je l'effleure pour l'étudier avant de l'effacer et ainsi achever ma mission.

Caïn, sous mon doigt, continue de murmurer une prière entre ses dents serrées, son visage strié de larmes.

_Des milliers de tornades ondulent à perte de vue sans un bruit, et arrachent à leur passage les couleurs du sol, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un paysage gris et sans âme. Elles dansent dans le silence le plus complet, bariolées et gorgées de vie._

_Vêtu d'une tunique rouge, il tient au creux de ses mains des feuilles et des pétales qui se fanent à vue d'œil. Une tornade approche et l'englobe. Il élève les bras et tout s'envole. Les pétales, les feuilles, la couleur de sa tunique qui devient grise._

_La Tornade le dépasse et dévoile un tout autre paysage. Au lieu d'une vallée décolorée, s'étend devant lui un large lac turquoise dont la surface reflète à la fois la lune et le soleil. Et au centre de ce miroir liquide se tient un Faucon majestueux au plumage aussi blanc que la neige._

_Camael._

_Il s'avance pas à pas sur la surface miroitante d'eau sans même la troubler et rejoint le Faucon qui mesure bien deux ou trois têtes de plus que lui et le fixe intensément de ses yeux dorés._

_Caïn l'enlace en plongeant son visage dans ses plumes soyeuses, un sourire étirant son visage. Il n'y a qu'en rêve que la relative absence de différence de taille lui permet d'exprimer physiquement son affection pour l'Ange. Le Faucon reste impassible._

_« Mes recherches ont été fructueuses, et j'ai des révélations à te faire, Caïn._

_Il se détache de Camael et recule d'un pas pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_- Pendant toutes ces années, c'était toi qui étais mis à l'épreuve, Caïn. Pas Abel._

_La voix de Camael, douce et harmonieuse, résonne sans que son bec ne s'ouvre._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? Les Archanges testaient notre foi à tous les deux, et Abel a n'a jamais échoué une seule fois..._

_- Abel _**était**_ ton épreuve. Tout a été fait pour alimenter ta colère et ta jalousie pour qu'un jour tu lui ôtes la vie de tes propres mains._

_La lune vient masquer le soleil et le lac s'assombrit en l'espace de quelques secondes._

_- Et... j'ai échoué, articule Caïn d'une voix brisée._

_- Justement, non._

_Il écarquille les yeux. Le Faucon se penche et avance la tête en un mouvement fluide. Son regard est si fixe et perçant qu'il jurerait que Camael regarde droit dans son âme._

_- Malgré ta colère et ta frustration, tu ne parvenais pas à haïr ton frère du fond de ton cœur. Or ton destin était de le tuer. Nous ne sommes pas uniquement des soldats de Dieu, nous sommes aussi des agents du Destin._

_Caïn sent ses jambes faiblir et se laisse tomber à genoux sans briser leur lien visuel._

_- Que m'avez-vous fait ? murmure-t-il tout bas._

_- Ce n'était pas la Garnison. C'était l'un de nos supérieurs, Zachariah, qui a reçu l'ordre de 'forcer de Destin' en utilisant une âme errante et..._

_Le Faucon ferme les yeux et baisse la tête._

_- Tu n'as pas tué Abel. Tu y as été forcé._

_Caïn baisse les yeux, se sentant vide et froid. Le lac est à présent composé de sang épais et coagulé._

_- … mais pourquoi ?_

_Il relève la tête et glisse une main tremblante dans le plumage du cou de Camael._

_- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il avec une note de désespoir dans sa voix._

_- Les Sœurs du Destin l'avaient écrit, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était nécessaire car... mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Ils t'utiliseront encore, Caïn. Tu n'es qu'une arme pour eux._

_- Es-tu en train de me dire... que je devrais dire non à Michael ?_

_- Non. Mes frères sauront te manipuler et te tourmenter jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui. Ce sont des soldats. Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais, et n'éprouveront aucune pitié pour toi._

_Caïn se relève lentement sans que le sang n'ait souillé sa tunique grise._

_- Mais pas toi._

_Camael le dévisage avec une stupéfaction qui se mue en une tristesse aiguë._

_- Non. Pas moi._

_Il déplie une aile et attire doucement Caïn contre lui en posant son bec sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes en silence jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'Ange résonne à nouveau._

_- Tu diras oui à Michael, car le monde est en danger tant que Lucifer est libre. Mais après... je te libérerai à jamais de l'emprise de mes frères. J'ai un plan. Tiens toi prêt. »_

_Il se retrouve seul dans le paysage sombre et sanglant qu'il sent dériver alors qu'il se réveille auprès de sa femme endormie._

Je contemple mon œuvre avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Il ne reste plus une seule trace de Camael dans la mémoire de Caïn. Je ne me suis pas contenté d'enfouir les souvenirs dans son inconscient comme mes frères le font souvent, par facilité. Je les ai irrémédiablement détruits. Le Phœnix a cessé de prier. Il n'a plus personne à qui adresser ses prières. Personne dont il se souvient.

Il a perdu connaissance son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier, mais ses fonctions vitales sont intactes. J'hésite une seconde avant de m'approcher des souvenirs plus lointains de Caïn. La mort de son frère l'a profondément marqué, et l'éducation que lui ont apporté Adam et Ève a enraciné en lui une crainte certaine pour les Anges.

J'ai l'autorisation de Michael. Je peux lui façonner une toute autre vie chargée de souvenirs qui nous assureront une dévotion infaillible. La Mère des Monstres perdra son emprise sur sa création.

Je m'empare du souvenir de la mort d'Abel et m'apprête à l'effacer, lorsqu'une vive douleur traverse mon bras et me fait lâcher prise. Violemment ramené à la réalité, je me retrouve face à trois yeux dorés flamboyants de rage.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Tu seras sauvé, Camael. »_

**oOo**

**[NdA : Lorsque j'atteindrai les 100 reviews, mon relecteur m'offre un resto, et une amie rencontrée sur ce site (Dupond et Dupont) me paye un verre ! Mon estomac compte sur vous ! De plus, je vous ferai un petit cadeau à cette occasion. Je m'engage à écrire un one-shot extérieur à cette histoire. A vous de me dire ce qui vous ferait plaisir (le ton du récit, les personnages impliqués, etc) ! Si une idée m'inspire particulièrement je la choisirai. Dans le cas contraire, j'ai une vague idée de Destiel avec du smut, ce qui n'est pas mal aussi, vous en conviendrez...]**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Woah ces trois semaines ont été riches en reviews ! Merci à tous, et désolée pour l'attente ! Maintenant, il faut que je m'attelle à l'écriture du One-Shot, comme promis...

Deumus-Dagon : Awww merci beaucoup pour mes OCs (mes bébés !), ça me touche vraiment ! Pour ce qui est de la taille des Anges, il suffit de s'imaginer qu'un humain a approximativement la taille d'une fourmi à côté d'eux. En tout cas je suis contente de voir que mon petit couple d'OCs te plaît !

Le Changenom : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Ravie de voir que Camael et Caïn te plaisent, j'aime particulièrement les faire souffrir... Pour ce qui est du smut, il s'agit d'érotisme, donc de lemon assez soft, en fait.

Notevenknowledgewasfoolproof : Je t'ai déjà répondu sur AO3, mais je réitère ici pour le plaisir. Merci pour la review, déjà ! Je vais devoir m'activer pour l'OS. Moi je gravite entre ici et AO3 selon mon humeur, je trouve que c'est complémentaire, en fin de compte.

CenturyChild : OMG avalanche de reviews ! Tu es plus que pardonnée, du coup ! Je ne peux pas te pondre un roman ici (c'est le problème des anonymes, je ne peux pas m'étaler dans ma réponse comme avec les inscrits), mais je te dis mille fois merci ! Et je ne peux dire qu'une chose : mon but avoué est de faire souffrir mes lecteurs, et oui, Caïn ne reverra jamais Abel, ni ses parents d'ailleurs, vu que l'âme de Adam a été consumée et que celle d'Ève a fusionné avec la Mère des Monstres. Je me fais souffrir moi-même au passage, mais ça en vaut la peine !

**Précédemment :** L'Apocalypse avortée a ravagé la Terre. Obéissant à l'ordre de Michael, Castiel a effacé de la mémoire de Caïn tout souvenir de Camael. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever son travail en remodelant sa vie entière, Camael l'interrompt. Pendant ce temps, Michael est à la recherche de Gabriel, et la Garnison et Raphaël recherchent Camael.

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 13**

Projeté en arrière avec violence, je déploie vivement mes ailes pour ne pas percuter le sol. Le déplacement d'air soulève des volutes de cendres et de braises autour de moi. Le nuage d'âmes se disperse comme un essaim de lucioles. Je m'élève haut dans le ciel, une main plaquée sur mon avant-bras blessé d'où s'écoule ma Grâce, et une colère froide mêlée de stupéfaction s'empare de moi. Camael m'a _attaqué_. Pire encore, il est en train de compromettre ma mission. Tout sera à refaire si Caïn voit des Anges se battre. Ma lame se matérialise et glisse dans une de mes mains valides.

De cette hauteur, je peux voir mon frère resté au sol s'accroupir et se pencher vers le Phœnix. Celui-ci se relève, nu et tremblant, et nous regarde tour à tour avec des yeux chargés de terreur révérencieuse en reculant pas à pas. Camael tend une main vers lui, et le Phœnix élève instinctivement ses avant-bras au-dessus de sa tête en se laissant tomber à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, son visage convulsé par la peur.

« Caïn... ? murmure Camael en immobilisant sa main.

Il est distrait, focalisé sur le Phœnix. Vulnérable : il me tourne le dos sans couvrir ses arrières. Je pourrais le neutraliser sans effort.

- … des Anges ? Vous êtes venus me châtier pour mon crime ? souffle Caïn d'une voix brisée.

Il baisse les bras et ferme les yeux avec résignation, une larme traçant un sillon humide sur sa joue souillée par les cendres.

C'est le moment. Ignorant la douleur cuisante dans mon avant-bras, j'agrippe fermement ma lame et plonge droit sur Camael, ciblant son dos dans l'intention de trancher ses ailes. Une fois immobilisé au sol, il sera plus aisé de le maîtriser pour l'envoyer en redressement.

Mais ma lame se heurte avec grand fracas à celle de Camael qui s'est retourné à une vitesse surprenante. Son visage se trouve à quelques mètres seulement du mien, et je tressaille sous la force de son regard chargé de haine.

- Que lui as-tu fait, Castiel ?!

Je plisse les yeux et lui décoche un puissant coup de pied au centre du corps pour remettre de la distance entre nous. Je le dévisage sans prononcer un mot en marchant lentement autour de lui, à l'affût d'une faille dans sa garde. Ce faisant, je me concentre pour alerter la Garnison comme Michael m'avait ordonné de le faire, mais en prenant bien soin d'exclure Camael de la liste des interlocuteurs.

_**Camael m'attaque et entrave ma mission. Demande de renforts immédiats pour le neutraliser.**_

- CASTIEL ! crie Camael en déployant agressivement ses ailes.

Ses yeux dorés luisent d'une rage et d'un désespoir qui n'ont rien à faire chez un soldat de Dieu. Des _émotions_. Camael est tombé bien bas.

Il se tient devant Caïn en une farouche posture défensive. L'espace d'une seconde je me revois moi-même, à l'aube de ma vie, protégeant le poisson rampant à terre de peur que mes frères ne l'écrasent. Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque que s'il agrippe sa lame, une autre de ses mains est pleine... d'une centaine d'Humains endormis mais en vie. Que compte-t-il faire avec ça ?

Je dois gagner du temps. Camael est corrompu. Dangereux.

- J'ai vu à quel point tu t'es égaré pour cette créature, dis-je en pointant du doigt Caïn. Mais tu peux encore revenir sur le droit chemin. Tu seras envoyé en redressement. Tu seras sauvé, Camael.

Camael pousse un cri guerrier et se rue sur moi aussi vite que la foudre. Je pare sa première attaque de justesse, mais la deuxième me prend de vitesse, et une douleur cuisante embrase mon torse lacéré de part en part. Quand donc est-il devenu si rapide ? Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir vu si agressif lorsque nous avons combattu contre les Léviathans !

- Que lui as-tu fait ?! crie-t-il à nouveau en me poussant vivement.

De toute évidence, il tente de m'éloigner de Caïn.

_**Tiens bon, Cas' ! Nous arrivons !**_ résonne la voix de Anna dans ma tête.

Haletant, je repousse Camael d'une vague d'énergie pure qui lui arrache un cri étranglé. L'effort a embrasé ma Grâce et la douleur se répand et s'intensifie.

- J'ai obéi aux ordres comme _tu_ aurais dû le faire ! Tu _savais_ qu'il n'était plus Humain ! Je ne fais que réparer tes erreurs ! j'articule alors que nos lames s'entrechoquent à nouveau à grand fracas.

Je m'envole vivement et il me suit comme un reflet, formant toujours un mur infranchissable entre Caïn et moi.

- Tu lui as _effacé la mémoire_ ? s'étrangle-t-il en écarquillant des yeux fous.

J'acquiesce gravement, sur mes gardes. Je comprends mieux à présent ce qu'ont pu ressentir les Archanges face à la rébellion de Lucifer. Pourquoi donc s'oppose-t-il à la volonté divine ? Il doit être remis sur le droit chemin. Il le faut.

La Garnison ne va pas tarder à arriver. Uriel est le meilleur d'entre nous au combat, il saura maîtriser Camael sans difficulté. Je dois seulement tenir quelques secondes encore... Ma Grâce s'écoule de mon avant-bras découpé et de ma blessure à vif sur mon torse. Elle tombe goutte à goutte et s'évapore dans l'air sans que je puisse la retenir. Je perds mes forces. Un vertige me saisit, mais je maintiens ma position défensive. Mais soudain, je vois Camael piquer droit sur moi et me plaquer brutalement au sol, provoquant un bref séisme et fissurant largement la terre tapissée de cendres. Il m'a arraché mon arme des mains. Il est doublement armé à présent, et lève le bras lentement. Ma lame, dans sa main, attrape un rayon de soleil.

- Camael... » je murmure en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Non. Il n'oserait pas... ? Je sais en théorie que notre lame peut nous tuer. Mais Camael ne ferait jamais ça. _Aucun Ange_ ne ferait ça. Nous ne sommes pas comme les Humains qui se plaisent à s'entretuer pour des raisons égoïstes et futiles. Nous sommes supérieurs, loyaux, et agissons toujours dans l'intérêt du groupe et de la Mission. Or, en plongeant mon regard dans ces yeux étincelants de rage froide, je n'en suis plus si certain.

Soudain, je m'entends hurler alors qu'une douleur fulgurante traverse mon aile et me paralyse. Il a planté ma propre lame dans mon aile gauche, me clouant au sol. De plus, la pointe de son arme se presse juste sous mon visage, m'empêchant de bouger sous peine de m'achever.

Mon regard se trouble et les sons s'alourdissent. Je vois à travers un voile de ténèbres la bouche de Camael remuer. Il me dit quelque chose, mais je n'entends plus rien. Ma Grâce s'écoule par flots de mes blessures et il me semble la sentir bouillir. Je vais mourir en ayant échoué dans ma mission.

L'éclat doré des yeux de Camael se durcit. Il élève sa main qui renferme les Humains, et serre brusquement le poing. Une myriade d'âmes s'en échappent et gravitent entre nous deux alors que ma vue s'obscurcit de plus en plus. Quand il déplie ses doigts, sa main ruisselle de sang rouge vif qui tombe goutte à goutte et il entreprend de tracer de ses doigts ensanglantés des symboles sur le sol.

Apparaissent derrière lui des silhouettes éblouissantes aux immenses ailes. La Garnison. Balthazar. Raphaël. Ils sont arrivés – se ruent vers nous.

Je tente de les avertir du danger, mais ne parviens pas à articuler le moindre son.

Camael plaque sa main sur le sceau à l'instant même où Uriel lui attrape l'épaule.

Trop tard.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant mes ailes s'étirer au sol et ma Grâce agonisante se raidir avant d'être propulsée violemment au loin.

**oOo**

« Cas' ! Non... ne me meurs pas dessus !

La voix de Uriel résonne au-dessus de moi. J'ouvre faiblement les yeux, et me retrouve face à sa Grâce gélatineuse, figée dans son corps. Tout m'apparaît comme au travers d'un épais brouillard de suie. Les bras de mon frère m'entourent fermement, et j'aperçois ses ailes inertes étendues sur le sol. Je lève la tête et me retrouve face à trois yeux pourpres qui me dévisagent intensément. Le visage de Uriel se fend d'un sourire soulagé.

Tout est flou, le monde tournoie autour de moi, et une douleur aiguë me traverse de part en part par éclairs réguliers. Je tente de me redresser, mais une main se pose d'autorité sur mon épaule pour me plaquer à nouveau contre Uriel.

- Non, Castiel. Tu resteras immobile jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé nos forces pour contacter Raphaël ou essayer de te soigner nous-mêmes.

Je tourne les yeux vers Anna qui ajoute en plissant ses yeux d'un vert profond :

- Ceci est un ordre.

J'acquiesce, et ce simple geste suffit à m'épuiser tant ma tête me paraît lourde. Mon champ de vision s'élargit alors que les ténèbres qui obscurcissent ma vue se dissipent. Si notre Général se tient debout avec dignité, ses ailes en revanche traînent lamentablement au sol. Et derrière lui, je vois plusieurs de mes frères encore allongés sur le tapis de cendres se débattre pour se redresser, comme des tortues sur le dos.

Il fait nuit et la voûte stellaire est mouchetée d'étoiles et d'âmes errantes. Visiblement, Camael nous a expédiés à l'autre bout de la planète. J'aperçois Siosp, debout, essayer avec acharnement de redresser ses ailes et de s'envoler. Il parvient à les remuer, s'élève de quelques centaines de mètres, et retombe au sol en un grondement rageur agrémenté d'un nuage de cendres.

- Inutile de te fatiguer, mon cher Siosp.

Je baisse les yeux en direction de la voix mielleuse. Balthazar, l'air très à l'aise, est allongé au sol sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, et une jambe pliée sur l'autre qui s'amuse à chasser les âmes humaines qui nous entourent, comme attirées par nous.

- Nous sommes coincés ici pour quelques heures, reprend Balthazar les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Autant profiter pour nous reposer un peu, non ? Je dois avouer que cette petite Apocalypse m'a éreinté.

Siosp saisit ses ailes inertes à pleines mains et se traîne jusqu'à nous, fusillant du regard Balthazar.

- Nous _reposer_ ? Alors que notre frère suit les traces de Lucifer ? Alors qu'il a failli tuer Castiel ? Et que le fils de Adam et Ève est sous le contrôle de la Mère des Monstres ? Et que les Humains sont presque tous morts ? Que notre mission n'a plus lieu d'être ? Comment veux-tu que nous nous _reposions_ !

Balthazar tourne la tête vers Siosp, l'air peu concerné.

- Voilà qui est embêtant, en effet. Mais je ne fais pas partie de la Garnison, vois-tu... alors devine quoi ?

Il esquisse un large sourire provoquant en envoyant valser une âme au loin d'une pichenette.

- … je n'en ai _rien_ à foutre !

Les plumes de Siosp se gonflent sur ses ailes inertes qu'il lâche brusquement, les poings serrés. Anna se place entre eux deux d'un air agacé, traînant derrière lui ses ailes qui ramassent toutes les cendres, si bien qu'elles en deviennent grises.

- Oh silence, vous deux ! Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment !

Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps. Gelée, ma Grâce ne s'écoule plus hors de mes plaies. Le sceau de bannissement retarde probablement ma mort inéluctable, néanmoins je ne peux empêcher mon corps de trembler. Je remarque qu'Uriel tient ma lame dans une de ses mains.

- Je n'arrive pas à me relever ! râle avec frustration Zedekiel que je vois se rouler dans les cendres plus loin.

Miz et Rachel se dirigent vers lui pour l'aider en traînant avec difficulté leurs ailes encombrantes.

- Où est Raphaël ? j'articule en tournant les yeux vers le Général.

- Je l'ignore. Qui sait. Peut-être que le sceau de bannissement agit différemment sur les Archanges...

A ces mots, le regard de Balthazar s'éclaire d'une vive lueur d'intérêt et il se redresse en position assise, une main caressant pensivement le bas de son visage.

- C'est une théorie tout à fait plausible. Bien que très semblable, la Grâce des Archanges diffère de la nôtre. Nos lames, par exemple, ne pourraient en aucun cas les blesser, et encore moins les tuer. Peut-être le sceau l'a-t-il frappé avec moins d'efficacité...

Ephra s'approche de nous avec un air grave empreint sur son visage.

- Anna... Les crimes de Camael sont de la plus haute gravité à présent. Quel sera son châtiment quand nous parviendrons à le neutraliser ?

Anna soupire et baisse les yeux. Un lourd silence s'écrase sur le paysage nocturne alors que nous regardons tous notre Général en attendant une réponse.

- Il sera probablement exécuté, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix tendue.

Levanael, encore étendu à terre, écarquille des yeux stupéfaits à ces mots. Les bras de Uriel se resserrent un peu plus autour de moi.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes en étouffant aussitôt le moindre semblant de tristesse qui risquerait d'enfler en moi. Ce n'est que justice. Camael a désobéi, menti, a porté la main sur un membre de la Garnison, a tué une centaine d'Humains alors qu'il en reste si peu en vie, et a utilisé le sceau interdit sur ses camarades, son Général et un Archange.

Quel que soit le châtiment du Ciel, il sera juste.

- Non.. Cam' a été égaré par une créature de la Mère des Monstres ! Il mérite un redressement, une seconde chance ! Zachariah en a eu une ! Anna aussi ! Il y a droit ! s'insurge Levanael.

C'est faux. A aucun moment Caïn n'a tenté de corrompre son Gardien – bien au contraire – et la Mère des Monstres n'a jamais agi à travers lui. Camael s'est corrompu tout seul en lui offrant la dévotion qu'il devait à Dieu et à Lui seul.

Mais je ne dis pas un mot. Tant qu'on ne m'en donne pas l'ordre spécifique, rien ne me force à accabler mon frère d'une accusation supplémentaire qui le mènerait à une mort certaine. Je ne parlerai de ce point que si l'on me pose la question exacte. Car les ordres sont les ordres et jamais je ne désobéirai à un ordre direct.

Anna reste silencieux face aux protestations de Levanael qui parvient à se relever avec difficulté, son corps recouvert de cendres.

Htmorda, toujours empêtré dans ses ailes au sol, lève soudain une main vers le ciel.

- Regardez !

Nous tournons tous la tête dans cette direction pour voir une silhouette éblouissante approcher à grande vitesse et se poser majestueusement au milieu de nous, déployant des tourbillons de cendres.

Raphaël.

Il nous observe tour à tour, son regard neutre, puis s'approche de moi à pas lents. Il tend une main et la pose sur mon épaule. Je sens sa Grâce s'infiltrer dans mes blessures et les refermer. La douleur et les tremblements disparaissent aussitôt, et ne reste que la sensation pesante de ma Grâce figée. Je me détache aussitôt de Uriel et me lève en acquiesçant avec respect et gratitude envers l'Archange.

- Repartez à la recherche de Camael dès que vous aurez récupéré vos forces. Je vais immédiatement demander des renforts qui nous seconderont.

Anna ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, lorsqu'un bruissement soyeux de plumes se fait entendre derrière nous.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Je me fige en entendant la voix de Camael, et me retourne brusquement, arrachant ma lame des mains de Uriel, prêt à me battre malgré mon corps lourd et mes ailes paralysées. Uriel se place d'autorité devant moi, et j'entends les lames se glisser dans les mains de tous mes frères. Balthazar se lève à son tour, se plaçant lui aussi devant moi comme un bouclier.

Camael nous observe calmement, les ailes repliées dans le dos et ses yeux dorés fixes et dénués d'expression.

- Je me rends. »

**oOo**

Le silence est pesant dans la salle de réunion. Nous ne sommes que neuf assis autour de la table ovale. C'est tout ce qu'il reste des soldats de la Garnison à présent. Et tous nos yeux sont braqués sur notre Général qui se tient debout et raide, ses quatre mains posées sur la table et la tête baissée.

Balthazar se tient debout derrière lui et ne cache pas son ennui alors qu'il lisse minutieusement ses plumes et les débarrasse de la cendre qui y est incrustée. A ses côtés patientent deux autres Anges que je ne connais pas, aussi immobiles que des montagnes, le regard fixe et sérieux.

Siosp tapote la table de ses doigts et ses ailes souillées par les cendres sont parcourues d'un tic nerveux. Zedekiel lui donne un coup de coude exaspéré pour le faire cesser son bruit agaçant. A mes côtés, Uriel pousse un soupir impatient en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est endormi ? me souffle-t-il tout bas.

- Les Anges ne peuvent pas d...

Je m'interromps en comprenant qu'il s'agit de sarcasme et lui lance un regard désapprobateur. Il n'est pas toujours aisé de deviner s'il est sérieux ou non, mais là, la situation ne se prête vraiment pas à la plaisanterie. Uriel glisse à nouveau ses yeux pourpres vers le Général qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je vois tous mes frères perdre patience à l'exception de Miz qui fixe placidement Anna. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait attendre ainsi des millénaires sans se lasser.

En face de moi, je vois les plumes de Siosp se gonfler progressivement. Cela fait presque une heure que nous attendons que notre Général ouvre la séance, et Siosp n'a jamais été très patient en situation de crise. Il ne va pas tarder à exploser. Levanael lui lance un regard inquiet avant d'élever la voix à notre soulagement général.

- Hum... Anna... ? Allons-nous commencer la réunion ?

Anna lève lentement la tête et ses yeux verts nous scrutent quelques secondes. Il se redresse avec une dignité rigide.

- Bien. Commençons par un rapide bilan. Certains points restent obscurs et vous répondrez sans détour pour les éclaircir. Puis, je vous annoncerai la suite des événements et les nouvelles directives.

Sa Grâce est fluide et n'exprime absolument rien.

- L'Apocalypse a été arrêtée comme l'exigeaient les ordres. Trois soldats sont morts au combat : Ecaop, Hcoma et Yasen. Je veux savoir comment.

- Ecaop a fait du zèle et a voulu contrer Pestilence à lui tout seul, répond Uriel.

- Hcoma est mort en me protégeant, annonce Levanael en baissant les yeux.

- Yasen a été brûlé vif avec du feu sacré probablement fourni par un traître, articule Siosp d'un ton acide.

Je remarque qu'une partie des plumes de son aile gauche est carbonisée.

- Le nombre de traîtres n'a pas été communiqué, mais il semblerait qu'il s'agisse principalement de Chérubins de premier ou second ordre. Les Archanges se chargent actuellement de les couper de toute communication du Ciel et de désactiver les pouvoirs divins liés à leur Grâce.

Les Archanges ? Pourquoi Dieu ne s'en charge-t-Il par Lui-même comme Il l'a fait pour Azazel ? La question me brûle intérieurement, mais je n'ose la poser. Je sens qu'elle serait très mal reçue.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas désactivé les pouvoirs de Camael avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Castiel ? demande insolemment Uriel.

Je me crispe légèrement au froid que le nom de notre frère rebelle a jeté dans la salle de réunion. Notre Général le toise un long moment, et la colère anime le vert de ses yeux qui semblaient jusque là éteints.

- On ne me dit pas tout, Uriel, articule-t-il d'un ton cassant. La Garnison n'est qu'une petite section parmi tant d'autres, et je suis placé assez bas dans la hiérarchie. Si tu veux des réponses, contacte donc Zachariah. Tu verras, il _adore_ ce genre de questions.

Uriel se renfrogne et acquiesce avec réticence.

- Quant à Camael, reprend Anna aussitôt, son sort est encore incertain. Il a été placé en isolation jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà considérer qu'il ne fait plus partie de la Garnison.

Un silence lourd accueille cette annonce et plusieurs de mes frères baissent les yeux.

- Castiel, Camael a-t-il dit quelque chose ? A-t-il rejoint le camp de Lucifer ?

Je lâche notre Général des yeux et tourne la tête vers Ephra, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre. Mais Anna m'interrompt vivement.

- Plus un mot à propos de Camael dorénavant. Dans l'attente de son châtiment, son nom sera banni de vos conversations.

Ephra et moi échangeons un regard lourd de sens, et je me tourne à nouveau vers Anna.

- Sait-on ce qu'il est advenu de Caïn ?

Anna soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avec résignation.

- J'espérais que personne ne pose cette question. Caïn a disparu. A jamais. Camael a utilisé sur lui un sceau qui le cache parfaitement aux yeux des Anges et démons et..

- Celui qu'avait évoqué Gabriel ? demande Ephra en plissant les yeux.

- Parfaitement. Et...

- D'ailleurs, où est passé Gabriel ? coupe Htmorda avec curiosité.

- SILENCE ! hurle Anna, nous faisant tous sursauter à l'exception de Miz.

Nous obéissons tous et fixons notre Général avec stupeur et crainte.

- Que ce soit bien clair, reprend Anna d'une voix douce. Le prochain que j'entends évoquer Camael, Caïn ou Gabriel, je l'envoie tout droit en redressement. Et croyez-en mon expérience, ça ne vous plaira pas.

Seul un silence respectueux lui répond. Anna nous scrute froidement une dizaine de secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ose le défier.

- Bien, continue-t-il. Comme je le disais, la Garnison a été gravement touchée. Ce qui m'amène à la présence de nos trois frères derrière moi.

Anna lève une main et leur ordonne de s'approcher d'un geste autoritaire du poignet.

- J'ai obtenu de la hiérarchie que nos pertes soient compensées à long terme. Nous recevrons de nouveaux membres à part entière – qui, je l'espère, seront nombreux – d'ici quelques siècles, lorsque tout sera en règle administrativement. Mais la Garnison étant amputée de cinq membres en tout depuis sa création, et un travail colossal nous attendant, une solution provisoire a été décidée. Vous connaissez déjà Balthazar...

Le Général indique l'Ange qui nous adresse à tous un rictus mielleux.

- … Faites-lui bon accueil. Il est désormais des nôtres, un membre à part entière de la Garnison, même si sa mission concernant les hôtes humains reste prioritaire. Il a été choisi car sa mission est assez proche de la nôtre et que notre collaboration ne peut être que bénéfique.

- QUOI !? s'étrangle Siosp qui amorce un mouvement pour se lever, mais Levanael le rassoit de force sans broncher.

- Et pas de disputes puériles ! coupe Anna en haussant le ton. Je vous rappelle pour la énième fois que vous êtes des _Guerriers de Dieu_ ! Nous servons TOUS le Paradis, alors pas de guéguerre entre divisions ! Je ne veux voir aucun comportement qui fasse honte à la Garnison !

Siosp et Balthazar échangent un long regard – furibond pour Siosp, enjoué pour Balthazar. Exaspéré, Anna pousse un soupir et présente les deux autres Anges.

- Hester et Virgil viennent de la division des animaux terrestres et nous prêteront main forte ponctuellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive de nouveaux soldats, ils feront partie simultanément des deux divisions. Faites-leur bon accueil.

Les deux Anges ont tous les deux des yeux d'un gris pâle et ils regardent au loin sans ciller dans une parfaite posture d'attente. Je me demande soudain si notre comportement diffère de celui des Anges des autres divisions. Causons-nous des ennuis à Anna au regard de la hiérarchie ? Après la rébellion de Camael, ça ne fait aucun doute...

Balthazar, Hester et Virgil viennent s'installer aux places vides de nos frères morts au combat. Anna s'assied à son tour, lentement, et croise ses mains sous son visage.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Humains ont bien failli disparaître pour de bon. Il ne reste actuellement qu'une centaine de survivants sur toute la planète. Lucifer projetait de tous les tuer et de récolter leurs âmes pour les enfermer en Enfer et les transformer en démons afin de nous mettre dans l'incapacité de les ramener à la vie. Comme vous l'avez constaté, des millions d'âmes errent actuellement sur toute la surface de la planète. Pour remercier Michael de l'avoir libérée, la Mort nous accorde un an. Un an jour pour jour où aucun de ses Faucheurs n'agira, et où nous serons libres de ressusciter autant d'Humains que nous le pourrons. Nous sommes peu nombreux et la tâche est complexe, mais en travaillant sans interruption, nous y arriverons. Je vous transmettrai une liste des âmes prioritaires à ressusciter. Pour cette mission de reconstruction, nous devrons travailler en harmonie avec les autres divisions. La Terre entière doit être reconstruite.

En face de moi, je vois Siosp frémir et ses yeux s'éclairer d'une lueur enthousiaste alors qu'il se penche un peu en avant, buvant les paroles de notre Général.

- De plus, il faudra autant que possible effacer ou adoucir les souvenirs des Humains, et reconstruire leur habitat. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils nous craignent ou créent des mythes sur nous. Personne ne doit connaître notre existence. Dix d'entre vous se chargeront des résurrections et de modifier sommairement les souvenirs. Les autres reconstruiront les habitations et s'assureront que les Humains ne se souviennent de rien et reprennent leur vie normalement. Qu'ils retrouvent leurs repères, leurs parents, enfants et amis là où ils les ont laissés avant l'Apocalypse. Si mes estimations sont correctes, j'attends de vous que vous ressuscitiez au moins cent Humains par jour.

- Puis-je demander l'autorisation de m'occuper en priorité de mon secteur ? Je connais parfaitement chaque Humain, leur architecture, leur organisation... demande précipitamment Siosp.

Anna esquisse un sourire indulgent.

- Permission accordée, Siosp. Je sais à quel point ta Mission te tient à cœur. Mais tu rejoindras les autres aussitôt que ta tâche sera accomplie, je ne veux pas te voir t'attarder. Nous reparlerons de cette histoire de secteurs lorsque la mission sera accomplie, en revanche.

Un sourire radieux illumine le visage de Siosp.

- Pour terminer cette réunion, j'annonce officiellement que le châtiment de Castiel est annulé. Au vu des événements récents, les Archanges le reconnaissent innocent du crime dont il avait été accusé. Vous n'avez plus besoin de le surveiller désormais. Castiel, tu seras le guide et tuteur de Hester pendant cette année de labeur. Uriel, tu te chargeras de Virgil. Vous avez du travail à faire, commencez immédiatement ! Rompez ! »

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Qui sommes-nous pour décider de qui doit vivre ou non ?_

_- Des Anges, Castiel. Nous sommes le bras de Dieu et l'instrument du Destin. »_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ce qui ne devait être qu'un court passage d'une page ou deux maximum dans le chapitre précédent a muté en un chapitre à lui tout seul. Le plus long jusqu'à présent, et celui que j'ai préféré écrire, qui plus est (même si le 16 que je viens de pondre pourrait bien le détrôner).

Deumus-Dagon : C'était voulu ! Cette histoire retraçant l'évolution de Castiel, il est évident qu'il n'a pas toujours été l'ange rebelle et adorable auquel on s'est habitué dans la série. Et que oui, il lui est arrivé d'obéir à des ordres injustes comme un bon soldat endoctriné. Je tenais à le montrer, impitoyable et méthodique, à travers les yeux d'une victime. De même, Uriel n'a pas toujours été sadique et froid. Ah et puis je commence à me rendre compte que j'aime alterner humour et drame ! Je trouve que l'humour met mieux en relief le drame, étrangement... ^^

Le Changenom : Je ne peux rien dire pour Camael, mais je suis contente de voir qu'autant de lecteurs l'apprécient. Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Pour Anna, bientôt, bientôt.. Car mine de rien, on approche de plus en plus des événements de la série !

CenturyChild : Vous ne souffrez pas encore assez à mon goût hahaha ! Hum plus sérieusement, pour te répondre à propos des descriptions : il me semblait pourtant en faire un peu trop (j'ai cette tendance, en plus de la surabondance d'adjectifs), alors je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent ! Pour ce qui est du prologue, c'est un peu particulier puisque je l'avais écrit en m'efforçant de le dépouiller de tout sentiment. De la pure contemplation froide, en somme, qu'il est un peu difficile de reproduire à présent que Castiel commence à développer un semblant d'identité propre. Mais ça reviendra peut-être, qui sait, je garde ça en mémoire en tout cas ! Ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup de descriptions, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même ! ^^

**Précédemment :** L'Apocalypse avortée a ravagé la Terre. Camael a attaqué Castiel qui venait de l'effacer de la mémoire de Caïn, mais s'est rendu de lui-même après avoir appliqué un sort sur Caïn, le dissimulant aux yeux des Anges et démons. Balthazar a rejoint officiellement la Garnison. Ils reçoivent l'ordre de ressusciter les Humains en un an seulement, avec l'aide de Hester et Virgil.

**Un grand merci à Jackallh, mon relecteur, qui m'a donné l'idée du 'format' de ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 14**

_-Jour 1-_

La résurrection demande beaucoup de précision et de concentration, mais n'est pas si complexe. La technique fait partie du bagage avec lequel j'ai été créé afin d'être en mesure d'accomplir ma mission. Toutes les informations nécessaires sont comprises dans l'âme, il suffit de les appliquer. En temps normal, je prendrais le temps de perfectionner mon œuvre, mais à un rythme de cent résurrections par jour, je ne peux me permettre de prêter attention aux détails.

Une explosion d'énergie balaye les cendres au sol alors que je fais fusionner l'âme avec son corps reconstitué. J'ai ramené l'Humain tel qu'il était quelques heures avant sa mort, avec les mêmes imperfections physiques, à la cellule près. Je le vois tourner la tête frénétiquement, désorienté devant l'étendue grisâtre qui se déploie à perte de vue. Tous les Anges qui s'activent actuellement sur Terre sont invisibles aux yeux mortels afin d'épargner les yeux et oreilles des Humains. Je frôle à nouveau son âme et efface sans effort les souvenirs des démons, des flammes, des hurlements, de la peur viscérale qu'il a expérimentée.

Hester, à mes côtés, ramène à son tour un Humain à la vie avec un souffle d'énergie qui projette un nuage de cendres sur mon Humain fraîchement ressuscité – lequel se met à tousser. N'ayant pas été créé dans ce but, Hester a plus de mal que moi et ne ressuscite qu'un seul Humain lorsque j'en ramène trois.

Au sol errent déjà une cinquantaine d'Humains qui observent chaque nouveau venu avec de grands yeux – certains se prosternent en tremblant, s'arrachent les cheveux en hurlant ou s'évanouissent, tandis que d'autres communiquent frénétiquement entre eux. D'autres encore restent muets de stupeur. Mais tous, sans exception, tentent de dissimuler leurs organes génitaux. L'espace d'un instant, je repense à Adam et Ève dans le jardin d'Eden, nus et insouciants.

Toute cette agitation m'intrigue. Je comprends qu'il soit surprenant pour eux de se retrouver soudain dans un paysage dévasté sans le moindre souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé, mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour agir de la sorte ?

Un bruissement soyeux d'ailes se fait entendre derrière moi et la voix de Rachel s'élève.

« Castiel. Hester. Vous nous faciliteriez le travail si vous pouviez les ressusciter _avec_ leurs vêtements. Je vous rappelle que les Humains n'aiment pas être nus – sauf pour se reproduire – et qu'ils paniquent facilement.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et acquiesce gravement.

- Entendu. Nous les vêtirons désormais, promets-je.

Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Je tends à nouveau la main vers l'Humain que je viens de ramener, et lui ajoute une tunique brune en modifiant à nouveau ses souvenirs. L'équipe de Rachel et Ephra se chargeront d'arranger les détails après nous. L'année qui vient promet de nombreux effacements de souvenirs pour les Humains.

Rachel hoche de la tête d'un air satisfait et s'envole aussitôt alors que je tends la main pour vêtir tous les autres.

- Des _vêtements_...

Je jette un œil à Hester dont la voix déborde de mépris. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler, et il semble particulièrement mécontent.

- Les animaux n'ont pas besoin de vêtements, _eux_. Ces Humains sont vraiment dégénérés... »

Il ne me regarde pas, et ajoute des habits sur son Humain avec humeur.

Je ne juge pas nécessaire d'émettre un commentaire, et passe à l'âme suivante inscrite sur la liste prioritaire que Anna nous a confiée. Des bataillons entiers d'Anges invisibles sillonnent le ciel gris, et je vois à l'horizon des arbres croître à vue d'œil sur une montagne.

**oOo**

_-Jour 2-_

Les doigts de Hester achèvent à peine de ramener la jeune Humaine à la vie que je la vois tomber au sol en hurlant, ses orbites creuses et ensanglantées orientées vers le ciel alors qu'elle s'arrache les cheveux par poignées. Les autres Humains, terrifiés, s'éloignent d'elle aussitôt.

« Hester... dis-je en interrompant ma tâche pour m'approcher de l'Ange.

- Je sais, me coupe-t-il sèchement.

- Tu as sélectionné un fragment de sa ligne de temps trop récent, il fallait...

Hester tourne des yeux vibrants de haine vers moi. La femme se convulse au sol, ses hurlements entrecoupés de gros sanglots alors que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son crâne, arrachant le cuir chevelu.

- Je _sais _! siffle-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Je sens l'air se charger d'une tension palpable alors que les cris déchirants continuent de s'élever vers nous - du sang dévale le long des bras et du visage par coulées sombres, à présent. J'incline la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi tant de colère à mon égard ? Il ne me semble pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui la justifie. Je n'ai cessé de ressusciter les Humains depuis deux jours sans lui adresser une seule fois la parole.

Hester touche enfin la femme pour réparer sommairement les dégâts, avec un dégoût si évident qu'il en transparaît dans sa Grâce. Elle tombe au sol, évanouie. Le silence s'écrase autour de nous et je me détends légèrement. Assister à cette souffrance n'était pas plaisant.

- Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole. » vibre la voix glaciale de Hester.

Cela me convient. Cette mission n'implique pas de parler. Je l'ignore donc alors que nous reprenons notre tâche en silence.

**oOo**

_-Jour 7-_

Hester s'immobilise, une âme dans sa main, et fixe un regard intense sur un renard argenté qui bondit au milieu des cendres. Le soleil rougeoyant à l'horizon caresse le paysage de désolation. L'animal interrompt sa course un instant et lève la tête vers nous comme pour nous jauger, sa truffe humide palpitant dans l'air et ses oreilles dressées. Des reflets pourpres caressent sa fourrure ébouriffée. Puis, soudain désintéressé, il reprend joyeusement sa course bondissante.

Hester le suit un moment des yeux, ses ailes se tendent un peu dans son dos, puis il reprend son travail d'un air absent.

**oOo**

_-Jour 14-_

La peau mate recouvre lentement les muscles et le réseau de veines, et des vêtements en chanvre se tissent pour couvrir ce corps dont j'achève la reconstruction. Je dépose l'Humain à terre alors qu'il ouvre de grands yeux terrifiés en prenant une profonde inspiration étranglée. Ses cheveux, ses cils et sa barbe achèvent tout juste de retrouver la longueur exacte qui était la leur juste avant l'Apocalypse, lorsque de la lumière à l'état pur inonde les environs, suivie peu après d'un claquement puissant d'ailes qui retentit juste devant moi. Je me redresse et lève lentement la tête pour faire face à l'Archange Michael qui m'observe placidement de son regard cuivré. Hester aussi a interrompu son travail et nous regarde tour à tour, visiblement intrigué.

« Castiel. Suis-moi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, l'Archange s'envole, le déplacement d'air chassant les cendres du sol à des kilomètres à la ronde et faisant valser tous les Humains que nous avons ramenés. Je m'empresse de déployer mes ailes et de m'élancer haut dans le ciel. Je file droit vers l'horizon en accélérant de mon mieux pour ne pas me laisser distancer par l'imposante silhouette ailée de l'Archange. Le vent se glisse entre mes plumes avec un sifflement aigu alors que je tranche les airs. Hester est sous ma tutelle, et je ne devrais pas le laisser seul. Or, l'ordre d'un Archange est prioritaire par rapport à celui du Général. Il n'y a pas à tergiverser.

Michael ne vole pas bien loin : c'est au beau milieu de l'océan qu'il se pose gracieusement, son reflet lumineux éclipsant celui du soleil. J'atterris à mon tour sur la nappe d'eau paisible, la troublant à peine. L'étendue miroitante d'eau s'étire à perte de vue, et son bleu profond se fond au loin avec celui du ciel. Michael replie lentement ses larges ailes et me fixe sans ciller. La tête levée vers lui, je lui renvoie patiemment son regard, attendant les ordres.

« J'ai lu le rapport de Anna. Il n'y fait nulle part allusion à la mission concernant Caïn que je t'avais confiée.

- C'est bien normal, étant donné que je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Michael penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et plisse ses yeux dont la teinte cuivrée s'éclaire brièvement – il semble agréablement surpris.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Personne ne m'a posé la question.

L'Archange cille lentement, puis il pose une main sur mon épaule et se penche vers moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux comme s'il tentait de me sonder, de percer l'essence même de ma nature. Un mince sourire se glisse sur son visage alors qu'il me scrute avec un troublant mélange de nostalgie et de tristesse.

- Tu es vraiment particulier.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, à court de mots. Est-ce un compliment ou un reproche ? Je suis sincèrement incapable de m'en rendre compte.

Je me tiens droit et raide, attendant qu'il en vienne aux choses sérieuses. Il m'a amené ici pour me donner un ordre, c'est une évidence. J'attends mon ordre.

- As-tu réussi à effacer les souvenirs de Caïn avant qu'il ne disparaisse ?

Sa main quitte mon épaule alors qu'il se redresse, me toisant à nouveau de toute sa hauteur.

- Seulement ceux concernant Camael. J'ai été interrompu avant de lui façonner un tout nouveau passé.

- Je n'ai moi-même pu explorer que superficiellement ses souvenirs. Réponds donc à cette question : Camael était-il manipulé par la Mère des Monstres, ou a-t-il agi de son plein gré ?

Nous y voilà. Il s'agit du châtiment de Camael. Ou est-ce une manière détournée de tester ma loyauté ? C'est une question directe, je ne peux qu'obéir.

- La Mère des Monstres n'a jamais agi à travers Caïn. Camael s'est égaré de lui-même.

- Je m'en doutais.

Le regard cuivré de Michael se durcit. Je reste immobile en me retenant de demander ce qu'il va arriver à mon frère. Je prie intérieurement Père de faire preuve de clémence, de l'envoyer en redressement un millénaire ou deux s'il le faut, mais de ne pas l'exécuter.

Michael reprend avec une froide autorité :

- Je te demanderai de ne jamais en parler à tes frères. _Jamais_. Si on te pose des questions, tu répondras que Camael était effectivement manipulé par la Mère des Monstres. Si l'on apprenait que Camael a choisi Caïn plutôt que son devoir, plutôt que _Dieu_, cela pourrait donner des idées à certains, provoquer le chaos, et le Paradis a subi suffisamment de rébellions.

- Je comprends.

Michael m'observe encore quelques secondes, et ce qu'il voit semble le satisfaire : sa Grâce s'éclaire un peu plus, comme s'il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

- Parfait. Retourne à ton poste. Et cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

Il prend son envol et disparaît dans l'infini du ciel. Je me hâte de m'envoler moi aussi pour rependre ma mission là où je l'ai laissée.

Lorsque je me pose à terre aux côtés de Hester, il se redresse aussitôt alors qu'il était accroupi devant les arbres. Il me jette un regard furtif et saisit une âme avec empressement, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. Je plisse les yeux, suspicieux.

- Que voulait Michael ? demande-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais interdit de t'adresser la parole, Hester. »

Il me jette un regard venimeux et me tourne le dos, sa Grâce tourbillonnant de colère. Soit. Libre à lui de se fâcher sans raison. Du moment qu'il accomplit la mission.

Au sol, je repère une trentaine d'écureuils roux dans les branches des arbres, qui n'y étaient pas à mon départ, j'en suis certain.

En effet, Hester a grand besoin de ma supervision.

**oOo**

_-Jour 25-_

J'ai adopté un rythme que je suis méthodiquement. Consulter la liste des âmes prioritaires, en saisir une dizaine qui y sont inscrites et les garder immobiles dans une main. En isoler une. L'envelopper de ma Grâce. Appliquer son code génétique additionné des années qu'il a vécues en générant les os, la chair et la peau. Ajouter des vêtements correspondant approximativement à ses derniers souvenirs. Effacer les dernières heures de sa vie. Passer au suivant. Le tout en surveillant constamment Hester. Je le surprends souvent à m'observer avec un regard mauvais, et plusieurs fois il a semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de se retenir en crispant ses ailes.

La voix de Anna nous transmet un rapport quotidien de notre avancement, nous encourageant invariablement à accélérer le rythme pour remplir les objectifs.

Nous avons ramené tous les Humains prioritaires de notre zone, et avons évolué vers le Nord. La division des plantes a déjà dû œuvrer, ici. Les cendres ont laissé place à des prairies verdoyantes, et des arbres feuillus qui s'épanouissent dans l'air frais du printemps. Les âmes sont très nombreuses : cet emplacement correspond à une large cité humaine du secteur de Zedekiel.

J'en saisis une sans tarder, et je vois du coin de l'œil Hester en faire de même sans enthousiasme.

**oOo**

_-Jour 88-_

Je ressuscite ma 62ème âme de la journée avec l'explosion familière d'énergie que cela implique, lorsque j'entends des claquements d'ailes furieux résonner tout autour de nous. Je relève la tête. Nous sommes encerclés par une centaine d'Anges qui nous toisent avec colère.

« Vous entravez le bon déroulement de notre mission, articule l'un deux en s'avançant vers moi d'un pas fluide et menaçant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

J'observe calmement l'Ange qui incline la tête sur le côté en plissant ses yeux d'un vert si pâle qu'il pourrait passer pour blanc.

- Vos résurrections incessantes abattent les arbres que nous avons eu tant de mal à recréer feuille par feuille ! Et les Humains que vous ramenez s'empressent de dépecer vivants ceux que vous n'avez pas dévastés !

Je ne suis pas habilité à gérer ce genre de situation. Je me concentre aussitôt pour faire appel au Général.

_**Anna, je me trouve dans une situation de « guéguerre entre divisions ». Cela nous fait perdre du temps pour les résurrections.**_

- Je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tort, intervient Hester en croisant les bras d'un air arrogant.

Je lui jette un regard agacé. Je me serais bien passé de son commentaire.

_**J'arrive tout de suite. Surtout ne dis rien qui pourrait envenimer la situation.**_ soupire Anna avec une note d'exaspération dans sa voix.

- Nous qui pensions être enfin débarrassés de cette surpopulation purulente d'Humains ! lance un autre soldat. Quelques centaines, d'accord, mais des millions, c'est trop ! Ils forniquent et pullulent comme des lapins !

- Ne comparez pas ces vermines imberbes aux lapins. Les lapins, eux, sont loin d'être aussi nuisibles et nous avons bien pris garde à conserver un bon équilibre avec un nombre approprié de prédateurs pour réguler leur multiplication, objecte Hester d'un air hautain.

- En effet. Mes mots étaient mal choisis. Mes excuses.

- Acceptées, répond Hester avec dignité.

- C'est justement l'ennui avec ces primates, reprend l'Ange aux yeux verts. Nous n'avions rien contre eux tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas hissés au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Si aucune mesure n'est prise, ils seront un jour des _milliards_ à grouiller ! Qui va donc réguler leur croissance, à présent, sinon nous ?

Hester esquisse un sourire en acquiesçant vigoureusement :

- _Exactement_ ! Merci ! C'est ce que je répète depuis des siècles ! Et pour toute réponse, on m'a flanqué de corvée de résurrection avec la Garnison... Les Humains posent un réel problème, la hiérarchie ne pourra pas l'ignorer éternellement !

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant Anna planer dans le ciel et piquer droit sur nous. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur l'Ange aux pâles yeux verts alors que ses pieds touchent le sol, et il replie ses ailes d'un air contrarié.

- Brap, articule notre Général d'un ton polaire. J'espérais ne pas te revoir de sitôt.

- Anna, crache l'Ange tout aussi froidement. Tout le déplaisir est pour moi.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu empêches mes soldats d'accomplir leur mission confiée par _Dieu _?

- Oh mais tu le peux. Tes soldats détruisent notre travail et compromettent _notre_ mission prioritaire avec une arrogance tout à fait détestable.

- Vraiment, et en quoi donc ?

Brap étend un bras vibrant de colère contenue et désigne le paysage où des arbres ont été soufflés et abattus au sol sous chaque vague d'énergie propulsée lors des résurrections. Il est vrai que chaque résurrection génère une vague d'énergie au sol qui souffle tout ce qui se trouve dans le périmètre.

- Sais-tu à quel point l'herbe et les arbres sont des êtres sensibles, subtils et complexes ? Notre travail, c'est de l'_art_, Anna... Tes bons à rien de soldats détruisent nos œuvres et les primates dégénérés que vous vous acharnez à ramener en font de même !

Anna fixe Brap d'un regard brûlant comme s'il cherchait à le transpercer d'une simple pensée.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation stérile des centaines de fois, Brap, mais...

- Notre division est plus ancienne et importante que votre maudite Garnison ! Nous étions là bien avant votre création, alors cessez de nous regarder de haut parce que Dieu a voulu pour une raison obscure que nous nous prosternions devant vos jouets !

Hester observe l'échange avec intérêt alors que Anna serre les poings avec colère.

- Je ne répondrai plus à tes provocations, Brap. Nous savons tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois. Et laissons à la hiérarchie toute décision concernant l'Humanité. A notre niveau, nous devons nous efforcer de travailler _ensemble_. Trouvons donc un compromis : je propose que mes soldats choisissent un seul et unique lieu par zone où ils procéderont aux résurrections. Et de préférence sans arbres aux alentours.

Brap plisse les yeux et se glisse d'un mouvement fluide juste en face de Anna.

- Entendu, siffle-t-il tout bas d'un air mauvais. J'attends avec impatience le jour où la hiérarchie donnera l'ordre d'éliminer vos primates dégénérés. Oh, je ferai du zèle, je peux te l'assurer, Anna, et je ne serai pas le seul...

Anna glisse un regard vibrant de haine vers lui, mais reste silencieux en le regardant s'envoler avec toute sa division. Il garde un regard vissé sur l'horizon où ont disparu les Anges.

- Vous avez entendu les nouvelles instructions. Je vais informer le reste des soldats. Reprenez le travail. »

Et sans nous accorder un regard, il s'envole à son tour. Hester me jette un regard méprisant avant de s'y remettre.

**oOo**

_-Jour 112-_

La lune est pleine et haute dans la nuit, et la zone où nous procédons aux résurrections à la longue s'est creusée en un large cratère aride. Plus d'une centaine d'Humains affolés errent aux alentours et observent avec effarement l'apparition régulière de leurs semblables. Ephra et Rachel viendront bientôt les récolter pour les trier et leur effacer à nouveau la mémoire.

« Nous devrions peut-être les endormir en attendant que l'équipe vienne les récupérer, dis-je pensivement en observant les Humains au sol paniquer et communiquer fébrilement entre eux.

Hester s'interrompt et se redresse en plongeant son regard dans le mien, que je lui renvoie sans ciller.

- Vous autres dans la Garnison vous dorlotez trop ces créatures. Un peu de panique ne leur fera pas de mal. Tu crois que les animaux n'ont pas paniqué, eux, lorsqu'ils ont été brûlés vifs pour sauver vos précieux primates de Lucifer ?

- Je dis seulement que d'un point de vue pratique, cela éviterait à Rachel et Ephra de leur effacer encore la mémoire, et nous ferait gagner du temps.

Hester plisse ses yeux d'un gris pâle et s'approche lentement de moi. Sa grâce impétueuse tourbillonne, chargée de bulles bleutées.

- Crois-tu que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans la Garnison, Castiel ? Les rumeurs vont vite, et tout le Paradis est au courant. Que votre propre Général a été expédié en redressement pour avoir tenté de ramener Adam et Ève à leurs parents. Que Camael s'est rebellé pour Caïn et aurait entraîné Gabriel dans sa folie. Vous seriez tous prêts à laisser les Humains saccager la Création sans lever un doigt !

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller malgré moi. J'ignorais le motif exact pour lequel Anna avait été châtié. Mais voilà qui explique pourquoi j'avais été chargé d'effacer la mémoire des parents d'Adam et Ève.

Mais l'accusation de Hester est offensante. Je ne suis pas comme Camael. Je suis un bon soldat. Dieu est mon seul maître et c'est à Lui seul que s'adressent ma dévotion et mes prières.

- Tu te méprends, Hester.

- Oh, vraiment ? Vous êtes tous de répugnants adorateurs des Humains ! J'étais opposé à la création de la Garnison... si seulement j'avais su à quel point mon mauvais pressentiment était fondé !

- Je ne suis pas un...

- Et les voir torturer les animaux, ça vous amuse ?! Qu'ils mangent les animaux, soit, cela fait partie du cycle naturel de la vie.. qu'ils les réduisent en esclavage, passe encore... mais la chèvre ! La _chèvre_ ! Là, ça dépasse les bornes ! Sais-tu à quel point votre odieuse plaisanterie s'est répandue ? Dans la division des animaux terrestres, nous ne pouvons plus converser avec d'autres services sans que cette chèvre soit _systématiquement_ évoquée avec hilarité ! Quoi que l'on dise, on nous ramène toujours aux chèvres ! Ah ah ah, très amusant, n'est-ce pas ?!

Un mince sourire effleure mon visage malgré moi à ce souvenir. C'est un très bon souvenir.

- C'était une plaisanterie de Uriel, Hester. Et même toi tu dois admettre que c'est plutôt drôle.

Les plumes de Hester se gonflent brusquement et son regard jette des éclairs. Il se retourne avec panache et attrape une âme sans douceur, visiblement prêt à se remettre au travail. J'en fais de même, mais tout en ressuscitant minutieusement mon Humain, je souffle tout bas :

- Je n'aime pas les Humains, Hester. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

Je le vois se figer légèrement et me glisser un regard en coin, l'air toujours offensé.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Ils sont, comme l'océan, la lune ou les animaux, des œuvres de notre Père. Et à ce titre-là, je les admire de la même manière que je sais apprécier l'ocre du ciel lorsque le ciel se fond à l'horizon, ou le chant du vent dans les arbres. Mais...

Je baisse les yeux sur l'âme brillante que je tiens alors qu'une vague de tristesse effleure ma Grâce. Le temps a émoussé la lame de ma peine, mais elle reste suffisamment tranchante pour faire frissonner ma Grâce lorsque je me risque à y penser.

- … ils sont aussi ceux qui ont fait disparaître leur race alternative, pour qui je...

Je ferme les yeux brièvement et ne termine pas ma phrase.

- Oh.

Hester reste silencieux un moment, et ses plumes se dégonflent progressivement.

- Je me souviens à présent. Il y avait eu des rumeurs à l'époque sur un Ange de la Garnison qui était surveillé de près par Raphaël. C'était donc toi.

Je relève la tête et nous échangeons un regard.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai jamais été surveillé avant la mort de Adam et Ève.

Le gris des yeux de Hester s'adoucit et il m'adresse un triste petit sourire.

- Beaucoup pensaient que tu te rebellerais comme Zachariah. Ton Général et Raphaël se tenaient prêts à t'envoyer en redressement au moindre geste brusque de ta part.

Muet de stupeur, je l'observe élever une main et la poser avec douceur sur mon épaule.

- Pardonne-moi, Castiel. Je t'ai mal jugé. Tu es un bon soldat.

Je reste silencieux alors qu'il retire sa main, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. Il détourne les yeux et s'éloigne en me tournant le dos.

- Tu as eu le malheur d'avoir été créé pour veiller sur la création la plus destructrice et perfide de Dieu. Je ne t'envie pas, Castiel. Tu aurais été tellement mieux dans ma division... »

Je baisse les yeux. Au sol, une Humaine pleure de soulagement en serrant dans ses bras son enfant que j'ai ressuscité un peu plus tôt.

**oOo**

_-Jour 170-_

L'humeur et l'amabilité de Hester se sont nettement améliorés depuis notre dernière conversation, et il écoute même mes conseils sur la technique de résurrection. Mais de toute évidence, ramener les Humains à la vie reste pour lui une corvée qu'il accomplit à contrecœur. Je l'entends pousser un long soupir exaspéré comme il le fait souvent.

« Cette punition est injuste. D'autant plus que mes frères ont des _millions_ d'espèces différentes à ramener. Retirer deux soldats à notre division alors que nous avons énormément de travail à accomplir est vraiment...

Il gronde tout bas et n'achève pas sa phrase. Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin alors que je reforme avec application le réseau de veines dans le corps inachevé de l'Humain au creux de ma main.

- La mission de la Garnison est prioritaire, j'objecte fermement. La Mort nous a donné un an avant d'emporter les âmes. Les animaux n'ont pas d'âme, ils peuvent attendre.

Hester tourne vivement la tête vers moi avec un feulement furieux, et le ciel se charge de nuages sombres traversés d'éclairs alors qu'il se trouve soudain juste devant moi, une main enserrant l'arrière de mon crâne sans douceur. Mon regard se plonge dans trois orbes d'un gris orageux. Je replie mes doigts avec précaution autour de mon travail afin de le protéger.

- Encore et toujours ces fichues âmes, siffle-t-il en plissant les yeux. J'en ai plus qu'assez que cette expérience ratée soit glorifiée ! Ces âmes sont _anormales_, contre-nature ! Chaque être, nous y compris, doit retourner à l'essence même de la Création à sa mort ! C'est le cycle de la vie, et ces singes imberbes se placent au-dessus des lois de la nature, y échappent en survivant à travers leur âme, que ce soit en Enfer, au Paradis ou au Purgatoire ! Ils sont trop biens pour ne faire qu'un avec l'énergie de la Vie qui est à l'origine de tout, c'est ça ? Je ne peux plus supporter cette _**arrogance**_... !

Il crache ce mot avec dégoût alors que je reste impassible, posant ma main sur la sienne pour détacher ses longs doigts de mon crâne. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question, mais à présent que Hester l'évoque, je suis plutôt de son avis. Pourquoi Dieu souhaite-t-Il stocker les âmes des Humains, leur offrir la paix éternelle au Paradis ou un tourment sans fin en Enfer ? Si les Humains y ont droit, pourquoi pas également les animaux ? Et nous ?

Non. Nous, nous sommes des Soldats de Dieu. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison d'exister dans la Création si nous ne pouvons ni nous battre, ni obéir aux ordres.

- Dieu a créé les âmes, Hester. Nous n'avons pas à juger Ses décisions. Car Il est tout-puissant et Son plan est juste. Nous n'avons pas besoin de comprendre pour appliquer. Il faut avoir la Foi.

Hester retire lentement sa main et reste un moment silencieux alors qu'il baisse les yeux, son regard s'adoucissant.

- Tu as raison, souffle-t-il. Je me suis laissé emporter. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, je le sais.

J'acquiesce gravement en reprenant mon travail sans ciller.

- Tes camarades sauront se charger de ramener les animaux. Combien êtes-vous de soldats dans la division des animaux terrestres ?

- Environ cent mille, sans compter les Chérubins de premier et second grade.

Je m'interromps brusquement et le regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

- Cent_ mille_ ? je répète, estomaqué.

Il tourne ses yeux d'un gris pâle vers moi et esquisse un large rictus narquois. Il reprend avec une fierté évidente :

- Oui. Plus de deux cent mille, avec les Chérubins. La division des animaux terrestres, comme la division des animaux aquatiques ou la division des insectes, est l'une des divisions les plus importantes. Si l'on compte toutes les divisions chargées de toutes les formes de vie, nous sommes environ cinq cent mille. Vous, dans la Garnison, n'avez été créés que pour veiller sur une petite fantaisie de Dieu sur des animaux dotés d'âmes. Techniquement, vous n'êtes même pas une division à part entière, mais une sous-division de _ma_ division. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes si peu nombreux et qu'on vous appelle simplement la _Garnison _: au départ, aucun nom n'avait été donné à ces répugnants poissons ni par conséquent à votre groupe, alors ce titre générique vous est resté, avant même votre création. Une expérience ratée, comme je le disais. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'ils se multiplieraient et deviendraient si envahissants et problématiques. »

J'acquiesce, l'esprit ailleurs. Anna a demandé une revalorisation de nos effectifs, après l'Apocalypse. Combien de nouveaux soldats vont-ils nous être attribués, en plus de Balthazar ? Avec l'importance qu'ont pris les Humains dans la Création, la Garnison va-t-elle devenir une division à part entière ? Et aussi importante que celle des animaux terrestres ?

Allons-nous être des centaines de milliers, nous aussi ?

**oOo**

_-Jour 237-_

Les Humains répertoriés sur la liste ont tous été ramenés dans cette zone – l'ancien secteur de Levanael. De nombreuses âmes flottent encore autour de nous, et Hester les chasse avec humeur d'un geste de main ou d'un sursaut d'aile. Ces âmes-là ne sont pas prioritaires, et ne seront prises en charge que s'il nous reste du temps lorsque nous aurons rayé tous les noms de la liste. Dans le cas contraire, les Faucheurs viendront les chercher à la fin de l'année accordée par la Mort.

Nous arrivons à la fin de la liste, nous l'aurons terminée dans quelques semaines. Mais la fin de l'année approche rapidement, et les Humains non prioritaires ne pourront pas tous être sauvés, cela se confirme un peu plus à chaque nouvelle journée qui s'écoule.

Ephra et Rachel ont fait du bon travail. La large cité de Levanael est identique à ce qu'elle était avant l'Apocalypse, même si la foule humaine y est un peu moins abondante. Les Humains se comportent normalement. Ils transportent leurs marchandises, s'alimentent, s'abreuvent, s'accouplent dans la pénombre de leurs habitations. La seule différence est qu'aucun ne peut mourir avant la fin de l'année que la Mort nous a offerte.

Les Humains ne se souviennent pas de leur mort, ni de leur errance en tant qu'âmes, ni de notre apparence. Et ils ne réalisent pas que la Terre est encore en effervescence, sillonnée par des bataillons affairés d'Anges. A l'horizon je vois la division des plantes négocier avec la division de l'eau à propos d'un de nos cratères : ils n'arrivent pas à se décider s'il faut en faire un lac ou s'il faut le remplir de terre et le recouvrir de plantes.

Un bruissement soyeux de plumes interrompt notre contemplation, et nous nous retournons pour voir Samandriel se poser. Ses yeux verts entrelacés de filaments argentés pétillent de joie alors qu'il nous adresse un sourire désarmant de sincérité.

« Bonjour Castiel, bonjour Hester, nous salue-t-il.

Je remarque au loin plusieurs centaines de Chérubins sans grade qui effleurent un à un tous les Humains adultes ainsi que les animaux présents dans la zone. Samandriel est sans doute ici pour les diriger.

- Bonjour Samandriel, répond Hester.

Je me contente d'un hochement de tête.

- J'ai croisé ta division, Hester. Ils m'ont parlé de ton redéploiement et ont décidé d'attendre ton retour pour ramener tes espèces favorites.

Le visage de Hester s'éclaire d'un sourire radieux alors que ses yeux gris s'emplissent de tendresse émue.

- Merci. Je vois que tu es très occupé.

- Oui, acquiesce Samandriel. J'apporte de l'aide pour encourager la reproduction. Notamment des Humains élus pour devenir nos vaisseaux à l'avenir, et des espèces rares d'animaux.

Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je croise l'Ange de la Fertilité, depuis le procès où il avait innocenté Camael. Les douces intonations de sa voix sont chaleureuses. Apaisantes.

Son sourire s'évanouit et il tourne ses yeux d'un vert mêlé d'argent vers moi avec compassion.

- J'ai appris pour Camael. J'en ai été attristé, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'attenter à ta vie. J'espère qu'il se repentira et sera ramené sur le droit chemin.

Décidément. Les nouvelles se répandent vite.

- Merci, dis-je sans savoir si ma réponse est appropriée.

- Je dois passer à la zone suivante, soupire l'Ange de la Fertilité en nous adressant un dernier sourire.

Il déploie ses ailes et s'élève haut dans le ciel, vite rejoint par tous les Chérubins. Puis ils filent tous vers l'horizon avec la vitesse d'une comète. Hester les suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au loin.

- Sais-tu que Samandriel est le tout dernier Ange que notre Père ait créé ? dit-il d'une voix chargée d'affection. C'est notre plus jeune frère. Notre tout petit frère.

Non. Je l'ignorais.

Mais Hester ne semble pas vraiment attendre de réponse. Un sourire vague flotte sur son visage, et son regard est perdu au loin, plus loin encore que la ligne de l'horizon, sans doute dans ses souvenirs.

- Notre travail est terminé ici. Dirigeons-nous à présent vers l'Est, dis-je pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Son regard s'arrache à sa contemplation, et il tourne la tête vers moi d'un air soudain songeur et incrédule.

- Un instant, Castiel... Ai-je bien entendu tout à l'heure ? Camael a essayé de te _tuer _?

- Tu as bien entendu. Il était manipulé par la Mère des Monstres, à travers Caïn.

Je ressens une pointe de fierté alors que j'obéis à l'ordre que Michael m'a donné personnellement. Cela fait deux fois que l'Archange me confie une mission secrète.

- Je l'ignorais... » murmure-t-il d'un ton pensif.

Nous déployons nos ailes et nous envolons côte à côte vers l'Est.

**oOo**

_-Jour 239-_

« Hester...

- Oui ?

- Ta division existait avant la création des Humains et de la Garnison...

Hester dépose son Humain fraîchement ressuscité au sol, endormi, et tourne la tête vers moi d'un air intrigué.

- En effet. Et alors ?

Je baisse les yeux sur l'âme que je tiens au creux de ma main, et hésite une seconde. Les paroles de Lucifer me reviennent, claires comme du l'eau de roche.

- Comment était-ce... _avant _?

Je glisse un regard en coin vers l'Ange en continuant de ramener l'Humain à la vie. Hester s'est immobilisé, et me regarde intensément, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

- C'était parfait, souffle-t-il si bas que je l'entends à peine.

Il ferme les yeux avec une ombre de sourire chargé de nostalgie.

- _Parfait_... »

Sa voix se perd dans l'air lourd de cette fin d'été.

**oOo**

_-Jour 243-_

Un genou posé au sol, j'efface consciencieusement la mémoire d'une fillette brune profondément endormie que je viens de ramener à la vie. Ses souvenirs sont confus, mais je perçois dans sa courte vie beaucoup de tendresse, de confiance et d'espoir. Je lui ajoute des vêtements, et après réflexion, matérialise entre ses bras sa poupée de tissu grossier qui a brûlé lors de l'Apocalypse.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Hester me regarder fixement, et je tourne la tête vers lui, intrigué. Mais il détourne vivement les yeux et reporte son attention sur une montagne à côté de nous qu'il semble soudain trouver fascinante au plus haut point.

**oOo**

_-Jour 302-_

Mission accomplie. Le dernier nom de la liste a été rayé. Enfin. Les voix de mes frères dans ma tête émettent leurs rapports d'un ton satisfait. Anna nous félicite et nous ordonne de sauver à présent autant d'Humains non prioritaires que possible.

Je ne m'autorise aucune seconde de répit et me tourne aussitôt vers les âmes errantes que nous négligeons depuis des mois. J'en saisis aussitôt une et entreprends de recréer le corps avec précaution. Hester, à mes côtés, semble perplexe.

« Comment devons-nous sélectionner les Humains non prioritaires à ramener ?

Je ne comprends pas la question, et lui jette un regard confus.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Hester tend la main et saisit une dizaine d'âmes au creux de sa main.

- Nous ne pourrons pas tous les ramener. Nous manquons de temps. Comptes-tu les ressusciter au hasard ? Ne devrions-nous pas choisir ceux qui _méritent_ de vivre ?

Je cesse mon action et baisse les yeux sur l'âme que j'étais en train de ramener. Il s'agit d'un homme affaibli qui souffre d'une anomalie à l'aorte. Il ne vivra pas longtemps. Peut-être est-ce en effet une perte de temps et d'énergie que de lui redonner la vie ?

Hester trie les âmes dans sa main avec une froideur distante.

- Celui-ci a battu un chien à mort parce qu'il avait mordu sa fille. Mais cette stupide petite Humaine lui avait tiré la queue, c'était une réaction instinctive. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ramènerais ce monstre à la vie. Quant à celui-ci, le traitement qu'il inflige à ses propres enfants est déplorable. Pourquoi le ramènerais-je ? Oh, celle-ci, par contre, traite les animaux avec beaucoup de respect et tendresse. Elle, je la ramène.

Je relâche l'âme que je m'étais apprêté à ressusciter, pensif.

- C'est une question fort complexe que tu poses là, Hester. Qui sommes-nous pour décider de qui doit vivre ou non ?

- Des Anges, Castiel. Nous sommes le bras de Dieu et l'instrument du Destin. Ces Humains ne sont pas prioritaires, aucune instruction a été donnée, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas agir selon ce que nous croyons juste ? Et ressusciter ceux dont le cœur est pur ?

J'acquiesce gravement. Hester n'a pas tort sur ce point.

- Tu as raison, je souffle tout bas.

Un bruissement d'ailes retentit derrière nous, et nous nous retournons pour voir Balthazar qui nous regarde avec un rictus amusé.

- Pour ma part, je privilégie le côté esthétique, annonce-t-il avec panache.

De toute évidence, il a entendu la fin de notre conversation.

- Le côté _esthétique _? répète Hester avec un dégoût manifeste.

- En effet. Les avez-vous seulement regardés de près ? La plupart sont très laids, bien sûr, mais certains, plus rares, sont assez beaux à regarder. J'ai été chargé de la sélection des lignées d'Humains qui nous serviront de réceptacles un jour, et j'ai mis un point d'honneur à éliminer les laiderons de la liste des candidats. Le jour venu, je veux posséder un Humain canon, merci bien.

Hester pousse un grognement méprisant et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Que fais-tu ici, Balthazar ? Nous avons du travail, et l'année touche à sa fin.

- Oh, relax, Cassy... Vous êtes tous tellement rigides dans la Garnison ! Il faudrait penser à retirer un jour ce balai de votre cul, ça devient lassant...

Ma confusion doit transparaître dans mes yeux, puisque Balthazar reprend :

- Tu sais, je parle de cette chose que les Humains utilisent pour... Oh, sérieusement ! Vous les observez depuis des millions d'années et vous ne savez pas _ça _?

- Je sais ce qu'est un... Mais là n'est pas la question, Balthazar. Nous avons une mission à accomplir. Que fais-tu ici ?

Balthazar sourit d'un air nonchalant.

- Je me balade. Cette brise de fin d'automne est agréable, et vous ratez tout le spectacle en restant coincés ici. Il se passe énormément de choses sur Terre et au Paradis en ce moment, c'est divertissant. Savais-tu que des armes sont forgées en ce moment même au Paradis ? Et que les rumeurs sur la disparition de Gabriel se multiplient ? Un Ange de la Garnison a dû jaser, c'est certain. Je parie sur Miz ou Zedekiel, pour ma part, et vous ?

- Jamais ils n'auraient fait ça, dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

Si quelqu'un a effectivement divulgué l'information, c'est probablement Balthazar. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le sens du devoir qui l'étouffe. Il est bien le seul Ange de ce type que je connaisse.

Hester semble intéressé et se penche légèrement en avant avec un air de conspiration :

- Pour ma part, j'ai entendu deux versions différentes : qu'il s'est rebellé pour Caïn, ou que Dieu lui a confié la charge d'une autre planète, murmure-t-il d'un air réjoui en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui comme si un Archange risquait de l'entendre.

- C'est ce qui se dit dans ta division, en effet. Mais dans la division du plancton, ils affirment que Gabriel a été envoyé dans le futur pour une mission spéciale. Et dans l'administration, ils m'ont glissé qu'il travaille sur un projet pour réformer le Paradis. D'autres sont persuadés qu'il a rejoint le camp de Lucifer et essaye de le libérer de sa Cage. Chaque division pond sa petite théorie. Va savoir. Je devrais lancer des paris, tiens.

- Et dans la Garnison, quelle est votre théorie ?

- Oui, tiens, Cassy, dis nous, quelle est ta théorie?

- Nous perdons le peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour notre mission avec ces bavardages inutiles. Remettons-nous au travail.

Balthazar lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Oh, mon cher Cassy, quel boute-en-train tu fais. Nous avons ramené tous les prioritaires, nous avons bien droit à un petit jour de congé, non ? Les non-prioritaires peuvent attendre. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais s'ils n'étaient pas sur la liste, c'est que tout le monde s'en fout d'eux. Dieu y compris.

Il m'adresse un large sourire narquois et me tapote l'épaule alors que je cherche un argument à lui opposer, en vain.

- Peut-être. Mais nous devons obéir aux ordres. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Balthazar ricane à ma déclaration et Hester ne peut réprimer un rictus amusé. Vexé, je me tourne vers les âmes et en attrape une poignée.

- Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux, je vais aller taquiner ce bon vieux Siosp. Je ne m'en lasse pas, décidément. »

Balthazar s'envole et Hester émet un glapissement offusqué avant de me tourner vivement le dos en se remettant au travail. Je baisse les yeux sur les âmes et sélectionne celles des enfants, pures et innocentes, ainsi que celles irradiant d'amour maternel ou paternel.

**oOo**

_-Jour 365-_

_**C'est terminé, le temps est écoulé. Cessez les résurrections.**_

Je relâche aussitôt l'âme que je m'apprêtais à ramener à la vie, et Hester se place à mes côtés en une posture digne et raide.

Un manteau de neige enveloppe la Terre et en dissimule les couleurs et aspérités sous le ciel d'un gris vibrant de lumière. Le soleil levant éclaire un monde de blancheur et de silence feutré où les flocons dansent et tourbillonnent au milieu des âmes errantes. Soudain, des ombres blanches aux contours insaisissables surgissent de nulle part et fondent sur les milliers d'âmes que nous n'avons pu sauver. Les Faucheurs se déplacent avec des mouvements vifs et saccadés, emportant les âmes une à une. J'observe le spectacle en silence, puis tourne les yeux vers Hester qui me regarde en souriant.

_**Hester et Virgil, vous pouvez retourner dans votre division. Nous referons appel à vous en cas de besoin.**_

Les yeux gris de l'Ange sont empreints de tendresse alors qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Cette année à tes côtés à été moins pénible que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Merci. »

Je ne réponds rien, et Hester déploie ses ailes et s'envole. Je le regarde disparaître alors que les Faucheurs emportent les dernières âmes, laissant le paysage vide. Seulement cette étendue glacée et la neige qui tombe sans bruit.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« A ce rythme, dans quelques millénaires on va lancer une Apocalypse à chaque fois qu'un Humain éternue. »_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Avant toute chose, pour ceux qui se demandent où est l'OS, je vous informe qu'officiellement j'en suis encore à 98 reviews. Il y en a deux qui ne comptent pas et que j'essaye de faire supprimer. Bref, l'OS est prêt, au chaud dans mon ordi ! Par contre c'est la dernière fois que je fais une promesse liée au nombre de reviews, parce que je ne voudrais surtout pas encourager mes lecteurs à laisser des reviews juste pour le chiffre. Notez bien que je préfère peu de reviews, mais qu'elles soient construites et que ça soit vraiment par envie que vous les ayez écrites. J'ai d'autres OS de prévus pour plus tard, qui seront même probablement liés à cette histoire, mais je les écrirai quand j'en aurai envie et sans prêter la moindre attention au nombre de reviews. J'adore vos reviews parce que j'aime avoir des retours des lecteurs, savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou non, et aussi si vous souffrez (mouahahah), et pas juste pour voir gonfler un chiffre.

Voilà, après cette mise au point, revenons à nos moutons célestes ! Ce chapitre est gavé de dialogues et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture, d'une part parce que l'OS s'est révélé deux fois plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, et aussi parce que j'ai commencé Whitechapel et que me voilà amoureuse d'une série de plus ! Ce qui signifie qu'il faudra attendre la fin du mois pour le prochain chapitre, et que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre en ligne du tout en juin (pour cause d'exams notamment).

Le Changenom : Eh bien comme dirait Dean, les anges sont des connards ! ^^ Pour Camael je reste motus et bouche cousue, et pour Castiel, oui, c'est un solitaire qui a du mal à s'intégrer, même dans sa propre famille... Merci pour ta review ! :p

Deumus-Dagon : Tant mieux si l'humour te plaît ! Le plus souvent je ne maîtrise rien, les personnages prennent le contrôle et je me retrouve à écrire des trucs que je n'avais pas du tout prévus dans mon plan. Ça me le fait surtout pour Balthazar, d'ailleurs. J'ajoute un paquet de personnages, c'est vrai, et je suis contente que ça ne te perde pas trop. Les Anges sont nombreux et tous différents, et pour donner une vue d'ensemble du Paradis j'essaye de montrer différentes facettes. Mais promis, tout aura son importance plus tard dans les événements de la série ! Encore merci mille fois pour ta review !

**Précédemment :** L'Apocalypse avortée a ravagé la Terre. La Garnison a ressuscité les Humains en une année, sans pouvoir les sauver tous. Camael est en isolation en attente de son châtiment, et Balthazar fait officiellement partie de la Garnison.

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 15**

« Cinq siècles se sont écoulés depuis l'Apocalypse.

Les yeux verts de notre Général nous fixent d'un regard perçant. Sa voix, plus solennelle que d'ordinaire, résonne dans la salle de réunion.

- J'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire. Mais avant toute chose, je voudrais vous féliciter à nouveau pour votre excellent travail. Vos résurrections étaient de qualité, et même si des résidus de souvenirs sont restés ancrés dans leur subconscient et que quelques Humains ont développé un vague culte autour de nous et d'une idée imprécise de Dieu, vous avez suffisamment bien effacé les détails. Ils nous imaginent à l'apparence humaine, avec de longs cheveux, une auréole et des robes blanches. Il n'y a que pour les ailes qu'ils n'ont pas tout faux.

Anna esquisse un rictus indulgent lorsque Uriel s'esclaffe tout haut.

J'ai moi aussi constaté un tournant dans les croyances et superstitions des Humains. Si auparavant ils se contentaient de célébrer le soleil, la lune, la pluie et la terre, l'Apocalypse a suffisamment marqué leur inconscient collectif pour que la crainte d'une puissance supérieure s'ancre en eux.

Notre Général reprend son discours en croisant les mains lentement :

- Les Sœurs ont su adapter leurs projets aux quelques inconvénients que provoquait la disparition de Adam et Ève. La lignée de Caïn endossera – en plus du sien – le destin de celle de Seth qui n'est jamais né. Balthazar a étudié les descendants de Caïn de génération en génération et n'a constaté aucune anomalie dans leur sang ni leur âme qui nous ferait craindre que le sang vicié de Phœnix soit héréditaire.

- Euh, non, très cher, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, interrompt Balthazar d'un air légèrement condescendant. J'ai expliqué dans mon rapport que la possibilité de transmission génétique est extrêmement faible, et donc hautement improbable. Cela exigerait un assemblage très précis et complexe de millions de paramètres.

Anna lève les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire. La lignée est surveillée de près. Tout est prévu pour les millénaires à venir. Chaque nouvelle reproduction est spécifiquement étudiée et sélectionnée par la hiérarchie. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, les Chérubins sans grade veillent à ce que cette probabilité ne se réalise jamais.

Balthazar esquisse un sourire impertinent en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- Pour cette lignée-là, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais Caïn est toujours vivant quelque part, et, aux dernières nouvelles, dispose toujours de ses bijoux de famille. S'il sait s'en servir, nul doute qu'il va nous planter les racines de plusieurs autres lignées un peu partout dans le monde. C'est ce que moi je ferais, en tout cas ! D'après mes calculs, les risques seraient, au pire, d'un nouveau Phœnix par millénaire.

Le Général se raidit légèrement et plisse les yeux.

- Soit, j'en informerai la hiérarchie, mais cela importe peu. Seule la lignée de Caïn marquée du Destin compte. Ce n'est pas une hypothétique poignée de monstres en plus qui va changer quoi que ce soit.

Il élève la main pour imposer le silence à Balthazar qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, et le vert de ses yeux se durcit et s'assombrit.

- Mais comme vous le savez, la Mère des Monstres – ou la Mère de Toutes Choses comme certains se sont mis à l'appeler – est toujours libre et sème ses créations empoisonnées. Nous ne parvenons pas à la localiser. Ses créatures se multiplient et transforment les Humains à une vitesse alarmante. D'ici quelques siècles il n'y aura plus un seul Humain sur Terre à ce rythme là. De plus, les âmes des monstres échappent aux Faucheurs après la mort, et sont englouties dans le Purgatoire. Chaque monstre créé renforce la Mère de Toutes Choses.

Siosp lève ses yeux sombres avec Anna avec un sourire détendu et satisfait.

- Il n'y en a aucun dans mon secteur, Anna.

Les ailes du Général se crispent dans son dos alors qu'il lui lance un regard glacial.

- Je te l'ai dit mille fois, Siosp : _il n'y a plus de secteurs_. Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'y es pas pour rien dans cette absence de monstres. Tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes. Nous sommes revenus à notre mission d'observation et ne pouvons plus agir comme en temps de guerre. L'as-tu déjà oublié ?

Siosp incline la tête sur le côté d'un air faussement innocent. Levanael lui glisse un regard inquiet qu'il fait mine de ne pas remarquer.

- Je n'ai pas agi directement. Je n'ai tué aucun monstre, bien que je pense que ces ordres sont absurdes. J'ai simplement dissuadé ces abominations de se rendre dans _**mon**_ _**secteur**_. Je n'aime pas voir mon travail saccagé.

Anna tique à la provocation flagrante dans la voix de Siosp, mais reste silencieux un long moment, de la pitié se mêlant au vert furieux de ses yeux.

- Alors tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais annoncer.

Siosp plisse les yeux d'un air intrigué, et nous observons tous notre Général qui ferme les yeux avec un soupir résigné. Quand il les rouvre, ils sont emplis d'une froide détermination.

- Dieu ordonne un Déluge sur Terre afin d'éliminer toutes les créatures dégénérées. La Terre sera noyée sous des trombes d'eau, emportant toutes formes de vie. Nous avons pour mission de sauver seulement quelques élus. Les descendants de Caïn, les lignées de réceptacles, et un nombre conséquent d'Humains ordinaires sélectionnés pour leurs qualités physiques et mentales afin d'éviter le recours à l'inceste pour le repeuplement. Soit en tout et pour tout trois milliers d'Humains.

- Quoi, _encore_ une Apocalypse ? commente Balthazar d'un air faussement déçu. C'est du réchauffé. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, ça en perd toute sa saveur. A ce rythme, dans quelques millénaires on va lancer une Apocalypse à chaque fois qu'un Humain éternue.

- Oui, mais il était temps que la hiérarchie se décide à agir ! réplique Uriel avec un sourire étrangement malsain. Ça me démangeait de détruire cette vermine qui grouille impunément sous nos yeux depuis des siècles...

Siosp abat violemment une main sur la table et se lève en repoussant vivement Levanael qui tente de le rasseoir.

- C'est ridicule ! coupe vertement Siosp. Cela fait des siècles que je demande à ce qu'on nous donne carte blanche pour éliminer nous-mêmes ces créatures ! Et maintenant, un _Déluge _? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût !

- Siosp, rassieds-toi. Immédiatement.

La voix du Général est froide et menaçante, mais Siosp continue néanmoins en haussant encore plus le ton, sa Grâce flamboyant dans son corps crispé.

- Nous avons ressuscité un à un les Humains il y a seulement cinq siècles, de nos propres mains ! Allons-nous anéantir tout ce travail alors que nous pourrions régler le problème proprement, sans saccager à nouveau la Terre ? Demande un délai ! Qu'ils nous donnent carte blanche juste un an, et nous exterminerons les Monstres et débusquerons leur Mère ! Je t'en prie, Anna !

- Tais-toi, Siosp, et rassieds-toi ! C'est un ordre !

Ephra se lève à son tour et étend une aile en effleurant le dos de Siosp pour l'encourager à se rasseoir.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Siosp. Je sais que ton secteur te tient à cœur, mais les ordres sont les ordres ! Les Humains élus repeupleront très vite la Terre, il n'y a pas de raison de...

Siosp déploie brusquement ses ailes qui heurtent Ephra avec violence et le font chuter. Ses yeux sombres sont écarquillés et il recule lentement avec un air d'animal traqué et désespéré.

- Non... Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je ne laisserai personne noyer et dévaster _**MON**_ secteur !

Nous nous levons tous lentement, et je sens ma Grâce se glacer dans mon corps quand la lame se matérialise dans la main de Siosp qui, menaçante, se tend vers nous.

- Saisissez-vous de lui, tranche la voix neutre du Général.

Siosp se fige à ces mots alors que nous nous approchons de lui pour l'encercler, lame fermement en main. Les ordres sont les ordres, Siosp doit être immobilisé pour insubordination.

- Notre Père n'a PAS donné cet ordre ! crie Siosp d'une voix brisée. Jamais Il ne donnerait des ordres aussi incohérents et cruels ! Jamais Il ne me ferait ça ! Ce déluge n'est pas un ordre de Dieu, mes frères !

- Silence, Siosp. Tu aggraves ton cas, articule Htmorda.

Et d'un accord tacite, nous nous jetons tous sur lui, le désarmant aussitôt malgré ses cris de protestation. Une fois le rebelle maintenu fermement au sol par quatre d'entre nous, Anna s'approche lentement de lui et s'agenouille à ses côtés. Ses yeux sont tristes alors qu'il pose délicatement une main sur son épaule.

- Je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça, Siosp, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'espérais seulement me tromper.

Le Général esquisse un sourire compatissant et ajoute :

- Le redressement saura te défaire de ces sentiments néfastes.

Siosp ouvre de grands yeux emplis de la terreur la plus vive qu'il m'ait été donné de voir alors que Anna déploie ses ailes, disparaissant avec lui.

Nous nous relevons tous en silence, à l'exception de Levanael, abattu, qui garde sa main au sol à l'endroit où il avait immobilisé un bras de Siosp. Il ferme les yeux et s'enveloppe dans ses propres ailes, formant un cocon de plumes.

- L'idiot... souffle Ephra en secouant lentement la tête alors que sa lame réintègre sa Grâce.

- Y a pas à dire, elles sont folklo, vos réunions, dans la Garnison... ! » commente Balthazar qui se rassied en jouant avec sa lame entre ses doigts agiles.

**oOo**

« Bien, très bien... Je vais commencer par les bases si tu me le permets, très cher...

Anna acquiesce gravement, ses quatre bras croisés et ses yeux sérieux et déterminés. Balthazar sourit en réponse, et d'un geste de poignet élégant, fait jaillir des filaments de sa Grâce dans les airs, qui se tordent et se déforment pour dessiner des schémas lumineux, graphiques et une longue liste de noms d'Humains élus. Ephra plisse les yeux et avance la tête avec intérêt pour lire les formules inscrites glorifiant toutes le nom de Dieu.

- Oh non, je sens que ça va être long... soupire Zedekiel en levant ses yeux d'un bleu de glace au ciel.

- Nous n'avons que peu de temps, Balthazar, confirme Anna. Contente-toi de nous expliquer le minimum nécessaire pour accomplir la mission.

La Grâce de Balthazar qui continuait de tracer d'interminables formules scintillantes entremêlées de tableaux de statistiques s'interrompt brusquement. L'Ange soupire d'un air exagérément dramatique et la lumière réintègre son corps.

- Vous autres soldats de base manquez franchement de curiosité... Mais soit. Pour commencer, je voudrais rassurer notre Général bien-aimé : le petit incident qu'a subi Michael ne se reproduira pas avec mes spécimens. Anna, je t'ai sélectionné un joli cheptel de réceptacles 100 % purs Humains élus élevés au grain. Tous en bonne santé, relativement ouverts à l'idée d'une puissance supérieure, et plutôt bien foutus ma foi, histoire de mêler l'utile à l'agréable.

- L'aspect physique importe peu, Balthazar, objecte Rachel. Ce ne sont que des réceptacles.

- Oh, vraiment ? Voulez-vous que les Humains, pour le premier contact officiel que nous allons nouer avec eux, se créent une image de nous comme de laiderons ? Et que nous gardions cette image collée à la peau pendant des millénaires ? D'autant plus que les Humains, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, sont incroyablement superficiels et ont cette indécrottable tendance à se méfier plus facilement des laids.

- Certes, approuve Htmorda. Mais je dois avouer que pour ma part, je ne saurais distinguer un Humain beau d'un Humain laid. Ils se ressemblent tous, pour moi.

- J'allais le dire, renifle Uriel avec mépris. Des poissons visqueux qui ont muté en singes imberbes et suants qui pataugent dans la boue. Il n'y a rien de beau à voir là-dedans.

- Faites-moi simplement confiance, frangins. J'ai bon goût, tranche Balthazar. Les Humains chanteront les louanges de notre beauté pour l'éternité, vous verrez.

Uriel émet un grognement agacé.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour attiser les pulsions sexuelles des singes. S'il me faut un jour prendre un hôte, je me ferai un _plaisir_ de choisir le moins beau que tu as en stock. Les Humains devraient nous craindre et nous respecter, pas nous trouver _beaux_.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de lancer un débat sur la beauté des Humains, coupe Anna avec exaspération. Pour la mission actuelle, moi seul dois en emprunter un pour parler au descendant de Caïn – Noé – ainsi qu'à sa famille et à une centaine d'autres élus répartis sur la Terre. Cela fait partie de mon rôle de Général. Balthazar, continue donc. Et vous autres, cessez de l'interrompre.

Balthazar esquisse un sourire enjôleur et reprend la formation :

- Hum. Bien. Vous avez tous vu Michael prendre le contrôle de Caïn, et savez donc que le plus important est d'obtenir l'accord de l'hôte. Je t'ai mâché le travail pour cette première fois, Anna, vu qu'il y avait urgence. Ils sont déjà tous prêts à dire oui, pressés de prouver leur foi et de s'attirer nos faveurs, les pauvres petits. C'est assez mignon. Ces idiots seraient prêts à s'entretuer pour gagner la petite compétition de qui nous aimons le mieux parmi eux. Amusant, non ? Mais pour les prochaines fois, ça sera à chacun de convaincre son propre vaisseau personnellement. Ils sont tous prédisposés à nous croire aveuglément et brûlent de gagner leur place au Paradis. De l'orgueil ou du masochisme selon les cas, en somme. Leur vie est si courte, et pourtant ils trouvent le moyen de s'en ennuyer. Retenez bien ceci : les Humains aiment se croire exceptionnels et sont prêts à n'importe quoi pour cela, souligne Balthazar avec emphase.

Le rictus qu'arbore Uriel s'élargit légèrement et Htmorda croise les bras en se renfrognant légèrement comme s'il se retenait d'émettre un commentaire.

- Vous avez plusieurs possibilités pour les approcher. Les rêves sont bien pratiques, leur parler directement aussi – même si cela leur vrille un peu les tympans au début – mais la partie rationnelle de leur cerveau peut les pousser à croire que ce n'est pas réel, et vous savez mieux que quiconque à quel point les Humains paniquent vite. J'en ai déjà quelques uns qui se sont suicidés en se croyant fous, ou ont été massacrés par leur entourage. Quel gâchis. Le mieux est donc de les aborder directement en agrémentant le tout de petits miracles et autres stupidités qui les impressionnent à coup sûr. Mais je vous parlerai de tout ça en détail lors d'une autre formation que je vous dispenserai lorsqu'il vous faudra « séduire » vos hôtes vous-mêmes.

- Les aborder directement ? Notre voix ne va pas seulement leur _vriller un peu les tympans_, mais les fera exploser ! proteste Ephra alors que sa Grâce s'illumine avec véhémence.

- Pas d'inquiétude, mon chou, tout est prévu. Le sang des réceptacles est spécial, vois-tu, et ils peuvent dans une certaine mesure nous entendre sans en souffrir. Pas aussi bien que la descendance d'Adam et Ève, mais tout de même.

Il claque soudain dans ses mains et se met à les frotter d'un air impatient en déployant ses ailes.

- Assez bavassé, mes jolis ! Suivez-moi que je vous montre ce que j'ai en stock !

Nos yeux se tournent vers le Général qui hoche de la tête et étend lui aussi ses ailes. Nous nous envolons tous en suivant Balthazar, et deux secondes plus tard nous atterrissons devant une large cité débordante de vie en bord de mer.

- Le secteur de Siosp... souffle tout bas Levanael en repliant ses ailes, la tête basse.

Balthazar indique la périphérie de la cité d'un geste fluide de la main.

- J'ai disposé depuis des générations une à deux familles de potentiels réceptacles dans chaque zone, afin d'éviter qu'ils soient tous concentrés au même endroit. Voici l'une d'entre elles, composée d'une vingtaine d'individus. Si l'un d'eux te plaît, chef, tu peux te servir, ils sont à point. Je te demanderai seulement d'éviter les enfants, ce serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose avant qu'ils aient eu l'opportunité de lancer la génération suivante d'armures humaines.

Anna s'avance pas à pas et se penche légèrement en avant, les yeux plissés. Nous en faisons de même, curieux de voir ces fameux Humains dont Balthazar s'occupe depuis tant de temps. Dans une bâtisse composée de plusieurs lotissements, une femme allaite un nourrisson tout en passant le balai sur le sol, chassant au passage une poule qui caquette inlassablement. Dans la cour, un homme aiguise une hache. Un enfant trottine après le volatile affolé, et chute à terre en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Un jeune homme, son grand frère sans doute, s'approche et le prend sous le bras avec un soupir las.

- Celui-ci est d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Je n'en suis pas peu fier. Samandriel s'est chargé à ma demande d'augmenter la fertilité de la famille entière afin que son sang se transmette. Cette ligne de sang réunit santé, force, beauté et pureté, et chaque goutte peut contenir une énergie formidable. Regardez-moi ces proportions idéales, cette peau veloutée sans défaut, ces visages parfaits... non ?

Anna ne semble pas convaincu. Moi-même, en observant le couple et ses nombreux enfants d'âges différents – de nourrisson à adulte – je ne vois rien de bien exceptionnel. De simples Humains, comme j'en vois depuis toujours.

- Il n'ont engendré que des mâles, remarque notre Général d'un air contrarié.

- Oh mais bien entendu. Pour du sang de cette qualité, j'ai demandé à Samandriel qu'ils me produisent que des mâles, étant donné l'usage que nous souhaitons en faire.

Anna relève brusquement la tête et plante un regard autoritaire sur lui, en plissant ses yeux verts.

- C'est à dire ? En quoi un mâle serait-il mieux qualifié pour nous servir d'hôte qu'une femelle ?

Balthazar lui renvoie son regard, ses yeux soudain inexpressifs. Puis, soudain, un bref rire mondain lui échappe.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, Balthazar ? articule Anna.

Il s'arrête net de rire et regarde le Général, incrédule.

- Rassure-moi : tu plaisantes, j'espère ? demande-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Anna se contente de le regarder fixement en croisant les bras.

- Oh. Tu ne plaisantes pas. Avez-vous vraiment observé les Humains tout ce temps ? Posséder une femme serait une _très_ mauvaise idée. Oh bien sûr, elles sont plus agréables à regarder que les mâles, je te l'accorde ! Mais tu as besoin d'un hôte pour transmettre un message aux Humains, et aucun ne t'écoutera si tu as l'apparence d'une femme !

- Il n'a pas tort, intervient Ephra posément. A quelques exceptions près, les Humaines sont traitées comme du bétail. Elles appartiennent à leur père, à leur époux, à leurs fils, et ne sont pas autorisées à s'exprimer sans leur accord. Les Humains n'écouteront jamais la parole de Dieu si elle sort du corps d'une femelle.

- Exactement, renchérit Balthazar. Ils ne jurent tous que par le pénis, c'est affolant ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse par fonder un culte...

La Grâce de Anna forme de lents tourbillons alors que le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit.

- Les femmes sont porteuses de vie, elles la donnent au péril de la leur, et aiment leurs enfants avec ce même amour que Dieu porte à toute la Création. Elles méritent le respect car à travers elles se poursuit l'œuvre de notre Père !

Levanael acquiesce gravement à côté de moi. Balthazar lève les yeux au ciel.

- Certes, très cher, mais ce n'est pas l'avis de leurs mâles. Et c'est d'eux dont nous avons besoin pour bâtir ces navires. Un vaisseau mâle serait bien plus pratique, en l'occurrence.

Anna esquisse un rictus déterminé.

- Oh mais ils m'écouteront. Je les _ferai_ m'écouter. C'est décidé : je veux un vaisseau femelle. Ceci est un ordre, Balthazar. »

**oOo**

« Non, vraiment, Anna, que tu veuilles un hôte femelle, soit, mais que parmi la centaine de vaisseaux disponibles tu jettes ton dévolu sur _celle-ci_... Permets-moi de te dire que vous avez vraiment des goûts de chiottes, dans la Garnison.

Nous observons tous la jeune Humaine à nos pieds qui tire péniblement la corde du puits pour faire remonter le seau d'eau. Elle verse le liquide dans sa cruche vide avant d'essuyer son front en sueur. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont désordonnés, et sa robe de toile blanche épaisse couvre son corps pâle et visiblement sous-alimenté. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel avec un air triste et maladif.

- Quand je pense que je te proposais tout un éventail de superbes créatures aux courbes parfaites et aux cheveux soyeux, mais non, tu leur préfères cette chose osseuse aux yeux de chien battu. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas impressionner Noé et toute sa clique.

- Yaël fera très bien l'affaire, tranche Anna d'un ton sans appel. Je n'emprunterai son corps que quelques jours.

- ….. Êtes-vous là ?

Ce mince filet de voix fragile nous parvient à peine. Anna, toujours invisible comme nous tous, avance d'un pas pour se placer juste devant la jeune Humaine qui se mordille la lèvre inférieure en triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Je remarque que ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré. Les Humains sont si fragiles...

- Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, ni même si vous êtes là, mais... Je... je voudrais...

Sa voix se brise, et elle ferme les yeux en joignant ses mains contre sa poitrine frêle.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous servir, mais je veux... je veux vous aider, si j'en suis capable...

- Aww. Ce qu'elle est chou, dit Balthazar d'un air faussement ému en clignant exagérément des yeux.

- Que dois-je faire, à présent ? Me révéler à ses yeux ? demande Anna.

Balthazar remue la tête.

- Nous sommes trop près de la cité, et je ne garantis pas que ses prunelles ne crament pas. C'est fragile, ces petites choses. Contente-toi de lui parler, mais en glissant seulement un doux murmure vers sa réalité. C'est une question de dosage.

Le Général acquiesce gravement et entrouvre la bouche pour parler tout bas en utilisant le langage humain adapté au secteur de Siosp.

- Yaël... Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Je me nomme Anna et j'ai besoin d'emprunter ton corps pour quelques semaines.

L'Humaine écarquille ses grands yeux noirs à la voix de Anna, et tourne la tête frénétiquement autour d'elle.

- Beau travail pour le débit de la voix, mais le contenu est trop formel. Il faut enjoliver un peu, leur donner envie ! Pour ma part, je leur fais un peu miroiter la récompense, l'importance de la mission, le sort du monde qui est en jeu, etc. Il faut les faire rêver un peu, les Humains, sinon ils diraient tous non.

Anna lui envoie un regard dubitatif en coin et reprend à l'attention de son futur réceptacle :

- Inutile de me chercher, Yaël, je suis invisible. Si tu acceptes, tu seras récompensée après ta mort au-delà de ton imagination. Dieu t'accueillera dans son royaume éternel.

Yaël s'appuie contre les pierres humides du puits et pince les lèvres, le regard sombre.

- Et dans cette vie, serai-je récompensée ?

Elle lève des yeux à la fois terrorisés et courageux, et une larme dévale le long de sa joue blafarde.

- Mes parents veulent me donner en mariage à un homme contre deux chèvres... Promettez-moi que vous empêcherez ça, et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Elle est gonflée, la morveuse, crache Uriel.

- Deux chèvres contre une Humaine décharnée ? s'esclaffe Rachel. De toute évidence cet homme qui désire l'acheter ne sait pas ce qu'il perd !

Quelques ricanements fusent discrètement.

- La petite a du cran, nous coupe Levanael avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Et elle n'est pas stupide. Pourquoi faire quelque chose gratuitement lorsque l'on peut demander une faveur en échange ? souffle Ephra.

- Oh allez, Anna, la maigrichonne joue la difficile, laisse-la donc tomber et choisis-en une autre.

Mais notre Général ignore la suggestion de Balthazar et esquisse un doux sourire compatissant.

- Accordé. Tu as ma parole, Yaël.

- Alors c'est oui.

La jeune Humaine se détache du puits et avance d'un pas vacillant, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel et écarte les bras.

- En avant pour le spectacle ! Anna, observe bien ses yeux et sa bouche, c'est par là que tu vas entrer. Concentre-toi sur le sang qui circule dans ses veines, et _laisse-toi aller_, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Les yeux verts de Anna se fixent sur la pâle lune triste que forme le visage de l'hôte, et il se penche progressivement en avant. Et comme pour Michael, je vois les contours de son corps se troubler, son visage fondre en une cascade de lumière éclatante qui se déverse droit dans le corps frêle qui doit l'accueillir.

Et soudain, la lumière s'éteint, entièrement absorbée dans le corps dont les yeux étincellent brièvement avant de reprendre leur couleur encre. Malgré l'apparence fragile du vaisseau, je reconnais l'attitude du Général, son maintien calme et assuré. Deux ailes blanches émergent de son dos et s'étirent, sans projeter la moindre ombre sur le sol. Partiellement dissimulé par celui de Anna qui apparaît superposé, le visage de la jeune humaine s'éclaire d'un mince sourire alors qu'elle jette un long regard dans notre direction en devenant invisible comme nous.

- Tu es à l'aise là-dedans ? Pas trop à l'étroit ? ironise Balthazar d'une voix doucereuse.

Le Général élève ses deux avant-bras devant ses yeux, et plie et déplie les mains avec fascination.

- Je sens les organes internes, la force liquide de son sang, la caresse du vent sur la peau... N'avoir que deux bras est un peu étrange, mais étrangement, ce corps est plutôt confortable. Je me sens plus puissant et léger à la fois, s'extasie-t-il.

Il plonge une main dans ses cheveux et les repousse en arrière, glissant une longue mèche noire entre ses doigts avec curiosité. Puis il la relâche et son sourire s'efface.

- J'ai une promesse à tenir. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Et en un battement d'ailes, il a disparu. Balthazar soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Le déluge aura lieu sous peu, à quoi bon se fatiguer à annuler un stupide mariage quand l'immense majorité des Humains sera bientôt noyée sous des trombes d'eau ?

- Par principe, dis-je. Faire une promesse est un engagement sacré. Déluge ou pas.

- Bah. Puisque le résultat est le même. Il ne devrait pas se donner cette peine. Enfin... _Elle_ ne devrait pas se donner cette peine... Doit-on dire il ou elle, à présent ? C'est perturbant. Voilà une raison de plus pour laquelle choisir un vaisseau mâle est plus pratique.

- Anna a raison, annonce Rachel. Nous devrions ne donner cet honneur qu'aux femmes. Contrairement aux hommes, elles ne massacrent pas leur semblables, ne torturent pas les animaux, et connaissent la valeur de la vie.

- Votre naïveté me stupéfie, les enfants. Je sais qu'après Samandriel, vous êtes les Anges les plus jeunes du Paradis, mais là, vous frôlez la stupidité, sourit Balthazar d'un air à la fois condescendant et attendri.

- Balthazar a raison.

Je tourne la tête vers Uriel qui fixe la cité humaine qui se trouve non loin, près d'un lac où flottent des barques comme de dérisoires insectes. Ses yeux pourpres arborent un éclat d'acier.

- Ce n'est ni de bonté ni de pureté dont elles font preuve, mais simplement de _faiblesse_. Les femelles ne valent pas mieux que les mâles. Si elles n'étaient pas oppressées par les hommes ni entravées par leur infériorité physique, elles seraient aussi cruelles qu'eux. Peut-être même pires.

Face à notre silence, il tourne lentement la tête vers nous.

- Les Humains sont _tous_ enclins à commettre les pires atrocités par égoïsme s'ils en possèdent le pouvoir et ne craignent pas de représailles. Et ils bêlent pour attirer la pitié lorsqu'ils se trouvent face à plus fort qu'eux.

- Nous n'avons pas observé la même espèce durant ces millions d'années, alors, Uriel, intervient Levanael en plissant les yeux. Il y a du bon et du mauvais chez les Humains, et certains d'entre eux font preuve de courage, de sagesse, d'une bonté sincère et désintéressée...

Miz croise les bras et cligne des yeux paresseusement en observant l'échange d'arguments, l'air vaguement intéressé.

- De la faiblesse, mon frère, rien que de la faiblesse. Un système de défense développé par des êtres impuissants, qui ont besoin de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de protecteurs. Rien de plus. Les Anges sont les seuls êtres puissants et dotés d'une conscience supérieure, qui n'utilisent pas leur force à des fins égoïstes.

- Vraiment ? dit sèchement Htmorda. Et Lucifer, Camael, et tous les traîtres qui ont été déchus ? N'ont-ils pas agi égoïstement, eux aussi ?

- On ne doit pas parler de Camael ! chuchote frénétiquement Zedekiel en jetant des coups d'œil angoissés à la ronde.

Uriel lance un regard perçant à Htmorda et déploie agressivement ses ailes :

- Lucifer était en tort, ses actions étaient mauvaises, mais il n'a pas agi pour lui-même, il l'a fait pour notre Père ! Et Camael, lui, a été manipulé par la Mère des Monstres !

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt. Je n'ai pas le droit de rétablir la vérité, ma mission est de confirmer cette fausse théorie, afin d'éviter d'autres rébellions.

- Décidément Uriel, depuis que tu traînes avec Virgil tu es devenu bien extrême... commente Ephra, les bras croisés. Camael est...

- Mais taisez-vous donc ! Nous allons tous finir en redressement avec votre débat stérile ! siffle Zedekiel avec colère.

- D'autant plus qu'_elle_ peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre, confirme Balthazar avec un sourire goguenard. Si vous vous retrouvez en redressement, soyez des amours et racontez-moi à quoi ça ressemble là-dedans. Je n'ai jamais pu soutirer la moindre information à propos de ce qu'il se passe derrière cette fameuse porte...

- Continue sur cette voie et tu pourrais bien aller t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vivement vers Balthazar qui baisse les yeux sur son épaule où s'est perchée le Général. Anna nous observe avec un rictus en coin en repliant ses ailes dans son dos. Elle vient d'arriver. Je suppose qu'elle ne nous a pas entendu parler de Camael.

Balthazar ne se laisse pas déstabiliser et c'est avec un sourire enjoué qu'il lui répond :

- Oh, ma douce et tendre Anna, tu es resplendissante dans ton costume de chair !

Et en effet, si la jeune Humaine nous avait paru fragile et dérisoire au premier abord, elle dégage à présent une prestance incontestable et irradie de puissance, alors que sa chevelure de jais et sa robe blanche dansent dans le vent.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Le mariage est annulé, nous pouvons maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses. Allons rendre visite à Noé et ses fils. »

Les ordres sont les ordres : nous déployons tous nos ailes et prenons notre envol.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Tue-les, Castiel. C'est un ordre. »_

**oOo**

**[NdA : n'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil pour savoir où j'en suis dans l'écriture. Je mets très régulièrement à jour ma progression et les dates de mise en ligne des prochains chapitres.]**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Désolée pour la longue attente, et pour l'attente encore plus longue qui vous attend ! Le prochain chapitre est prêt, mais je le mettrai en ligne début juillet, le temps d'en écrire d'autres. Pardon ! Mais je vous jure que l'attente vaudra la peine !

On rentre dans une partie un peu biblique de cette histoire. Je tâche de ne pas trop alourdir avec des détails, mais je prends plaisir à insérer quelques petits trucs que j'ai lus dans la Bible.

Dernière chose (après je vous laisse lire) ! J'ai écrit et mis en ligne l'OS que je vous avais promis ! _**En amont**_ vous est dédié, chers lecteurs, parce que je vous aime ! ^^

Deumus-Dagon : Je crois que tu peux écrire le guide, parce que j'adore tes reviews ! Je m'amuse bien à mêler l'esprit supernatural avec la bible et à faire discuter mes petits OCs, alors je suis toujours contente de voir que ça te plaît ! Je pourrais te répondre par un roman entier, mais je vais me contenter de te dire mille fois merci de continuer à lire et de me soutenir, ça m'aide énormément et ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et pardon de mettre ta patience à rude épreuve, mais promis, en juillet et août ça va être orgie de chapitres ! ^^

Le Changenom : Eh oui, tous ces Anges sont bourrés de défauts, et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ! :) Et d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour ta review sur l'OS, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! :p

Celeste31 : Welcome back ! Ravie de voir que ça te plaît toujours ! Ainsi tu ne regardes pas Supernatural ? Voilà qui m'étonne.. j'aurais pensé que cette histoire ne serait pas très intéressante pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu la série, non ? Surtout vu le nombre de clins d'œil et d'allusions que je fais... Du coup ton avis prend une toute nouvelle dimension pour moi, et j'attends ton avis pour les chapitres suivants avec impatience ! ^^

Eith : Je te réponds ici pour ta review pour l'OS : merci mille fois ! Et non, pas de suite ! ^^

**Précédemment :** Cinq siècles après l'Apocalypse et les résurrections, un Déluge est ordonné pour anéantir la Mère des Monstres et ses enfants. Siosp s'y oppose violemment et est envoyé en redressement. Anna possède une Humaine pour ordonner aux Humains et à Noé de construire des arches.

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 16**

Je fonds comme l'éclair entre les violents courants aériens.

Le vent se glisse entre mes plumes avec un sifflement aigu et l'averse martèle l'étendue de mon corps sans relâche. Illuminée par ma Grâce, l'eau dessine des torrents furieux sur mon visage et le long de mon dos. Je parcours du regard l'étendue houleuse qui recouvre l'ensemble de la planète. C'est une masse sombre hérissée de vagues qui ondule à perte de vue. De la mort à l'état liquide qui a submergé la Création de Dieu.

D'épais nuages noirs engloutissent le ciel et privent la Terre de toute lumière – Ils se meuvent et se déplacent comme de visqueuses entrailles qui vomissent des trombes d'eau et de foudre. Tout n'est plus qu'un vaste monde sans vie, décliné en variations de gris et de noir que seuls quelques éclairs éphémères illuminent furieusement. Si l'astre solaire perce parfois l'épaisseur des nuages en une colonne vibrante de lumière, ce n'est jamais plus que l'espace de quelques secondes.

Nous représentons actuellement l'unique source constante de lumière sur Terre. Non pas en tant que porteurs de vie et d'espoir, mais de mort. A notre passage s'éclairent les eaux et les débris qu'elles charrient – arbres brisés, carcasses d'animaux à demi dévorées par les requins, cadavres d'Humains boursouflés, aux yeux révulsés...

Tandis que le Déluge noie les Créatures de Dieu en même temps que celles de la Mère des Monstres, la Garnison a pour mission de parcourir sans répit la planète à l'affût du moindre survivant – et de l'exécuter sans sommation. Car nous sommes les seuls Anges présents sur Terre, les seuls dont la présence est ordonnée par Dieu. Tous mes autres frères se sont retranchés au Paradis en attendant que nous en finissions. J'entends, au travers du tonnerre qui gronde et de l'averse qui fouette la masse liquide, leurs voix harmonieuses résonner comme un murmure lointain.

Nous ne dissimulons plus notre apparence. C'est inutile. Les élus sont en sécurité, cloisonnés dans leurs arches avec pour instruction de ne surtout pas regarder à l'extérieur.

Une rafale violente désaxe brusquement mon aile droite, et je me crispe en reprenant ma position initiale dans notre vol groupé. Nous fendons les airs, traçant un sillon de lumière derrière nous. Anna se tient fièrement en tête de notre formation en V. Elle a repris sa forme d'origine et rendu à Yaël le contrôle de son corps depuis des semaines, quelques jours avant que les eaux ne montent – l'Humaine est, à présent, à l'abri dans une des arches – et pourtant, mes frères et moi-même n'arrivons plus à parler d'elle qu'au féminin. Mais cela ne semble pas la déranger, bien au contraire : elle-même se désigne avec des termes féminins désormais.

Un violent éclair déchire le ciel et s'abat droit sur Zedekiel qui se le prend de plein fouet. Expédié hors du groupe l'espace de deux secondes, il revient aussitôt prendre sa place, ses plumes ébouriffées et ses yeux plissés de frustration contenue.

« Et de sept pour Zedekiel ! lance Uriel avec un rictus moqueur.

Zedekiel se renfrogne et fait mine de l'ignorer en scrutant à nouveau l'océan déchaîné comme si de rien n'était, alors que ses plumes reprennent peu à peu leur volume habituel.

- C'est encore Htmorda qui est en tête avec neuf coups de foudre à son actif, suivi par Zedekiel, Ephra et Levanael ! claironne Rachel avec un clin d'œil enjoué.

- Oh silence, Rachel, les trois dernières fois, c'est parce que tu coupais ma retraite avec tes ailes encombrantes ! réplique Htmorda.

- Mauvais joueur.

- Tu t'accouples avec la bouche d'une chèvre ! réplique-t-il avec un rire tout en poussant Rachel, le désaxant.

Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage malgré moi alors que j'entends le rire chaleureux de mes frères recouvrir le grondement du tonnerre. Rachel reprend sa place non sans pousser à son tour Htmorda avec un sourire revanchard. Anna nous jette un regard qui se veut sans doute sérieux, mais la lueur amusée qui y brille ne m'échappe pas.

- Tenez vos positions, soldats. Zedekiel, Htmorda, je vous inscrirai pour une session spéciale d'entraînement à l'esquive lorsque le déluge sera fini.

Je tente de ne pas prendre part au jeu et de rester concentré sur la Mission comme tout bon soldat de Dieu, même si nous n'avons croisé aucun survivant depuis deux jours. Mais malgré moi, je ressens une pointe de fierté que je ne parviens pas à réprimer : je n'ai pas une seule fois été touché. Je parviens toujours à anticiper la foudre et m'écarter à temps. Seuls Miz et Anna ont réussi à en faire autant pour l'instant.

Un nuage se met à clignoter, et j'amorce un brusque mouvement vers la gauche pour éviter de justesse un éclair qui traverse les airs juste à l'endroit où j'aurais dû me trouver.

- Bien esquivé, Cas' ! me lance Anna avec un sourire complice.

Ma fierté ne fait que s'enflammer au compliment du Général, je sens mes plumes se gonfler et la satisfaction illuminer ma Grâce, mais je me reprends bien vite et réintègre ma place dans le groupe. Je plaque une expression neutre sur mon visage, reportant toute mon attention sur la masse houleuse et sombre d'eau.

Voilà déjà une semaine que nous sillonnons les airs sans relâche, depuis que les averses ont débuté et que les eaux ont commencé à monter inexorablement. Le premier jour, les Humains ne se sont pas inquiétés. Tandis que Noé, ses fils – Sem, Cham et Japhet – et leurs femmes montaient dans leur arche avec tous les animaux qu'ils ont pu trouver, tous se sont contentés de s'enfermer dans leurs fragiles habitations en attendant que cesse l'averse. Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée. Le deuxième jour, tous les élus étant en sécurité dans leurs embarcations, la pluie s'est fait violente et abondante. Les fleuves et lacs ont débordé, et la mer s'est mise à grignoter les continents chaque minute un peu plus. Les animaux se sont tous enfuis vers les hauteurs, tandis que les Humains commençaient à s'inquiéter et à monter sur le toit de leurs maisons. Nombreux ont été ceux qui ont eu vent de l'existence des arches, et qui ont tenté de s'y réfugier. Nous avons exécuté systématiquement quiconque osait s'en approcher, les faisant tomber raides morts avant qu'ils ne les atteignent. Humain ou Monstre, adulte ou enfant. Tous. Car les ordres sont les ordres.

Cela fait deux jours que les eaux ont submergé jusqu'aux cimes des montagnes les plus élevées où s'étaient réfugiés les animaux et quelques rares Humains clairvoyants. Nous avons écouté leurs cris de détresse sans bouger, nous les avons vu se battre sauvagement pour monter sur les troncs d'arbres flottants, et enfin nous les avons vu surnager faiblement alors que la vie quittait leurs yeux implorants et noyés de larmes. Et un à un, nous avons achevé ceux qui persistaient à s'accrocher à leur dernier souffle de vie.

Mais il nous arrive parfois d'en retrouver encore en vie. Ce sont souvent des créatures de la Mère des Monstres, plus vives et résistantes que les Humains.

- Là !

Nous tournons tous la tête vers la direction qu'indique Htmorda, et virons immédiatement de cap en un mouvement fluide, comme si nous ne formions qu'une seule et même entité. Nous plongeons tout droit vers l'eau, et nous arrêtons juste à la surface, les ailes déployées pour nous maintenir en apesanteur. La mer mouvante reflète nos silhouettes rayonnantes. Nous encerclons une minuscule barque délabrée où sont entassés une dizaine de mortels visiblement épuisés. Ils se mettent à pousser des cris déchirants à notre vue, et les orbites de deux d'entre eux prennent feu. Un autre se jette à l'eau pour échapper à notre éclat, aussitôt englouti par les eaux avides. Mais ce qui retient mon attention, c'est un homme et une femme qui ont été assez intelligents pour protéger leurs yeux d'une main, tout en tenant dans leurs bras un enfant blond à qui ils ont couvert les yeux également. Leur âme est pure et brillante. Je me penche et les frôle très légèrement du bout d'un doigt, et ferme les yeux en me plongeant dans leurs souvenirs entremêlés. Un flot de couleurs, de parfums d'épices et de soleil, de voix et d'événements défilent devant mes yeux. Il ne me faut qu'une demi-seconde pour parcourir leur existence courte et parvenir à une conclusion.

- Ceux-ci n'ont pas été corrompus par la Mère des Monstres. Ils sont Humains, dis-je en m'efforçant d'ignorer les hurlements de souffrance que poussent les mortels au son de ma voix.

Tous les survivants que nous avons achevés jusqu'à présent étaient des abominations. Mais ceux-ci sont Humains, sans aucun doute. Qu'ils aient survécu est un miracle.

- Humains ou pas, les ordres sont clairs, objecte Uriel. Aucun survivant en-dehors des arches.

Je retire lentement mon doigt en me redressant. Sur la barque qui flotte comme un fragile fétu de paille, la moitié des Humains ont déjà perdu connaissance, les orbites creuses et carbonisées. Les autres ont eu la présence d'esprit d'enfouir leurs têtes sous une large couverture en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Leur survie est un miracle, je souffle tout bas pour éviter de trop les blesser avec ma voix. Peut-être est-ce la volonté du Seigneur ?

- Non, Castiel, me coupe Anna. Si c'était le cas, la hiérarchie m'aurait informée. Tous les miracles sont répertoriés et annoncés dans les réunions des responsables de divisions. Uriel a raison.

Je baisse les yeux en sentant ma Grâce se contracter. Le couple d'Humains serre avec une terreur possessive leur enfant dans leurs bras. Le père sanglote tout bas et je l'entends murmurer « _Ça va aller.. tout ira bien, je vous le promets..._ », alors que ni sa femme ni son fils ne peuvent l'entendre, les oreilles bouchées. C'est injuste. Leur vie a été exemplaire, pleine de courage et d'amour. Leur place est dans une arche, avec les élus.

- Mais... ils sont innocents... Purs...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je tourne la tête vers Anna qui m'adresse un pâle sourire.

- Je sais. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Leurs âmes se reposeront au Paradis dans l'amour éternel de notre Père. Nous ne faisons que les libérer de leur enveloppe mortelle, de leurs souffrances. Tu le sais bien.

L'enfant est jeune, il n'a pas encore vécu. Il a la vie devant lui, tant d'espoir dans son cœur. Avoir survécu jusqu'ici avec l'énergie du désespoir, uniquement pour être exécuté froidement dans les bras de ses parents...

C'est injuste. Cruel.

Ne devrions-nous pas faire preuve de compassion, de pitié ? Récompenser leur bravoure ?

En plongeant mon regard dans les orbes vertes du Général, une pensée effrayante me traverse le temps d'un éclair. Je _pourrais_ les sauver, je _pourrais_ attraper la barque, m'envoler, et les mettre à l'abri dans une arche... Leur sort est entre mes mains.

Et je me ressaisis brusquement alors qu'une terreur glacée me submerge. Qu'ai-je osé _penser _?

- Oh par pitié, trêve de préliminaires, Cassy ! Ils ont joué, ils ont perdu, on ne va pas rester là cent sept ans, soupire Balthazar en levant les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés.

- … Castiel ?

Le regard de Anna se fait plus perçant, et j'y lis de la défiance, de l'inquiétude. Du coin de l'œil, je vois sa main se crisper comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire jaillir sa lame. La Garnison se tait et seuls le sifflement des rafales et le fracas des vagues contre la fragile barque se font entendre. Je sens le regard de mes frères peser sur tout mon être, et leur jugement dans leur silence.

_Ce n'était qu'une pensée !_ ai-je envie de leur crier. _Jamais je ne désobéirais à un ordre ! Jamais !_

Mais je reste pétrifié à dévisager Anna, sentant mes pensées se bousculer dans ma tête. Si je dois agir, c'est maintenant. Mais que faire ? Que _dois_-je faire ?

Son regard se durcit encore, et elle se penche en avant pour articuler distinctement à quelques mètres de mon visage :

- Tue-les, Castiel. C'est un ordre. »

Un ordre.

Tout s'éclaircit soudain.

Les ordres sont les ordres.

Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, pas d'hésitation à avoir. Je suis une arme du Paradis, un soldat de Dieu. J'accomplis la volonté de Père sans la discuter, car c'est pour ceci que j'ai été créé. Sans briser le lien visuel avec mon supérieur hiérarchique, je lève un pied et l'écrase sur la barque, l'enfonçant profondément dans la masse noire d'eau, et formant d'immenses vagues aux alentours.

J'ai accompli mon devoir. Je n'ai pas flanché. Je suis un bon soldat, un bon fils.

Et pourtant, malgré le sourire approbateur d'Anna, il me semble apercevoir l'espace d'un instant un éclair de déception dans ses yeux.

**oOo**

L'immensité azure du ciel se reflète dans le miroir liquide qui englobe la Terre. Pas le moindre nuage, pas la moindre vague ne vient troubler la sérénité bleue qui règne en maître sur la Création. L'air lui-même est paisible et doux.

Seul mon reflet ainsi que celui du Soleil se distinguent alors que je plane au-dessus de l'eau, accompagné du murmure constant des voix de mes frères. Mais pour une fois, je ne les écoute pas, et me contente de me laisser bercer par la douce mélopée des intonations enochianes.

Il y a quelque chose de poignant et désolant à la fois dans ce paysage parfait. Tout est lisse, pur. Seules les arches disséminées dans cette immensité que j'aperçois de temps en temps, fragiles et isolées, me rappellent que la vie est toujours présente, et rejaillira une fois les eaux redescendues.

Je quitte des yeux l'horizon indistinct où se fondent ciel et mer, et sans cesser de planer je reporte mon attention sur mon reflet rayonnant, me laissant porter par les courants d'air tiède.

Je suis en tout point semblable à mes frères. Comme tous les soldats de Dieu, j'ai été créé sur le même modèle, composé de Grâce fusionnée avec l'esprit sain. Mes ailes s'étirent majestueusement, ornées de plumes blanches plus longues aux extrémités, et plus duveteuses à la base. Je croise mon propre regard dans la surface miroitante et cille lentement, surpris.

En plusieurs millions d'années d'existence, jamais je ne m'étais demandé de quelle couleur mes yeux étaient. Pas une seule fois. C'est pourtant, outre ma Grâce, la seule chose qui me distingue de mes frères.

Ils sont d'un bleu-gris profond, sombre et mélancolique.

Je l'ignorais. Je n'avais jamais cherché à le savoir. Jamais.

Je modifie légèrement l'inclination de mes ailes, ralentissant ma course jusqu'à l'arrêter totalement. Puis, doucement, je me pose sur la surface lisse, la troublant juste assez pour qu'y naissent des cercles ondoyants qui s'éloignent de moi en silence. Je replie mes ailes avec un bruissement soyeux, et m'accroupis pour plonger à nouveau dans mes propres yeux, plus près cette fois, comme si je pouvais y trouver la réponse à toutes mes questions qui ne cessent de me ronger, entêtées, comme le roulis sur la grève.

Mes trois yeux me fixent d'un regard dur et fermé.

Je repense au regard de Ève levé vers le ciel, débordant de ressentiment. Cet instant exact, où, devant la tombe de Abel, elle a perdu Foi en Dieu. Où l'espoir a expiré dans ses prunelles. Si seulement je lui avais parlé, si j'avais pu lui faire comprendre... Si elle avait pu comprendre que le Destin est inéluctable, mais que ses souffrances seraient mille fois compensées après sa mort, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La Terre a été dévastée, _deux fois_, parce que je n'ai pas parlé à Ève. Et pour la même raison, Camael est en isolation, l'âme d'Adam est consumée, Caïn n'est plus Humain et est perdu à jamais. J'ai regardé périr sans un geste des innocents, et en ai tué froidement moi-même.

Il aurait suffi que je prononce quelques mots.

Tant de souffrances auraient été évitées, et Camael ferait toujours partie de la Garnison.

Mais les ordres m'interdisaient de lui adresser la parole.

Un faible bruissement d'ailes s'approche, et j'aperçois une colombe voler vers moi. Elle semble exténuée et peine à battre des ailes. J'élève lentement une main et la laisse se percher sur un de mes doigts. Ma Grâce perle lentement, enveloppant l'oiseau dans un globe de lumière réparatrice.

Revigorée, elle m'adresse un regard intrigué en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis s'envole à tire-d'ailes. Je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans l'immensité bleue.

Tout est soudain clair alors que je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers mon reflet. Les _ordres_. J'obéissais aux _ordres_. C'est là mon rôle, et j'obéirai toujours à Père. C'est la raison même de mon existence.

Mon regard se durcit dans le reflet qui ondule doucement. Je sens ma Grâce se délier et circuler à nouveau en flots réguliers. Je lève la tête vers le ciel et me relève avec un sourire apaisé. J'ai retrouvé la vérité, la vérité la plus élémentaire, la _seule_ vérité qui soit indiscutable. Les ordres viennent du Seigneur, qui a créé ce monde et tous les êtres qui y vivent. Les ordres sont les ordres, car nul Ange ne s'oppose à la volonté de Dieu, ni ne la discute.

J'ai la Foi. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, et j'ai confiance en mon Père. Son plan est juste, même si je ne suis pas de taille à le comprendre.

Parce que seule compte la Mission.

Je le sais.

Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

**oOo**

Les Humains se sont multipliés à une vitesse vertigineuse, depuis qu'ils ont pu poser le pied sur la terre ferme. Chaque femme s'est retrouvée enceinte en permanence, parfois même de jumeaux ou triplés. Et aucune n'est morte en couches. De toute évidence, Samandriel, en tant qu'Ange de la Fertilité, a fait du bon travail.

Un siècle à peine s'est écoulé, mais ils sont déjà des centaines de milliers, et c'est par groupes entiers qu'ils se déplacent et se dispersent, fondant sans relâche de nouvelles cités dans chaque vallée propice à l'agriculture et à la pêche.

Ça n'a pas changé depuis leur création : les Humains ne se contentent jamais de ce qu'ils ont, ils sont toujours à la recherche de quelque chose de meilleur, ils en veulent toujours plus et passent leur courte vie à être insatisfaits.

Ils ont transmis à leurs enfants le récit du Déluge et ont instillé en eux un semblant de Foi chargée de crainte révérencieuse. Mais j'ignore pourquoi ils semblent persuadés que sacrifier des animaux leur attirera les faveurs du Seigneur. Pourquoi Père souhaiterait-Il voir Ses plus récentes créations égorger d'autres créations plus anciennes ?

Peut-être aime-t-Il cela ? Je l'ignore. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'Il veut.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette nouvelle manie des Humains n'est pas du goût des divisions chargées des animaux. Car non seulement ils ont dû _à nouveau_ ramener toute la vie sur Terre, mais ils doivent en plus supporter la vue de ces sacrifices inutiles en restant de marbre. Ce qui n'est pas pour améliorer les relations de la Garnison avec les autres divisions. Nous sommes revenus à notre mission d'observation, et ils nous reprochent régulièrement de _paresser_ tandis qu'ils sont submergés de travail, avec la faune et la flore à recréer.

J'ai entendu dire que les responsables de certaines divisions se sont violemment opposés à la demande de Anna pour des renforts permanents. L'arrivée de nouveaux soldats qui était prévue depuis des siècles est donc reportée. Nous devrons nous contenter de Balthazar, pour l'heure, et de l'aide ponctuelle de Hester et Virgil.

Je détache mon regard de la longue file d'Humains nomades au sol qui progressent vers l'Orient dans le désert aride, et lève la tête vers un vol d'Anges invisibles aux yeux mortels qui planent lentement en formation stricte et rigoureuse. Je ne les connais pas, et ils me jettent un regard désintéressé avant de poursuivre leur route. Ils ne doivent pas faire partie de la division des animaux ou de la végétation, sans quoi ils m'auraient probablement jeté un regard mauvais. L'un d'entre eux ralentit et se laisse distancer en posant sur moi des yeux onyx emplis de fascination. Je l'observe sans ciller, et il m'adresse un sourire lumineux avant de rejoindre son groupe qui disparaît à l'horizon.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur la file d'Humains accompagnés de mulets chargés de ballots, de chèvres, et de bœufs qui tirent des charrettes chargées de femmes enceintes et de nourrissons.

Je comprends très bien la colère de mes frères. Je trouve cette multiplication de sacrifices déplacée, étant donné la situation de reconstruction de la Création. Noé, tout particulièrement, a fait preuve d'un manque de discernement tout à fait consternant en se hâtant dès sa sortie de l'arche de massacrer les seuls et uniques animaux encore en vie sur Terre, en hurlant gloire au Seigneur. La suite des événements n'a fait que me confirmer son idiotie : il s'est empressé de cultiver des vignes dans l'unique but de s'enivrer, et a fini par s'exhiber nu devant ses fils écrasés par la honte, tout en continuant de beugler les louanges de Dieu.

Descendance de Caïn ou non, Noé ne vaut pas la moitié des Humains que j'ai exterminés sur cette barque. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais échangé leur place avec celle de Noé.

Je repense à l'enfant tremblant dans les bras de ses parents, et ma Grâce se contracte douloureusement alors que je tente de me concentrer sur ma mission d'observation. Je scrute les Humains un à un, et m'accroupis pour les frôler du bout d'un doigt, cherchant dans leurs souvenirs le moindre indice, la moindre information concernant la Mère des Monstres. Il me semble évident qu'elle a péri dans les eaux comme les abominations qu'elles a mises au monde, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Nous devons nous assurer que l'ennemi est vaincu.

Je ferme les yeux en m'imprégnant de leurs courtes vies, de leurs souvenirs chargés de joies et de souffrances. Nulle trace de la Mère, ni d'aucune de ses créatures dans leur mémoire.

Soudain, un concert de battements d'ailes me tire de ma contemplation. Je me relève lentement pour faire face à trois yeux verts ornés de filaments argentés. Samandriel me sourit avec douceur.

« Bonjour, Castiel.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme en parcourant des yeux la centaine de Chérubins sans grade qui m'encerclent, tous la tête levée vers moi avec un immense sourire ravi.

- Bonjouuuur ! lance l'un d'eux d'une voix chantante et aiguë.

Son sourire est si large qu'il va engloutir son visage.

- … Bonjour, je réponds enfin, mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards pétillants de joie.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des Chérubins, et encore moins ceux qui n'ont pas de grade. Je fais deux fois leur taille au bas mot, et leur air constamment joyeux est assez dérangeant.

Ma salutation semble les ravir au plus haut point, et je réprime un mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils se précipitent tous sur moi sous le regard bienveillant de Samandriel. Mes jambes se retrouvent bien vite entravées par une vingtaine de chérubins qui les enlacent, tandis que les autres battent des ailes pour venir s'agglutiner sur le reste de mon corps. Mes ailes aussi sont prises d'assaut, et même sans les regarder je sais que mes plumes se hérissent. C'est fort désagréable. Seul mon visage reste épargné alors que je jette un regard de détresse à Samandriel dont les yeux pétillent d'amusement. Mon sens des convenances et de la dignité me retient de les repousser tous violemment.

- Allons, allons. Laissez Castiel tranquille et accomplissez votre mission. Vous avez des âmes sœurs à lier, des couples à former. Rompez !

C'est avec des murmures et des gloussements enthousiastes que les Chérubins me libèrent à mon grand soulagement, et s'envolent dans toutes les directions, nous laissant seuls en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Ne les regarde pas si méchamment, Castiel. Ils sont jeunes et pleins d'enthousiasme, ils ne pensaient pas à mal...

Je lâche des yeux l'horizon où ils ont disparu et les pose sur mon petit frère, sentant mes plumes se dégonfler peu à peu.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

Samandriel rit tout bas et jette un œil aux alentours avant de souffler, le regard pétillant :

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Personne n'aime ça. Mais il ne faut pas leur dire, cela leur ferait de la peine. C'est seulement leur manière à eux de dire bonjour, aurevoir ou merci. De dire à peu près tout, en fait.

J'acquiesce gravement et baisse à nouveau les yeux sur la longue file d'Humains au sol qui continuent d'avancer lentement mais avec entêtement. Samandriel s'accroupit pour mieux les regarder et je l'observe tendre la main vers eux et les frôler, sa Grâce bleutée s'infiltrant dans leur ventre. Il s'attarde sur une Humaine enceinte et esquisse un sourire tendre en frôlant son ventre rebondi.

- Des faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, en parfaite santé...

La mère est assise sur une charrette et caresse son ventre avec un sourire rêveur et déjà empli d'amour maternel. Un sourire attendri se glisse sur mon visage malgré moi.

- Je crois que dans toute la Création, l'amour familial est ce que Père a créé de plus beau...

Ce n'est que lorsque Samandriel tourne des yeux surpris vers moi que je me rends compte que j'ai prononcé ces paroles à voix haute. Je détourne le regard et plaque un air neutre sur mon visage. Mon petit frère se relève et observe le paysage verdoyant d'un air songeur. Il incline la tête sur le côté et esquisse un léger sourire.

- Sans doute est-ce parce que c'est une émotion que nous pouvons aisément identifier. Nous connaissons l'attachement à nos frères, et la dévotion à notre Père. Mais les sentiments humains sont différents. Plus égoïstes, plus désespérés, inconstants, douloureux, mais aussi plus forts. Plus réels.

Je reste figé sur place, ma Grâce circulant au ralenti dans mon corps. Samandriel tourne la tête vers moi sérieusement.

- Les Humains sont fragiles, éphémères, terrorisés par leur mort prochaine, mais en quelques décennies ils vivent plus intensément que nous en des millions d'années. Rien de ce que nous connaîtrons jamais n'égalera l'amour qu'eux seuls sont capables d'éprouver.

Ses paroles sont dangereuses. Est-ce son jeune âge et son inexpérience qui le font parler aussi imprudemment ? Il place des mots sur des non-dits, sur des pensées que jamais je n'aurais osé exprimer, et il le fait avec un naturel désarmant. Si la hiérarchie l'entendait...

- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, Samandriel, dis-je d'une voix tendue. C'est dangereux.

Il cligne des yeux lentement et me regarde d'un air intrigué, ce qui fait scintiller les filaments argentés de ses yeux verts.

- Pourquoi ? Dieu a donné aux Humains le libre-arbitre et la capacité d'aimer ou de haïr, et à eux seuls. Ce sont des cadeaux à la fois merveilleux et cruels dont nous ne pourrons jamais mesurer la valeur. J'en suis conscient et l'accepte entièrement.

- On pourrait croire que tu les envies, ou pire, que tu les admires. Que tu leur es _dévoué_.

Je tourne un regard suspicieux vers lui, uniquement pour me retrouver face à des yeux emplis d'une douce compassion.

- Tu penses à Camael, comprend-t-il alors.

Camael. Je sens une sourde tristesse tordre ma Grâce, et baisse à nouveau le regard vers les Humains qui poursuivent leur longue marche. Je ne parviens plus à prononcer un mot et reste donc silencieux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, mais je garde mes yeux fixés sur une charrette où vagit un nourrisson, bercé par sa mère qui tente de le calmer.

- Reconnaître le caractère exceptionnel des Humains au sein de la Création ne signifie pas que ma dévotion n'est pas tout entière à Dieu, dit-il doucement. J'ai beau être jeune – je n'ai que quelques centaines de milliers d'années après tout – j'ai suffisamment observé les Humains et leurs émotions pour me rendre compte que leur âme est inestimable. Et je comprends pourquoi Dieu les préfère parmi toutes Ses créations.

Une pointe douloureuse transperce ma Grâce à ces mots, et je pousse un soupir. Je ne veux pas penser au fait que les Humains sont les favoris de Père, et qu'Il les a fait à Son image, ce qui n'est pas notre cas. J'ai beau avoir accepté cette vérité, c'est toujours douloureux, et y penser ne ferait qu'entraver mon efficacité en tant que soldat et m'égarer, comme l'a été Lucifer.

- Camael était... je murmure doucement.

Je ferme les yeux alors que l'image de mon frère abattu et les ailes basses au sein du cercle de feu sacré me revient. Une image à laquelle je m'interdis de penser depuis des siècles, en sachant que Camael se trouve toujours en isolation, seul dans cette immense salle aux colonnes de marbre avec un silence assourdissant. Et ce depuis six siècles.

- Camael _est_ un bon soldat, dis-je d'une voix qui manque de conviction. Je crois qu'il a seulement pris sa mission de Gardien trop au sérieux, et qu'il l'a mise au-dessus de tout le reste.

Étrangement, je me sens incapable de lui servir la version de Michael, et lui verse mes propres réflexions sur ce sujet. Car Samandriel a raison. Nous ne sommes pas capables d'amour ni de haine, et je refuse de croire que ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Caïn en soit. Caïn ressentait probablement de l'amour pour Camael, mais la réciproque est impossible. Impossible. Ce n'était que de la dévotion. Une dévotion puissante et pure, mais mal placée. Car Dieu seul la mérite.

Samandriel reste silencieux, et je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, continuant d'une voix basse :

- J'espère seulement que Dieu sera clément et le pardonnera. Je Le prie tous les jours de lui donner une seconde chance.

- Tu as du cœur, Castiel. Peut-être même un peu trop... » souffle Samandriel.

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et les tourne vers lui, prêt à me défendre, à me justifier. Mais je ne vois aucune accusation dans son regard, aucun jugement. Seulement une profonde empathie, une compassion presque douloureuse à regarder.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Oui, les ordres. Car on en revient toujours aux ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Mais d'où viennent-ils, les ordres ? De _Dieu_ ? »_

**oOo**

**[NdA : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non, je n'invente rien pour Noé, c'est vraiment dans la Bible.]**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Après un mois entier privée d'écriture, je m'y remets à fond ! Voici le chapitre 17, vous aurez le 18 la semaine prochaine, et je commence l'écriture du 19 dans les jours qui viennent. Encore merci pour votre patience, chers lecteurs, je compte bien me rattraper cet été ! D'autant plus qu'on approche à grands pas des événements de la série et tout va s'enchaîner très vite. Accrochez-vous à votre slip, ça va secouer !

Eith : Je te rassure tout de suite, l'histoire ne s'arrêtera pas avec l'arrivée de Dean. Si mes estimations sont justes, il y aura en tout entre quarante et cinquante chapitres !

Deumus-Dagon : Pour l'OS, il suffira d'avoir regardé les 4 ou 5 premiers épisodes de la saison 8 ! En tout cas j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus héhé. Merci pour les compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! Je suis ravie que mon univers et mon humour soient appréciés ! Castiel commence à évoluer, comme une abeille qui prendrait conscience de son existence en-dehors de la ruche et de sa propre apparence, et je tente de montrer ça de manière très progressive. Il lui a fallu des millions d'années pour en arriver là, et il y a encore du travail ! Je suis aussi contente que tu apprécies l'idée du format « série » avec le résumé des chapitres précédents et un aperçu de la suite... Bref, encore merci pour ta review et pour ta patience, et bonne lecture !

**Précédemment :** Camael est en isolation depuis de nombreux siècles en attente de son châtiment, Balthazar a rejoint la Garnison définitivement, Lucifer a été mis en cage à l'issue de l'Apocalypse, et le Déluge a noyé la Terre pour exterminer la Mère des Monstres et ses créations. Siosp qui s'y était opposé a été envoyé en redressement.

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Dupond et Dupont pour son anniversaire ! Parce qu'elle est géniale et qu'elle le vaut bien ! ^^**

De plus, mon relecteur est de passage dans le coin, alors je lui laisse la parole :

**Jackallh :** Hello ^^ ! Je passais par là, j'ai vu de la lumière et je suis rentré. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes tous géniaux et que cette chère Saturne a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir. Vous lui apportez tant de bonheur (surtout quand vous souffrez XD). Vous voulez que je vous décrive l'environnement ? C'est un peu sombre... humide... des chaînes accrochées au mur, mais attends... tu fais quoi avec ça ? Non, je vais rien spoiler ! Lâche ce fouet ! *essaie de s'enfuir* Bonne lecture ! Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 17**

_**Frères, il faut que vous veniez voir ça. Ça en vaut le détour. La plaine dans le pays de Shinéar. Dépêchez-vous, vous allez manquer le spectacle.**_

C'était la voix de Miz, neutre et détachée.

Intrigué, je lève la tête et déploie immédiatement mes ailes pour me propulser haut dans le ciel jusqu'à en traverser l'épaisse couche de nuages vaporeux qui ombrage la Terre. Un océan de coton blanc et morcelé se déploie à perte de vue, enveloppant la courbe de la planète dans un silence serein. Le soleil caresse tendrement mes ailes que j'étire pour fendre les airs en direction de l'Orient. Peut-être Miz a-t-il aperçu des créatures de Ève ? Ou des démons ?

Lorsque j'arrive enfin sur les lieux et pose les pieds à terre, la totalité de la Garnison est déjà présente. Mes frères se tiennent immobiles en cercle, tous la tête baissée à observer le sol dans un silence consterné.

« Ils sont sérieux, là ? s'élève la voix dubitative de Zedekiel.

Je replie avec soin mes ailes dans mon dos et m'approche pour essayer de regarder par-dessus leurs épaules ou à travers leur corps.

- On ne peut plus sérieux, c'est bien ça qui est fascinant, chez les Humains, dit Balthazar. Ils ne le font pas exprès : ils sont sincèrement stupides.

De quoi parlent-ils ? Uriel émerge soudain du cercle et s'éloigne en nous tournant le dos, secoué d'un rire hystérique mais silencieux. Je m'empresse de prendre sa place.

A nos pieds, au centre de la plaine verdoyante, s'étend une cité humaine, qui, sans pourtant atteindre l'importance des cités qui existaient avant l'Apocalypse et le Déluge, pourrait passer pour imposante d'un point de vue humain. Tout est bâti de briques claires composées d'argile et de paille. Et de ce que je peux voir, elles sont soudées entre elles à l'aide de bouse séchée. Comme je l'ai constaté ces derniers siècles, les grands progrès en architecture qu'avaient accompli les Humains ont été perdus dans le Déluge. Nous nous trouvons pourtant dans ce qui était autrefois le secteur de Levanael, dont les Humains savaient bâtir de belles habitations blanches et solides.

Au centre de la cité je remarque un attroupement de plusieurs centaines d'Humains surexcités qui charrient des briques. Je lève les yeux vers Miz, perplexe. Qu'y a-t-il donc de si drôle ?

Il se contente de me renvoyer mon regard avec un rictus énigmatique.

- Tu as manqué le plus drôle, Castiel, intervient alors Htmorda avec un ricanement. Les Humains ont décidé de bâtir une Tour qui atteindra les cieux. Ils viennent d'annoncer qu'elle s'appellera la Tour de Babel. Oui, tu entends bien : _Babel_ – Porte du Ciel, ou Porte de Dieu !

Une main puissante et amicale se pose sur mon épaule et je tourne la tête, me retrouvant face aux yeux hilares de Uriel.

- Imagine-toi, Cas' ! Ils vont atteindre _Dieu_ avec leur petit tas de bouse ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Le salut nous attendait depuis tout ce temps dans le cul des vaches ! Alléluia !

- Loué soit le Seigneur qui sait se cacher dans les endroits les plus sombres et inespérés ! commente Balthazar d'un ton parfaitement sérieux.

- Amen, achève Levanael en riant.

- Décidément, Miz, tu tombes toujours sur des choses amusantes ! commente Htmorda.

Miz se contente d'un bref sourire discret.

- C'est ridicule, soupire Ephra qui est le seul à ne pas avoir l'air de s'amuser. S'il suffisait de bâtir une Tour pour rencontrer notre Père, cela se saurait...

Je plisse les yeux et les rebaisse sur la cité, observant plus attentivement.

- Où voyez-vous une tour ? dis-je.

- Juste ici, même si c'est lui faire beaucoup d'honneur que d'appeler ça une _tour_...

Je suis la direction que pointe du doigt Rachel. C'est en effet autour d'une construction en cours que les Humains gravitent avec leurs briques. Mais elle ne semble pas dépasser les onze mètres, et je remarque immédiatement que non seulement les bases sont trop fragiles, mais que la bouse séchée se craquelle déjà par endroits.

- Ils comptent atteindre le ciel avec... _ça_ ? je répète, consterné, comprenant tout à coup les ricanements moqueurs que laissent échapper mes frères.

- N'est-ce pas _adorable_ ? articule Balthazar. Une brique est déjà tombée tout à l'heure. Le tout va s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, je ne veux surtout pas manquer ça. On prend les paris ? Je dirais que ça va tomber d'ici cinq minutes.

- Tenu. Je mise sur une demi-heure, renchérit Zedekiel.

Je me retiens de justesse de donner un pronostic moi aussi, alors que les voix fusent et que chacun donne son avis. Ce n'est pas très sérieux. Mais je ne peux retenir un sourire à l'enthousiasme de mes frères, et garde les yeux rivés sur la Tour moi aussi.

Seul Miz reste impassible et nous observe les bras croisés, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux d'un marron clair. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarque que Anna est absente. Est-elle en réunion avec la hiérarchie ?

Nous nous taisons tous lorsqu'un léger craquement se fait entendre. Une brique est en train de se fissurer.

- Je le savais ! jubile Balthazar d'un ton triomphant.

- Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait tombée, proteste Zedekiel en se penchant pour mieux regarder.

Les Humains ne s'aperçoivent de rien et continuent d'empiler les briques en les collant avec la bouse. Et soudain, un pan entier s'effondre avec un nuage de poussière. Les cris de panique des Humains s'élèvent jusqu'à nous alors qu'ils s'agitent en tout sens.

- Tu disais ? raille nonchalamment Balthazar.

- Un quart seulement est tombé, ça ne compte p...

Le rire tonitruant de Uriel retentit par-dessus mon épaule lorsque le reste de la tour s'écroule en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'air dépité de Zedekiel déclenche une flopée de ricanements.

Balthazar ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais la referme brusquement lorsque les Humains à terre se mettent à hurler à la colère de Dieu les bras dressés vers le ciel.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont un certain sens du drame, commente-t-il.

Rachel lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Ce que les Humains sont agaçants lorsqu'ils expliquent tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas en invoquant _systématiquement_ le nom de Dieu... Comme si Père s'intéressait à leurs pitoyables tas de bouse !

- Je leur montrerais bien à quoi ressemble _réellement_ la colère divine, moi, ricane Uriel avec une lueur ardente dans ses yeux pourpres.

Un double bruissement de plumes froissées se fait entendre derrière moi, et nous nous tournons tous pour voir atterrir Anna accompagnée de Siosp.

Siosp.

A-t-il donc achevé son redressement ?

Le silence se fait, à l'exception de l'hystérie humaine collective au sol. Ils replient tous les deux leurs ailes, et Anna nous observe d'un air un brin contrarié.

- Soldats. Il me semblait vous avoir déjà interdit ce type de rassemblement qui vous distrait. J'ai besoin que vous soyez sur vos gardes à tout instant, prêts à obéir aux ordres à la seconde près. Et une fois de plus, Miz, tu es le fautif.

Miz se contente de ciller sans perdre son impassibilité habituelle. Anna le fixe encore une seconde d'un regard sévère, avant de se détendre et de nous adresser un sourire chaleureux.

- Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mes frères, j'ai deux excellentes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Premièrement, Siosp a terminé son redressement avec succès et est de retour parmi nous. Son impétuosité qui tendait à la rébellion a été matée et il n'entravera plus la Mission désormais.

Le bleu marine des yeux de Siosp nous adresse un regard calme et mesuré qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il a toujours été d'un naturel agité et nerveux, et je ne l'ai jamais vu se tenir aussi immobile et inexpressif.

- Deuxièmement, continue Anna en ignorant notre lourd silence, le sort de Camael est toujours incertain, mais je sais de source sûre que la possibilité d'une exécution a été définitivement écartée !

Des murmures surpris s'élèvent de notre groupe, et si Htmorda arbore un sourire ravi, je remarque que Levanael fixe Siosp avec insistance, l'air préoccupé.

- A mon avis, Camael va être transféré dans la division du plancton en punition, murmure Zedekiel près de moi d'un ton de commérage. J'ai entendu dire qu'on s'y ennuie à en mourir.

Je ne réponds pas et reporte mon attention sur Siosp, l'observant plus attentivement. Ses quatre bras sont bien alignés le long de son corps où sa Grâce y circule avec fluidité, pure et lumineuse. Mais ses yeux sont comme trois puits sans fond, et il me semble y lire une tristesse si profonde qu'elle en fait frémir ma Grâce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

La voix irritée de Anna me tire de ma contemplation, et je la vois se pencher sur les Humains qui continuent de hurler et pleurer en implorant le pardon du Seigneur pour leur arrogance.

- Oh. Nous n'y sommes pour rien, si c'est ce que tu penses, Anna, répond aussitôt Htmorda. Les Humains construisaient une tour pour atteindre Dieu, et ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'un châtiment divin lorsqu'elle s'est effondrée.

Anna pousse un long soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Surtout n'en parlez pas aux autres divisions. Les Humains sont déjà le sujet de plaisanterie favori au Paradis depuis l'incident avec la chèvre, inutile d'en rajouter.

- Ces Humains sont de très mauvais architectes, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Ceux de ton secteur étaient bien meilleurs, pas vrai, Siosp ? lance Balthazar d'un ton enjoué.

Ephra jette un regard d'avertissement à Balthazar, mais celui-ci ne lâche pas Siosp des yeux, guettant visiblement sa réaction avec un sourire trop prononcé pour ne pas être feint.

Le silence se fait tandis que Siosp lève les yeux du tas de briques écroulé au sol et nous fixe d'un regard vide.

- Il n'y a plus de secteurs. »

Sa voix neutre gèle ma Grâce, et la crainte du redressement qui a toujours été ancrée en moi ne fait que s'intensifier.

**oOo**

Les derniers rayons éclaboussent de nuances roses et orangées les épais nuages qui se massent à l'horizon, comme un ultime éclat de couleurs avant que les ténèbres n'engloutissent tout. Déjà la voûte du ciel s'obscurcit, et les teintes enflammées de pourpres et dorés laissent place à un bleu sombre, intense et profond. Quelques étoiles blafardes se détachent au firmament.

C'est une nuit sans lune.

Le vent déploie des ridules sur la surface placide de l'immense lac salé qui s'étire juste au centre de l'ancien secteur de Siosp. L'eau est sombre, seulement déchirée de part en part d'un sillon flamboyant lorsque se fond l'astre solaire au loin.

Lame fermement en main, je garde les yeux rivés sur la cité humaine qui sombre dans le sommeil. C'est actuellement la plus large et peuplée des cités humaines au monde, et elle investit tout l'espace de la plaine au Sud du lac. Et bientôt elle ne sera plus.

Mes frères se tiennent en rang à mes côtés, silencieux et tendus. Nous ne pouvons agir tant que nous n'avons pas reçu le signal, et il en va de même pour l'autre groupe assigné à Gomorrhe, à l'autre bout du lac. Je lève brièvement mes yeux et aperçois les silhouettes lointaines de mes frères.

C'est une mission de la plus haute importance qui a été confiée à la Garnison, et je sens ma Grâce frémir d'appréhension. Le sort de l'Humanité est en jeu. Et pas seulement celui de l'Humanité.

Il s'est avéré, ces derniers siècles, que le Déluge fut un terrible échec. J'ignore de quelle manière la Mère des Monstres a pu survivre, mais toujours est-il qu'elle est toujours en vie, et visiblement bien décidée à transformer en monstre jusqu'au dernier Humain. Ces mêmes créatures que nous pensions avoir nettoyées de la surface de la Terre, ces buveurs de sang, ces hommes-loups... toutes sont revenues avec une éclatante insolence. Toutes. Et une fois de plus, les Humains risquent fort de disparaître.

Nos informations nous indiquent que Ève apparaît régulièrement dans les cités de Sodome et Gomorrhe pour y engendrer de nouvelles créatures, sans répit.

Cette mission est essentielle, car c'est notre dernière chance. Si nous ne parvenons pas à localiser et éliminer Ève dans la destruction de ces deux cités, une nouvelle Apocalypse sera programmée dans les jours qui viennent. Et cette fois-ci, c'est par le feu et la lave que périront tous les êtres de la Terre sans exception.

Le Paradis entier est en effervescence depuis que cette décision a été annoncée, et une pression écrasante s'est abattue sur les épaules de Anna et la Garnison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer. La destruction de ces deux villes est nécessaire, et elles sont presque entièrement peuplées d'abominations.

Je m'efforce de ne pas penser aux innocents qui vont être sacrifiés au cours de cette opération.

Car lorsque j'y pense, je...

_**Nous avons trouvé Loth et il a accepté de quitter Sodome avec nous, mais les futurs époux de ses deux filles refusent de nous croire et se rient de nous. **_résonnent soudain les voix douces de Rachel et Ephra, coupant net le cours dangereux de mes pensées.

Nous relevons tous la tête, aux aguets. Nous recevons enfin des nouvelles de la mission d'infiltration qui a commencé depuis des heures déjà. Anna consulte Michael d'un coup d'œil, et l'Archange acquiesce gravement. Le regard de notre Général se durcit, empli de froide détermination, et elle répond en scrutant la cité, sa voix résonnant dans nos têtes :

_**- Ils ne sont pas importants. Ils ne portent pas en eux le sang de Caïn. Seuls Loth, ses filles et accessoirement sa femme comptent. Laissez-les donc mourir, les filles trouveront d'autres époux. Mais dépêchez-vous de sortir, et discrètement. Il ne faut pas alerter les monstres.**_

Rachel et Ephra ont investi le corps de deux hôtes – féminins, à leur demande expresse – et ont reçu l'une des nouvelles armes divines pour accomplir leur mission d'infiltration. Il s'agit d'évacuer de la ville les descendants directs de Caïn, et ce avant que nous la réduisions en cendres, et sans alerter La Mère des Monstres et ses enfants.

Les Sœurs du Destin ont été très spécifiques. La lignée élue de Caïn ne peut pas s'éteindre avant plusieurs millénaires. C'est écrit. Et ce qui est écrit ne peut être défait.

J'observe du coin de l'œil mes frères présents. La Garnison a été divisée en deux groupes afin que nous puissions attaquer Sodome et Gomorrhe au même instant. Michael est en charge de la mission et c'est lui qui donnera le signal de départ, tandis que Raphaël supervise l'autre groupe qui anéantira Gomorrhe.

- Elles en mettent, du temps... murmure tout bas Hester.

- Rachel et Ephra n'ont pas le choix, répond doucement Levanael. Elles doivent faire le trajet à pied, et sans se faire remarquer.

- La Mère de Toutes Choses a des yeux et des oreilles partout, commente Uriel. Et bientôt, elle sera morte.

Il observe la cité avec un sourire impatient. Presque extatique. Siosp lui glisse un regard en coin, et l'espace d'un instant, il me semble apercevoir un éclair de colère dans ses yeux sombres.

Mais j'ai dû me méprendre. Depuis son retour du redressement, Siosp est devenu aussi silencieux que Miz, et n'a plus jamais évoqué son secteur. Il n'a même pas réagi lorsque Michael nous a exposé sa stratégie de bataille, qui implique de ravager les deux principales cités de son ancien secteur.

Je plisse les yeux et indique du doigt la périphérie de la cité.

- Regardez.

Chargés de ballots en tissu, Loth, ses filles et sa femme quittent la ville à pas feutrés dans la pénombre bleutée, suivis des deux corps d'emprunt de Rachel et Ephra dont les longs cheveux blonds ondulent sous la brise nocturne. C'est Balthazar qui les a sélectionnées – des jumelles élancées et gracieuses. Comme c'était le cas pour Michael et Anna, leur véritable visage se superpose en transparence sur celui des hôtes, et leurs longues ailes blanches n'ont pas de consistance matérielle dans cette dimension. Rachel tient l'arme divine au creux de sa main, et suit la famille de Loth avec un air grave.

_**Mission accomplie. Attendez encore quelques minutes qu'on les ait suffisamment éloignés, et vous pourrez commencer.**_

Elles ont à nouveau pensé en chœur, dans une parfaite harmonie.

Anna se raidit et glisse un regard à Michael avant d'adresser ses ordres à son tour, à destination de la Garnison entière.

_**- Tenez-vous prêt à faire pleuvoir le feu sur les cités d'un instant à l'autre, et ravagez toute la région avec. Aucune forme de vie ne doit survivre. Nous devons faire sortir la Mère des Monstres de sa cachette, quoi qu'il en coûte.**_

Uriel se penche un peu en avant, ses mains commençant déjà à scintiller. Il dégage une puissance écrasante et déploie ses ailes d'un air dangereux. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma lame et attends le signal. Les minuscules silhouettes humaines continuent leur progression et atteignent la base des montagnes qu'elles commencent à gravir. Loth marche d'un pas las en s'appuyant sur un bâton, et ses deux filles gardent les yeux au sol, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur leurs joues. Leur mère hésite un instant et tourne légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de Sodome. Aussitôt, Rachel fronce les sourcils et tend vivement son arme devant elle, une sorte de cristal qui tient dans le creux de sa main. La femme de Loth se fige aussitôt – ses yeux s'effritent et tout son corps, vêtements compris, se transforme en sel. Rachel continue sa progression sans broncher et détruit la statue de sel d'une pichenette, piétinant le tas au sol.

_**- Rachel... **_soupire Anna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rachel, dans son corps d'emprunt, lève un visage déterminé, sur la défensive.

_**- Quoi ? Je l'avais prévenue ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas regarder en arrière. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, elle ne servait à rien.**_

Ephra ne jette pas même un regard au tas de sel et continue de suivre Loth et ses filles, son regard balayant les alentours, aux aguets.

_**- Cette arme n'est pas un jouet, et...**_

- Laisse-la, Anna.

Le Général se tait et nous tournons tous les yeux vers Michael qui observe pensivement l'horizon.

- C'était son destin.

Nous observons un silence respectueux. Nul n'ignore que ce qui est écrit doit être accompli, et que le Destin fait partie des règles que Dieu a établies pour régir la Création.

L'Archange baisse lentement ses yeux cuivrés sur la ville endormie où seuls quelques monstres et Humains circulent encore entre les habitations. Il ouvre lentement la bouche, et...

_**- Commencez la destruction.**_

C'était le signal. Uriel s'envole aussitôt et propulse une puissante rafale d'énergie pure qui détruit la moitié de Sodome avec fracas. Lorsque la lumière aveuglante se dissipe, elle laisse place à un brasier ardent, un incendie qui s'étend sur le reste de la cité. Il nous a déjà mâché la moitié du travail, dans son enthousiasme. Je suis certain qu'il aurait même pu détruire les deux cités à lui seul. Il est incontestablement l'Ange le plus puissant de la Garnison.

Je plante mes griffes au sol et lacère violemment le sol de ma lame, traçant un précipice infranchissable pour les fuyards. Car les habitants de Sodome sont éveillés à présent, et tentent d'échapper à leur mort certaine par tous les moyens. Je les vois courir et m'efforce d'ignorer leurs cris de détresse et de terreur alors que je me dévoile à leurs yeux, comme le reste de mes frères. Aussitôt leurs yeux s'enflamment et leurs hurlement se font plus déchirants. Je rafle une partie de la ville de ma lame, coupant en deux les habitations et les êtres qui s'y trouvent, scrutant chaque recoin à la recherche d'Ève. Plus vite nous la débusquerons, et plus vite nous pourrons cesser ce massacre, et épargner les survivants humains. Peut-être que Michael nous laissera ressusciter les victimes de l'opération. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Uriel faire pleuvoir une pluie de boules de feu sur la zone, et Hester piétiner avec acharnement les êtres qui tentent d'aller se réfugier dans les eaux salées du lac.

- ARRETEZ !

Je lève vivement la tête et ouvre de grands yeux en voyant, haut dans le ciel, Siosp stopper le bras de Uriel, sa Grâce tourmentée.

- Dégage de mon passage, Siosp, siffle Uriel en plissant ses yeux pourpres.

Il repousse vivement Siosp qui bat des ailes, le regard agité et la tête tournée vers nous. Nous cessons toute activité et l'observons.

- Regardez-vous donc ! s'exclame Siosp avec véhémence. Regardez ce que vous êtes devenus ! Vous détruisez la Création, vous détruisez _tout _!

- Siosp, coupe Anna d'un ton agressif et paniqué à la fois. Tais-toi _immédiatement_ ou je vais être obligée de te renvoyer en...

- Non, Anna. Laisse-le donc parler.

Michael déploie lentement ses ailes et s'envole majestueusement. Il s'élève à la hauteur de Siosp et l'observe avec un sourire tendre. Seul le rugissement des flammes et les cris au sol brisent le silence tendu. Nos Grâces se teintent de reflets rougeoyants.

- Nous t'écoutons, Siosp, reprend Michael d'une voix douce.

Le regard de l'Ange est instable, et se pose sur nous tous un à un, s'attardant un instant sur Levanael. Son regard s'emplit de détermination terrifiée lorsqu'il le ramène sur l'Archange.

- Ève n'a jamais rien détruit, elle n'a fait que transformer les Humains. Elle en fait des abominations, certes, mais jamais elle n'a tenté de pervertir le reste de la Création. Mais nous, nous avons bien failli anéantir la Terre à plusieurs reprises juste pour l'empêcher de créer ! Car en un sens, elle ne fait que créer ! Tout cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Tous ces morts, toute cette destruction ?

- Ce sont les ordres, Siosp. Quelle meilleure raison espères-tu ?

Siosp laisse échapper un rire désabusé, secouant doucement la tête.

- Oui, les ordres. Car on en revient toujours aux ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Mais d'où viennent-ils, les ordres ? De _Dieu _?

- Oui.

La voix de Michael est calme et pleine d'assurance majestueuse.

- Eh bien je n'en crois pas un mot ! explose Siosp avec rage. Nul Créateur ne permettrait que Son œuvre soit détruite ! Si Dieu existait, jamais Il ne permettrait _ça_ !

Il désigne le paysage de flammes et de destruction d'un ample mouvement de bras.

Ma main se crispe sur ma lame alors qu'une sensation glacée s'insinue en moi, effrayante et sombre.

_Blasphème_.

- Siosp... je murmure tout bas, tétanisé.

- _''Si''_ ? souffle Levanael en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés. Siosp, je t'en prie, _ne dis plus un mot_ !

Michael cille lentement et incline la tête sur le côté, les éclats cuivrés de ses yeux insondables.

- Tais-toi, espèce d'inconscient... es-tu donc si pressé de retourner en redressement ? siffle Anna.

Une fois de plus, je suis totalement impuissant alors qu'un autre de mes frères s'égare du droit chemin. Je n'ai pas su trouver les mots justes pour ramener Camael à la raison, et c'est encore le cas à présent. Mais sans doute Michael saura mieux s'y prendre ?

Car l'Archange semble serein, presque compréhensif.

- Va donc jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, l'encourage doucement l'Archange.

- Dieu n'existe pas ! Je ne L'ai jamais vu, et s'Il existe, qu'Il se manifeste immédiatement pour me prouver que j'ai tort !

Michael esquisse alors un rictus _terrifiant_. Sa large main ouverte s'abat sans sommation sur le front de Siosp, enserrant son crâne entre ses longs doigts. Sa main s'illumine et irradie d'un blanc pur qui me fait plisser les yeux. Ma Grâce se fige d'horreur lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant retentit, long et suraigu. J'entends les Humains et monstres crier en réponse au sol, mais mon regard reste rivé sur le corps de Siosp dont la Grâce entre en ébullition, envahie par la lumière destructrice qui s'infiltre lentement. Le sourire de Michael ne quitte pas son visage et son regard est fixe, concentré.

Les plumes des ailes de Siosp s'embrasent, et son hurlement n'en finit pas, s'amplifiant à chaque seconde, toujours plus déchirant et saturé d'une souffrance indicible.

Enfin, après ce qui m'a paru être une éternité, son corps se désagrège et sa Grâce s'embrase tandis que ses ailes s'effritent. Et la seconde d'après, il n'y a plus rien, si ce n'est une lente pluie de cendres qui tombe en silence dans les flammes.

_**- Ceci, mes frères, était le châtiment divin pour avoir douté de Dieu.**_

La voix de Michael résonne avec puissance dans ma tête, et lorsque l'habituel murmure constant de mes milliers de frères s'évanouit et laisse place à un silence respectueux, je comprends qu'il s'adresse au Paradis entier, à tous les Anges sans exception.

Son sourire a disparu, et c'est haut dans le ciel qu'il illumine les alentours, chassant les ténèbres à perte de vue jusqu'à en faire pâlir la nuit étoilée. Ses ailes sont largement déployées et c'est avec une colère froide qu'il nous toise.

_**- Dieu existe et Il transmet Ses ordres à Ses fils aînés. Vous, soldats, votre rôle est d'obéir et d'avoir la Foi, c'est pour cela qu'Il vous a créés ! Au moindre doute ou blasphème, vous subirez le même sort que Siosp. Il n'y aura pas de redressement ni de rédemption pour un crime aussi ignoble.**_

Un long silence s'étire, et je remarque, au loin, à l'autre bout du grand lac salé, que Raphaël a la tête levée vers Michael et le contemple avec une expression d'amertume douloureuse.

- Reprenez immédiatement la destruction de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Si nous ne trouvons pas la Mère des Monstres avant le lever du jour, nous recouvrirons la Terre de lave et de flammes. Peu importe le nombre d'Apocalypses nécessaires, un millier, un _million_ s'il le faut, mais nous l'anéantirons.

Il ne s'adresse qu'à nous, à nouveau, et je reviens brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'une explosion assourdissante ravage le centre de la cité, me faisant tressaillir. Uriel est le premier à avoir réagi, et reprend sa mission où il l'avait laissée. Mais son sourire enthousiaste a disparu, laissant place à une expression dure et furieuse. Je m'envole à mon tour, Hester à mes côtés, et entreprends de pilonner de vagues d'énergie pure les Humains et créatures qui grouillent au sol.

Je me sens comme vide, et les échos du cri d'agonie de Siosp résonnent sans fin dans ma tête. Tout me paraît se dérouler au ralenti.

Le visage déformé par la colère de Uriel.

Les ordres que le Général nous hurle pour encercler la cité.

Le regard hanté de Levanael qui obéit sans un mot.

Et la _peur_ qui s'est emparée de mon être.

Jamais je n'ai douté de l'existence de Dieu. Jamais ça ne me serait même venu à l'esprit de ne pas croire en Lui. La Foi fait partie de moi tout comme la Mission, c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été créé, c'est ma raison d'être, et j'ignore même comment il serait possible d'exister sans obéir ni croire.

Mais l'idée que pareille exécution sommaire attend chacun d'entre nous au moindre effleurement du doute me terrifie. Car j'ai moi-même douté une fois, l'espace d'une seconde, même si je me suis ressaisi. Et si je m'égarais à nouveau ? Au point de douter de Dieu ?

Non, impossible. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je ne laisserai plus jamais le doute me frôler. Je suis un bon soldat, et je ne finirai pas comme Camael, ni comme Siosp.

Je suis aux ordres de Dieu, et les ordres sont les ordres.

Je dois me concentrer sur la Mission.

Mais malgré la ville à feu et à sang, malgré l'horizon qui commence à pâlir, toujours aucun signe d'Ève. _Où est-elle ?_ Nous devons la trouver avant l'aube. Il le faut. Ou la Création sera anéantie, une fois de plus. Et toute l'Humanité avec elle.

Et soudain, alors que je tends la main vers quelques derniers survivants, l'énergie refuse de jaillir de ma paume. Mes ailes se raidissent et tout bascule autour de moi alors que je tombe lourdement au sol.

Je ne suis pas le seul. Tout autour de moi, mes frères chutent eux aussi, s'écrasent à grand fracas et fissurent la terre couverte de flammes – Uriel et Hester manquent de me percuter en s'écrasant au sol.

Je songe immédiatement au sceau de bannissement que j'ai déjà subi par deux fois au cours de mon existence, mais c'est impossible. Nous n'avons pas changé de lieu. Nous marchons même directement dans les braises ardentes et les cendres de la cité agonisante.

- La Mère des Monstres... souffle Anna d'une voix tendue.

Je suis son regard, et écarquille les yeux à mon tour. Une minuscule silhouette a crevé la surface miroitante de l'immense lac, et s'élève lentement au-dessus. Je reconnais aussitôt Ève, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux d'or fané, et une pointe douloureuse me traverse comme une épée de glace. Ève, la mère de Caïn et Abel. L'élue de Père, celle qui courait nue et innocente dans le Jardin d'Eden avec Adam, à une époque où il n'y avait ni Paradis, ni Enfer, ni démons, ni monstres... Ève, dont le regard vibrant de colère et de désespoir m'avait frappé, lorsqu'elle se tenait en larmes devant la tombe de son fils... Celle que j'aurais pu sauver avec quelques mots, ou si seulement j'avais été plus rapide que Azazel...

Ses cheveux ondulent tout autour de sa tête comme une auréole mouvante et ses yeux arborent un éclat sanglant et ancien. Un regard d'une profondeur insondable. Elle porte une robe blanche qui épouse ses courbes et claque comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent, alors que l'air est statique, uniquement alourdi par la chaleur du brasier.

_**- Attaquez !**_ retentit la puissante voix de Michael.

Bien que lui aussi à terre et les ailes inertes, il empoigne sa lame et se rue vers la Mère des Monstres. Nous nous empressons de le suivre, prêts à capturer ou tuer l'ennemi. Uriel et Hester à mes côtés, je brandis ma lame et m'apprête à l'abattre sur Ève au même moment que tous mes frères présents, lorsque je me sens brutalement repoussé en arrière. Ce n'est qu'en plantant mes griffes au sol que je parviens à conserver mon équilibre.

La Mère des Monstres, une main nonchalamment levée, n'a pas été touchée. Elle nous toise un à un avec un sourire, s'attardant particulièrement sur Michael et Raphaël qui, les jambes immergées dans le lac salé, la foudroient du regard. Raphaël tente de s'avancer et émet un grondement furieux en ne parvenant pas à l'atteindre.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Anges. Il n'existe qu'un seul et unique moyen de me tuer, et grâce à l'un d'entre vous, vous avez désormais perdu cette possibilité.

Elle se laisse lentement descendre vers le sol, au beau milieu des flammes où elle pose ses pieds nus. Son sourire s'élargit, et elle ajoute, la tête levée vers nous :

- L'idée de recouvrir la Terre de lave est originale, mais quand bien même toute forme de vie se consumerait dans l'eau, le feu ou le néant, je resterai toujours. Car je suis la Mère, et ai contribué à créer tout ce que vous connaissez, à ma manière.

- Si nous ne pouvons te tuer, nous t'enfermerons, et exterminerons jusqu'au dernier de tes enfants.

Michael a repris son attitude calme et mesurée, et observe la Mère de Toute Chose avec une détermination froide.

L'éclat rouge des yeux de Ève s'intensifie et les flammes ardentes s'évanouissent peu à peu sur toute la zone, comme se dissipe un mauvais rêve

- Comment pourriez-vous m'enfermer alors que vous n'êtes pas même capables de m'approcher ?

Plusieurs monstres autour d'elle reviennent à la vie, leurs corps calcinés se reconstituant sans peine. Elle se tourne vers l'un d'eux et caresse tendrement ses cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front. Comme Ève le faisait souvent avec Abel et Caïn, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants. Elle esquisse un sourire triste et se détourne de lui, levant à nouveau son visage vers nous.

- Et malgré ça, vous planifiez de détruire la Terre pour m'atteindre. Vous autres stupides soldats aveuglés par le sens du devoir allez détruire tout mon travail ainsi que celui de Dieu. Vous auriez dû écouter Siosp. Pour une fois qu'un Ange dit quelque chose de censé.

Elle soupire et quelques autres monstres reviennent à la vie, un à un.

- Je n'ai rien à craindre de vous, Anges. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser massacrer mes enfants bien-aimés plus longtemps. Je respecte la Création, et ne souhaite pas la voir détruite. Tout ce que je désire, c'est de voir mes enfants y vivre en harmonie. Je vous propose donc un arrangement.

Uriel, à mes côtés, plisse ses yeux pourpres et rétorque aussitôt d'un ton cinglant :

- Nous ne faisons pas d'arrangement avec des abominations !

Michael élève lentement une main pour lui faire signe de se taire, et murmure :

- Silence, Uriel. Il y a des choses que tu ignores...

Raphaël détourne les yeux vivement en serrant les poings, sa Grâce se raidissant à vue d'œil, chargée d'une tristesse sourde. Uriel se tait et me jette un regard intrigué. Je hausse les épaules. Je n'en sais pas plus que lui.

- Bien, reprend Ève d'une voix aussi caressante qu'une brise d'été. Puisque de toute évidence ma présence sur la Terre semble vous offenser, je propose de m'enfermer moi-même dans le Purgatoire, là où se reposent les âmes de mes enfants. En échange de quoi, vous promettez que plus jamais le Paradis et ses Anges ne porteront atteinte à mes aînés, ni ne tenteront d'exterminer mes créations. Je veux une promesse solennelle qui engage tout le Paradis, et que vous le juriez tous sur Dieu Lui-même.

Michael observe un instant Ève avec une étrange lueur nostalgique dans ses yeux cuivrés avant de répondre :

- Tes créatures n'ont cessé de transformer les Humains à une vitesse alarmante. Nous ne pouvons les laisser en vie, sans quoi l'Humanité disparaîtra.

- Je modérerai leurs ardeurs, soyez sans crainte. Comme vous, je n'ai qu'une parole. Chacun de mes enfants, mis à part Caïn, a un point faible. Les Humains n'ont qu'à le découvrir et apprendre à se défendre par eux-mêmes.

Michael et Raphaël échangent un bref regard avant d'acquiescer gravement.

- C'est d'accord, Mère des Monstres. Nous allons prêter serment, et toi aussi.

Ne devraient-ils pas consulter Père avant de prendre une pareille décision ?

Mais déjà, Ève esquisse un doux sourire et caresse affectueusement les joues de ses enfants autour d'elle, avant d'annoncer solennellement, d'une voix qui résonne dans toutes nos têtes :

_**-**_ _**Moi, la Mère de Toute Chose, je promets de me laisser enfermer et de refréner les appétits de mes enfants tant que les Anges tiendront leur part du marché.**_

Michael ferme les yeux et étend ses immenses ailes éclatantes de blancheur, imité par Raphaël.

_**- Au nom du Seigneur tout-puissant, le Paradis et chaque Ange s'engage solennellement à ne jamais lever la main sur les enfants aînés de la Mère des Monstres. Moi Michael...**_

_**- Moi, Raphaël**_, résonne en chœur la voix de l'autre Archange.

_**- Moi, Castiel**_, dis-je gravement en fermant les yeux à mon tour.

_**- Moi, Hester...**_

J'entends tous mes frères joindre leur voix au serment sacré et inviolable que nous tissons. Nos voix s'élèvent par centaines de milliers haut et fort dans la Création, en un chant puissant et solennel. Elles résonnent dans toute la Création.

_**- … jure au nom de Dieu et de tout ce qui est sacré...**_

Nous prêtons serment, tous les Anges. Je les entends, tous, jusqu'au dernier, obéir à l'ordre de Michael. De Dieu.

_**- … de ne jamais rompre ce serment qui nous engage tous. Que celui d'entre nous qui le trahit soit damné à jamais. »**_

Nos voix s'éteignent avec quelques échos murmurés alors que l'aube effleure l'horizon de ses pâles rayons. Ève esquisse un sourire apaisé et étend les bras – une crevasse se fissure dans l'air derrière elle, et effrite la réalité de l'espace, l'aspirant brusquement avant de se refermer. La Mère des Monstres a été engloutie dans le Purgatoire.

Le silence s'écrase autour de nous comme une chape de plomb. Nul n'ose prendre la parole ni poser de question.

Et je réalise que, une fois de plus, l'Apocalypse a été évitée parce que l'ennemi a préféré se rendre plutôt que de voir la Création anéantie.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Mais parfois... Parfois... je me dis que si les Humains n'avaient jamais existé... Père nous aurait aimés, _nous_. »_

**[NdA : Un peu de culture G en passant : Sodome et Gomorrhe se trouvent en Cisjordanie - Israël/Palestine, quoi - et le "lac salé" est en fait la Mer Morte. Et pour la petite histoire, juste après, Loth se fait saouler la gueule par ses deux filles qui se l'envoient allègrement pour pondre des gosses ! Ouais, carrément ! Ça aussi ils l'avaient censuré, bizarrement, dans la Bible illustrée pour enfants que j'avais lue quand j'étais gamine...] **


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci mille fois pour votre soutien qui me fait chaud au cœur ! Vous êtes adorables, vraiment. Je suis à la bourre dans l'écriture, alors le prochain chapitre, dans deux semaines. En attendant je suis particulièrement curieuse de voir vos réactions à ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus !

Deumus-Dagon : Contente que tu aies changé d'avis pour Siosp : son obsession pour son secteur est un signe de l'aliénation des Anges, et de leur tendance au fanatisme dans leur dévotion et leur volonté de remplir leur mission. Quant à Michael, il a ses raisons aussi d'agir comme il le fait. Je vais m'arrêter là avant de me lancer dans une dissertation sur les personnages. Merci mille fois pour tes reviews, je suis définitivement accro ! Sans plus attendre, je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! ^^

**Précédemment :** Camael est en isolation depuis près de mille ans en attente de son châtiment. Siosp a été exécuté par Michael pour avoir douté de l'existence de Dieu. La Mère des Monstres a passé un pacte avec le Paradis, se laissant enfermer au Purgatoire en échange de la vie sauve pour ses enfants.

**Message à ****Dupond et Dupont ****: **Sauras-tu trouver LA phrase de ce chapitre que j'ai écrite en pensant à toi ? ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 18**

« Tu sembles contrariée, Anna...

J'observe du coin de l'œil le Général dont la Grâce est visiblement tendue – elle circule par saccades, chargée de bulles bleutées qui ne cessent d'éclater pour se reformer aussitôt. Elle soupire et plisse les yeux, son regard vert balayant le tracé écarlate et visqueux du Nil qui serpente au loin. La chaleur ambiante fait ondoyer l'horizon et tout ce qui nous entoure, tandis que l'air lourd s'élève paresseusement dans le ciel et y stagne, comme au ralenti.

Anna serre les poings.

- Ce qui ne devait être qu'une formalité s'éternise... articule-t-elle en un sourd grondement.

J'observe moi aussi le fleuve de sang sombre et épais où flottent d'innombrables poissons morts qui exhalent une odeur putride. C'est par milliers qu'ils jonchent les rives d'ordinaire couvertes de limon, gueule béante et yeux vitreux qui se décomposent. Ils y pourrissent depuis une semaine sous le bourdonnement des mouches, tandis que les Humains d'Égypte meurent de soif sous le soleil brûlant. Toute l'eau du pays a été transformée en sang, et ils en sont à présent réduits à boire de l'urine filtrée pour survivre.

Tel est le pouvoir de l'arme divine que nous avons remise à Moïse et son frère Aaron.

Cela ne devait être qu'une mission de routine comme celle que nous avons accomplie pour Abraham, ou pour Isaac. Libérer un peuple pour obtenir sa dévotion et mieux instiller la Foi parmi les Humains, comme les nouvelles directives l'ordonnent. Rien de bien compliqué, mais le refus obstiné de Pharaon perturbe les plans du Paradis.

Depuis quelques siècles, les ordres que nous recevons impliquent de plus en plus de dévoiler notre existence et plus particulièrement celle de Dieu aux Humains. Tout porte à croire que Père désire Se faire craindre et aimer de Ses dernières créations, comme Il avait tenté de le faire avec Adam et Ève.

La méthode employée jusqu'à présent n'était pas très efficace, je trouve : nos missions visaient quelques familles humaines isolées, et l'impact a été plutôt restreint. Sans doute est-ce pour cette raison que notre mission actuelle concerne cette fois un peuple entier.

Mais Père sait ce qu'Il fait. Je dois avoir foi en Son plan. Car le plan est juste.

Je baisse les yeux à nos pieds où Aaron menace une fois de plus Pharaon avec l'éloquence dont Moïse est dépourvu, mais une fois de plus, sans succès. Moïse étend alors son bâton au-dessus du fleuve sanglant, et des grenouilles en jaillissent par millions en masse mouvante que vomissent sans fin les flots. Tout le pays se trouve bientôt submergé en un concert assourdissant de croassements.

- Peut-être que cette fois-ci, Pharaon cédera... dis-je en reculant d'un pas pour mieux observer les réactions horrifiées des habitants déjà fort éprouvés par la soif qui les tenaille.

- Espérons. Sans quoi il nous faudra passer à la méthode radicale. Et ce qui est au programme est loin d'être réjouissant.

Car les ordres sont spécifiques. La mission ne peut être remplie sans l'accord entier et sans condition de Pharaon. Et les ordres sont les ordres.

Les ailes de Anna sont crispées dans son dos et ses yeux vibrent de colère et de frustration impuissante. Je ne l'avais pas vue dans cet état depuis la naissance de Adam et Ève.

- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt le convaincre de manière plus _efficace _? Je suis certain qu'en modifiant ou remplaçant quelques uns de ses souvenirs, je pourrais...

- Non, Castiel. Nous sommes des agents du Destin, mais nous devons aussi respecter le libre-arbitre des Humains, sauf ordre spécifique de la hiérarchie. Cela fait partie des règles. Pharaon doit libérer ce peuple de son plein gré. Sans quoi la mission sera un échec.

De son _plein gré_...

Peut-on encore parler de libre-arbitre et de plein gré lorsque nous savons pertinemment que son destin est de céder tôt ou tard, et que nous sommes chargés de nous en assurer par tous les moyens ? Pourquoi proposer un choix lorsque nous n'acceptons qu'une seule réponse ? Pourquoi permettre cette souffrance et cette mascarade alors que ce qui doit être sera, et le sera quoi qu'il advienne ? Il serait tellement plus simple et honnête de lui imposer immédiatement la voie que le Destin a choisie pour lui.

Le libre-arbitre n'est qu'une illusion cruelle. Seul compte le Destin. Seule compte la volonté de Dieu. Il m'est pénible de voir les Humains s'obstiner à se croire maîtres de leur destinée, lorsque _tout_ a déjà été écrit depuis des centaines de milliers d'années.

Nous gardons le silence alors que le vacarme de coassements s'élève jusqu'à nous, s'enflant encore et encore. Les heures s'égrainent et les ombres s'allongent au sol en suivant la course du Soleil. Nous suivons du regard Moïse et Aaron qui se rendent au palais à la demande de Pharaon. Les grenouilles s'écartent à leur passage en ressentant la puissance de l'arme divine qui les a créées.

Anna se penche pour écouter la conversation. Pharaon semble en proie à une peur panique, et la sueur glacée qui recouvre son corps fait luire sa peau sombre.

- Oh. Il capitule, dit-elle d'un air agréablement surpris. C'est une bonne chose, les plaies suivantes prévues étaient terribles...

Elle élève un bras et l'abaisse doucement. Le silence s'abat à l'instant même où périssent toutes les grenouilles invoquées et que le Nil retrouve la pureté de son bleu presque transparent. Puis, elle m'adresse un sourire en coin, ses ailes se décrispant à vue d'œil.

- Une fois le peuple libéré, nous pourrons lui transmettre les exigences de Père. Ses dix commandements. »

**oOo**

_**La Garnison ainsi que Hester et Virgil sont convoqués pour une réunion de crise, salle 3609.**_

Je lève la tête vers le ciel, cessant mon observation du comportement des créatures de Ève parmi les Humains. Mes ailes se déploient avec un bruissement soyeux et l'instant d'après je m'envole en fendant les airs. Une réunion de crise ? La Mère des Monstres aurait-elle brisé son serment ? En tout cas, les créatures que j'ai observées démontrent un appétit modéré et transforment les Humains avec modération, tout comme elle l'avait promis.

Je suis le premier à apparaître dans la salle de réunion, et j'aperçois Anna debout devant la table. Trois Anges que je ne connais pas se tiennent à ses côtés.

« Assieds-toi, Castiel, me dit le Général d'une voix rude et sans appel.

J'obéis aussitôt, les questions se bousculant dans ma tête.

Anna semble à cran. Sa Grâce tourbillonne dans son corps avec fureur – les bulles aux reflets bleus s'amassent et palpitent au niveau de sa poitrine, et les plumes de ses ailes sont gonflées. Elle irradie de colère, et il me semble presque en ressentir les ondes.

Uriel atterrit à son tour et s'assied en scrutant les trois intrus, ses yeux pourpres plissés d'un air suspicieux. Je reporte moi aussi mon attention sur eux en attendant que la Garnison soit au complet.

Je n'avais jamais vu des Anges aussi diamétralement disparates dans leur maintien et leur comportement.

Le premier arbore un rictus et une lueur hautaine éclaire l'argent pur de ses yeux. Le second semble ne pas tenir en place et tourne la tête en tout sens d'un air émerveillé, un sourire étalé sur son visage. Le troisième se tient droit et immobile, et fixe un point au loin de ses yeux écarlates. J'observe plus attentivement – oui, ses yeux sont d'un rouge aussi incandescent qu'un brasier ardent.

Uriel se désintéresse d'eux lorsque Virgil arrive et se place à côté de lui. Ils échangent quelques paroles à voix basse tandis que nos autres frères arrivent un à un. Hester s'assied à côté de moi avec un sourire tendre dans ses yeux gris, assorti d'un clin d'œil complice.

Zedekiel arrive en dernier, les plumes ébouriffées, et s'installe avec un sourire d'excuse contrit. Anna nous balaye lentement du regard et prend la parole d'une voix qu'elle veut sans doute neutre, mais qui vibre de frustration contenue :

- Pharaon est revenu sur sa parole. Il refuse à nouveau de libérer le peuple.

Silence.

Uriel croise calmement les mains et esquisse un mince sourire.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Un serment prononcé par un Humain ne vaut rien.

Virgil acquiesce gravement, en silence.

- La hiérarchie m'avait avertie qu'il faudrait une main forte pour le convaincre, et j'ai cru que le sang et les grenouilles avaient suffi à lui faire entendre raison... J'avais déjà commencé à rédiger le rapport de mission ! articule Anna avec exaspération. Je n'avais pas anticipé une violation de serment.

- Allons, très chère, dit Balthazar avec un sourire charmeur. Si ce n'est que ça, quelques autres petites plaies devraient le convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le secret avec les Humains, c'est qu'il faut les impressionner, leur montrer qui est le patron ! Du sang et des grenouilles, c'est bien mignon mais ce n'est pas tellement plus _wahouuu_ que ce que savent faire les sorciers de Pharaon...

Anna détourne les yeux et répond d'une voix tendue :

- Juste avant de vous convoquer, j'ai ordonné à Moïse et Aaron d'envahir l'Égypte de taons et de vermine, conformément aux instructions qui m'ont été données. Mais s'il continue de s'opposer à la volonté de Dieu, les suivantes au programme seront de plus en plus impitoyables, et il y aura des dommages collatéraux.

- Comme d'habitude, commente Uriel en haussant des épaules avec un sourire goguenard.

- Si Pharaon s'obstine dans son refus, nous aurons l'ordre en dernier recours de tuer tous les premiers nés – Humains comme animaux – de chaque famille d'Égypte, Uriel. De nos propres mains.

Je sens ma Grâce tourbillonner dans mon corps, et serre les poings pour me retenir d'émettre la moindre protestation. Je ne peux contester un ordre. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Un silence lourd s'abat dans la salle, et mes frères échangent quelques regards furtifs.

- Et _alors _? articule Uriel, sans se départir de son sourire.

Anna cligne des yeux et incline la tête sur le côté, prise de court.

Uriel reprend d'une voix imposante et assurée :

- Si les ordres sont de tuer des nourrissons, des animaux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ainsi soit-il. Nous sommes des guerriers, c'est notre rôle. C'est la volonté de _Dieu_.

Accomplir la volonté de Dieu en tuant des animaux et enfants innocents, uniquement pour faire fléchir un seul Humain ? Sommes-nous des guerriers ou des bourreaux ?

Nous devons obéir. Car c'est la volonté de Dieu.

Je le sais.

Mais pourquoi Sa volonté exige-t-elle que soit sacrifiés sur Son autel autant d'innocents ? Pourquoi Père ne cesse-t-Il de détruire Ses propres chefs d'œuvre, encore et encore ?

- Et il est grand temps que les Humains apprennent quelle est leur place, et qu'ils doivent à Dieu crainte, respect et dévotion !

La voix imposante de Uriel résonne dans la salle – il me semble y déceler une nuance de jubilation – et nul ne conteste ses paroles. Pas même Anna qui reste silencieuse et dévisage Uriel comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, une lueur à la fois stupéfaite et chargée de tristesse dans ses yeux.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt – un frisson glacé me traverse de part en part. J'entends encore résonner le hurlement déchirant de Siosp lorsque sa Grâce s'embrasait et tombait en une lente pluie de cendres dans les flammes ardentes.

Tout comme Pharaon, les Anges n'ont pas le choix. Il nous _faut_ avoir foi dans le plan de Dieu, dans l'_existence_ de Dieu, car exprimer le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation – comme Siosp a osé le faire – vaudra l'exécution.

J'aime mon Père de ton mon être, je n'ai jamais douté et ne douterai jamais de Son existence, mais de savoir que si le doute me saisissait comme il a saisi Siosp...

Cela me met profondément mal à l'aise.

Non.

Cela me terrifie.

Un trouble traverse les yeux verts du Général, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite : sa posture se raidit alors que son regard se durcit.

- Certes. Mais j'aimerais éviter d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, dit Anna d'une voix distante.

Virgil darde sur le Général un regard intense et menaçant.

- Pharaon est un être borné et qui se croit plus puissant que Dieu. Tuer les premiers-nés n'est qu'une démonstration de force – une leçon d'humilité – très indulgente. Et nécessaire. Nous devons obéir.

- Bien sûr. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous devons aimer ça.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Levanael. Ses mains sont croisées et ses yeux déterminés mais emplis d'une tristesse sourde. Il fixe Virgil sans ciller, et celui-ci lui renvoie un regard insondable et peu amical.

J'échange un regard avec Zedekiel qui fait de gros yeux complètement dépassés par la situation.

Anna émet un raclement de gorge et brise le silence :

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Les taons et la vermine sauront peut-être le convaincre. Laissons là ce sujet : j'ai une deuxième annonce à vous faire.

Elle nous étudie avec sérieux de ses yeux d'un vert profond, et ses ailes se crispent dans son dos.

- La hiérarchie a fini par nous accorder les renforts que je réclame depuis l'Apocalypse. Bien que j'avais espéré un nombre plus... conséquent... trois nouveaux soldats vont intégrer la Garnison. Contrairement à Hester et Virgil, ils ne retourneront plus dans leur ancienne division. Leur transfert est définitif. Je compte sur vous pour les intégrer au groupe.

L'un des trois Anges émet un reniflement méprisant, et tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Anna lui fait signe de s'avancer, et il lève ses yeux argentés au ciel avant d'obéir sans enthousiasme.

- Voici Rzionr Nrzfm qui nous vient de la section des insectes. Un excellent soldat, selon les dires de son ancien Général.

Zedekiel lui adresse un sourire de bienvenue, mais la nouvelle recrue détourne la tête d'un air profondément ennuyé. Anna ne relève pas son comportement et poursuit d'un ton neutre et expéditif.

- Voici Pmox, ex-soldat de la section du plancton, qui nous rejoint aussi.

Visiblement, notre Général n'est pas satisfaite de ces nouvelles recrues, et se renfrogne même encore plus lorsque Pmox s'avance avec empressement et un immense sourire ravi.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Pmox, et j'ai hââââte de combattre à vos côtés, mes frères !

- Oh il m'a l'air du genre lourd, celui-là... commente tout bas Uriel en se passant la main sur son visage d'un air exaspéré.

Virgil se penche vers Uriel et murmure tout bas, mais je parviens à saisir ses paroles :

- La hiérarchie vous envoie tous les simplets et rebuts du Paradis. Je te l'avais dit, Uriel, les choses commencent à changer, là-haut, et les Humains deviennent des indésirables...

- Silence, coupe Anna avec exaspération. Et pour finir, voici Baradiel, anciennement de la section des roches. Il fait partie des Anges les plus anciens créés. Sa sagesse et son expérience pourront nous être fort utiles.

L'Ange s'avance d'un pas raide et hoche brièvement de la tête avant de nous adresser un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Ses yeux sont rouges... ! souffle peu discrètement Zedekiel, l'air visiblement choqué.

- Et alors, mon petit Zeddy ? ironise Balthazar avec un sourire mielleux. Tu n'avais jamais vu d'Anges aux yeux rouges auparavant ? Ils ne sont pas nombreux, mais quelques uns des plus anciens sont ainsi.

D'embarras, la Grâce de Zedekiel se met à pétiller de bulles bleues. Il regarde nerveusement Baradiel qui lui renvoie un regard impassible mais... dérangeant, et je jurerais voir des flammes danser dans ces orbes couleur jaspe.

- Euh... non ! Un Ange aux yeux rouges, c'est... anormal, non ? Un peu _démoniaque _?

Anna ouvre la bouche et la referme d'un air soudain perplexe, et elle aussi tourne les yeux vers Balthazar, visiblement intriguée. Je suis rassuré de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à me poser la question.

Balthazar nous regarde un moment, incrédule, puis pousse un long soupir mélodramatique.

- Oh _sérieusement _! Suis-je donc le seul Ange de tout le Paradis à m'instruire un minimum et à fréquenter la bibliothèque ? Ne me dites quand même pas que vous ignorez d'où vient la couleur de vos yeux ?

Un silence pesant s'abat dans la salle de réunion, et seul Baradiel esquisse un sourire entendu.

Je suis tout à fait intrigué à présent. La couleur de nos yeux aurait-elle une signification particulière ?

Ephra se penche même légèrement en avant en clignant des yeux avec impatience.

- Toute une éducation à refaire ! râle Balthazar avec un geste élégant du poignet.

- Parle, Balthazar, ordonne Anna en plissant les yeux.

Le sourire de Balthazar s'accentue et il se lève en se raclant la gorge, ménageant son petit effet en nous faisant attendre encore quelques secondes.

- La couleur de nos yeux est tout simplement un effet chimique de notre Grâce à l'instant exact de notre création. Rappelez-vous la toute première chose que vous avez vue. Votre Grâce a en a absorbé la couleur et l'a conservée. Par exemple, les splendides nuances vert et rose de mes yeux tourmaline qui font tout mon charme proviennent du lac près duquel j'ai été créé, au soleil couchant. Et notre cher ami Baradiel a été créé...

- … dans un volcan en éruption, en effet.

La voix de Baradiel est douce et profonde, et résonne dans notre silence stupéfait.

- J'ai été créée près d'une forêt tropicale... souffle Anna pensivement.

_L'océan déchiré par la tempête et l'orage._

_Une masse d'eau sombre d'un bleu-gris profond._

_Un sentiment de pureté brute et de calme chargé de puissance._

La première image de l'œuvre de Père que j'ai embrassée des yeux s'y est imprimée pour toujours.

Un profond sentiment de nostalgie me saisit et contracte ma Grâce. Mes frères sont aussi silencieux que moi, et leur regard lointain prouve qu'ils sont eux aussi, comme moi, projetés des millions d'années plus tôt dans leurs souvenirs.

Une époque où les Humains n'étaient encore que des poissons rampants, que la Terre était unie, sans Enfer ni Paradis, que Lucifer était notre modèle, lumineux et infaillible...

Anna se raidit soudain, un doigt sur sa tempe et rompt le charme en levant une main pour attirer notre attention.

- Aaron et Moïse me signalent par prière interposée que Pharaon promet à nouveau de libérer le peuple. Je retourne rédiger mon rapport, en espérant que cette fois-ci il tiendra sa parole.

Elle s'envole en un bruissement de plumes, et nous restons face aux trois nouveaux, dans un silence assez gênant. Nous échangeons quelques regards, mais nul ne semble enclin à nouer le contact avec les nouvelles recrues.

- Dis-moi, Pmox... lance finalement Zedekiel avec hésitation. Est-ce vrai ce que l'on dit sur la section du plancton ? Qu'on s'y ennuie atrocement ?

Pmox tourne brusquement la tête et s'approche de Zedekiel en un petit bond léger, déployant et reployant ses ailes frénétiquement d'un air surexcité.

- Euphémisme, cher ami ! Ma seule distraction était d'écouter les rumeurs sur vous. Je suis tellement content de vous rejoindre, j'en rêvais depuis des dizaines de milliers d'années ! Je sais déjà tout de vous et de vos aventures, vos missions sont tellement passionnantes !

Pmox émet un gloussement tout à fait inapproprié pour un soldat de Dieu, et même Zedekiel esquisse une grimace gênée en s'écartant légèrement du nouveau venu. Il me rappelle effroyablement un Chérubin sans grade. Ce n'est pas un comportement adéquat pour un Ange de notre rang.

Uriel se lève en ignorant ostensiblement Pmox.

- Trêve de parlote. Nous avons des taons et de la vermine à supprimer, même si je suis prêt à parier que Pharaon, en bon parjure qu'il est, reviendra encore sur sa parole.

- Pas étonnant, articule Rzionr Nrzfm d'un ton grinçant. Quelle idée d'utiliser des taons et de la vermine. A part quelques irritations cutanées, ils sont inoffensifs. Moi, j'aurais suggéré plutôt les fourmis magnan, des guêpes et d'autres de ces petites merveilles qui auraient nettoyé vos Humains jusqu'à l'os en quelques secondes.

Baradiel reste impassible tandis que Rzionr Nrzfm se met à énumérer toutes les espèces d'insectes qui peuvent tuer les Humains, et que Pmox sautille d'un Ange à l'autre en évoquant chacune de nos anciennes missions avec profusion de détails.

- Bon courage pour l'intégration de vos boulets ! me lance Hester en me tapotant affectueusement le dos de son aile.

- Merci. »

Je m'envole bien vite avant que Pmox ne tente de me parler.

**oOo**

« Heureusement que Hester n'est pas là...

Rachel hoche de la tête à mes paroles, les yeux baissés elle aussi sur les animaux qui agonisent dans la boue noire en poussant de pitoyables gémissements, leur corps martelés par la grêle qui s'abat si fort qu'elle en transperce la peau en faisant gicler le sang.

- Sa colère serait justifiée, soupire Levanael. Les animaux comme les Humains payent pour l'obstination de Pharaon.

- Comment les Humains peuvent-ils accepter un pareil souverain incapable d'honorer sa parole et qui les laisse mourir sans lever le petit doigt ?

Les Humains se sont terrés dans leurs habitations, recouverts de furoncles et ulcères qui les font geindre et se tordre de douleur. Les mères serrent leurs enfants dans leur bras en pleurant.

- Et _nous _? Comment le pouvons-nous ?

Rachel et moi tournons la tête vers Levanael qui regarde le sol sans ciller, ses yeux marrons mêlés de vert fermés et durs. La grêle frappe son corps et l'eau ruisselle le long de son visage et de ses bras comme des cascades de lumière.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Rachel d'un ton un peu méfiant.

- Père a laissé mourir Siosp. Riemu. Ecaop. Hcoma. Yasen. Et des dizaines de milliers de nos frères, alors que Son intervention aurait suffi à éviter ce massacre. Camael est en isolation depuis des siècles, presque un millénaire déjà. Comment pouvons-nous continuer de Lui obéir et commettre des atrocités en Son nom alors que nous ne L'avons jamais vu et ne Le verrons sans doute _jamais _?

Sa voix douce et mélancolique se brise sur ces derniers mots, teintant l'air orageux d'une note d'amertume.

L'éclat acier des yeux de Rachel se trouble et elle détourne le regard en serrant les poings. Elle reste silencieuse plusieurs secondes avant de répondre d'une voix douce et résignée :

- Nous avons été créés pour obéir, Levanael. Nous sommes des armes et rien d'autre aux yeux de notre Père. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est Lui obéir aveuglément. Si nous ne pouvons Lui inspirer le même amour qu'il porte aux Humains, nous pouvons au moins Lui apporter satisfaction, Le servir efficacement, et ne pas provoquer Son courroux.

Levanael laisse échapper un léger rire sans joie.

- Si nous provoquions Son courroux, peut-être reconnaîtrait-Il au moins notre existence, à défaut de nous aimer.

- Comme Lucifer ? j'interviens d'un ton sévère. Ressaisis-toi, Levanael. Nous sommes des Guerriers de Dieu, et l'exemple de Lucifer ne doit _jamais_ être suivi. Nous servirons Dieu jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce que nous croyons en Lui, et non pas pour mendier les miettes de l'attention qu'Il porte aux Humains. La Foi implique de croire sans poser de questions et la dévotion d'obéir et sans rien attendre en retour.

Ma voix s'élève avec une assurance que je ne ressens pas au fond de moi.

Car je donnerais tant pour voir Père, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Que Ses yeux se posent sur moi, et qu'Il me dise que mon existence Lui importe, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'est un espoir lancinant et douloureux qui frémit en moi, et que je ne peux exprimer qu'en remplissant les missions de mon mieux. En Lui étant utile.

Je comprends aujourd'hui l'intérêt que Père porte à Ses dernières créations : elles sont complexes, imprévisibles, inventives et fascinantes.

Mais nous sommes, nous aussi, Ses enfants.

- Castiel a raison, nous valons mieux que ça, tranche Rachel fermement.

Levanael acquiesce, les yeux rivés sur les Humains qui souffrent et les animaux qui agonisent, sans vraiment sembler les voir.

- Mais parfois... reprend Rachel dans un murmure hésitant qui couvre à peine le martèlement de la grêle sur la terre. Parfois... je me dis que si les Humains n'avaient jamais existé... Père nous aurait aimés, _nous_.

Ses paroles semblent résonner dans l'air entre nous alors que la grêle continue de s'abattre sur nous sans relâche.

- Ce sont des pensées que nous ne pouvons nous permettre, Rachel, dis-je tout bas.

- Je sais, soupire-t-elle. Et jamais je ne désobéirai aux ordres. Mais... il m'arrive de... de comprendre Lucifer.

Je lui glisse un regard suspicieux, mais Rachel semble si honteuse de son propre aveu que je préfère ne rien ajouter. Nous restons silencieux un long moment en suivant des yeux Aaron et Moïse qui retournent dans le Palais quérir la réponse de Pharaon.

- Il promet à nouveau de relâcher le peuple, annonce Rachel. Je vais prévenir Anna immédiatement.

Et elle décolle en un claquement précipité d'ailes, nous laissant sur place si vite qu'on jurerait qu'elle bat en retraite.

Levanael lève lentement la tête vers le ciel, accueillant la grêle qui lui fouette le visage et ses yeux emplis de tristesse.

- Siosp me manque... »

Ses mots s'effritent et se perdent dans la pénombre orageuse.

**oOo**

_**La Garnison est convoquée d'urgence, salle 3609.**_

Miz et moi lâchons du regard la créature de Ève qui vient de se transformer en loup à la pleine lune, et aussitôt nous déployons largement nos ailes pour nous propulser dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Lorsque nous arrivons, la salle de réunion est terriblement silencieuse. Le Général se tient debout, les mains plaquées sur la table et la tête baissée. Exactement la même posture qu'elle avait gardé pendant des heures juste après l'Apocalypse.

Cela ne présage rien de bon.

Une fois tout le monde présent, Anna lève la tête et annonce d'une voix tendue :

« Pharaon est encore revenu sur sa parole quelques jours plus tôt, et comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, nous avons envahi les contrées de sauterelles puis de ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et que les préparatifs pour le départ du peuple commencent. Mais une fois de plus, il vient de revenir sur sa parole.

Une profonde inspiration scandalisée rompt le silence, et nous tournons tous la tête vers Pmox qui a plaqué une main sur sa bouche d'un air terriblement choqué. Il est bien le seul à s'étonner encore des changements d'avis de Pharaon. La quasi-totalité de mes frères lèvent les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

- Forcément, je l'avais bien dit, les sauterelles ce n'est pas suff...

- Silence, Rzionr Nrzfm ! coupe Anna avec humeur. Je vous ai réunis car après de longues réunions avec la hiérarchie, mes demandes de dérogation pour la plaie suivante ou de modification de la mémoire de Pharaon ont toutes échouées. Nous devons accomplir le dernier fléau nous-mêmes. Car les ordres sont les ordres.

Uriel esquisse un rictus en coin et j'échange un regard furtif avec Rachel et Levanael.

- J'ai déjà envoyé Hester et Virgil avertir le peuple que s'ils veulent être épargnés, ils devront marquer la porte de leur habitation de sang d'agneau. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est le Destin, c'est comme ça, achève Anna en levant les yeux au ciel avec frustration.

- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû faire plaisir à cette chère Hester, remarque Balthazar d'un air amusé. Je sais combien elle affectionne les agneaux et bébés animaux en général...

- D'autant plus que les Humains ne seront pas les seuls à périr à minuit. Les premiers-nés des animaux aussi vont y passer, grimace Anna avant d'esquisser un geste de la main pour clore le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, je propose que nous fassions ça vite et bien, sans souffrance pour les victimes. Il fait nuit en ce moment en Égypte. Nous les prendrons dans leur sommeil. A nous tous, ça devrait ne nous prendre que quelques secondes tout au plus. Préparez-vous à partir sur le champ.

- Quoi, maintenant ? s'exclame Pmox en se levant précipitamment, ses ailes frémissant d'appréhension. C'est ma toute première mission qui implique de l'action. Je veux dire, de la vraie action ! Enfin, il y a bien eu le Déluge où on a bien rigolé dans ma section... Pour l'Apocalypse nous n'avons même pas été conviés, soi-disant que l'équilibre naturel du plancton serait primordial pour la reconstruction de la vie, du coup on a juste écouté les rumeurs depuis les profondeurs de l'océan, c'était frustrant ! Quant à l'extinction de la branche cousine du plancton lors de la dernière grande glaciation, ça ne compte pas, j'étais...

- Je me charge de l'excité de service, annonce alors Miz avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix monotone.

Nous n'avions pas entendu sa voix depuis des siècles. Il agrippe l'épaule de Pmox et déploie lentement ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler.

- Il est minuit. En formation, soldats ! Suivez-moi ! Et n'oubliez pas : tuez tous les premiers-nés, Humains ou animaux, qui ne sont pas dans une habitation marquée de sang d'agneau ! lance Anna d'un ton énergique mais sans enthousiasme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous fondons droit sur l'Égypte dans un silence oppressant, et nous séparons pour quadriller la zone. Les rayons de la lune caressent les habitations paisibles, et je m'accroupis pour repérer celles dont les portes ne sont pas maculées de sang d'agneau. Puis, méthodiquement, je pose deux doigts sur chacune des habitations pour arrêter brusquement le cœur de chaque premier né, en m'efforçant de ne surtout pas absorber leurs souvenirs.

Je ne dois pas réfléchir à mes actions. Je suis le bras de Dieu, et Dieu veut que meurent ces enfants, ces animaux. Je suis un Guerrier, une arme.

Je vois mes frères et sœurs agir eux aussi de leur côté, et bien vite, des centaines, des milliers d'âmes pures et brillantes s'élèvent des corps sans vie, bientôt raflées par les Faucheurs, ombres blafardes qui parcourent les ruelles sans un bruit.

Et je continue d'interrompre le souffle de la vie dans ces enfants et animaux, parfois même des nourrissons qui viennent de voir le jour.

Je ne dois pas réfléchir.

Les ordres sont les ordres.

_Les ordres sont les ordres._

Le Palais se trouve juste sous ma main. Le fils de Pharaon repose dans son lit, la respiration paisible et un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolé... » je souffle tout bas, avant d'interrompre les battements de son cœur.

Je me relève lentement et tourne la tête vers le reste de la Garnison.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous écoutons sans mot dire le concert de lamentations qui s'élève jusqu'à nous, poignant et brut, et je ravale les inutiles regrets qui m'assaillent.

Les regrets sont un luxe que je ne peux me permettre.

**oOo**

« Je le savais, qu'il changerait encore d'avis, fanfaronne Uriel tandis que les eaux du fleuve se séparent au passage de Moïse, Aaron et leur peuple libéré.

Zedekiel se penche d'un air perplexe sur les six cent chars, les cavaliers et l'armée de Pharaon qui soulèvent des nuages de poussière en approchant peu à peu de leurs cibles.

- Peut-on vraiment les aider dans leur fuite, si Pharaon a encore changé d'avis ?

Anna secoue la tête en observant les anciens esclaves marcher sur le sol sec entre deux murailles d'eau mouvante.

- Une fois le peuple libéré et en marche, le libre-arbitre ne rentre plus en ligne de compte, Zed'. La hiérarchie me l'a confirmé.

Zedekiel incline la tête sur le côté en plissant ses yeux couleur de glace.

- Décidément, je ne comprends rien au libre-arbitre... C'est trop compliqué pour moi.

- Je te rassure, Zedekiel, personne n'y comprend rien, répond calmement Baradiel. Personnellement, je pense que le libre-arbitre n'est qu'une mode passagère qui finira par passer.

- La liberté, c'est surfait, renchérit Balthazar avec emphase. Regardez-les donc courir, suer et s'agiter. N'étaient-ils pas mieux sous la protection de Pharaon ? Ils vont devoir se trouver un nouveau tyran à présent. Ils en ont besoin, c'est dans leur nature : ils aspirent à la servitude.

- Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous pour certains aspects... Nous aussi, nous avons besoin d'un guide, d'un berger, tout comme eux.

- Sous-entendrais-tu que Dieu est notre tyran ? Oh ! Blasphème, mon cher Leva, _blasphème _! articule d'un ton scandalisé Balthazar, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine et les yeux exagérément écarquillés.

Levanael ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu par Pmox qui pose brusquement un genou à terre. Il colle quasiment son visage au fleuve pour observer l'action au plus près.

- L'armée de Pharaon s'engouffre dans le passage ! Ils vont les rattraper ! Courez, petits Humains, courez !

Anna lui donne un brusque coup d'aile sur le crâne.

- Tiens-toi comme un soldat de Dieu, Pmox, avec _dignité _! Et n'aie crainte, les eaux vont se refermer sur les poursuivants. C'est au programme.

Pmox se relève avec un air contrit mais un sourire enthousiaste éclaire son visage. Uriel esquisse un rictus lorsque la masse lourde d'eau s'abat sur l'armée de Pharaon et l'engloutit dans ses profondeurs.

- Une bonne chose de faite. Vous pouvez retourner à vos postes, soldats. Je me charge de transmettre les lois de Dieu au peuple, et je pourrai enfin boucler le dossier de cette mission. Bon travail à tous. Rompez ! »

**oOo**

Les deux armées humaines qui s'affrontent régulièrement depuis des siècles se tiennent face à face, lances et épées de bronze en main, juchées sur deux collines opposées dans la vallée.

Sur toute la surface du globe terrestre, les Humains s'entre-déchirent pour diverses raisons : territoire, vengeance, récoltes, et parfois même au nom de mon Père ou d'autres divinités tirées de leur imagination fertile. Mais tout cela n'est que prétextes fallacieux. Je le sais depuis qu'ils ont massacré le dernier de leur race alternative, des centaines de milliers d'années plus tôt. Ils ont beau posséder un merveilleux sens de l'esthétique, de la poésie, et déployer parfois des trésors d'art et de compassion qui frôlent le divin, la soif de guerre et de violence coule dans leurs veines. Plus de deux siècles se sont écoulés depuis le fiasco avec Pharaon, et l'Humanité n'a fait aucun progrès depuis. Car la mission fut un échec : le peuple libéré n'a pas su accepter pleinement Dieu dans leur cœur, et se sont empressés d'idolâtrer d'autres divinités chimériques. Instiller la Foi sur Terre est une tâche plus ardue que nous l'avions anticipé – car chez les Anges, la dévotion est innée.

Le cœur des Humains, lui, est inconstant et infidèle.

Un Humain plus imposant que les autres se détache du rang. Il se présente sous le nom de Goliath et propose de régler le conflit en combat singulier. Cela éviterait des effusions de sang et le carnage qui semblait se préparer. Un jeune garçon du nom de David relève le défi, mais Goliath refuse de se battre contre un enfant, ce qui est louable de sa part. Je ne peux retenir un soupir et je lève les yeux au ciel lorsque David clame avoir Dieu à ses côtés, et abat l'homme d'une pierre à la tête à l'aide d'une fronde.

Cette manie des Humains de blâmer ou glorifier Père sans arrêt pour des choses triviales ne cessera donc jamais ?

Dieu n'est pas à ses côtés. L'enfant est seulement adroit et ingénieux.

« Castiel.

Je tourne la tête vers Anna qui me fixe d'un regard perçant sans ciller. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, par-dessus les clameurs de joie des vainqueurs et la fuite précipitée des vaincus.

Je me tourne vers le Général en attendant ses ordres, mais elle reste silencieuse et lève les yeux vers les nuages clairsemés dans le ciel d'un bleu épuré.

Une silhouette lumineuse approche, et en un clin d'œil, Rachel se pose juste devant nous en repliant ses larges ailes.

- Une réunion, Anna ? _Ici _?

Anna acquiesce gravement, un éclair de frustration traverse ses yeux d'un vert sombre.

- Exceptionnellement, oui. Zachariah a programmé une réunion avec la hiérarchie dans la salle 3609 – _notre_ salle – sans me prévenir au préalable et sans respecter le planning prévisionnel. Nous allons devoir faire ça ici, debout.

D'autres silhouettes surgissent à l'horizon, et quelques secondes plus tard, la Garnison au grand complet, y compris Hester et Virgil, encerclent Anna.

- Bien. J'aurais voulu que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions, mais cette vallée devra faire l'affaire. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, à la fois bonne et mauvaise.

Elle laisse planer un léger silence et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'elle reprend :

- Il s'agit de Camael. La hiérarchie a décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance, de lui accorder la possibilité d'une rédemption, du pardon de Dieu.

Un murmure surpris et joyeux traverse mes frères et sœurs, et je sens ma Grâce s'illuminer de joie et de soulagement.

- Mais ! nous coupe Anna en levant une main autoritaire. Il devra mériter son pardon. Une mission cruciale va lui être confiée. Je ne connais pas encore tous les détails – tout reste encore très confidentiel – mais d'ici un ou deux siècles il endossera une lourde responsabilité, et il devra le faire seul.

- Quelle est cette mission au juste ? demande Levanael.

Une ombre traverse le regard du Général lorsqu'elle répond d'une voix douce :

- Je ne connais pas encore les détails de sa mission, si ce n'est qu'elle sera d'une importance sans précédent. Ce qui m'amène à la mauvaise nouvelle. Il échappe à l'exécution et au redressement, mais, pour cette mission, et aussi comme châtiment pour ses crimes, Camael verra sa Grâce arrachée. Ce qui signifie qu'il naîtra et foulera la Terre parmi les Humains comme un des leurs. Quelques années suffiront à lui faire perdre tout souvenir de sa véritable nature.

Un silence consterné s'abat sur nous, et je m'entends demander malgré moi :

- Nous ne pourrons donc plus le traiter comme notre frère ? Ou du moins l'aider dans sa mission ?

- Non. Nous aurons des contacts réguliers avec lui pour le guider, mais nous devrons le traiter comme un Humain. Vous ne pourrez en aucun cas lui dévoiler sa véritable nature. Et d'ailleurs, vous ne pourrez plus l'appeler _Camael_.

- Comment, alors ?

- Jésus. »

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Oh oui, et après nous nous tiendrons tous la main et gambaderons dans les prés au milieu des arcs-en-ciel en chantant les louanges de l'amour et du Seigneur. »_


	20. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour votre patience ! Dans quelques jours je serai enfin en vacances et je pourrai écrire un peu plus ! Par contre, j'avais annoncé que Dean arrivait au chapitre 21, mais je me suis un peu étalée sur l'écriture, et... il arrivera au chapitre 22. Haha, oups. Ne tapez pas !

Je tiens aussi à remercier une fois de plus Jackallh, mon relecteur dévoué, ma Muse, qui me pousse au cul tous les jours pour que j'écrive sans me disperser sur tumblr, en séries, en films ou fanfictions à lire. Sans lui, le rythme serait bien plus lent et irrégulier, je peux vous l'assurer ! Standing ovation pour lui !

Et je vous remercie vous aussi, lecteurs adorés, nouveaux ou anciens, revieweurs ou silencieux ! Merci mille fois de lire mon humble histoire, et si elle peut vous faire rêver, c'est là ma plus belle récompense.

Deumus-Dagon : Hop, une nouvelle dose de lecture pour toi, mon anonyme préférée ! Niveau attente pour le slash, tu vas être servie, car tu n'as pas fini d'attendre. Dean arrive bientôt, mais le slash se fera désirer à son tour héhé. Pour ce qui est des noms des trois nouveaux OCs, et de tous mes OCs en général, à vrai dire je n'en ai créé aucun, je les ai tous pris dans une page wikipédia en cherchant des noms d'anges enochians, tout simplement. Et un nom aussi imprononçable que Rzionr Nrzfm, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours en tout cas, mais tu te doutes que vu la fin du chapitre précédent, le fun risque de passer à la trappe quelques temps... ^^

**Précédemment :** Siosp a été exécuté par Michael pour avoir douté de l'existence de Dieu, et depuis, Castiel est terrorisé à l'idée de douter à nouveau. Il obéit lors des plaies d'Egypte en exécutant les premier-nés. Trois nouveaux soldats (Pmox, Baradiel, Rzionr Nrzfm) ont rejoint la Garnison. Anna a annoncé que Camael sera pardonné en accomplissant une mission sur Terre. Mais il devra pour cela avoir sa Grâce arrachée et naître en tant qu'Humain, sous le nom de Jésus.

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 19**

Balthazar plane haut dans le ciel, et lentement, si lentement qu'il en est presque statique. Invisible aux yeux humains, il fait nonchalamment flotter du bout des doigts une sphère ondoyante de lumière, éblouissante au point d'en éclipser l'éclat de sa Grâce. C'est de loin que je l'observe progresser dans le ciel nocturne à l'horizon, guidant vers l'Orient les Rois Mages qui pensent suivre un astre. Celui qui figurait dans les présages que nous avons diffusés massivement dans les rêves de Humains ces dernières décennies.

Car Balthazar a été mis en charge de la stratégie de communication envers les Humains pour qu'ils soient réceptifs à la parole de Dieu que Camael – _Jésus_ – leur enseignera. Il se trouve une fois de plus directement impliqué dans le plus haut commandement d'une mission grâce à ses connaissances. Si j'en crois l'effervescence qui s'est emparée des Humains depuis la... _naissance_ de notre frère, ses efforts ont été fructueux. La seule vue ou même la simple évocation du nourrisson qui n'a que quelques mois de vie déchaîne les passions. Et maintenant, les rois, les mages et les foules se déplacent pour lui rendre hommage en personne.

Je baisse les yeux sur les trois Humains qui marchent lentement, les bras chargés de présents et la tête levée vers la lumière qui les guide vers Cam- _Jésus_. Je n'étais pas présent lorsque sa Grâce lui a été arrachée et qu'il a été implanté dans l'utérus d'une vierge. Seuls les chefs de divisions ont assisté à cette opération inédite, dont Anna. Elle a refusé de répondre à nos questions sur ce sujet.

_Jésus_... Ce nom... il signifie « Dieu donne le salut », et j'espère que c'est bon signe. Cette mission ne devrait pas durer plus longtemps que la durée d'une vie humaine, soit quelques décennies. La situation déplaisante où se trouve Camael n'est que temporaire. Il récupérera sa Grâce et reviendra alors au sein de la Garnison, une fois sa mission accomplie. La Foi imprégnera l'Humanité et – _enfin_ – toute la Création sera unie dans l'amour du Seigneur.

Les trois Humains marchent l'un derrière l'autre dans un silence respectueux en laissant derrière eux un tracé linéaire d'herbes piétinées. Les douces intonations des voix de mes frères résonnent dans ma tête en harmonie avec le murmure du vent qui caresse et fait onduler l'herbe des champs à perte de vue. Certaines voix chantent les louanges de Père avec une dévotion ardente, tandis que d'autres évoquent Camael et la nouvelle ère qui s'ouvrira pour nous tous. Une ère où, comme autrefois, il n'y aura ni Enfer ni Paradis, et où nous vivrons tous dans l'amour de Père, ensemble, sur Terre.

Je lève la tête à nouveau vers l'orbe étincelante au loin qui s'est immobilisée, arrivée à destination.

Et pour la première fois en des millénaires, l'espoir enfle en moi au point de faire éclore un véritable sourire sur mon visage.

**oOo**

« Mais... Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi exterminer leur propre espèce, des nouveaux-nés de surcroît ? demande Pmox d'une voix à la fois intriguée et stupéfaite.

Accroupi et la tête baissée, il scrute l'armée d'Humains au sol qui massacre méthodiquement tous les enfants de sexe masculin de moins de deux ans.

- Les Humains sont plus complexes que du plancton ou que des animaux, Pmox, dis-je doucement.

Pmox lève de grands yeux tristes et confus vers moi, puis cille sans comprendre.

- Mais _pourquoi _? répète-t-il avec un doux entêtement.

Je détourne le regard en silence et observe moi aussi les mères en larmes qui serrent contre elles leurs enfants inertes et sanglants, et les pères crier et se faire tuer en s'opposant aux soldats armés. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à des injustices, à des guerres, à des massacres et cruautés, et j'ai moi-même eu ma part de responsabilité en Égypte en obéissant aux ordres. Néanmoins il m'est difficile de rester impassible face à ce spectacle sanglant, à la détresse de ces mères, la révolte de ces familles, la terreur des enfants plus âgés... et je vois transpirer la culpabilité des soldats humains dans leurs âmes tourmentées. Ils obéissent sans comprendre ni approuver les ordres. Ils obéissent car les ordres sont les ordres.

Il me semble apercevoir en ces soldats confus mais inflexibles une sordide parodie de mes frères et moi-même. Mais je ne peux établir un parallèle aussi arbitraire. Car même si nous ne les comprenons pas, nos ordres viennent de _Dieu_, et sont donc justes. Et Père n'a aucun point commun avec Hérode, Roi de Judée.

Je plisse les yeux et lève la tête vers l'horizon brumeux.

Ephra s'approche d'un pas feutré de Pmox et pose une main réconfortante sur le sommet de sa tête.

- C'est simple, Pmox. Tout instinct collectif de survie que possédaient les Humains autrefois a été étouffé par leur individualisme. Il voient leur propre intérêt avant celui de leur espèce. Le roi de cette contrée a entendu les présages et a craint que la gloire de Jésus ne lui fasse perdre son emprise sur son peuple.

Pmox cligne à nouveau des yeux, trois fois, et rebaisse la tête en silence, l'air encore plus perdu. Manifestement, il n'a pas compris un mot de ce que vient de dire Ephra. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant de la part d'un Ange qui a observé pendant des millions d'années des organismes microscopiques qui, bien qu'indispensables à l'équilibre de la vie, sont dépourvus de conscience ou volonté propre. Les Humains, eux, sont tellement complexes, créatifs et imprévisibles...

- Rassure-toi, dis-je tout bas. Ils iront au Paradis et y reposeront en paix.

C'est ce que je m'efforce de penser à chaque fois que je vois des innocents subir une mort violente et injuste. Car après tout, la vie des Humains sur terre n'est qu'un passage éphémère destiné à déterminer si leur place se trouve au Paradis ou en Enfer. Aucune âme de nourrisson ne va en Enfer, car rien ne l'a encore entachée.

Et lorsque Camael aura accompli sa mission, la paix et l'harmonie régneront sans partage sur toute la Création. Il n'y aura plus de peine. Plus d'incertitude. Plus d'imprévus. Tout sera _parfait_ – comme c'était le cas autrefois, bien avant que la Garnison soit créée, si j'en crois ce que m'ont raconté Hester et Baradiel.

Plusieurs femmes se faufilent le long des murs de la cité en tentant d'échapper aux troupes qui quadrillent le territoire. Elles serrent contre elles des nourrissons emmaillotés dans des couvertures, leur visage convulsé par la terreur et leurs joues striées de larmes. De notre hauteur, nous pouvons voir qu'elles se dirigent sans le savoir vers des soldats au coin de la rue. Pmox tend vivement une main vers elles, mais s'interrompt. Il replie ses doigts en silence et ferme les yeux, sans doute pour ne pas assister au massacre inévitable.

Leurs cris et supplications s'élèvent, et bientôt le sol de terre sèche boit avidement le sang mêlé de poussière. Tout le territoire que représente le royaume d'Hérode est parcouru d'ombres blanchâtres et vaporeuses qui s'emparent des jeunes âmes une à une.

Heureusement, Jésus ne risque rien. Nous avons averti Joseph par l'intermédiaire d'un songe, et ils se sont réfugiés en Égypte, en sécurité.

Ephra tapote une dernière fois la tête de Pmox avant de me regarder d'un air grave.

- Espérons que Jésus grandira sans encombre et pourra accomplir sa mission. Je crains que le châtiment de Camael et cette rédemption sous condition ne soulève des protestations parmi nos rangs. J'ai entendu des murmures de conversations qui s'insurgent contre le principe, et je suis aussi de cet avis. Arracher la Grâce d'un Ange est une première, et une exécution dans les règles serait plus convenable. Moins humiliante.

Je détache mon attention de la cité d'où s'élèvent cris et sanglots, et réponds en plongeant dans ces trois orbes beiges austères et emplies de sagesse.

- Ce châtiment est sans doute sévère, mais moins définitif qu'une exécution. Non seulement sa Grâce lui sera rendue, mais il aura accompli de grandes choses : unifier la Création et montrer la Voie aux Humains. S'ils acceptent le Seigneur dans leur cœur et âme, ce genre de massacre auquel nous assistons actuellement n'aura plus jamais lieu. Camael reviendra dans la Garnison lavé de ses fautes.

Ephra acquiesce avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Je serai heureuse et soulagée de le voir revenir parmi nous. Cela fait plus de mille ans que nous l'espérions. Mais en attendant, ils nous faut le voir se mêler aux Humains sans pouvoir l'aider. D'ici quelques années il perdra ses souvenirs et son identité, et se prendra réellement pour l'un d'entre eux. Je n'aime pas cette idée. Camael est un Ange, un fils de Dieu, pas un _Humain_. Et nul Ange ne devrait renier sa nature, volontairement ou non.

- J'aimerais rencontrer Camael, annonce alors Pmox en se relevant avec un pâle sourire.

Il tourne le dos au carnage au sol et ses yeux retrouvent leur lueur enthousiaste alors qu'il reprend avec un sourire lumineux :

- J'ai tant entendu parler de lui – comme tout le monde – et j'ai tant prié pour que Père le pardonne ! Si seulement on nous laissait l'approcher et lui parler...

- Non. C'est interdit. »

Une pointe de frustration perce dans ma voix, et Pmox n'insiste pas. Les Humains sont sous notre responsabilité, Camael est notre ancien frère d'arme, et pourtant, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous approcher, ni ne sommes mis dans la confidence.

Je trouve cela fort vexant.

Car la hiérarchie a décidé que seuls les hauts gradés participeraient à cette mission de la plus haute importance. Dont Brap, Zachariah, et Anna, qui n'est pas autorisée à nous communiquer les détails du plan.

Nous savons seulement que Camael – _Jésus_ – doit apporter la Foi aux Humains. Rien d'autre. Mais s'il ne s'agissait que de parler aux Humains, pourquoi Camael ne pourrait-il prendre un hôte ? Pourquoi _devenir_ Humain, avoir sa Grâce arrachée et son identité annihilée ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un moyen de rendre sa punition exemplaire...

J'interromps le cours de mes pensées. Elles sont inutiles.

Tout cela n'aura plus aucune importance lorsque Camael aura accompli sa mission.

**oOo**

Adam ébouriffe les cheveux châtains de Caïn avec un sourire paternel, puis se penche pour lui montrer comment entretenir le feu. Les sourcils froncés et son jeune visage empli de sérieux, Caïn place une bûche sur les flammes en tâchant de ne pas les étouffer, et de ne pas se brûler les doigts. Le crépitement du feu qui lèche l'écorce un peu humide s'élève dans la pièce rustique mais chaleureuse, assorti de volutes de fumée. Les flammes projettent des ombres sur les murs qui ondulent et dansent au rythme du doux chant maternel.

Les cils noirs de Abel frémissent sur ses joues qui gardent encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, et il se pelotonne un peu plus contre sa mère. Ève esquisse un sourire débordant de tendresse et continue de lui caresser les cheveux en fredonnant, ses doigts plongeant dans les abondantes boucles noires.

Tout est si paisible.

Je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'un souvenir. Le souvenir le plus heureux de Abel, qui le revit en boucle depuis sa mort. Tout semble si réel, si authentique, que si je ne pouvais apercevoir la très légère transparence des objets, du paysage et de cette famille, je pourrais m'y tromper. Mais en me concentrant assez fort, je perçois l'âme de Abel qui luit paisiblement, et les silhouettes sans consistance qui l'entourent, flottant au-dessus du chemin qui relie tous les Paradis humains entre eux – des illusions saisissantes qui recréent son bonheur dans les moindres détails, au beau milieu du vide et du silence.

Car je sais que Abel est seul pour l'éternité, et que ni ses parents, ni son frère ne pourront jamais le rejoindre. Ève ne fait plus qu'une avec la Mère des Monstres, Adam n'existe plus, et Caïn est condamné à errer pour toujours sur Terre. Quand bien même il parvenait à mourir un jour, c'est au Purgatoire et non au Paradis qu'il irait. Quant à ces montagnes, cette maison, ce champ de blé qui ondule sous le vent... l'Apocalypse et le Déluge ont anéanti ce paysage sur Terre depuis fort longtemps.

Du moins Abel est-il heureux et inconscient de sa situation dramatique.

Je tourne la tête vers Uriel et Virgil. Ils ne prêtent pas attention à l'âme d'Abel, et, debout dans le décor montagnard, discutent entre eux à voix basse en scrutant les environs d'un air sombre et préoccupé. Nos frères de la Garnison arrivent un à un dans ce Paradis et jettent un regard intrigué à Uriel.

J'attends moi aussi une explication. Pourquoi nous a-t-il sommés de le rejoindre ici dans le plus grand secret, et surtout, sans en parler à Anna ? D'habitude, c'est toujours Miz qui nous convie pour assister aux diverses absurdités des Humains dans le dos de notre Général. Mais là, nous sommes au Paradis, et à en juger par l'air de fureur contenue qu'arbore Uriel, il ne s'agit pas de badiner ou de nous narrer pour la énième fois l'épisode de la chèvre – il n'a pas son pareil pour la raconter.

Zedekiel arrive en dernier, les plumes ébouriffées, et ses yeux d'un bleu glacé instables et perplexes.

« Que se passe-t-il, Uriel ? Ça a intérêt à être important, j'étais en train de rédiger mon rapport synthétique sur les superstitions et croyances des Humains pour...

- C'est important, le coupe Uriel d'un ton cassant. Je vous ai conviés ici car nul ne viendra nous chercher dans l'un des Paradis les plus anciens et désaffectés. La hiérarchie au grand complet est en réunion en ce moment, et Anna ne remarquera pas notre absence à nos postes. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, des choses inacceptables se passent.

Virgil se tient droit à ses côtés et nous scrute d'un air froid et distant.

Htmorda pousse un soupir exaspéré et s'emporte vivement :

- S'il s'agit _encore_ du châtiment de Camael, Uriel, nous en avons déjà parlé des centaines de fois. Je sais que tu trouves sa situation dégradante, mais il n'a que quelques années à vivre en tant que Jésus, et réintégrera sa place auprès de nous ensuite. Passer quelques décennies sans râler, est-ce trop te demander ?

Un éclair agressif traverse les yeux pourpres de Uriel qui déploie brusquement ses ailes d'un air proprement menaçant, le corps tendu et vibrant d'énergie destructrice. Virgil l'arrête dans son élan d'un simple geste de la main, sans même ciller :

- Il y a plus, intervient-t-il seulement d'une voix austère.

Uriel fusille Htmorda du regard, puis se détend légèrement en repliant ses ailes. Il soupire et nous tourne alors le dos, et je vois que ses plumes sont encore un peu gonflées par la colère qu'il réprime.

- En effet, dit-il d'une voix mesurée. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, et je suis remonté à leur source. Un Chérubin de deuxième grade assigné aux Archives a aperçu l'espace d'un instant le rapport de réunion que Zachariah tenait dans sa main. Il n'a pu lire que quelques mots, mais il est formel. On nous cache des choses. La hiérarchie nous maintient dans l'ombre, alors que nous sommes les premiers concernés, juste après Camael.

- Cesse donc d'épiloguer et dis-nous ce que tu as appris ! s'impatiente Zedekiel.

- La Grâce de Camael n'a pas été conservée : les Archanges l'ont détruite. L'esprit sain de Camael est prisonnier de son corps de singe imberbe. Il vivra et mourra comme un Humain. Il ne reviendra jamais. _Jamais_.

… _Quoi _?

Les yeux rivés sur le dos de Uriel, je sens ma Grâce se figer. Les derniers mots de Uriel semblent résonner dans mon esprit, plus lourds et froids à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

- Oh non... s'étrangle Pmox d'un air horrifié, les yeux écarquillés.

Le silence s'abat sur la Garnison comme une chape de plomb, et seule la douce voix de Ève qui continue de bercer Abel résonne dans le faux paysage.

- Je m'en doutais.

Je tourne la tête vers Levanael qui fixe le champ de blé d'un air abattu et amer.

- Siosp a été supprimé dans d'atroces souffrances pour un instant d'égarement, poursuit-il d'une voix mélancolique et lointaine. Il était évident que Camael ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? C'est pour _ça_ qu'on m'a dérangé ? renifle Rzionr Nrzfm avec mépris. Continuez sans moi. Les rebelles amoureux des Humains ne m'intéressent pas.

Et sur ces mots, il s'envole et quitte le Paradis de Abel avec humeur.

- Il n'a pas tort, lance alors Rachel. Camael s'est mis tout seul dans cette situation en choisissant un Humain – pire, un _Phœnix_ – plutôt que la Volonté du Seigneur. Son sort est malheureux, mais il l'a bien mérité.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, _Rachel _! crache Uriel en se retournant brusquement, ses yeux flamboyants de colère. Ne voyez-vous pas ? Ne voyez-vous pas ce qu'il se passe ? Oubliez Camael un instant et _réfléchissez_, mes frères !

- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je, sincèrement perplexe.

- Moi non plus, renchérissent Pmox et Zedekiel d'une seule voix.

- Oubliez le châtiment et voyez plus loin, la signification qu'il y a derrière ! s'écrie Uriel avec rage. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que la hiérarchie – que _Père_ est prêt à sacrifier un Ange dans le seul but de communiquer avec ces vulgaires singes prétentieux et stupides ! Nous valons moins à Ses yeux que l'évolution de répugnants poissons visqueux ! Combien de temps avant qu'Il ne nous supprime, une fois que Ses favoris Le vénéreront et qu'Il n'aura plus besoin de nous ?

- Père ne ferait jamais ça, dis-je avec conviction. Il est juste. Et Il nous aime.

Uriel émet un ricanement agressif.

- Père aime les _Humains _! Nous ne valons plus rien depuis qu'Il les a créés !

- Mensonge que tout cela ! crache Htmorda en haussant le ton pour couvrir la voix de Uriel. Ces rumeurs sont fausses, je n'en crois pas un mot ! La Grâce de Camael lui sera rendue lorsqu'il aura éclairé l'Humanité de la Foi, et Père nous sera reconnaissant ! Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrira où tous les enfants de Dieu vivront dans l'harmonie et l'égalité !

- Oh oui, et après nous nous tiendrons tous la main et gambaderons dans les prés au milieu des arcs-en-ciel en chantant les louanges de l'amour et du Seigneur, ironise Balthazar d'un ton mielleux.

Htmorda émet un son offusqué et s'apprête à répondre, lorsqu'une voix s'élève avec une puissance sereine :

- Notre existence est vouée à accomplir la volonté de Dieu. Quand bien même Il déciderait de nous anéantir comme Il l'a fait pour les dinosaures, ou de nous enfermer comme les Léviathans, j'accepterai mon sort avec joie et reconnaissance.

La voix grave et mélodieuse de Baradiel résonne encore lorsque je tourne la tête vers lui. Si ses yeux flamboient de nuances ardentes de lave en fusion, sa Grâce bleutée circule dans son corps comme un torrent d'eau ruisselant d'un glacier. Il nous adresse un sourire paisible qui détonne avec notre état d'agitation à tous.

- S'opposer à notre Créateur ou lui tourner le dos nous détruirait comme jamais la mort ne saurait le faire, et d'une manière tellement plus définitive. La mort n'est qu'une étape comme une autre du cycle de la vie, mes jeunes frères. Alors que sans Lui, nous ne sommes rien.

Htmorda et Rachel acquiescent avec ferveur aux paroles emplies de sagesse de Baradiel, tandis que Uriel détourne les yeux d'un air à la fois perdu et tourmenté. Virgil se penche pour lui glisser quelques mots tout bas, et Uriel se ressaisit en serrant les poings avec un semblant d'assurance retrouvée.

- Les Humains ne vivent que quelques décennies tout au plus... dit Pmox d'une voix intimidée. Camael va donc mourir bientôt ? Ira-t-il au Paradis comme eux ?

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! lance Balthazar d'un air consterné par la question de Pmox. Vois-tu, même dans une enveloppe de chair et privé de Grâce, Camael reste un Ange. Il n'a pas d'âme, seulement l'esprit sain qui ne peut survivre sans Grâce ou sans corps vivant à habiter.

- Camael ne peut donc être sauvé... ? je demande d'une voix grave.

Je devine déjà la réponse et dévisage Balthazar tandis que s'éteint en moi la dernière once d'espoir. Il pose les yeux sur moi avec sa nonchalance habituelle, et il me semble apercevoir l'espace d'un instant une lueur de compassion contrite les traverser.

- Non. Si sa Grâce a été consumée, un esprit sain ne peut que subsister dans un corps jusqu'à sa mort.

Je baisse la tête sans un mot.

- La question ne se pose pas, coupe Zedekiel avec conviction. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les Archanges auraient supprimé sa Grâce. Ce ne sont que de stupides calomnies !

- Tout à fait ! renchérit Htmorda avec passion. Père est juste et sévère, mais certainement pas cruel !

Levanael lui glisse un regard dubitatif, mais ne relève pas, sombrant dans un mutisme chargé d'amertume.

- S'il s'agit _réellement_ d'une décision de Père... articule Virgil.

Il échange un regard avec Uriel lourd de sous-entendus que je ne comprends pas.

- Si cette rumeur s'avère fondée, qu'envisages-tu de faire, Uriel ? lance Rachel d'un ton de défi.

Uriel ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt en serrant les poings. Puis, finalement, un éclair de tristesse traverse ses yeux pourpres et ses épaules s'affaissent d'un air abattu.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Voir ainsi notre frère, d'ordinaire tellement plein d'assurance, paraître si brisé et perdu, nous réduit tous au silence. Ce n'est que lorsque Virgil pose sa main sur l'épaule de Uriel et s'envole avec lui, que tous mes frères quittent le Paradis d'Abel dans un mutisme consterné.

Je reste seul sur les lieux, et écoute un long moment la voix cristalline de Ève fredonner tout bas des paroles tendres et dénuées de sens.

**oOo**

Rachel abat violemment son poing sur la table et se lève, les ailes largement déployées.

« Non, je ne me tairai pas, Anna ! Pas cette fois ! Nous avons le droit de savoir, Camael est notre _frère _!

- C'est confidentiel, je ne peux rien vous dire, et je ne vous ai pas convoqués pour ça !

Un murmure de protestation parcourt nos rangs, et Htmorda se lève à son tour, ses yeux couleur améthyste vibrants d'indignation.

- Les rumeurs sont-elles vraies, Anna ? Sa Grâce a-t-elle été consumée ? Il est né depuis quatre ans déjà, et tu es la seule à l'avoir vu de près ! Pourquoi nous tient-on à l'écart, avec l'interdiction de l'approcher ou de lui parler ?

Je me lève à mon tour en fixant le Général sans mot dire, et tous mes frères suivent le mouvement en un froissement soyeux de plumes. Les trois orbes vertes de Anna nous fixent avec une stupéfaction qui se mue bien vite en froide colère.

- Asseyez-vous, soldats, ou je vais devoir signaler votre comportement à...

- Camael va être sacrifié sur l'autel de l'Humanité, et tu t'en fais la complice, Anna ? crache Uriel d'un ton agressif.

- Il n'est pas sacrif...

- Vraiment ? Alors regarde-nous dans les yeux et jure-nous au nom du Seigneur que sa Grâce est intacte et qu'il la récupérera ! Le peux-tu seulement ?

Anna ferme la bouche et détourne brusquement les yeux avec un regard hanté et infiniment las.

Je sens ma Grâce se contracter douloureusement.

Uriel avait-il raison ?

- C'est donc vrai ! s'étrangle Rachel avec une inspiration horrifiée et en reculant d'un pas tremblant.

- SILENCE ! rugit soudain le Général en nous faisant tous tressaillir avec une vague d'énergie vibrante de colère.

Ses yeux étincellent alors qu'elle nous toise avec autorité. Puis, ses ailes ses décrispent – elle soupire et reprend d'une voix douce mais menaçante :

- Avez-vous déjà oublié ce qui est arrivé à Siosp ?

Silence.

Elle nous observe quelques secondes avant de poursuivre à voix basse :

- Je comprends votre colère. Camael est aussi mon frère, vous savez. Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir l'un de mes soldats mourir sous mes yeux pour avoir parlé lorsqu'il aurait dû se taire.

Elle baisse les yeux et se rassied lentement en nous faisant signe d'en faire de même. Pmox s'assied avec empressement, suivi de Miz. J'en fais de même avec hésitation, et tous les autres obéissent également avec réticence.

- Et moi aussi je risque l'exécution si je divulgue des informations confidentielles. Je vais seulement vous dire ce qu'il m'est autorisé de vous révéler.

_**Castiel...**_

J'écarquille les yeux et tourne brusquement la tête à la voix cristalline et pure qui vient de résonner dans ma tête. D'où vient cette voix ? Est-ce un Ange qui tente de me contacter sans passer par mon supérieur hiérarchique ?

Je croise le regard de Balthazar qui m'envoie un clin d'œil narquois.

- Quoi ? Je sais que ma beauté est éblouissante, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher, Cassy ! Inutile de me faire les yeux doux, tu n'es pas mon genre.

Je plisse les yeux et l'ignore.

Non, ce n'est pas un Ange qui m'a parlé. Cette voix, c'est une voix d'Humain... d'enfant... Est-on en train de m'adresser une prière, à _moi _? C'est impossible. Aucun Humain ne connaît mon nom, je n'ai jamais reçu de prières.

Anna ne semble pas remarquer mon trouble et poursuit en croisant les mains :

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la mission de Camael est la toute dernière tentative du Paradis pour inculquer aux Humains la Foi, l'amour et la crainte du Seigneur.

_**Castiel... C'est moi. Camael.**_

_**Même si dans cette vie je réponds au nom de Jésus.**_

_Camael_.

C'est avec difficulté que je garde un air neutre et que je maîtrise ma Grâce pour l'empêcher de trahir ma stupéfaction.

Camael, dans son corps humain, m'adresse une prière en enochian. A moi.

L'espace d'un éclair, je nous revois nous affronter dans le ciel, sous les yeux terrifiés de Caïn privé de ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi Camael voudrait-il me parler ? Il a tenté de me tuer. M'en veut-il encore pour ce que j'ai fait au Phœnix, même mille ans après ?

- Que la mission soit un échec ou une réussite, c'est la dernière fois que nous intervenons directement sur Terre, poursuit Anna en joignant les mains d'un air grave. Nous reviendrons ensuite à une stricte mission d'observation, comme autrefois. Si vous êtes tenus à l'écart de la mission, c'est à cause de votre réputation d'insubordination. Pour un nombre aussi restreint de soldats, nous affichons un quota de rébellions et d'insolence vertigineux par rapport aux autres divisions. C'est par prudence que la hiérarchie a interdit tout contact ou communication entre vous et Camael, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde ses souvenirs et son identité. Alors seulement, vous serez intégrés à la mission.

_**Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire, Castiel.**_

La voix enfantine et douce résonne comme la caresse d'une brise d'automne dans ma tête.

- Et je compte sur vous pour vous comporter avec dignité, et obéir sans poser de questions ! Je ne permettrai pas que l'un de vous se montre assez stupide pour se rebeller et se faire tuer : la Garnison s'en passerait bien !

Je dois signaler cette prière à Anna. C'est mon devoir. Tout contact avec Camael est interdit. Je me lève et ouvre la bouche pour dénoncer, lorsque...

_**Quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis mille ans.**_

_**Écoute-moi sans colère, s'il te plaît.**_

- Oui, Castiel ? demande Anna avec un mélange de surprise et d'exaspération.

Je referme la bouche, pris de court. Si je signale cette prière, je ne saurai jamais ce que voulait me dire mon frère. Anna me regarde sans ciller, attendant que je parle.

Je me rassieds lentement.

Après tout... il nous est interdit, à _nous_, d'approcher ou de contacter Camael... Et non pas l'inverse... Je ne désobéis pas en gardant le silence. Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre spécifique de signaler une tentative de contact provenant de Camael.

- Cas' ? lance la voix inquiète de Levanael alors qu'il se penche vers moi.

Tous mes frères me regardent. Je dois dire quelque chose.

- Quand Camael perdra-t-il la mémoire ? dis-je pour justifier mon intervention.

_**Je t'ai blessé, j'ai failli te tuer, alors que tu ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres...**_

_**J'en suis profondément désolé. J'espère que tu sauras trouver dans ton cœur assez de compassion pour me pardonner.**_

Un air neutre plaqué sur mon visage, je tente de paraître attentif à la réunion, alors que toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Camael. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que je l'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps, et qu'il paye bien assez sa faute en ce moment pour que mon ressentiment s'y ajoute.

Mais je ne peux qu'écouter en silence, n'ayant pas le droit de lui adresser la parole moi-même.

- Bientôt. D'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois, si mes calculs sont exacts, répond Balthazar à la place du Général.

- Ah. C'est vrai que _monsieur_ est dans la confidence et ne nous dit rien, je l'avais presque oublié ! s'offusque Zedekiel d'un air trahi.

- Bien sûr ! Où croyez-vous que la hiérarchie allait trouver un Ange plus spécialisé dans les Humains que moi ? Je suis si formidable qu'on s'arrache mes services, mes chéris !

_**Mais ce n'est pas tout...**_

- Bien. Sujet clos. J'ai une annonce à vous faire qui concerne directement vos fonctions inhérentes à la Mission.

_**Si c'est là ma dernière occasion d'être compris, je ne veux pas la laisser passer.**_

_**Tu as vu les souvenirs de Caïn...**_

_**Il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu saches.**_

- A partir de cet instant, vous n'observerez plus que l'Occident. Vous n'écrirez plus de rapports sur l'Orient, et éviterez autant que possible de vous rendre dans ces zones, sauf nécessité majeure. Je vous communiquerai une carte des zones détaillées à éviter désormais. En Orient, seul l'ancien secteur de Siosp restera encore dans votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? s'exclame Ephra, abasourdie.

_**Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation. Je ne regrette aucun de mes actes.**_

_**Sais-tu pourquoi ?**_

Je retiens une inspiration curieuse et baisse les yeux en attendant que Camael donne la réponse à sa propre question.

Je suis deux conversations en parallèle, et me sens un peu dépassé.

Anna pousse un soupir las et répond en se raidissant :

- Parce que l'Orient va être confié aux dieux païens.

- Aux _quoi _? articule Uriel d'un air méprisant.

- Des dieux païens. Ne me demandez pas de quoi s'agit-il, une circulaire m'a été communiquée, je n'en sais pas plus. Je vous l'envoie immédiatement.

Elle place ses doigts sur sa tempe et se concentre. L'instant d'après, je sens une multitude d'informations se déverser dans ma tête, comportant des noms et histoires de dieux très détaillées, et...

Une exclamation de surprise retentit, et nous nous tournons vers Zedekiel dont les plumes se sont toutes ébouriffées d'un coup, comme s'il avait reçu un éclair de plein fouet.

- Ces... _dieux_... correspondent exactement aux informations que j'ai transmises à la hiérarchie dans mon rapport sur les croyances et superstitions des Humains dans le monde entier, mais.. je suis formel, ils n'existent que dans leur imagination fertile !

_**Je te crois capable de me comprendre.**_

_**J'ai désobéi et ai trahi tout ce que je connaissais pour sauver Caïn, car...**_

Balthazar esquisse un rictus énigmatique, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

- Eh bien il semble que désormais, ils sont bien réels, Zeddy...

… _**la dévotion n'a pas de chaînes.**_

- La réunion est close. Rompez ! » achève Anna sans répondre aux questions qui fusent.

_**Adieu, Castiel.**_

Mes frères et sœurs s'envolent tous en échangeant quelques brèves paroles ou en protestant à mi-mots sur le mépris que subit la Garnison, sur la rétention d'informations et les circulaires absurdes.

Tous disparaissent, et je me retrouve seul assis dans la salle vide, les mains sur la table et le regard perdu dans le vide. Les échos de la voix enfantine s'effilochent et se dispersent, me laissant avec un immense vide en moi que même les centaines de milliers de voix diffuses d'Anges ne peuvent combler.

**oOo**

Sans le moindre nuage pour freiner ses ardeurs, l'astre solaire déverse sur la Terre un flot croissant de lumière ardente. Sous l'immense voûte azure, les rayons éclaboussent les murs de la cité de Jérusalem et contraignent les Humains à protéger leur crâne à l'aide de tissus blancs.

Au centre de la cité se dresse le Temple d'Hérode, somptueux et massif. Sa structure en pierre ocre et ses colonnes de marbre renvoient si bien l'éclat du Soleil que les Humains doivent se voiler le regard pour ne pas être éblouis. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une étrange fierté devant ce trésor d'art et d'architecture construit à la gloire de mon Père. Les Humains ont tellement progressé depuis le jour où ils ont rampé hors de l'océan...

Marie et Joseph, serrés l'un contre l'autre et le visage pâle d'inquiétude, gravissent les marches du Temple. Il s'avancent entre les imposantes colonnes et s'arrêtent enfin, le souffle coupé, à la vue de Jésus qu'ils avaient perdu de vue depuis trois jours. Trois journées où je les ai observés chercher l'enfant avec angoisse et larmes.

Jésus a douze ans – il a perdu ses souvenirs de sa réelle identité depuis bien longtemps déjà, et nous avons reçu l'autorisation de l'observer et de le guider dans sa quête par l'intermédiaire de songes qui nous sont dictés jusqu'au moindre détail par la hiérarchie. Les années se sont écoulées, mais observer Jésus me met toujours légèrement mal à l'aise. D'une part, je suis désormais le seul à savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre Caïn et Camael, car tous deux foulent la Terre dépouillés de leurs souvenirs. Mais plus encore, regarder Jésus m'est pénible, car il semble en tout point humain, si ce n'est qu'aucune âme ne brille en lui.

Je retrouve Camael dans son maintien calme et paisible, dans sa voix douce et dans ses manières empreintes d'assurance et de compassion. Comme un écho étouffé de mon frère d'arme.

A l'ombre d'une massive colonne, l'adolescent, assis en tailleur, converse avec une dizaine de prêtres qui l'entourent et boivent ses paroles. Comme tous les natifs de ces contrées baignées de soleil, Jésus arbore une peau mate et veloutée, une chevelure noire aux abondantes boucles, et des yeux d'un marron chaud et vivace. Il s'interrompt lorsque s'approchent Marie et Joseph qui lui reprochent sa disparition. Il ne paraît ni surpris, ni penaud comme l'aurait été un enfant humain, et réagit exactement comme l'Ange qu'il est en réalité. Dépourvu d'émotion, et doté d'un calme imperturbable.

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse, distrait par de nombreux murmures qui envahissent soudain ma tête. Je pose mes doigts sur ma tempe et plisse les yeux en tâchant de tous les écouter à la fois. C'est une lame de fond, une vague sourde qui ne fait qu'enfler à chaque seconde, puissante et vibrante de confusion.

La hiérarchie a fini par confirmer la rumeur de la suppression de la Grâce de Camael – rumeur qui court depuis presque une décennie et a semé bien des troubles et des questions dans les troupes. Les voix s'amplifient. Certaines sont neutres et désintéressées, mais j'entends surtout des murmures indignés, une tristesse lancinante, de l'incompréhension teintée de colère...

A mes pieds, Jésus s'est relevé et suit ses parents hors du Temple, lorsque les murmures se font plus véhéments, et se muent en des cris de protestation retentissants.

Et soudain, le silence.

Le silence, suivi des voix neutres des chefs de divisions qui annoncent les noms et grades des soldats expédiés en redressement pour insolence ou insubordination.

Je n'entends pas la voix de Anna au milieu de ces rapports. Ni celle d'aucun des soldats de la Garnison. L'information n'était pas nouvelle pour nous, ce qui nous a évité de réagir aussi vivement que le reste de nos frères. Nous avons eu le temps de nous résigner. De nous faire à l'idée que notre frère vivra et mourra en Humain. Que rien ne peut changer cela.

Mais qu'au moins, il vivra une longue, heureuse vie sous notre protection, et mourra dans la paix après avoir répandu la Foi et uni la Création dans l'amour de Père.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher tout cela pour l'éternité. »_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Depuis le début de l'histoire, mes chapitres ont doublé de longueur, alors je peux difficilement faire mieux qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ. Ah, si seulement je pouvais être payée pour écrire toute la journée...

J'ai fini d'écrire la pré-série, enfin ! Je vais pouvoir ranger ma Bible et me replonger dans les détails des épisodes de Supernatural !

Alice : Merci mille fois pour ta review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours de lecteurs habituellement silencieux. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été sceptique pour le côté réécriture de la Bible, et je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît. De toute façon la partie biblique s'achève bientôt et on rentrera dans les événements de la série, et là aussi je vous réserve des surprises héhéhé... Encore merci et bonnes vacances à toi aussi !

Deumus-Dagon : Rien que d'imaginer tous les lecteurs essayer de prononcer Rzionr Nrzfm devant leur écran, j'ai envie de rire ! Pour Jésus, l'idée colle tellement bien et explique tout ce qui reste obscur dans la bible, à tel point que j'en suis moi-même surprise parfois. La critique des Humains est voulue et nécessaire pour montrer qu'ils sont complexes et que ça perturbe un peu les Anges. J'en profite pour glisser mon propre avis sur la question dans leurs paroles, je l'admets. Pour ce qui est de Uriel, je l'ai fait évoluer lentement, comme Castiel, et en vingt chapitres les événements l'ont fait changer, et le voilà presque devenu celui qu'il est dans la série. Je te remercie pour ta review et ton soutien, et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Eith : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui c'est triste pour Camael (qui est aussi mon OC favori), mais il faut des sacrifices pour que l'histoire avance et que notre Castiel évolue... Je ne répondrai pas à ta question (pas de spoil!), et je dirai seulement : qui lira verra !

**Précédemment :** Trois nouveaux soldats (Pmox, Baradiel, Rzionr Nrzfm) ont rejoint la Garnison. Camael renaît en tant que Jésus pour enseigner la Foi aux Humains. Lorsque la nouvelle se répand que sa Grâce a été détruite et qu'il mourra en Humain, de nombreux Anges se rebellent et sont envoyés en redressement.

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 20**

Baignée de soleil et d'iode, la Galilée déborde de parfums d'épices et de miel. Le doux murmure du roulis sur la grève est étouffé par la rumeur de la vie qui s'élève de la cité en un bourdonnement constant de voix humaines.

Cette zone fait partie de ce qui fut jadis le secteur de Siosp, non loin de l'immense lac salé auprès duquel furent mis à feu et à sang Sodome et Gomorrhe, quelques siècles plus tôt.

Auprès duquel mon frère fut exécuté sous mes yeux. Sous nos yeux à tous.

Il me semble encore entendre les échos déchirants de son agonie, des hurlements des Monstres et Humains, et des violentes explosions d'énergie de Uriel. Que la vie puisse reprendre son cours si facilement après massacres et tragédies m'étonnera toujours. La vie des Humains est courte et leur mémoire des événements se déforme et se perd de génération en génération. Ou peut-être est-ce dû à la capacité d'adaptation dont ils ont si bien fait preuve au cours de leur évolution physique et mentale.

De ma hauteur, j'observe la foule animée qui sillonne les ruelles étroites comme de l'eau ruisselle entre les pierres. Chaque individu renferme en son âme une histoire chargée de souvenirs et de sentiments. Uniques dans leur multitude, complexes et imprévisibles, je pourrais observer les Humains pour l'éternité sans me lasser.

Vêtus de la tête au pied pour échapper à l'éclat du soleil, ils se frayent un passage entre les étalages bariolés de marchands et les charrettes lourdes de nourriture ou ballots de paille. Foulant la poussière parmi eux, Jésus s'avance d'un pas serein, suivi par une trentaine de disciples enthousiastes et emplis de ferveur. Un tissu blanc sur sa tête voile à demi ses cheveux sombres et ondulés dont quelques mèches s'échappent et serpentent sur le tissu de sa longue tunique. Il a à présent atteint l'âge adulte, et une barbe noire orne son visage doré par le soleil. Ses yeux d'un marron chaud se posent avec sagesse et bienveillance sur chaque personne qu'il croise ou même qui le bouscule. Parfois, il élève la main et leur frôle le front de deux doigts, les soulageant de toutes leurs souffrances physiques en soufflant quelques paroles apaisantes.

Autour de moi, des froissements de plumes se font régulièrement entendre, mais je garde la tête baissée pour suivre la progression de Jésus dans les ruelles de la cité. Depuis des années déjà, la curiosité de mes frères des autres divisions à l'égard de Jésus ne fait que croître, et nul Ange du Paradis n'ignore aujourd'hui la situation complexe et inédite de Camael. Si seule la Garnison est chargée de la surveillance des Humains et de notre ancien frère d'arme, il est devenu progressivement monnaie courante de voir notre mission d'observation entrecoupée de visites intempestives d'Anges curieux ou perplexes qui souhaitent voir de leurs propres yeux l'Ange rebelle dont la Grâce a été arrachée. Qui vit désormais parmi les Humains comme un des leurs. Avec une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir. Sans même savoir qu'il est un Ange.

Oui... En effet, il n'est guère étonnant que Jésus intrigue autant mes frères.

Jésus s'arrête devant un mendiant aveugle, et ses disciples forment aussitôt un arc de cercle derrière lui, échangeant des paroles vibrantes de fascination et d'adoration entre eux – les miracles qu'accomplit Jésus ne cessent de les impressionner. Je le vois échanger quelques mots avec l'homme, puis se pencher pour toucher son front. Aussitôt, la brume de dissipe dans ces yeux – la surface blanchâtre et terne des globes s'éclaircit, dévoilant des prunelles et iris parfaitement fonctionnels, débordant déjà de larmes de reconnaissance. Le miraculé se jette aux pieds de Jésus et le remercie en pleurant.

Le sourire empreint de douce joie et de compassion qu'esquisse Jésus pour toute réponse est tellement _Camael_, que ma Grâce se contracte de nostalgie.

« Qui aurait cru que cette nouvelle vie donnerait à notre petit Camou ce goût pour la frime ?

Alors qu'au sol les Humains s'extasient et crient au miracle en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis – certains supplient même Jésus de les accepter aussi comme disciples, promettant d'abandonner sur le champ leur vie, leurs richesses et leur famille – je tourne les yeux vers Balthazar dont les yeux tourmaline pétillent d'amusement.

Balthazar n'a été que peu présent ces dernières décennies, de plus en plus souvent convoqué par la hiérarchie, ou s'absentant pour d'autres raisons qui restent obscures pour moi. Je lui renvoie son regard sans ciller, et il poursuit avec une mimique ironique :

- Si au moins il profitait de ses pouvoirs et de son joli minois pour culbuter la gueuse, mais non ! Voilà qui ne change pas, incarnés en Humains ou non, vous autres dans la Garnison avez un balai carré tellement profond dans le cul que pas même Dieu Lui-même ne pourrait l'en extirper.

Je ne relève pas la remarque insultante, mais plisse les yeux d'un air pensif en reportant mon attention sur Jésus qui se retrouve assailli de mains avides et de supplications de souffrants.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ait tous ces pouvoirs, Balthazar ? J'aurais pensé que sans sa Grâce, un Ange serait impuissant. Mais je le vois guérir des Humains d'un simple contact, faire apparaître des poissons dans la mer sans le moindre effort...

Balthazar émet un léger ricanement en secouant la tête. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, mais la retire lorsque je la foudroie d'un regard désapprobateur. Il n'y a pas matière à plaisanterie, ni à du contact superflu. Il s'agit de Camael, mon frère.

- Ah, Cassy Cassy Cassy... mon cher et naïf petit Cassy...

- Je ne suis pas...

- Tu ne sais donc rien à propos de la Grâce, n'est-ce pas ? me coupe Balthazar d'un air moqueur et vaguement attendri.

- Je suis un soldat de Dieu. Je n'ai...

- Tu te répètes, mon petit Cassy.

- Je ne suis pas petit, dis-je en me renfrognant. Cesse de détourner le sujet et explique-moi pourquoi Camael a ces pouvoirs alors qu'il n'a plus sa Grâce.

- Petit dans le sens plus jeune – je te rappelle que tu as été créé bien plus tard que moi, et...

Le regard que je lui lance est sans doute peu amical, car il élève une main avec un air faussement effrayé, et ses yeux luisent d'amusement.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Vois-tu, la Grâce est notre source d'énergie et ce qui nous relie directement au Paradis par un système de réseau vivant, c'est vrai, mais elle est surtout ce qui nous procure notre apparence solide et abrite notre esprit sain. En théorie, l'esprit sain ne survit pas si la Grâce a été détruite, car contrairement à une âme humaine, il ne peut survivre seul. Dans le cas de Camael, une formule a été utilisée pour séparer Grâce et esprit sain et faire en sorte que ce dernier survive assez longtemps pour être implanté dans l'utérus d'une Humaine.

- Dans l'utérus d'une Humaine... est-ce comme prendre un réceptacle, en somme ?

- Pas exactement ! C'est là que ça devient plus complexe. L'utérus n'était pas fécondé quand Camael s'est invité dedans – je me suis assuré que Marie n'était pas une dévergondée et était bien sage avec son fiancé – et c'est son esprit sain qui y a créé la vie. Disons que cette pauvre Marie a eu droit aux inconvénients sans les avantages et que Joseph a pu se la carrer derrière l'oreille. Oh, mais je vois ton air perplexe.

Je me contente de plisser les yeux et de le regarder fixement.

Autour de nous, une dizaine d'Anges arrivent en même temps et se mettent à échanger des commentaires à voix basse en pointant Jésus du doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont déjà repartis, remplacés par une nouvelle fournée d'Anges curieux.

Balthazar lève les yeux au ciel d'un air désappointé.

- Là, Cassy, tu es censé me supplier d'expliquer ce mystère, ou au moins poser une question, au lieu de me dévisager avec ces yeux de merlan frit.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

- Très bien, soupire-t-il d'un air mélodramatique. Je continue, donc ! La particularité de l'esprit sain, est qu'il est bien plus complet que l'esprit d'un Humain. Car vois-tu, les Humains sont eux aussi composés de deux éléments : un esprit et une âme. Mais leur esprit ne contient que leurs souvenirs et leur instinct de survie. Un Humain sans âme ne serait plus qu'un animal intelligent, en somme, préoccupé de sa propre survie, de sa reproduction, et de la protection de son espèce si elle est en danger. Sans émotions, ni sensibilité, ni créativité. Alors que notre esprit sain contient _tout_ ce que nous sommes. Notre personnalité, nos souvenirs, ainsi qu'un écho de notre Grâce.

- Un écho ?

- Tout à fait. Un lien unique existe entre chaque esprit sain et sa Grâce, ce qui explique que les Grâces ne sont pas interchangeables. Nous n'en avons qu'une seule, et toi et moi ne pourrions pas échanger nos Grâces, par exemple, ni en faire don à Camael. Et ce lien entre esprit sain et Grâce les influence réciproquement. La Grâce est née de la Vie, de l'énergie créatrice de Père à l'état pur, et son moindre contact direct est synonyme de vie et création. Même privé de sa Grâce, l'esprit sain de Camael en conserve une trace, suffisante pour créer la vie dans un utérus vide ou pour accomplir tous ces jolis petits miracles. On ne peut effacer de son esprit sain des millions d'années de fusion d'énergie en seulement quelques décennies. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'écho.

J'acquiesce gravement et mon regard croise celui de Samandriel qui se trouve parmi les Anges qui scrutent Jésus comme une énigme à résoudre. Ses yeux d'un vert mêlé de filaments argentés me contemplent avec douceur et compassion, et il m'adresse un bref hochement de tête assorti d'un sourire, avant de déployer ses larges ailes immaculées et s'envoler en un bruissement soyeux.

Balthazar pose ses doigts sur sa tempe et lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Décidément, ils ne savent rien faire sans moi, les hauts pontes ! Surveille bien notre célébrité locale, j'ai une réunion surprise sur le feu...

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil complice et s'envole à son tour, me laissant au milieu de tous ces Anges que je ne connais pas et qui vont et viennent sans interruption. J'ose espérer que d'ici quelques années ils se seront lassés. Mon frère n'est pas un phénomène ni une expérience à analyser.

Jésus, entre temps, a repris sa marche dans les rues ensoleillées et poussiéreuses de la cité, suivi par de nouveaux disciples conquis et fascinés. Il répond patiemment à leurs questions et transmet ses enseignements emplis de sagesse, évoquant le nom de Père avec une dévotion si pure et admirable que je ne peux réprimer un sourire, sentant ma propre Foi être renforcée par ses paroles. Camael a toujours su trouver les mots justes pour glorifier Dieu et galvaniser notre dévotion.

- Tu es Castiel. N'est-ce pas ?

Je lève la tête pour plonger dans le regard d'un Ange aux yeux onyx, ouvert et chaleureux. J'acquiesce, et il esquisse un sourire à la fois joyeux et hésitant.

- Je m'appelle Inias. Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, mais nous nous sommes croisés brièvement après le Déluge, et j'étais présent aussi à votre procès à Camael et toi pour vous soutenir...

Mes souvenirs de mon procès sont lointains et je ne me souviens guère de l'assistance présente – outre la Garnison, Samandriel, Balthazar et les Sœurs du Destin – mais pour ce qui est du Déluge...

- Je me souviens, dis-je doucement. Tu volais dans le ciel avec ta division.

- La division de l'air, des courants aériens et des tempêtes, oui, soupire Inias d'un air visiblement soulagé. Comme beaucoup d'Anges, j'ai souvent entendu parler de vous depuis la création de la Garnison et des Humains, et... je voulais simplement te dire... que même si nous gardons le silence, nous sommes nombreux à vous soutenir. A penser que les Humains sont le chef-d'œuvre de la Création de Père et que votre mission est essentielle.

Sa voix vibre de sincérité tandis que sa Grâce s'illumine particulièrement au niveau de sa poitrine, en un lent tourbillon lumineux. Je reste muet de stupeur et je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller légèrement.

- … Merci, dis-je tout bas.

Son sourire se fane lorsqu'il baisse les yeux pour observer Jésus.

- Le sort regrettable de Camael, en revanche, divise de plus en plus nos frères, et je me sens moi-même partagé sur le sujet... J'ai Foi dans le plan de Père et j'espère que les Humains comprendront Son message, mais... Comment supportez-vous cette situation, vous qui dans la Garnison avez été proches de Camael ?

Je cligne des yeux et le dévisage d'un air méfiant, mais je ne lis que de la compassion et de la curiosité dans ces orbes onyx. Je détourne le regard pour observer Jésus guérir une femme dont le bras était paralysé, et réponds d'une voix neutre qui ne laisse rien transparaître de mon trouble.

- Chacun d'entre nous a réagi différemment à ces événements, Inias. Notre Général s'est montrée irréprochable et dévouée à la hiérarchie, et la plupart de mes frères ont... assez mal pris la nouvelle, mais ont fini par l'accepter. C'est pour Uriel que ça a été le plus difficile. Il... les incidents qui ont frappé la Garnison ces derniers millénaires l'ont changé. Le châtiment de Camael lui a fait perdre cette légèreté joyeuse, et ce côté affectueux qu'il avait toujours eu...

Pourquoi lui dis-je tout cela ? Mes pensées s'échappent et prennent vie malgré moi, comme si je les avais contenues trop longtemps.

Je ne devrais pas partager mes pensées. Avec qui que ce soit. Surtout en ce moment.

C'est dangereux.

- Et toi, Castiel ?

- Moi ? dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui, confus.

Il m'observe en cillant doucement, ses ailes bien repliées dans son dos.

- Oui. Tu étais proche de Camael...

Je serre légèrement les poings. Il me faut rester évasif.

- Camael et moi avions... une histoire, dis-je avec précaution. C'est compliqué.

Inias semble comprendre que je ne souhaite pas en parler, et esquisse un pâle sourire un peu triste.

- Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, Castiel, je serai de ton côté. Et je ne serai pas le seul. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'envole en un clin d'œil, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et les enseignements que Jésus dispense à ses disciples toujours plus nombreux et fascinés.

Par sa sagesse ou par ses pouvoirs, je ne saurais dire.

**oOo**

Le flanc de la haute colline est tapissé d'une masse compacte d'Humains debout ou assis en tailleur, tous disposés en arc de cercle pour bénéficier d'une vue optimale sur la performance d'orateur de Jésus. Ils sont au moins un ou deux milliers, tous silencieux et concentrés, à absorber le message de paix, d'amour et de tolérance que mon frère déchu leur dispense. A ses pieds sont assis douze apôtres, qu'il a sélectionnés parmi ses disciples favoris pour apprendre son enseignement et pouvoir le répandre à leur tour à l'avenir. Tous l'écoutent avec ferveur et adoration dans leurs yeux, buvant ses paroles.

Une brise tiède fait frémir les feuilles desséchées des arbustes et onduler les pans des tuniques des spectateurs. Les flots de la mer de Galilée scintillent au soleil et ses vagues grignotent la grève. Sous le chant régulier des grillons, des lézards se glissent furtivement sur les roches tièdes.

Jésus semble à l'aise dans son rôle de guide spirituel. Son maintien est si majestueux, son regard si ancien, ses paroles si profondes qu'il me faut parfois m'efforcer de me souvenir que Camael ignore qu'il est un Ange, et qu'il n'a plus aucun souvenir de ses millions d'années d'existence dans la Garnison, ni de toutes les batailles et missions que nous avons remportées. Ni de Caïn.

En l'écoutant captiver son auditoire, je comprends enfin pourquoi la hiérarchie a jugé nécessaire que Camael renaisse parmi les Humains et vive comme l'un d'eux. Nul Ange n'aurait su trouver les mots pour toucher les Humains de la sorte et leur faire aimer Dieu : pour nous, la dévotion ne s'apprend pas. Elle est innée, elle fait partie intégrante de notre essence.

S'il nous avait fallu parler directement aux Humains, nous leur aurions ordonné sans sommation de croire et d'obéir à la Volonté du Seigneur – sans aucune preuve de son existence. Car c'est ce que _nous_ faisons depuis toujours. Jésus, lui, emploie des mots simples, des phrases courtes et imagées qui marquent les esprits des Humains, des exemples qui touchent directement à leur quotidien, à leurs préoccupations de mortels. Il trouve le chemin de leur cœur.

Nul autre que l'Ange de la Joie n'aurait réussi ce tour de force. Sa rébellion mise à part, il a toujours préféré la douceur à la force.

« Je n'ai pas observé les Humains d'aussi près que vous, mais de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir d'eux depuis leur création, je sais d'ores et déjà que le message de Jésus ne sera pas compris.

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à Baradiel qui, les bras croisés, observe le sermon sans enthousiasme, les flammes dansant dans ses yeux écarlates.

Depuis deux mois, la hiérarchie nous a donné de nouvelles directives concernant la mission de surveillance de Jésus. Nous devons désormais être au moins trois à l'observer en permanence, avec des rotations tous les deux ou trois jours selon le planning établi. Aujourd'hui, c'est en compagnie de Baradiel et de Zedekiel que j'observe le moindre des gestes de Jésus.

- Trop de métaphores, peut-être ? lance Zedekiel en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ces histoires d'oiseaux et de lis des champs sont un peu obscures. Et quelle idée de promettre aux cœurs purs qu'ils verront Dieu ! Tout le monde sait bien que seuls les Archanges ont le privilège de voir Père et de Lui parler.

- Cela, Jésus l'ignore, j'objecte d'un ton neutre. Il ne sait du Paradis que ce que la hiérarchie nous a dit de lui transmettre via les songes.

- Il ne s'agit pas de la formulation du message, le coupe Baradiel. Le problème viendra de l'interprétation qu'en feront ceux qui l'écoutent.

Zedekiel le regarde en clignant des yeux d'un air profondément perplexe, mais les détourne vivement lorsque Baradiel le fixe sans ciller. Même après toutes ces années, Zedekiel a toujours du mal à soutenir ce regard flamboyant et qui se meut comme une coulée de lave incandescente.

- Si Dieu a choisi de transmettre ce message aux Humains, c'est qu'Il sait qu'ils sont prêts à l'entendre et le comprendre, dis-je avec assurance.

Car pour sacrifier un Ange, même rebelle, Père est forcément sûr de ce qu'Il fait. J'ai Foi en Son plan. Le plan est juste.

- Quand bien même serait-il compris par ceux qui l'écoutent en ce moment, il suffira de deux ou trois générations pour que le message soit déformé ou perdu. Les Humains sont ainsi.

Baradiel souffle ces mots sur le ton d'un constat, sans colère ni mépris, et reprend son observation impassible.

A ma gauche, Zedekiel pousse un soupir.

- Quel dommage que les Humains vivent si peu longtemps. S'ils vivaient au moins un millénaire ou deux, sans doute seraient-ils moins ignorants. Camael, s'il reste en bonne santé, devrait mourir de vieillesse au bout.. d'un siècle, en étant optimistes ?

- Certains des élus de Dieu ont vécu bien plus longtemps, dis-je tout bas. J'espère seulement qu'il vivra une vie longue et heureuse et qu'il réussira dans sa mission.

- Je prie Dieu tous les jours pour qu'il trouve dans sa vie mortelle le pardon et la paix qu'il n'a pu trouver parmi nous. »

Il ferme ses yeux d'un bleu glacé et joint ses quatre mains. Sa Grâce s'illumine alors que sa prière s'élève vers le ciel en un chant silencieux. Je le rejoins dans sa prière avec ferveur.

Baradiel, lui, reste immobile et silencieux.

**oOo**

Anna se faufile au sein de la foule mouvante avec aisance. Mis à part son maintien raide et son regard fixe qui ne cille jamais, il serait ardu pour un Humain de deviner que cette vieille femme au teint mat et au visage buriné par les années renferme une puissante entité vieille de plusieurs millions d'années – le Général de la Garnison, de surcroît.

Pour nous qui observons le déroulement de l'opération de haut, Anna se distingue clairement au sein de la multitude d'Humains qui défilent dans les ruelles de Jérusalem. Son véritable visage apparaît en transparence, comme une ombre lumineuse superposée à celui de son réceptacle, et ses ailes blanches fantomatiques dépassent largement dans son dos. Les passants les traversent sans même en avoir conscience.

_**« Très bien ma jolie. Il se trouve à quelques mètres de toi. Approche-toi, pose ta main sur son épaule et dis-lui que tu as besoin de son aide. Invente un truc larmoyant. Ces bons samaritains qui suivent Jésus sont toujours prêts à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. **_

Zachariah est au plus près de la scène : Anna marche littéralement entre ses jambes. Nous, soldats de la Garnison, formons un cercle plus large autour de Jérusalem. Ou plutôt, seuls quelques soldats parmi la Garnison sont présents : Hester, Balthazar, Ephra, Miz et moi. Un lourd silence s'étire entre nous, et les quelques regards tendus que nous échangeons attestent du choc que nous a donné la nouvelle que nous ont annoncée Anna et Zachariah quelques minutes plus tôt.

Anna a jugé préférable de ne pas convier les autres soldats de la Garnison. Par mesure de sécurité. Elle craignait qu'ils ne s'emportent ou se rebellent à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Seul Balthazar ne semble pas surpris. Après tout, il est dans la confidence depuis au moins un siècle. Il était probablement au courant avant même la naissance de Jésus.

Zachariah esquisse un rictus en coin et secoue la tête d'un air moqueur.

- _**Oh et par pitié Anna, ne tire pas une telle tronche. Tu vas nous l'effrayer, le pauvre petit. Un peu d'émotion, des larmes dans les yeux, de la comédie, du grandiose, voilà ce que je veux voir ! Une fois que tu l'auras isolé dans un coin désert tu pourras reprendre ton attitude de statue, va.**_

Le corps replet de la vieille femme se fige légèrement et elle jette un regard de frustration vers le ciel – vers nous – avant d'accélérer le pas et de poser la main sur l'épaule de l'apôtre le plus proche de Jésus : Judas Iscariote.

Anna fait de toute évidence de louables efforts pour paraître un peu plus humaine, mais sa pâle imitation d'émotion est un échec flagrant. Son maintien reste raide et sa voix est un fil monotone, ce qui rend son discours de détresse peu crédible. Douloureux à regarder, même. Voir notre Général dans une situation pareille... Balthazar se plaque même une main sur le visage avec un marmonnement scandalisé et une pose un brin théâtrale.

- _**C'était parfaitement pitoyable, Anna**_, lâche Zachariah d'une voix traînante. _**Mais peu importe, le nigaud te suit, c'est l'essentiel. Amène-le dans la ruelle déserte comme convenu.**_

Les trois orbes d'un bleu sombre aux reflets de glace de Zachariah suivent Anna et Judas avec une attention à la fois aiguë et nonchalante.

J'entends parler de Zachariah depuis une éternité, et c'est la première fois que je le vois en personne. A l'époque où j'observais les Humains encore couverts de fourrure apprendre tout juste à se tenir sur deux pattes au lieu de quatre – je maintiens qu'ils tentaient de nous imiter, étant donné que nous ne nous cachions pas encore à leurs yeux – la tentative de rébellion et le redressement de Zachariah avaient eu un retentissement énorme. A ma connaissance, il est le tout premier Ange à avoir contesté un ordre. Et le premier à avoir subi un redressement.

En l'observant du coin de l'œil, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il regrette sa rébellion, ou s'il regrette ses dinosaures – tout comme moi, il m'arrive parfois de regretter encore la race alternative des Humains qui était si prometteuse...

Un éternel rictus anime son visage d'un air condescendant et assuré. Son maintien est raide, mais sa Grâce fluide. A le voir, rien ne laisserait deviner que le doute l'ait habité un jour.

Pour que le chef de la totalité des divisions chargées des créations vivantes de Père se déplace pour faire du basique travail de terrain, c'est que la manœuvre est essentielle et que la hiérarchie souhaite s'assurer d'une réussite totale.

Anna s'est isolée dans la ruelle avec Judas. Celui-ci se tourne vers elle, la compassion dans ses yeux se muant en perplexité. Le visage d'emprunt du Général est figé et neutre, et ses yeux perçants fixent l'objectif de sa mission avec une détermination sans faille. Le corps qu'elle investit a beau être usé comme la grève par le roulis du temps, il dégage une puissance bien plus écrasante que sa forme réelle. Sans doute que sa Grâce, concentrée et fluidifiée dans si peu d'espace, gagne ainsi en force et intensité.

Il me semble que cela doit être inconfortable, de se sentir comprimé dans un minuscule assemblage organique aux prises avec les effets du temps. Je n'ai jamais posé la question – ni à Balthazar, ni à mes frères et sœurs qui ont pris des hôtes ponctuellement au cours de ce dernier millénaire.

- _**Bien ma jolie, mettons-lui en plein la vue**_, lance Zachariah avec un rictus et un ton faussement enthousiaste. _**Commence donc par un peu de vent pour faire trembler les tuiles et voler la poussière.**_

Anna s'exécute – les pans de leurs vêtements se mettent à claquer en se plaquant contre leurs corps. Judas tressaille, effrayé en tâchant de protéger ses yeux de la poussière avec ses bras. Anna élève sa voix puissante et monocorde pour se présenter comme un Ange du Seigneur.

- _**Les ailes**_, intervient alors Balthazar en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Je vous le rappelle à chaque fois. N'oubliez pas les ailes. Ça en jette et il n'y a que ça pour leur couper la chique, aux Humains.**_

- _**Bien vu, Balthazar,**_ concède Zachariah. _**Anna, tu as entendu, exhibe donc ton joli plumage avec un petit éclair pour qu'il ne puisse pas le manquer.**_

Anna prend une profonde inspiration en déployant ses larges ailes immatérielles. D'épais nuages noirs lourds d'eau et d'électricité s'amassent brusquement dans le ciel rosé de cette soirée de printemps. Le grondement du tonnerre roule dans le ciel, et l'éclair strie violemment les airs non loin de nous. La lumière éclabousse le corps d'emprunt de Anna et projette sur le mur de la ruelle l'ombre imposante de ses ailes. Judas tombe à genoux en tremblant de tous ses membres et se prosterne si bas que son front en touche le sol poussiéreux.

- _**Maintenant, répète après moi : Relève-toi Judas et réjouis-toi, car Dieu t'a choisi pour **__**accomplir Sa volonté.**_

Anna répète consciencieusement ce que lui dicte Zachariah, mot pour mot.

- _**Tu es l'apôtre le plus proche et le plus dévoué de Jésus, Fils de Dieu. Et tu seras celui qui le trahira et le livrera à sa mort. Dans une semaine, tu guideras les hommes des grands prêtres et des Pharisiens jusqu'à Jésus afin qu'ils l'emportent et le livrent à la justice romaine. **_

La gloire croissante de Jésus a fait naître bien des rancunes et envies dans le cœur des hommes, et nombreux sont ceux qui désirent sa mort. Mais jusqu'à présent, jamais les ennemis de Jésus n'ont pu s'en prendre à lui : soit parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait ni à quoi il ressemblait, soit parce qu'ils n'osaient pas l'attaquer en public devant ses centaines de fidèles disciples.

- Le trahir et le livrer à sa... ? Jamais je ne ferai ça... J'aime Jésus et jamais je ne le trahirai, se défend Judas d'une voix blanche en se relevant, les jambes flageolantes.

C'est avec une stupéfaction incrédule qu'il dévisage Anna, et même de ma hauteur, j'aperçois sa jugulaire palpiter à un rythme accéléré.

- _**Tu le feras**_, insiste Zachariah, doublé aussitôt par Anna, _**car Dieu l'ordonne. Si tu aimes réellement Jésus et son Père, tu ne craindras pas d'être perçu comme un traître, car tu sauras que tu as fait le bien. Jésus sera condamné à mort, montera au Paradis, et son sacrifice sauvera l'Humanité.**_

Judas secoue lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et emplis de panique.

- Passer pour un traître n'est pas ce qui me dérange, ô Ange, mais je ne peux trahir Jésus. C'est mon ami le plus cher.

Zachariah lève les yeux au ciel.

- Et ça y est, c'est parti pour les sentiments débordants de mièvrerie infâme... nous souffle-t-il avec sarcasme. _**Anna, dis-lui : il ne s'agit pas d'une trahison, mais d'une mission sacrée. Jésus sait déjà que tu es destiné à le trahir. Son sacrifice est nécessaire pour sauver l'Humanité de ses péchés. **_Ah ah ! Ça sonne plutôt bien, non ? nous lance-t-il avec un ricanement sarcastique. Voilà qui fera très bien dans mon rapport à la hiérarchie. Ils apprécient tout ce qui est onirique et mystérieux. C'est, après tout, la marque de fabrique de Père.

Je détourne les yeux en silence.

Lorsque Anna et Zachariah nous ont convoqués sans convier le reste de la Garnison aujourd'hui, ils nous ont révélé le sort qui attend Camael – une mort prématurée et cruelle – et que nous devons garder secret jusqu'au moment fatidique. L'information doit rester confidentielle aussi longtemps que possible, car la hiérarchie – non, _Dieu_ – craint que Uriel, Rachel ou tout autre Ange ne se rebelle et fasse échouer la mission avant qu'elle n'aboutisse.

Que Anna et le Seigneur me considèrent comme l'un des soldats les plus fiables et loyaux m'aurait, en temps normal, empli de fierté. Mais je ne ressens rien, si ce n'est un vide et un malaise diffus. Je peine encore à réaliser que le dernier de mes espoirs pour mon frère s'est effondré comme tous les autres. Il ne reviendra pas dans la Garnison, ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs, et subira une mort atroce.

Et il le sait.

Zachariah lui a annoncé sa mort et la trahison de Judas depuis des années, paraît-il. Sans même savoir qu'il est sacrifié par ses propres frères, Jésus l'a humblement accepté. Sans question ni hésitation, comme seul un Ange sait obéir. J'aimerais pouvoir épargner à mon frère la terrible agonie qui l'attend. Camael est un soldat de la Garnison. Un Ange du Seigneur. Puisqu'il est condamné, la moindre des choses serait de lui offrir une mort décente, rapide et efficace.

Je commence à comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à sauver Caïn de l'emprise du Paradis. Si seulement il existait un moyen d'en faire de même avec lui...

A nos pieds, Judas éclate en sanglots en promettant à Anna qu'il obéira puis s'éloigne le visage strié de larmes amères. Sa silhouette abattue disparaît dans la foule.

- _**Eh bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile, non, Anna ? Voilà qui est bon – très bon, même – pour ton avancement dans les échelons. J'en toucherai un mot à la prochaine réunion annuelle. Encore quatre petits échelons et tu montes en grade, ma jolie...**_

Zachariah nous sourit d'un air satisfait en déployant ses ailes.

- Soldats, ce fut un plaisir. A la revoyure ! »

Un bruissement soyeux de plumes, et Zachariah disparaît dans le ciel menaçant qui continue de vomir des éclairs, bientôt suivis de trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur la cité. Le Général reste immobile, ses cheveux blancs se plaquant sur son visage d'emprunt sillonné de rides. Elle serre les poings et fixe le sol sans un mot, avec un regard vibrant de colère impuissante.

**oOo**

La brise nocturne se glisse entre les arbres du mont des Oliviers et fait frémir leur riche feuillage baigné des rayons argentés de la lune. Tout est si calme, et seule la prière à voix basse de Jésus s'élève par-dessus les respirations paisibles de ses disciples endormis dans l'herbe. Il s'adresse à Dieu avec dévotion, désireux de Lui obéir et d'accomplir Sa volonté.

De notre hauteur, nous suivons des yeux la progression des hommes armés de lances qui tiennent des torches enflammées dans la pénombre, formant un long serpent de feu qui serpente sur le chemin. A leur tête, Judas les guide droit vers le jardin de Gethsémani où sont réunis Jésus et ses apôtres, et annonce tout bas qu'ils devront arrêter celui qu'il embrassera, car ce sera celui qu'ils cherchent.

A leur approche, les arbres déploient des ombres qui se tordent et se meuvent comme des entrailles à la lueur des torches. Jésus se relève lentement et son regard serein se fixe sur Judas. A ses pieds, ses disciples se réveillent un à un et se lèvent à leur tour avec confusion. A l'exception d'un seul qui continue de ronfler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit secoué et tiré de son sommeil sans ménagement.

Le visage de Judas est neutre lorsqu'il s'avance d'un pas raide, bien que ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Ses mains se posent sur les épaules de Jésus et leurs lèvres se frôlent un instant – instant qui suffit aux hommes pour empoigner leurs armes et de se précipiter vers leur cible.

Un enchevêtrement de cris et de bruits sourds s'ensuit : tandis que Judas s'écarte avec un regard hanté, les apôtres défendent leur maître avec ferveur et violence. Le sang gicle lorsque l'oreille droite d'un des gardes tombe tranchée au sol, maculant l'herbe grasse d'éclaboussures écarlates.

« Remets ton glaive au fourreau, le réprimande Jésus d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Les apôtres cessent de se battre et regardent avec un air perdu et désespéré mon frère frôler le front de l'homme blessé de deux doigts joints, le guérissant instantanément.

- Si j'ai besoin de protection, c'est mon Père qui s'en chargera, achève-t-il d'une voix douce en tendant ses mains pour se laisser ligoter.

Terrifiés, les apôtres s'enfuient, poursuivis par les soldats armés qui arrêtent et ligotent toute personne se trouvant sur leur passage. Car des badauds, attirés par le bruit et la lumière, se sont réunis pour assouvir leur curiosité. L'un d'eux, uniquement vêtu d'un long drap blanc, tente de s'échapper, et les gardes ne parviennent à saisir qu'un pan du tissu qui leur reste en main. L'homme s'enfuit nu dans la nuit, son pénis et son scrotum ballottant librement entre ses cuisses.

Le Général s'envole sans un mot en constatant que la mission est remplie, visiblement pressée de quitter les lieux. Elle est bientôt suivie de Balthazar qui marmonne quelque chose à propos d'une réunion barbante. Le bruissement soyeux de leurs ailes résonne quelques secondes dans le silence tandis que les soldats emportent sans ménagement Jésus sous le regard douloureux de Judas, seul resté sur place.

- Uriel finira par découvrir la vérité tôt ou tard... Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher tout cela pour l'éternité.

La voix songeuse de Ephra m'a tiré de ma contemplation, et nous levons tous les yeux vers elle.

- Il suffit qu'il l'apprenne _après_ la mort de Jésus, afin d'éliminer tout risque de rébellion ou de sabotage de la mission, dis-je d'un ton que j'espère neutre et détaché.

- Vivement qu'on en finisse, articule Hester avec lassitude. Garder le secret et justifier nos absences devient de plus en plus difficile. Dans la division des animaux terrestres, les Anges sont d'un tempérament curieux, et mon silence ne fait qu'embraser leur intérêt pour mes déplacements.

- Je comprends qu'Uriel ait été mis à l'écart de la mission – il s'y est violemment opposé depuis le début – et pour les trois nouveaux, je comprends aussi que Anna ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais... les autres ? soupire Ephra. Pourquoi exclure également Levanael, Rachel, Htmorda ou Zedekiel ? Ne sont-ils pas aussi loyaux et dévoués que nous ? Pourquoi _nous _?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je suis coupé par Miz.

Miz, dont je pourrais compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où il a pris la parole de lui-même. Sans compter, bien sûr, toutes ses invitations à observer les absurdités des Humains.

- Parce que de tous les soldats de la Garnison, nous sommes les seuls qui obéissons et obéirons toujours aveuglément aux ordres les plus absurdes et cruels, que ce soit par dévotion, désinvolture ou terreur. »

Nous échangeons tous un regard lourd de non-dits, puis détournons les yeux en contemplant ces paroles – à qui d'entre nous s'appliquent ces termes ? Autrefois, j'aurais pu penser sans aucune hésitation que seule la dévotion me motive. Mais à présent... ma dévotion s'est si bien imprégnée de terreur que je ne parviens quasiment plus à les distinguer l'une de l'autre.

Silencieux, Jésus l'est aussi, tandis qu'il marche escorté de gardes hostiles, la lueur des torches dessinant sur son visage grave des ombres mouvantes et expressives.

Resté sur les lieux désertés, à l'ombre des arbres, Judas s'effondre au sol en sanglots silencieux. Les trente pièces d'argent glissent de sa main ouverte et se répandent au sol avec un tintement sinistre.

**oOo**

**Dans le chapitre suivant**

_« Père, pardonne-leur, car ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font »_

**[NdA : Petite précision pour votre culture générale : dans la Bible, Judas, pris de remords, rend l'argent et se pend à un arbre. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée qu'il a été forcé.]**


End file.
